NARUTO GENERATION Z
by GreatMarta
Summary: currently being rewritten as Redemption
1. Let the troubles start

NOTE: It's basically an Uchiha Redemption Fanfic, most surely Uchiha centered. If I get a review, I'll continue. But I can't promise often updates due to that I have problems with writing in english and to fact I'm lazy .

Greetings for Jinky-Kurapica and Temjinxzarron, my favorite Naruto fiction authors, from whom I got inspiration.

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 1- Let the troubles start 

Alone. He's all alone, with dark forest around him. Creepy atmosphere. It is not good. It wasn't new for him. He knew, that he can't avoid this. This has to be done. And so it was. A whole herd of wolves appeared. They were enormous. They surrounded him. The biggest one stood in front of him. This moment was always the worst of them all. But it will soon be over. The beast jumped at him, showing it's huge fangs. One second was enough. Shout of the boy crossed the dreadful darkness. Scar.

–Kai! Kai, are you alright? –he herd a familiar voice. He looked at the owner of the voice. A pink haired woman. He was terrified. He had such nightmares so often, and they still made him so terrified. But she was by his side. Hugging him.

–Oh, Kai. You had that horrible dream again? –she asked, already knowing the answer. Boy looked in her bright eyes. The same as his own. He found peace in them. He found sanctuary.

–Mom... –he groaned quietly.

–I know, honey. I know. –she said calendering his black hair. Everything was OK. in this moment. He couldn't feel pain, caused by the scar above his right eye. He was safe. But as the script goes, whatever is good, it can't last forever. They were already entering the room. Ideo, Kai's twin brother, looking at him with fear. In this siblings, Kai was the boss. He was stronger. Mighty. He was afraid of nothing accept those dreams. First minutes after waking up from the nightmare were the only ones, during which there was a fear on Kai's face. Ideo could never understand, how can his brother, who was afraid of nothing in real life, be hopeless against dreams. The dreams caused fear in Ideo too, even if he couldn't imagine them. Ideo was compained by a well built, high man with black hair. Father. And he wasn't happy.

–Again. –said the father, giving Kai an angry look. The boy hugged his mother tighter.

–Sasuke. This happens more and more often. We must find a solution for this at last. –announced the pink haired.

–Right, Sakura. Easy to say. I send him on exorcising three times already, and what? And nothing.

–Well maybe exorcisms aren't good solution for him.

–Nothing's a good solution for him. It seems like it has to be this way. –said Sasuke. Kai was afraid. He could remember last exorcising. This was two years ago. It helped nothing and wasn't pleasant. Maybe father was right? Maybe he just have to accept his dreams and try to live a normal life? OK. People have bigger problems than bad dreams, which appeared about two times in the month since he was three years old and because of some wolf made him a scar above his right eye. Originally, the dreams appeared once for two months, but during last 9, or should I say 10 years, they became more often. Yes, next week is Kai's and Ideo's 13th birthday and a week later is the 10th birthday of the scar. The time slips so fast.

–Ideo, back to bed. –ordered Sasuke. There is no need for longer talk about the problem. Kai will have the dream again in next two or three weeks. Ideo gave his brother an unsure look and went to his room. Sakura kissed Kai on the forehead and followed Sasuke to their bedroom. Kai was alone again. But he wasn't afraid of going to sleep. He knew, that this time he won't have nightmares. They never happen two times at the same night.

XX

–Oh yeah, home, sweet home... now I just need some sake and... WHOOAAH!

BUMS!

–Dad, is that you? –asked a boy, who came to see what happened. On the floor lied his father, Kiba Izunaka, who has just tripped over a skateboard.

–Oh... my head... –said Kiba, massaging his head

–Serves you right. –said the boy, looking at Kiba coolly.

–What do you mean? –asked Kiba, getting up.

–Do you think I don't know, why do you return home at such a late time? You have been at the club for adults and had fun with your as called friends. –said the boy with anger.

–It's none of your buisness, where I go and what I do, Val. And you should be in bed anyway. Hey, right, why aren't you in bed? –this time Kiba got suspicious.

–I got up when I herd you. –explained Val.

–And you got dressed up so fast? –Kiba didn't believed. Now Val noticed he has his normal clothes on. He felt a little afraid for a moment. Kiba made his way towards the salon. There was a bowl of popcorn on the table and the TV was on. Kiba easily recognized the movie that was on.

–,The secretary"? Val, this is not a movie for kids! How will you explain this to me? –asked Kiba angry.

–I won't! You give me bad example, so you can only blame yourself!

–Watch for the words, my boy! As far as it goes, I'm an adult, you're the kid, you live in my house, and you have to obey my rules!

–Yes, I live in your house, but I can move away and go live with mom if I want to!

–Sure, go on! I'm sure that her husband will be very happy about this! –and after that, both gentlemen() stopped shouting and chilled out. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other. Kiba decided to brake the silence.

–Son... I know you miss your mother, but... but she has a new family now. A new life. Life without us. The best we can do is to stay outta her new life. I'm sorry Val, I didn't wanted this to turn out that way, but... whatever. Anyway, we gotta hold on. –Val paid big attention to his father's words. And Kiba was looking friendly at his son. It was now 4 and half year since the divorce of Val's parents. His mother got married again and act like if she never known her first husband and son. Val was still sending her letters, but she never responded. In fact, she has never been a good mother. She has always criticized Val, his foolish ideas, laziness, bad notes, but she was his mother and he loved her the way she was. And he missed her so much.

–Dad?

–Yes, Val?

–Promise me that you won't get married again.

–I promise, my son. I won't go through that hell again. –smiled Kiba, calendering Val's spiky hair. Val smiled.

–I love you dad.

–And dad loves you too. But now go to sleep. Tomorrow will be very busy.

–OK. dad. But you must go to sleep too.

–I will, I will... –promised Kiba. Val went to his room. Kiba turned the TV down and cleaned the popcorn. After that he wanted to have some sake, but he decided to go straight to bed.

XX

There they were. Two persons dressed in black. They were standing on a high tree, looking at the Konoha village.

–Gush... do were really have to do this? –asked one of the persons. It was a boy, aged about 12. His right eye was pearl white, the other one was dark brown.

–Yes, Kwan. And you'd better take your glasses on. We don't want to be recognized. –said the other person. She was a girl, aged about 15. She wore dark glasses, although it was night. She took a walkie talkie and reported.

–We are here. Ready to go.

–Good. Do you remember everything? –asked the voice in a walkie talkie.

–Yes. Find him and leave the message. –answered the girl.

–Good. Now go, my children. Over.

–Over. –the girl turned the walkie talkie down.

–Um... Hro? –asked the boy.

–What?

–How are we going to find him anyway?

–Oh, you fool. And what do you think you have a byakugan for?

–Oh. –he understood.

–Whatever. Let's go.

XX

Silence. Peaceful silence. Silence broken only by the sounds of the pen.

,Dear Diary

I can't sleep. Even hot nesquick doesn't helps me. I have a weird feeling that something important will happen tonight. It's stupid, I know. I'm going outside to watch the stars now. If something important will really happen, it'll rather happen outside than in the house, I guess so."

With that, a dark blue haired boy put his pen away. He hid the diary and came out of his room.

–Ramen... lots of ramen... –he herd. It was his sister, talking in her sleep. Yep, Kitoro always has ramen on her mind. A minute later the boy was on the roof. Looking at the stars, as he wrote in his diary. Iruka, because this was his name, liked the night. It was so silent. So peaceful. And the stars were so bright. So beautiful. Can there be something more beautiful than the starry skies? Not for him.

–Oh, stop that. Can't you just understand that we have to do what he tells us to? –he herd. It was a girl's voice. A strong, clear and beautiful voice. It was followed by a boy's voice.

–But I do understand, I just think that it would be easier to do this at daytime and simply ask somebody for directions.

–Easier? Then tell me what is difficult in going to the village at night, finding the Uchiha household and leaving the message?

–Well nothing really. But we could do that the easier way.

–If we would do everything the easier way, we wouldn't learn anything. We are elite ninja, and we don't need...

–...help? –they herd. They looked behind. They saw a dark blue haired boy with pearl white eyes.

–Holly Toledo! A Hyuuga! –screamed Kwan. Iruka didn't response. He was just staring at Hro.

–What are you staring at? Haven't you seen a girl before? –asked Hro with a little anger.

–What? No, I mean, not a girl like you. –explained Iruka. He felt hot, wet and red.

–Yeah... you are not worth our time. –with that Hro and Kwan begun to walk away, but Iruka stopped them.

–No, wait! –they stopped, but didn't turn to him.

–If you are looking for the Uchiha household, you have to go straight this street, turn by the book shop, pass the park, and you'll see a high fence. This will be the fence of the Uchiha possession. You just can't miss it. –he explained. Two encounters kept on standing in silence with their back turned to him.

–And by the way... My name is Uzumaki Iruka. And what are yours? –he asked with hope to get a response. And he got one, from Hro.

–Like if you care.

–I care. I really do. I find you very... um... cool. I though that maybe... maybe we could be... friends? Umh... are you related to the Uchihas? Cause Uchihas are very good friends of me and my family. My father was a teammate of Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, and my big sister Kitoro is a teammate of their son Kai. And I don't know if you know, but Kai and his twin brother Ideo are having their 13th birthday next week. If you are from the family, you should think about a present for them. And if you have no idea where to buy it, I can help you. I know everyone here. Oh yes, I guess I'm boring you. So, what are your names? –Iruka made quite a long speech. Not knowing that, he gave the encounters a lot of informations. Informations, that may be very useful.

–Hro and Kwan. You don't need to know more. –answered Hro after a few seconds of silence. With that, she and Kwan went away. And Iruka just looked on them, when they were leaving. He felt warm and happy inside.

–I'm in love... –he said to himself. Like Iruka suspected, something important happened tonight.

XX

–And what? Did everything went well? –asked a tall, well built man with red eyes. By his left side was standing another man, looking very scary. By his right side was standing a woman in dark glasses. In front of him were standing Hro and Kwan.

–Mission complete. –said Hro.

–And I'm sure there was no complications?

–No, father. It was too easy.

–Perfect.

–We also got some informations. Your brother has twin sons, who will turn 13 next week.

–Two sons? Two sons? Well, well... not wasting time, Sasuke... We will see how much are those sons worth... Yes... Now, my children, go and rest. We have an important meeting tomorrow. –so, Hro and Kwan left.

–Why haven't you told him about that Uzumaki? –asked Kwan, when they left.

–Why should I? He asked us about the complications, and that Iruka didn't disturb us. In fact he helped us.

–But he comes from the Hyuuga clan. He may tell the other Hyuugas about us.

–Even if he does, what can the other Hyuugas do about us? Mom and us belong to the Uchiha clan and there's nothing that anyone can do about it.

–But if they try?

–If they try... They'll be chanceless, my brother. –with that, Hro took her dark glasses of. Her right eye was red and her left eye was white.

Marta:

And what do you think? Good first chapter or bad first chapter? If you have any suggestions, I will follow them. Everything for my dearest reviewers.


	2. The sage returns

NOTE: My knowledge of Naruto consist on manga and internet. In Poland we just have 7 volumes of manga for now and we don't have the anime, so I'm pretty short in topic, and some of the characters (the ones that appear after the 7th volume) may not be like they really are. But whatever, fiction is all about fun anyway.

Fille de Clair de Lune- Thanks. You gave me power.

Jinky-Kurapica- Yes, I took your idea of Sasuke having twins, but my twins will be different than yours, so I hope this won't be considered as a theft. About Reika: look below .

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 2- The sage returns 

-Reika! –no response

-Reika! –still no response. Oh well. Neji sighed and headed towards his daughter's room. Can she still be asleep? Propably. Who knows how long has she been training yesterday. Neji knocked on the door to Reika's room. No response. This means he can go in. And he did. As he suspected, Reika was still in bed. Her alarm clock was lying on the floor motionless. Oh well.

-Reika, wake up, it's time to get up! –announced Neji.

-Oh, not now... Five more minutes... –pleased Reika, covering her head with a pillow.

-You wish. Your breakfast is ready. And if I don't see you washed and dressed in 7 minutes, I'll have to eat it myself. –Neji made himself pretty clear. Wanting or not, Reika had to get up.

-You are so cruel, oto-san... yawn... I had such a beautiful dream... –yawned Reika. Neji just smiled at this.

-Well, when somebody trains till midnight it is expectable for that person not to get enough sleep. And by the way, what kind of beautiful dream was it?

-Umh... you wouldn't wanna know. And now excuse me, cause I'm going to the bathroom. –and so Reika left the room. Neji smirked. ,,I wouldn't wanna know? Sure, so now everything's clear."

-Ouch.. I hate getting up in the mornings... –yawned Kitoro entering the dinning room. Breakfast was already on the table. So, Kitoro took a big nutella sandwich and was about to eat it when herd a familiar voice behind her:

-Good morning, Kitoro.

-Morning, mom. -,,Oh great. No of course she'll ask have I washed my hands before eating."

-Have you washed your hands before eating? -,,See? I just knew it."

-No, mom. I came up with an idea to wash my hands after the eating, because there is no sense in washing hands before eating, if they will got dirty during the eating again. –Kitoro's theory didn't convince Hinata.

-Oh Kitoro, you and your ideas. You know you have to wash your hands before eating, so go and do it. –Hinata made her order pretty clear. Her daughter had to give up.

-Oh, alright, I'll do it. But make sure Iruka won't eat all of the sandwiches.

-Good morning, my dearest mom! Good morning, my dearest sister! And where's my dearest dad? –talking Iruka, and Iruka's here. Already washed and dressed. And suspiciously happy.

-,,Dearest sister"? Iruka, are you alright? –Kitoro couldn't believe in what she have just herd.

-I'm more alright than I ever was, Kita-chan! So where's dad? –asked Iruka taking his place by the table.

-Your father had to go to work early. He has an important meeting. –explained Hinata.

-Oh, I see. –Iruka purred himself some tea, drunk it and stood up.

-Aw, now I can go to school. –now this was surprising.

-To school? Yet? But honey, you have just had some tea... –Hinata begun to get worried about her son. Normally her children would never start a day without breakfast. Maybe Iruka is sick? But he doesn't seems to be.

-I'm not hungry, mom. I am so full of positive energy that I don't need food. Oh, and one more thing. –in next turn Iruka came to his mother, gave her a kiss on cheek, came to his sister, gave her a kiss on cheek too, shouted: ,,Love rules!" and left, leaving Hinata and Kitoro in deep shock.

-Aaa!!! –Kai screamed running out of the bathroom. Second later his parents and brother were by his side.

-Kai, calm down! What happened? –asked Sakura, trying to calm her son.

-Very nice! Not enough that you woke us up at 2 o clock at night, do you have to make everybody within a mile up in the morning?! (I couldn't translate this sentence from polish correctly) –Sasuke got irritated. Kai was still very unsteady.

-Something terrible happened!

-What was it, dear? –asked Sakura.

-The scar! It changed color! –announced Kai and solved his hair, showing the scar. Indeed, it was yellow, and normally it is red. Ideo laughed at this.

-What are you laughing at?! –Kai got pissed of.

-No, nothing (laugh) it's just (laugh) You look good in yellow (laugh)!

-I'll kill you! –but Kai couldn't kill Ideo. Sasuke didn't let him to.

-Don't you even think about it, you ram. Besides, what problem do you have with this? Your scar isn't seenable under the band. And now excuse me, I have to hurry. –poor Sasuke. He didn't suspect to find an envelope sticked to the door of his house (from the inside).

-What the...? –he asked detaching the envelope. It was to him. He opened and read it:

_,,Hi, Sasuke_

_I don't want to waste paper on you, so I'll write it straight out:_

_We will come to you at 17.00. You'd better be home, with your wife and children (if you have any). I'd like to meet them and I'd like you to meet mine. And I want no one from outside our clan to be involved in this, so don't tell anyone from outside about my letter._

_Without greetings._

_Your brother, Itachi The Great. _

_PS. The letter will burn one second after you read the last word." _

And so, the letter burned one second after Sasuke read the last word. Itachi?! Writing to him?! Now?! Can't be!

-Dam it! –Sasuke roared and hit the first thing in his reach, which was a mirror. He was angry. No, he was A-N-G-R-Y to the square times 10. His brother. That murderer. Will come to him. Like if nothing happened. Who do he think he is? Now this was annoying.

-Sasuke? Honey? Did something happened? –he herd. It was Sakura. She came after she herd Sasuke's ,,dam it" and the sound of broken glass.

-No, Sakura. Everything's fine. No, nothing's fine! Itachi will come here, to our house, today! Do you imagine such a thing?! –Sakura was very suprised to hear that.

-Itachi? Here? How do you know?

-I know, cause he left here a message. A letter that burns after it's read.

-A letter that burns after it's read? Nice trick. –noticed Sakura. But Sasuke got even more pissed of.

-Nice trick?! Woman, we're talking my brother! He will come here today at 5 o' clock! Like if nothing happened! This guy really has a self-confidence, not for what (a phrase that I couldn't translate as well).

-He sure does. But why is he coming?

-He wrote that he wants to meet my family and he wants me to meet his, but I don't quite believe him. He must be up to something. Perhaps he wants to challenge me. But if yes, why would he want to come to our house?

-And what are you planning to do?

-I don't know. I guess we should just wait for him and see what does he really wants. Yes... that's what we'll do... –now Sasuke noticed, that his sons were intercepting the talk. They both looked unsure, curious and suprised. Noticing being noticed, boys decided to get outta their father's sight, in case he gets angry on them.

-Gush, you herd that? Uncle Itachi is coming. The famous nukenin, propably the strongest ninja in the whole world. Isn't that wonderful? –asked Kai his brother while they were walking towards their meeting points.

-Wonderful? Kai, are you nuts? You know that he is responsible for the massacre of our clan. He is a murderer. Don't you remember? –Ideo couldn't believe Kai talks about Itachi as if he liked him. Their uncle was a killer. And their father hates him. Sasuke never really talked about Itachi. Only once, when telling his sons the story of the Uchiha clan. And if he was right, Itachi was nothing but a killer. Has Kai forgotten that?

-I remember, Ideo. I do. I know he is a murderer, but that doesn't change the fact he is our uncle. Our family. And if you want to know my opinion, he is a quite interesting person. I wonder why did he killed the entire clan, accept dad. What was his point? What do you think?

-I think your interest in uncle is suspicious. And as your big brother I feel in responsibility to make sure you won't repeat uncle Itachi's act. –Kai laughed at this.

-Yeah, right! Big brother! Seven minutes older! Don't tell me what to do, because I'm stronger than you and I just do what I want to. –Ideo didn't lime Kai's response.

-Strength is not everything. It's a lot more in ninjutsu than strength.

-You say so only to survey your complexes. –that pissed Ideo.

-What complexes!? I'm the second strongest genin of our year, so I have no point in having complexes! You have complexes, because I'm the heir, not you!

-Yeah yeah, the great heir Ideo. Sorry to notice, but uncle Itachi is older than dad, so theoretically he is the head of the clan now and his eldest child is the heir. –noticed Kai.

-Yeah, I hate to admit it. But I don't think dad will accept this.

-Does he have a choice? Alright. See you later, ,,Mr. I'm firstborn and I feel so powerful about it."

-The same to you, ,,Mr. I'm the top genin of my year and I feel so handsome with my yellow scar."

-I'll show you who's the boss after the missions! –and so, the two split up. They were in different teams. Their mother, who was a teacher in the Ninjutsu Academy now, separated them this way to let them lay of from each other. Afterall, they were two different people and they couldn't always be together. And when Kai was getting close to his team's meeting point...

-Kai-kun! Hi! –a girl with white eyes and long silky brown hair dashed on him from the behind.

-Oh hi Reika-chan! How nice to see you. –he said turning to her.

-How nice to be seen. –smiled Reika. She and Kai have always been good friends and last times it seemed like they start to feel something more towards each other.

-Is Kita somewhere here, or are we here all alone? –asked Kai with a grin. Kita, or properly Kitoro, was their teammate.

-I haven't seen her today. But I guess she'll... Oh gush, look who's coming. –Reika pointed behind Kai. Kai looked behind and saw Ideo with his teammates. Those were a blonde girl with ponytail dressed in trendy clothes and a Bruce Lee looking like boy in green outfit.

-Oh great. Ideo, Aiko and Gai... –Kai wasn't happy about this. Especially about Gai, who was his worst enemy.

-Hello Kai-kun. How nice to see you. –greeted the blonde known as Aiko.

-If it's so nice to see me, then just see my brother. You won't notice any difference. –responded Kai coolly.

-Ey, Scar, is that true that your scar has gotten yellow? –asked the boy in green, known as Gai.

-None of your dirty buisness.

-Right, leave Kai alone. –added Reika.

-And why do you protect him, that devil child? –asked Gai nastily

-Gai, don't call him that way! –protested Aiko.

-But he is...

-Hey! Have I missed something? –asked Kitoro, joining the group. Kai could swear that Ideo has gotten a bit red seeing her.

-Umh... Good morning, Kita-chan. No, you haven't missed anything, we are just talking... –explained Ideo and smiled silly.

-Oh. Talking about what?

-About Kai's yellow scar. –announced Gai.

-Yellow? Really? –asked suprised Kitoro.

-No! –denied Kai.

-Oh, Kai-kun, we are your friends, you can be truthful with us. –assured Aiko.

-If you were my friends, you wouldn't make fun of me. –snarled Kai.

-Oh, come on man, where's your sense of humor? –asked Gai.

-Humor i humor, but hurting other's feeling is a different deal. –noticed Reika.

-OK., alright, you're right. Sorx. –apologize wasn't believable. But Kai decided not to continue rowing with this idiot.

-Forgiven. –he said and the two shocked each other's hands.

-But you'll show us that yellow scar?

-But you won't laugh?

-No.

-OK. then. –so Kai took his band of and solved hair. But the scar turned out to be back to normal.

-Ey, it isn't yellow. –protested Ideo.

-Maybe this was just a short change? –guessed Reika.

-Maybe. The better. Kai looks good in red. –ascertained Aiko. Unfortunately the youngs couldn't talk more, because their senseis, Kiba and Lee appeared and took them on missions.

-You have 10 more minutes. –informed Sakura. Her 12-years old students were writing a test. Some of them were biting their pencils, others were breaking through their memory to remind X rule of shinobi and others were simply writing in silence. Only a dark blue haired boy sitting by a window was just starring at the window. Sakura noticed and came to him.

-What's the matter, Iruka? Have you got problems? –she asked. The boy looked on her with joy and announced:

-I finished already, Sakura-sensei.

-Show me. –she ordered. The boy gave her his test. Sakura viewed it. Admitting that all of the tasks were done, she nodded.

-Yes... Very good... It seems like you'll get the top score. –Sakura's verdict didn't suprised Iruka.

-Hah! I knew it. There was no way for me to get a bad score when I'm so full of positive energy.

-So full of positive energy? Good then. Now please be quiet and don't interrupt you friends.

-Sakura-sensei, I finished too. –said a blond boy sitting next to Iruka. Sakura took his test as well.

-Well, well, well. Good job Shigeru. And now you two please stay quiet, OK.?

-OK., Sakura-sensei. We promise. –but the boys didn't keep their promise. Once Sakura got far enough not to hear them, they started to talk.

-Great. Our plan worked, didn't it? –asked Iruka happily.

-Yeah. I told you it was good idea for me to learn half of material and for you to learn the other half and then exchange our tests to do what each learned on each others test after doing it on his own test (this sentence isn't too complicated, is it?).

-I thought it was my idea.

-Whatever. Man, those tasks are troublesome. And by the way... what's the heck with that your being full of positive energy?

-Umh... You see Shigeru... you're my best friend, then I'll tell you... –decided Iruka, turning a bit red.

-So?

-I... I felt in love.

-YOU WHAT?! –shouted Shigeru getting up. A second later he realized what has he just done and that everybody is looking at him, including Sakura. Ooops.

-And I have just asked you to be quiet... –reminded Sakura. Shigeru gulped.

-Umh... Excuse me... I didn't meant to... It's just... Iruka told me something shocking, that's all. –said ashamed Shigeru. The other students were interested in the situation. Some of them used their chance and cheated while Sakura wasn't looking.

-Shigeru, you'll stay after the lesson. Iruka too. You'll write 50 times: ,,I won't talk or shout during the lessons, especially when my friends are writing a test". –announced Sakura. Oh, great. Boys are in trouble. And so, after the lessons...

-OK. Now can I know what was that ,,something shocking"? –asked Sakura. Boys were writing their punishment sentences on the whiteboard. Iruka decided to tell her. Afterall, the one he felt in love with is propably related to Sakura and she may help him to get her attention.

-Well, it's nothing... OK., it is something. Actually, I felt in love.

-And this was so shocking? –asked Sakura smirking. Shigeru responded:

-Well, it was. What kind of people fell in love at our age? –he asked.

-Well, for example me, your mother, Iruka's parents...

-Oh. Right. But it was shocking anyway.

-Indeed. And who is the lucky girl, Iruka?

-I hoped you'll ask about it. Because I think she is related to you.

-To me?

-Yes. I met her this night. She and some boy, her brother I guess, were looking for the Uchiha household. I told them the way.

-What? You said they were looking for the Uchiha household? –Sakura got worried. Could those two be the ones who left the message?

-Yes. Their names were Hro and Kwan. Kwan is my age I guess and Hro seems to be 15 or something like that. But I hope she won't mind me only because of the age difference. So, do you know them, Sakura-sensei? –Sakura was still thinking. Could those two be... Itachi's children?

-Oh gush... I mean... I don't know them. Not yet. But I'll meet them today. They'll come to us with their parents. It seems so.

-Cool. Can I come too?

-NO!!! I mean... This is supposed to be a family meeting, you understand...

-Oh, I do. So maybe later, by the way. –and Iruka got back to his ,,I won't talk during the lessons" sentences. Sakura sighed.

-Alright, boys. You can go home.

-Yet? But we are not finished... –protested Iruka, but Shigeru had a different opinion.

-Thanks, Sakura-sensei. Goodbye. –and he grabbed Iruka and they both left.

(new line

(new line)

Salon. They are all sitting here in silence. It is 5 o'clock already. Sakura told them, what Iruka told her. Most propably Itachi has a daughter and a son. And they were the ones to leave the message. Good, thought Sasuke. Itachi has two children as well, but one of them is a girl. She shouldn't be a problem. Girls are weaker than boys. But knowing Itachi, both of his children are very strong. Maybe even stronger than Itachi himself? No. They can't be. They can't be better than Itachi. But are Ideo and Kai strong enough to match them? Hopefully yes. And Sasuke? Is he strong enough to match his brother? He must be. Yes. Suddenly, there was something like an explosion sound. It was coming from the garden behind the house. The family headed towards the garden. And there they were. Five people, standing over a hole in the ground. All wearing dark glasses. Itachi took his glasses of and faced Sasuke.

-So we meet again... my little brother.

-Itachi....

................................................................................................................; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Marta:

Heh. OK., I was writing this chapter in hurry, because I wanted to update soon, so it may be bad. But I wait for your opinion.


	3. The Uchihas

NOTE: Alright, guys. In this chapter, I made Itachi totally as if he wasn't Itachi, but as I said before, it is all about fun anyway. Wish ya good time reading.

Dragon Man 180 – I'm glad you're glad. As you requested, a list of pairings and children. ,,?" Means it's unnamed yet or plays no role in the fic. There you go:

Naruto Hinata = Kitoro, Iruka

Sasuke Sakura = Ideo, Kai

Shikamaru Ino = Aiko, Shigeru

Lee Tenten = Gai, Gi

Neji Hiana = Reika

Kiba ? = Val (Val has a little half brother, son of his mother and her second husband)

Choji ? = Kenji

Shino has no wife or children but raises his orphaned niece Sata

Jinky-Kurapica –Yes, I'm sure that whoever you use the burning letter for will be suprised not less than Sasuke himself , Jinky-chama. (after thinking about the right suffix for you I decided on chama, which is combination of sama and chan and is used to people to whom we have a great respect and friendly relations at the same time).

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 3- The Uchihas   
-Itachi... –Sasuke was staring angrily at his brother. How much he hated him. If he only had enough power to kill him. That would be good. Itachi smirked.   
-How nice you still remember my name. So, you know Kisame already. And those are Ryoka, Hro and Kwan. –he said pointing at the woman and two children. All of them had rather small interest in Sasuke and his family. They were just looking at them through dark glasses, with cold nonchalance on their faces. Ryoka was tall and thin. Her hair was very dark brown, nearly black, and looked as if it was cut with a cusp, very regardless. Sasuke couldn't let down the feeling, like if he knew her somehow. Her face reminded him of someone, but who of? Maybe he'll remind it when she takes her glasses of. Hro looked very similar to her mother, but had black hair, after her father. In Sasuke's opinion, she was too pale. Kwan had Itachi's face, only a bit more childish. His hair was very dark brown, like his mothers, but thick and more fended. Like every Uchiha, he was handsome. After doing those short observations of his brother's family, Sasuke introduced his.   
-Sakura, Ideo, Kai. –he said, pointing at each. Itachi was looking at his nephews with a bit of jealousy in his eyes. Both boys looked strong. They inherited Sasuke's looks, but had Sakura's green eyes.   
-Well, well... you are very lucky, Sasuke. You've got two in one.   
-Yes... lucky... –now Sasuke for a moment looked at his younger son. Kai felt fear. He knew, what was his father thinking of now.   
SLASHBACK   
He ran. Ran, as fast as he could. ,,Dam it! Why in the hell had this to last so long?! Faster, faster!" he thought nervously. He paid no attention to anything he was running past. He just had one thing on his mind: to get to the hospital, to be by his wife, who could start birthing their first child any minute. Good, the hospital was on the horizon. He will be there in a few moments. He already was. Like a tornado, he rushed into the hospital. Then through a corridor. Suddenly, he noticed Hinata, who was supposed to be delivering the baby. She was talking to one of the nurses, and looked rather worried, but he didn't notice.   
-Hinata! –he called her. She gasped. Like if she was afraid.   
-Oh, Sasuke... –but he was next to her now, speaking nervously between breaths.   
-And how (gasp) how is Sakura? Is she (gasp) birthing yet?   
-Well... actually, she gave the birth already, and is resting now. –answered Hinata, still worried.   
-Yet? Then how did it went? And is it a boy or a girl? Please, tell me.   
-Well... it's a boy. Two boys, actually. –announced Hinata. Sasuke's expression went into joyful.   
-Two? You mean I have twins? –he couldn't believe. This was too beautiful to be real.   
-Yes. And they look so much like you. –so this was true. Twins. He got two sons at once. Happiness filled him completely.   
-YOOHOO!!! Twins! I am a father of the twins! –he screamed in joy, jumping. He never felt happier. Well, maybe when Sakura told him she's pregnant. But then he didn't knew that she was pregnant with two children. Two boys. Two sons. Their sons. The future of the Uchiha clan.   
-Oh, Hinata, you don't know how much this means to me! –he stopped jumping and hugged Hinata, then hugged the nurse. He felt he's starting to cry in his joy. Hinata and the nurse smiled, but still were a bit worried. There was something terrible that Sasuke had to know. Hinata had no heart to break his happiness, but knew she had to tell him.   
-Sasuke, please calm down. I have to tell you something.   
-What is it, Hinata? –he asked, not stopping smiling. Hinata sighed.   
-Well... you see, the birthing... everything was just fine... till we found out, there's another child still inside. Then, the complications begun. –she was peaking in a sad, peaceful tone. Sasuke begun to get a little worried.   
-Complications? 

-Yes. Your son got tangled in his umbilical cord. We don't know how. He must've been afraid, cause he started to kick hardly, trying to free himself. We were doing what we could to help him, but he was moving to much. He hurt Sakura from the inside. –now Sasuke was really worried. What was Hinata up to tell him? How did this end? But she said that Sakura is resting. That means she's alive. And the child...?

-But... Sakura is alive, right? –he asked, very worried.

-Yes. She lost a lot of blood, she is weak and tired, but she is alive. It's just...

-Just what?! –Hinata took a deep breath.

-I'm afraid, that she won't be able to have children anymore. –Hinata passed the judgement. The terrible judgement. No more children? It can't be. They planned to have many. To reactivate the Uchiha clan. And now? This dream was ruined... by their own child?

-And... and the children?

-They are both fine now.

-I want to see them. –so Hinata leaded Sasuke to a room, where was Sakura. Lying motionless in a bed, connected to some medical gears. Poor Sakura. There also were two new Uchihas. Lying in peace in some baby-basket-things on the table. Sasuke looked at his identical sons. One had a red bangle around his arm, and the other one had a yellow bangle. One of them nearly killed his mother.

-Which one? –asked Sasuke in blank tone. Hinata didn't understand at first, but Sasuke made himself clear in next questions.

-Which one is to blame for that? Which one is responsible for Sakura's barrenness? Which one has been born second?! –now Hinata understood what was on Sasuke's mind. What does he want to do? Does he want to hurt the poor child?

-But Sasuke... it is not the baby's fault. You can't blame him. It was an accident...

-Don't you understand?! Which one is that?! –he roared in madness. Hinata was afraid, but she kept on trying to calm Sasuke down.

-Sasuke, please don't hurt him! He is your son!

-I know! I won't hurt him! I need both of them to carry on the Uchiha bloodline! Just tell me, which one has been born second! –he demanded. Still unsure, Hinata decided to show Sasuke, which of his sons was younger.

-This one. The one with yellow bangle. –she said and pointed at the little boy with a yellow bangle around his arm. Sasuke stood upon his son. He felt hate towards him. He hated his own son. But he couldn't exhale. Those children are the only ones he'll ever have. He needed them. He needed them both. He needed that little killer.

-You... Do you know, what you did to your mother? What you did to me? You took my dreams away. I wanted to make my clan great again. But you took it all away. You little bastard. If you understand... I promise that one day, I'll make you pay for your guilt. Yes. You'll pay for your guilt, you... you... you devil child.

END SLASHBACK

-Yeah... lucky... very, dam it, lucky to be a father of someone, who drew his mother to barrenness. –Kai gulped. He has always been afraid, that his father may keep his promise. But mother didn't blame Kai. She loved him the same as Ideo. And she would never let Sasuke hurt him. Never.

-So you can't have more children? Pity. I wanted to have more too, but Ryoka refused to co-operate. –said Itachi giving a look at his wife. Then Ryoka spoke for the first time of being here. Her voice sounded rather familiar.

-I told you, Itachi: We won't have more children, unless you will carry the pregnancy and birth. I had pain enough with Hro and Kwan.

-And I had pain enough of putting up with her, when she's pregnant. She was really horrible, especially when she was with Hro. –added Kisame. Ryoka turned to him. It seemed like theese two don't get along quite well.

-Watch out for your words, Kisame. You know what I do to everyone, who dares to offend me or my children. –she warned him. He didn't concern.

-Oh, don't think I would forget, after you broke the chess pole on Itachi's head. But have you forgotten, what I did to you? When you were in the middle of nowhere, unable to defend yourself, who was there to help you with giving birth to your son? I was.

-Yeah, and you quite enjoyed seeing how painful this was for me.

-I did. But that doesn't disturb the fact I helped you.

-Okay, let's get down to buisness! What the hell are you here for!? –roared Sasuke. He terribly wanted to know, what was on his brother's mind. Itachi sighed.

-I don't think you'd believe if I tell you.

-Then try, you bastard!

-Alright. But first, I'd like to check something. How bout a sparing fight between our firstborns? Is that OK. with you? –,,Is that OK. with you?"?! Itachi, what is it all about?! What are you planning to?! OK, whatever. Don't think I don't believe in my son's chances in a fight with your daughter.

-Ideo. –said Sasuke and with a move of his head, ordered Ideo to go. Ideo made a few steps forward. Will he be able to match up with his cousin?

-Hro. –said Itachi and did the same head gesture as his brother, ordering Hro to go. She made a few steps forward as well.

-And Hro, one more thing: Just try to loose it and I'll make a dark age autumn out of your butt. –warned Itachi.

-Thanks for the support, dad. –answered Hro sarcastic. Then she looked at her opponent. She could sense doubt in Ideo. There was a doubt, but also a will of fight. Her cousin seemed rather average for her. Maybe a little better than average, but still not as good as she was. There will be no problem in beating him. Ideo could sense nothing in Hro. No fear, no doubt, no interest, no feelings. She was very mysterious. He was afraid. He don't know his opponent's abilities. He knows nothing. But he will fight her. He'll make his father proud.

-Two and half minutes. –said Kisame.

-One and half. –Ryoka didn't agree.

-Bet. –and they shocked each other's hand. Kwan took a stop-watch from his pocket. It seemed like they're betting about how long will it take for Hro to win this battle. Can she really win that quick? It can't be, thought Ideo. Over my dead body.

-Time: start! –announced Kwan. Ideo took on a ready to fight position, but Hro just yawned and took a notebook looking like thing from her weapon holster and begun to read it. Ideo was confused.

-What... what are you doing? –he asked. Hro responded, not even giving him a look.

-Unriddleing a crossover. Even this is more interesting than a fight with somebody on your level. A heart disease for six letters? –now this was simply insolent. Ideo felt madness. Who does that cow thinks she is to offend him like this? He'll show her, who he is.

-You're dead already! –he shouted and runned to her. She didn't concern. He was getting closer. She didn't even moved. Just one more meter... Suddenly, he felt something on his stomach. In the same second he felt like being upside down. In next second, he hit the ground. What happened? He looked back. He was behind Hro now. She was still working on her crossover. Alright. She got him once, but she won't get him twice.

-Argh! Geronimo! –he roared and started to attack again. This time from behind. He took a kunai from his holster. He'll have no mercy. Just a few more centimeters and he'll put the kunai in her back. He took a attempt. It seemed like he'll made it. But in next second, Hro wasn't there. What the hell? She was here just a second ago. How could she disappear so fast? And where's she? And...

-Huh? Where's my kunai? –now this was surprising. Ideo's kunai disappeared as well. But how?

-Looking for something? –her voice! Behind him! He have to react quickly. But no. Too late. He felt something cold on his neck. His kunai. He felt paralyzed. How could she do it? With such an easiness? She had a full control over this fight. And he could do nothing about it. They both knew it.

-Can't move? Don't ya worry, that's quite normal in this kind of situation. Okay, till three times try. You have one more chance. –with that, she took the kunai away. Alright. Ideo, mobilize! He jumped away. He still has a chance. And he'll use it right. Now, a few seals and a deep breath.

-Gokakyu no justsu!!! –so, a big fireball appeared and flew right at Hro. Alright. It seems like this time it worked. Ideo begun to feel happy. Too early. His technique made no affection on Hro. She stood where she was. Even her crossover was untouched by fire. This can't be.

-Three times failed. My turn now. –she announced. Ideo was really worried now. This will be painful. Hro took her glasses of. She opened her eyes. Now all of the Sasuke's company got bricked up (does this phrase works in english?). There she was, smirking evilly and piercing them with brown eye and white eye. Now her brown eye turned red, and veins appeared around the white eye. This can't be. Byakugan and sharingan together!?

-Show time! –she shouted and ran at Ideo. He could barely see her. She hit him from the left. She hit him from the right. He could do nothing. She was too fast. She touched his arm. He screamed. She touched him right in a tenketsu. Then another. Then again kicks and punches from every side. And finally, one, powerful hit from the front. He flew a few meters and landed right at his father's feet. The match was over. Kwan stopped the stop-watch.

-One minute, 27 seconds. –he announced.

-Argh! –Kisame crossed his face with his hand. Ryoka smiled.

-Hah! Pay and cry, looser.

-I don't get it! Why do I always loose those bets?! –he growled and gave her the money.

-Oh Kisame, it's obvious that I'll measure her chances better than you. I'm her mother.

-I still think you are cheating somehow. –meanwhile, Sakura was helping Ideo up. Kai was shocked. His brother had no chance. Maybe if Kai, who is stronger afterall, was the one to challenge Hro, he would win. No. He would end the same. Maybe after a minute or two more, but he would fail as well. Sasuke was shocked to square. He suspected that Itachi's children will be good, but that girl won with practically no effort. And her eyes... how is that possible? Could this really be a byakugan?

-I'm sorry, dad. Ugh... I tried... –groaned Ideo. He wanted to make his father proud. To show, he's worthy of being a heir to him. And he failed. But Sasuke wasn't angry. He was just shocked. And kept on staring at Hro.

-What the hell... No. You can't have both sharingan and byakugan. Unless... –now Sasuke's sight went to Ryoka. Can she...? Now Itachi's wife (most propably his wife) took her dark glasses of. Her eyes were pearl white.

-A Hyuuga. –now Sasuke could remember. Now he knew, of whom reminded she. Sakura and boys knew as well. The same face...

-I used to be one. Yes, good old times, full of blood, hard work, and parties till everybody's too drunk to even pee straight, and vomit further than is able to see. Yeah... But life with Itachi is even better than this. The only thing I can complain about is his tendency to be an asshole. But nobody's perfect afterall. –Sasuke had to agree with some of theese.

-Right. He is an asshole. And I'm sure that he only wanted to be with you because you're a Hyuuga. He wanted to have sharingan-byakugan children. If you weren't a Hyuuga, he wouldn't never even look at you.

-Then we're worth each other, cause if he weren't an Uchiha, I wouldn't even look at him. But destiny put us together, so here we are.

-Right, you are here. But WHY are you here? –asked Sasuke again. He just had to know.

-May we talk about it inside? –suggested Itachi.

-Inside? Inside my house?

-Yes. Unless you suggest a different house to talk in. –this irritated Sasuke.

-You. You murdered our clan. You doomed me to live in sadness and pain. After all of those, you come without invitation. Your daughter does a rumble to my son. And now you want to go inside my house. Who do you think you are? –Itachi smirked.

-Well, little brother... It seems like I am... The head of the Uchiha clan.

-See? I knew it. (Kai to Ideo)

-Excuse me? (Sasuke to Itachi)

-Hmh... Like I said, Sasuke. Since there were only two of us, with me being the older one, it is pretty clear that who will be the boss. I'm older. I'm stronger. I'm smarter. I'm better. I am the head of the clan.

-Oh no, you aren't. How dare you call yourself the head of the clan that you have killed? –Sasuke couldn't believe how insult his brother was. But Itachi had Sasuke's protests somewhere.

-No, Sasuke. I'm not talking about the clan I killed. The clan I killed was weak. Much too weak. They didn't deserve to call themselves members of a noble clan. The new clan, the one we started, is different. It's strong. Powerful. It is much better than the old one. Yes, the new Uchiha clan is the clan, of which I'm the head of. –now Sasuke was confused. The new Uchiha clan?

-Itachi... I don't understand. –this time Sasuke didn't call his brother a bastard. Or anything else. He felt... what? He didn't knew. Itachi continued.

-You see, Sasuke. Sometimes, for higher purpose, you have to make certain sacrifices. You may not believe, but I loved our family as much as you did. But when you're a ninja, you can't let your filings decide. You must do, what you have to do. And that's what I did. I had to get rid of those people. They were unworthy. Unworthy being an Uchiha. I couldn't bare the shame they brought to the name of Uchiha. I had to kill them. To start over. To make my clan great again. To restart it. I hope you understand. –no. Sasuke didn't understand. Was this Itachi? Was he saying the true? Is that why he killed the entire clan? This was getting more and more confusing.

-But... If that was your point... why in the hell you left me alive?

-Will you believe if I tell you, I wanted to kill you at first. But I couldn't. I loved you more than the rest of the family. Besides... you had potential. I've seen it in you. I knew that you may grow up to a shinobi, that won't be a shame to the Uchiha clan.

-But.. But you said...

-You're not even worth killing. Yes. You were worth to live. To live and be a part of the new clan. But you had to become stronger. So, I left you there alone. I knew that a hard life, life in sadness and pain, will make you strong. You grew up in hate. Hate towards me. You wanted to avenge your family, so you were training, to become stronger and stronger. To match me. It wasn't easy, I know. But you made it. You lived the hard life. You didn't commit suicide. You gave life to two sons, that would one day be pride to our clan. I'm proud of you. My brother. –those informations were slowly making their way through Sasuke's brain. So now he knew. He knew what was Itachi's point in killing the entire clan. To start it over. To make it better. With such a sacrifice. No. Itachi was bad. Itachi was evil. He murdered his own clan. Sasuke despited him. Hated him. But he... he seemed so different now. But why? Why, in the hell? WHY? This was too much. Definitely too much. What now? What shall he do?

-I... I don't... That doesn't matter! You are a murderer! And I am the avenger! I'll kill you! I have to!

-Fine then. Go on, have your revenge. Don't be restricted about my children's presence. But before you start, I just want you to know: I'd rather have you killing me, than having me killing you. –this was it. Sasuke couldn't bare it. No. He have to be brave. Dam it, he waited for this for so long and now what? He can't? No way. He must kill his brother. He must avenge his family. He must send this devil to hell, where he belongs. Who cares their children are watching? Who cares their wives are watching? Not Sasuke. He took a kunai from his holster. He moved on. Towards his brother. He have to. He can't look at anyone else. He can't let the sight of his nephews or sister in law make him feel pity. He can't refuse to do, what he must do, only not to make his sons have somebody who killed his own brother as a father. There's only he and his revenge. Nothing else. Now there he was. Right in front of the murderer. To become a murderer himself. Had Itachi feel the same, when he was about to kill the entire clan? Sure no. This bastard has no positive feelings. Sasuke dabbed the kunai to Itachi's neck. He never had so many different feelings fighting within him like he had now. He looked in Itachi's eyes. He found no fear. He found no sorrow. He found no wrath. And nothing bad.

-You'd better hurry. I can change my mind and defend myself. It would be much more difficult then.

-You... You... You... Argh... Dam it! –Sasuke couldn't bare it. He threw his kunai away.

-What's the matter, brother? Remember: a ninja must do, what he has to do.

-And that's why I let you live. I won't make your children loose a father. I'm not like you. I'm better. –with this last sentence, Sasuke smirked. He was better. For once in his life, he was better than his brother. Itachi smirked as well.

-Good then. Well, I guess you need some time to find yourself in this new Deal, so we will be leaving for now.

-No way. Do you really think that I'll let you make another hole in my garden? Everybody, inside.

Marta: And? Do you like the seems-to-be-good-Itachi? Go on, tell me. I won't hurt you from the other side of the computer.


	4. Surprises and doubts

NOTE: Alright, guys. I have to say/write this: The holidays have ended. Well, at least for polish pupils. This will be a difficult year for me, cause when May rolls around me and the rest of junior highs third grades in Poland will have to write an exam. Well, two exams to be clear: humanistic one and math-science one. So, I have to prepare and learn a lot. Not only me for sure. My mom says I propably won't have time for writing fan fiction anymore, but she's wrong. I'll at last have time for writing, since I spend nearly whole holidays away from the comp. I wish you guys and unguys a pleasant school year (as if it can be pleasant) and proudly present the 4th chapter of the NGZ. Have fun.

Dragon Man 180 – I'll think about it, Dragon. Itachi will have to confront both Naruto and Neji anyway, because of buisness-things (Naruto) and family-things (Neji). Why? Read this chapter and find out .

Jinky-Kurapica –Yes, Sasuke spared Itachi's life, but who said he can't change his mind and for example kill him in the next chapter ? You're right about the destiny. It can't be changed. Sasuke should look at the bright side: he and Sakura don't need to worry about pills or condoms .

Metalicgal –Yes, he does. Itachi's point was to make Sasuke's will of killing him weaker. And he made it. At least for some time.

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 4- Surprises and doubts 

Wind. Coldness. Sun getting down. But only outside. Inside, it is warm. The lights are on. The table is fool of food. Huh? It isn't? Oh yes, right, it is impossible for table to still be fool of food, when there are 9 people to eat it. I should know it.

-Thanks a lot. I can't remember when had we had a home cooked meal for the last time. –said Itachi after eating a big bowl of rice.

-I remember. It was 5 months ago. Uncle Kisame have stolen it from some restaurant. –reminded Kwan.

-Well, when somebody leaves his meal unguarded, it's expectable that somebody else will take it. And so I did. Somebody please pass the salt. –for now, everything was fine. The guests behaved cultural. But Sasuke had doubts. Has he done the right thing, not killing his brother? This question was bothering him. There was also something bothering Kai. His aunt. She looked deadly similar to some Hyuuga, that was a good friend of the family.

-Umh... Aunt? –Kai started. Ryoka moved her white eyes on him.

-Yes?

-Do you have a sister? –that was a little confusing. For Ryoka. She gave Kai a deeper look. That was a good question. Can she have any siblings? Maybe. After a few seconds of thinking, she gave him the answer.

-I don't think so. But if I have any, she must be at least 4 years younger than me, cause I was 3 when I left the village and I have never returned since then. –now this was suprising. She left the village when she was 3? How can this be?

-You left the village in age of 3? –Ideo couldn't believe.

-I did. Of course not on my own, I had a sensei with me. And he had a horse and a donkey to carry the stuff.

-But why did you left? –asked Sakura. Ryoka sighed.

-I had to.

-But why? –Sakura kept on asking. Alright. They can, or even should know the story. And Ryoka will tell them.

-I was born as a Branch House member. –this was shocking. But explained a lot. Ryoka continued.

-My parents didn't want me to be cursed. So, they gave me to a nukenin from the Lighting Country and told everyone that I was killed by wild animals. Well, technically, he wasn't formally a ninja, but had a jounin level skills. They had a deal with him. He was supposed to be training me till I was 18, and never bring me back to Konoha. As an exchange, he had my byakugan at his service. Not to mention my parents paid him quite a big money. According to the deal, my sensei left me when I turned 18. I respected my parents' will, and still stayed away from Konoha. If the Main House would find out that I'm alive, they would curse me, and the sacrifice would be wasted. And about 4 years later, the guys got into my way.

-And then Hro and I were born and one day dad decided that we will return to Konoha. The end. –added Kwan. Yes. The chances were growing. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks.

-Hm... That would stick... Ryoka, are your parents' names Yukari and Takeru maybe? –asked Sasuke. Ryoka quickly moved her sight on him.

-You know them? –she asked. Yes. They knew them. And had to tell Ryoka something painful.

-There are... two things, which you need to know. –announced Sakura. She wondered, how will Ryoka react.

-Sigh... Fire away. Start with the worse one please.

-Your mother... is dead. –silence. The painful information slowly made her way through Ryoka's brain. Mother dead. She'll never see her again. Yes, life isn't fair. She closed her eyes hardly and lowed her head. For a second it seemed like she will cry, but she didn't. No. She's a strong woman. Shinobi never show their feelings. And mother isn't dead at all. She lives in her. She always will.

-Well... shit happens. And the second thing? –Ryoka said as she raised her head. Good. She took it rather calmly.

-That would be the good one. You do have a sister. Her name is Hiana and she is married to our friend Neji, who is a Branch House Hyuuga as well. –informed Sasuke. Another surprise for Ryoka.

-Gush, so she is Reika's aunt as well. –noticed Ideo. Kai nodded.

-Who is Reika? –asked Ryoka.

-My teammate, daughter of your sister Hiana. –explained Kai.

-Well well, how many things we learn here. –noticed Itachi. Sasuke smirked at him.

-The biggest surprise is right in front of you. You'll never guess who is the current Hokage.

-Don't tell me it's you.

-No. But you were close. The sixth Hokage is...

-Honey, I'm home! –called Naruto from the main door. He didn't had to wait long for the reaction. Not exactly the one he wanted but still...

-Dad dad dad dad!!! –Kitoro and Iruka jumped happily at their father.

-Whoa! Unfair! Two at one! Ah, I'm defeated! –laughed Naruto when his children tripped him on the carpet in the salon. Hinata came from the kitchen and saw the happy scene.

-Aw, you're so cute. –she said smiling. Naruto got up.

-And you are as always beautiful. –he went to Hinata and they kissed.

-Yuck! Do you really have to do that when we're around? –asked irritated Kitoro.

-Kiti, be happy that they don't do anything more when we're around. –coped Iruka. Kitoro didn't like it.

-Yeah, I am deadly happy, you know? And thanks for reminding me that I still haven't kicked you for what you did in the morning.

-Oh come on Kita-chan. It was nothing bad. –Iruka said in protection of himself.

-I'll kill you anyway. Dad, how was at work today? –asked Kitoro to change the topic.

-Oh, very boring. I had a lot of paper works to do. And how was the missions?

-Oh, don't even remind me, dad. Cleaning the cellar, getting a cat off the tree and giving a bath to some dog. The only attraction was Kai, when he sung that he ,,Just can't wait to be king". I'm tired of those D-rank missions, I wanna do something cool, you know, show how great I am, if I get a C-rank mission, that would be perfect. –Naruto smiled a this. Yes, Kitoro was another Naruto, only in a female form.

-Right. You are just like me, Kiti. Don't ya worry, You'll get a C-rank mission, I can guarantee that. –that made Kitoro feel better.

-Thanks dad. You're really cool.

-Sure I am. I wouldn't be a Hokage if I wouldn't be cool. And you, son? Did you had a nice day?

-Oh yes, as always. I was so full of positive energy, that it was impossible for me to have a bad day. –announced Iruka with pride.

-I'm happy then. But I'll be even happier when I get some ramen. –yes, whole Naruto. The sexy no jutsu using ramen lover. The Hokage.

-The nine tails?! Current Hokage?! Whoa ha hah! Guys, you hear that? –laughed Itachi after hearing that Naruto is now the sixth Hokage. His company laughed as well. Sasuke's company on the other hand was confused.

-What is so funny about that? –asked confused Sakura. Itachi explained.

-(Laugh)! You see, we have a little ,,buisness", to do with the Hokage. And the fact he is your exteammate, makes our job easier.

-What kind of buisness? –Sasuke wanted to know.

-None of your buisness. Alright, you want us to go outside or can we stay for the night?

-First tell me what do you want from Naruto.

-You shouldn't be interested.

-But I am. He is my friend. I hope you are not planning to do an attempt on him or something?

-Hmh. No. Nothing like that. Let's just say that I have some informations he may be interested in and I want him to do me a little favor. So, shall we be going now?

-Sigh... No. It'll be better if I keep an eye on you.

-But you don't have hidden cameras all over the house? –asked Hro suspiciously.

-No. But that doesn't mean you can make mess, steal, or else.

-Sigh. Of course... uncle. Who do you think we are, thieves? –no. Murderers. That's what I think you are.

Darkness. That was all he could see. Darkness all around him. He was afraid. But he wasn't going to run away. He kept on going. Further. It was much too quiet. For some time.

-SASUKE!!! –that voice. Calling him. He knew it.

-FATHER!!! –he answered. He ran. Ran in the direction of the voice.

-Help me!!! –father's voice again. He was in danger.

-I'm coming!!! –he kept on running. He must help his father. He saw the light . At last.

-ARGH!!!!!! –a terrible scream cut the air. No. It can't be.

-No! Dad!!! –he called. He jumped out from the darkness. Now, he was on some kind of a field. And silence again.

-Dad? Are you here? Dad? –he slowly went across the field. Perhaps his father is still here. Suddenly, he saw something. It looked like a body. Lying in the grass.

-Dad? –he went to the body.

-Dad? Are you alright? –the body moved. What now?

-I am alright. But I am not your dad... heh heh heh... –the man stood up. He had red eyes.

-Itachi... –Sasuke moved back. No. It can't be.

-Foolish little brother. You are in big trouble now. –said Itachi smirking and coming closer. Some other voices appeared. They were laughing. Sasuke looked around. He was surrounded. By Kisame and Itachi's family. No. They can't.

-This time daddy isn't here to help you... –Itachi cumulated chakra in his hands. A lot of chakra. It was seenable. The rest of his gang did the same. No. Not this. Not like that. No.

-...and we both know... –now Itachi was facing him. Horrible red eyes. He took an attempt at Sasuke.

-...WHY!!! –the end.

-NO!!! –he screamed. No. He can't die. He doesn't want to. No. But it was no pain. It was OK. He looked around. He was in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house. And there was no Itachi. How lucky.

-Sasuke? –no! Voice again! Oh, thanks god, it's just Sakura. She woke up.

-Honey, is something wrong? –she asked. Yes. Something was wrong. But it is Ok. now. Hopefully.

-I... I just had a bad dream. Just a bad dream. A very bad dream. But it's nothing. Nothing really.

-Oh, I see. Kai isn't the only one to have nightmares, is he? Poor Kai, nothing helps him. But in your case... there's a good and unfailing solution. –she gave him a catchy look. Yes, he knew what kind of solution she was talking about. Perhaps that's what he needed. But still... he was unsure. He can't knock Itachi outta his mind. He can't trust Itachi. Not yet. Maybe he should...? Yes, that was the right thing to do. He stood up and headed towards the door of the bedroom.

-Honey? Where are you going? –asked Sakura. Maybe she suspect something?

-I... bathroom. –he said and left. Hope she'll believe. OK. He needed to act carefully. He can make it. The distance is short. Nothing to worry. Everybody's asleep. Theoretically. OK., slowly, carefully, not to make any noise. Towards the room, in which his brother and sister-in-law slept. ,,Do not disturb" notice-board on the handle. Sasuke apposed his ear to the door. Silence. The notice-board is no longer actual. Alright. He opened the door. Slowly and carefully. Not a sound. He entered. Good. They sleep. Sasuke came closer. He looked at Itachi. Can he trust him? No. How can be sure, that his brother won't kill him? How can he be sure, that Itachi isn't lying? Sasuke must be beware. Itachi is potential danger for him and his family. He can't let him hurt anyone. But how to make sure that Sakura and the boys are safe? Suddenly, an idea. He still can kill Itachi. He can kill him right now. Yes, kill him right now, in his sleep and end that at last. Yes. No. Sasuke, move your head! First you spare his life and now you want to kill him? Why not? But why yes? But not in his sleep. No. Only cowards do that way. Cowards and total cruel assholes. No. Sasuke isn't coward or a cruel asshole. No. But that's his right to kill Itachi. Why wouldn't he do so after that hell Itachi did to him. But now? Ryoka, dam it, why did you put your head on his chest? And you, you bastard, do you had to put your arm around her? Dam you both, why do you have to look so cute together? Argh... Alright. You won. But don't think I can't have my revenge later. So, again, the avenger had to quit. He won't kill tonight. But he'll have fun. Yes, good there's Sakura waiting for him. And good she left the window open, cause when he'll start... it'll be hot. Very hot.

But no. Somebody is in the corridor. Okay. So something's wrong. Steps. Very close. He went out of the room. There they were. Two people with their backs turned to him.

-And when are you two going? –he asked. They stopped. They turned to him. His nephews.

-Holy To... –begun Kwan, but Hro cutted him out.

-Silence. –she said and punched her brother's shoulder.

-So? I hope you weren't planning an attempt or something. –continued Sasuke.

-The right question is what were you doing in our parents' room. –noticed Hro. Oops. She's right.

-Umh... I... I don't have to explain this to you.

-Well if so, we don't have to explain ourselves to you. –gush. She's smart. But she can't be smarter than Sasuke.

-You... this is my house, and I have to know what's going on. And if something, I can always wake your parents up and tell them that...

-... that you were in their room? Sure, go on, but they won't be happy. At least they are not happy when they find out that I'm spying on them. Last time dad spanked me very hard. But I'm sure he won't spank you. You are adult. –this was getting annoying.

-OK., listen. You tell me why are you up, or I'll spank you.

-No. Only our parents have right to spank us. –noticed Kwan. Sasuke was tired of it. He wanted to go to Sakura and have his fun. He had to finish it.

-Oh, whatever. Just tell me what were you planning to?

-But you won't tell our parents?

-I won't. So? –the sibling exchanged looks. Hro sighed and explained.

-Alright. We were going out to train. –this suprised Sasuke.

-To train? At such a time? –he asked a bit confused.

-Yes. You see, Kwan is a little behind the level he should be, so I give him bonus trainings at night. That's my duty as his big sister.

-Oh. I see. And how long are you going to train?

-One hour, maybe two. Now excuse us, but the sooner we start, the sooner we can finish. –and the siblings turned their backs on Sasuke and left him.

-Okay. Have fun... And now I'm going to have mine.

Marta: Oof. Finished. I can't let down the feeling that something is wrong with this chapter, but I always have a feeling that something's wrong with what I wrote so there's nothing to worry about. Hoped you are not very bored. Anyway, it would be nice if you review. Feel free to suggest whatever you want. I'm open.


	5. The morning of the bunny

NOTE: First of all, I love you guys. You are my power.

Dragon Man 180 – (1) That's a good question. Read chapter 5 and find out . (2) Naruto's kids of course know pop's techniques. Iruka is rather cultural, so uses only when he has to, but Kitoro has no stumble. She even made her own version of Sexy no Jutsu . Yes, I'm sure Itachi can sense chakra in his sleep, but doesn't have to react when the owner of the chakra isn't doing anything suspicious. Sasuke was only thinking of killing Itachi, so Itachi had no point in waking up, cause he and Ryoka were safe.

Metalicgal – No problem, I have not so many reviewers (for now) and I am able to answer all of them.

Jinky-Kurapica – Sorry if something isn't understandable, I know my style of writing is umh... chaotic. I took the idea of the dream really from the Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. After allowing Kovu (an outsider, chosen heir to Simba's evil uncle Scar) to stay in his pride, Simba has a dream, in which Scar (his evil uncle) kills his father. But in the end of the dream, Scar turns out to be Kovu and kills Simba. The dream was showing Simba's doubts about letting Kovu stay, and that was my point. To show Sasuke's doubts. Wish you a nice studies (if studies can be nice). The same for you: update soon.

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 5 –The morning of the bunny   
-Who are you?   
-You know me.   
-How can I know you? It's first time in my life when I see you. But yet... you seem so... familiar? –in the middle of nowhere, there was Kai. And that stranger in front of him. He had never seen him before. He was a young man. He had long and thick dark hair. And those eyes... definitely not a human eyes. A wolf's eyes. So bright. The stranger smiled.   
-It's not so strange, that I seem familiar to you. I live in you.   
-You live in me? I don't understand.   
-The scar you carry.   
-The scar? What does it have to do about you? –in the answer, the stranger solved his hair. He had the same scar above his right eye. That surprised Kai.   
-You... you have the scar too?   
-I do. And now, chosen one, listen, because I have no time: you need me, and I need you. You can have my power. I can have your body. Whenever I need you, you'll feel the call. Whenever you need me, cut your scar. My power will come to you and you'll come to me. There's an unsigned deal between us, which cannot be broken. There's no border, which we can not break together. –when speaking, the stranger was coming closer and closer to Kai. We was growing. Black fur appeared on his skin. The more he spoke, the more he looked like a wolf. That wolf. The one that made the scar. Fear was eating Kai the more, the closer the wolf was coming.   
  
-And you know? There's nothing we can do about it. –with that Kai felt pain. Great pain. Luckily, it last only for a second. In next second, the boy opened his eyes. It was morning. Birdies singing on the outside. 7 o clock on the clock. Just a dream.   
-Awh... Gush, what a weird dream. I really shouldn't read so many mangas before going to sleep. –he said to himself and got up. He didn't care for the dream now. He felt in need to fill his stomach. So, he headed towards the kitchen. Positively surprised, he noticed that the breakfast is in big part already on the table and sweet smells are coming from the kitchen. Does this mean, that mom is up?   
-Hi. –he heard. It was Hro. She came from the kitchen, carrying the milk.   
-Oh, hi. Hro, right? –he asked, a little surprised that she was preparing the breakfast.   
-Right. And you must be Kai. The other one for sure still has some scratches after our fight. –assured Hro. And she was right. Kai liked when somebody called Ideo ,,the other one", though he was the firstborn and heir to their father, which made him more important than his twin. He smiled.   
-Yeah. You did quite a heavy rock and roll to him. He deserved it. –assured Kai. Hro didn't pay attention to him. She answered, while putting the milk on the table.   
-If I wouldn't do a heavy rock and roll to him, my father would do a heavy rock and roll to me. You like pancakes?   
-Me? Yeas, sure.   
-Good. My mom is making them now. Hope your mom won't mind that we use her kitchen, but my mom said that we can't leave the whole work to her. –so, the guests wanted to help in the house. At least the girls. Yes, women solidarity. Mom will be happy, thought Kai.   
-No, she won't mind. She'll appreciate your help. And are your dad and brother up too? –as an answer, Kai heard a shout, which was coming from the garden.   
-Stand up, you baka! Stand and fight! –that was Itachi's voice. And from the tone it seemed like Kwan is in trouble.   
-Guys are training in the garden. Hope your dad won't mind if they break a tree for example. –explained Hro. Kai nodded. He knew something about dad-son trainings.   
-Oh. I see. Dad shouldn't mind a broken tree, since we train in the garden too and make damages far greater than that. But why aren't you training with them? –Hro sighed.   
-I don't need to. I'm on a jounin level and dad doesn't train me anymore. He has to focus on Kwan. He is too weak as for a heir to somebody like our dad. –Kai nodded.   
-You sure are strong, but even... Wait, did you said ,,heir"? (in the background: Move it baka, move it!)   
-Yes. Kwan is heir to dad and he needs a lot of training. I even give him bonus ones. I just hope this will help him. –the younger child is the heir? That surprised Kai. Or maybe he missed something?   
-No no, wait. You are older than your brother, right? –he asked just to be sure.   
-Right. Three years older. It should be seenable. –yes. It was seenable. But it was confusing. The younger one is the heir and the older one that should be heir doesn't see any injustice in it? Very strange.   
-But if yes, then why is he the heir? Shouldn't you be the heiress? –Kai kept on asking. Hro looked on him the way, as if she didn't like the topic. Must her cousin bring it on? Oh, sigh.   
SLASHBACK   
-Dad dad dad dad!!! –yelled 9 years old Hro and 6 years old Kwan, running through the forest, to find their father. Itachi and Kisame were by the river, catching fish. Children rushed to them, everybody trying to get the first word.   
-Dad, we made it!   
-Dad, you must see it!   
-To the top, so high!   
-We can now...   
-We really succeed...   
-We made it on the top! –they shouted in union. Itachi got interested.   
-What? Kwan, how high can you go now? –he asked his son.   
-I can now run on the top of that big tree! –yelled Kwan, full of joy. Itachi smiled a little. The big tree was about 16 feet high. Not bad, but he believed that his son would reach at least 20 feet during the training, but 16 wasn't that bad.   
-16 feet... well, not bad, son. Really not bad. –he praised Kwan, who was very proud now. Hro couldn't wait for Itachi to ask her about her results and yelled unasked.   
-And I reached the top of that rock wall! You believe, dad? That big rock wall that was higher than all those trees, and I made it on top of it with only using chakra! Are you happy, dad? Please tell me you are! –she yelled, waiting for her father to praise her. But Itachi just stared at her. The rock wall was at least 27 feet high. And she had power enough to keep her chakra concentrated in her feet for long enough to get there. She was a lot better than Kwan. And she'll propably always be. No. She's a girl. She can't be better than her brother, the chosen heir to Itachi. He must do something about it.   
-27 feet... Well, Hro. If you are that good, then go and train your brother, till he gets as high as you. –said Itachi with cold tone. Hro was disappointed. She wanted to make her father happy, and he only appreciates Kwan, even if he is far worse than she is. She felt so bad. But if training dad wants her to train Kwan, she will. She sighed and said.   
-Okay, dad. If that will make you happy, I will train Kwan.   
-Good. I want my heir to be strong. –He said it. Heir. Hro was thinking about the heir topic for some time. Maybe it is worth to try.   
-Umh, dad, speaking of heirs... since I am the oldest, the strongest and the... smartest, pardon Kwan, then maybe... maybe I should be your heir? –she asked hopefully. But Itachi didn't like the suggestion.   
-My heir? You? Don't be a fool, girl.   
-But... You said you want a strong, smart, though, powerful heir. And I am...   
-You missed something, Hro. I want a strong, smart, though, powerful, MALE heir. Yes, you are stronger than Kwan. You learn fast. You are on a chunin level already. And your brother is weak from the start. He learns slowly. You both disappointed me. You, because you are a girl, and Kwan, because he is weak. But weakness can be changed. Sex can not. And now go and continue your training. And don't go back unless Kwan can run on the top of that rock wall. –Itachi's words were very painful. Not only for Hro. Kwan felt unworthy of being a heir. He indeed was too weak. Both children just lowered their heads and walked away, back to their training place, to fulfill their father's order.   
END SLASHBACK   
-I thought so at first. But I'm a girl. Only boys can be heirs. (background: Not bad! Go on!)   
-No, Hro. Sex doesn't matter. If your father made your brother the heir over you, only because you're a girl, he did unfair. The eldest child should always be the heir. –Kai continued the arguing. Hro was slowly getting tired of it. Although, Kai had a point. Yes, Itachi's decision wasn't fair at all. But there was a point in it too.   
-The age doesn't matter as well. As far as I know, you can chose any of your children to be the heir. And if my father chose Kwan, I'll accept his will and help my brother to become as good as he should be. –announced Hro. Her statement was surprising for Kai. He has always believed that only the firstborns can be heirs. And he has always been so jealous about Ideo. And his cousin was sufferer by her father's decision, but accepted it and even wished to do what she can to help her brother. In Kai's opinion, she should hate him.   
-That's really weird. If I was you, I would hate both father and brother. –oh, must he still roll this? Sigh times ten. It has to be finished. (background: This is a fight, not a game! Fight!)   
-Listen: power is not everything, Okay? It is not my brother's fault that dad puts him over me. It is not my father's fault that he prefers to have a male heir than a female heir. He is a man. Every man would rather have a son as a heir than a daughter. I know this is unfair in some way, but I won't stop loving them only because of the heir buisness. They are my family. And nothing can change it. I may feel suffered, I may hate them, but what will I get by doing so? Nothing. There is no point in defying my father's will. Besides: No power, no responsibility, no problem. And now, forget the whole thing, Okay?   
-Well... Okay.   
-Sighs... At last.   
-Hro! Come and help me! –shouted Ryoka from the kitchen.   
-Coming, mom! –and Hro ran to the kitchen, to help her mother. Kai reminded himself about his hunger and sat by the table to have a sandwich...................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
A hawk flew over Konoha. He seemed to be a silver spear, cutting the air with a piece of paper by his leg. He noticed his purpose: the Hyuuga possession. He had two messages to leave. One for Hyuuga Hiashi of the Main House, and one for his nephew Hyuuga Neji of the Branch House. He decided to start with Neji. So, he flew to one of the windows of the Branch Family Household. He knocked at the window. The window has been opened by Neji himself.   
-Konichiwa, Felo. News from her ladyship, am I correct? –Neji greeted the hawk happily. Felo nodded and picked the message that was tied to his left leg. He gave it to Neji. Neji checked. Yes, it was the right message.   
-Arigato. –he said and gave Felo a dead mouse. The hawk ate it and flew away. Neji read the message.   
_,,My Dearest Neji_   
_Though I was very busy doing my mission for the Main House, I had a wonderful time at Kumo Gakure. _ _It is beautiful. Not as beautiful as Konoha, but impressing. It's hard to believe that the Lighting Country was completely ruined about 25 years ago. It was due to the ruler, who was cruel and selfish. A lot of people tried to overthrow him, but he was a powerful shinobi, and nobody could match him. Fortunately, his two sons made it by using a special jutsu, which can only be done by twins. One of them is now the ruler, and the other one is a current Raikage. I had the pleasure to meet them both. Even doing missions for the Main House has it's bright sides. _ _Raikage told me, that I remind him very much of Ryoka, an apprentice he once had. I told him that I had a sister whose name was Ryoka, but she died before I was born. Pity that I never had a chance to meet her, but at least she died free from the cursed seal._ _I hope you and our little angel are fine. I miss you so much and I miss The Fat One . It has been really long since the last time. _ _I should be home in 2 days. I'm looking forward to see you again. _   
_I L.K.M. you_   
_Your Hiana _   
_PS. Make sure Reika doesn't train till midnight so often. She needs at least 8 hours of sleep per day." _   
Neji smiled. Whole Hiana. Always caring, even when she's so far away. She's right. Reika shouldn't train for that long. If she does, it is impossible to get her out of her bed in the morning....................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
The other person impossible to wake up was Naruto. After a whole day of working he slept a deserved sleep. Yeah, being a Hokage can wear out. Meanwhile, Hinata was making breakfast and her children were waiting for it.   
-Oh, I hate to wait for the food. –complained Kitoro.   
-If you would help me, it would be quicker. –noticed Hinata.   
-No. We would just be interrupting you. –Kitoro didn't agree. Hinata sighed.   
-Yes, you have a good excuse not to help your mother.   
-Mom, don't try to make us...   
Ring! Ring! Rang!   
-I'll get it. –offered Iruka and went to get the phone. After a few seconds, he reached it.   
-Uzumaki residence, Iruka speaking, how can I help you? –he said in a serious tone.   
-Hi Iruka, it's Uchiha Sasuke. Can I talk with your father?   
-Oh, I guess no. He is asleep.   
-Then wake him up.   
-He won't like it.   
-Look, it's a really important buisness. He'll understand.   
-Well alright, Sasuke-san. I'll see what can I do. –and so, Iruka went to his parents' bedroom to wake Naruto up. He knew that there's only one method which could work.   
-Dad, look! Fresh ramen! –he yelled.   
-Huh? Where? Where? –Naruto got up immediately. It worked.   
-Sasuke-san wants to speak with you. –smiled Iruka and gave Naruto the phone. Naruto got a little angry but took it.   
-Hi, Sasuke. You'd better have a good reason for calling me at such a time.   
-Is a reason called Itachi good enough?   
-WHAT?! ITACHI!? WHERE!?   
-Calm down, Naruto. He's here in my house.   
-Then keep him busy! I'll call all of the ANBUs and...!   
-NO! No ANBUs! I just want you to come here, cause Itachi...   
-Don't worry! Hokage is on his way! –with that Naruto gave the phone back to Iruka and ran out.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
-Naruto? Are you still there? Naruto? –but nobody on the other side answered. Oh well. Sasuke turned the phone off.   
-And? Is he going to come? –asked Sakura, who was standing nearby. -He is on his way. I think he should be here in a moment. –ascertained Sasuke. And he was right. Just a second later, if not earlier, Naruto rushed to the Uchiha household.   
-Where is he?! –he yelled at his exteammates.   
-In the garden, behind the house, but... –started Sasuke, but Naruto didn't listen. He rushed through the house, to the garden. While going out, he knocked Kisame, who was carrying wore out Kwan, off. But he didn't notice. He just focused on Itachi.   
-You'll die with Sexy-no-Jutsu! –announced Naruto and turned into a naked woman. Itachi sweatdropped. Who in the hell is that guy in a bunny pijama? And what kind of a jutsu is this? Maybe he ran away from the madhouse?   
-Hah! You're getting soft, aren't you?! –asked Naruto happily.   
-Umh... Not really.   
-No? Okay then! You'll die with Harem-no-Jutsu! –and so, a harem of named women appeared around Itachi. Itachi sweatdropped even more. It's getting hot. What does this guy think? That the most powerful shinobi in the world will fall for something like this? What an embarrassment. Naruto was angry. His best techniques were useless. He turned into a man again.   
-Shit! You should bleed from your nose! Hmh... Itachi, are you a gay? –now this was embarrassing. The rest of the family, who were watching the whole thing, made ,,oh, brother" expressions.   
-Naruto, idiot. And you call yourself a Hokage? –asked Sakura. So this is the Hokage? Oh god.   
-A Hokage? That freak in a bunny pijama? You gotta be kidding. –ascertained Itachi. A bunny pijama? Oh yes, Naruto have just realized that he is in a pijama. Oops. Not good. He has to think. Quickly.   
-Umh... That's a gift from my wife! And we're not talking me, we're talking you, Uchiha Itachi!   
-Indeed. So, Mr. Hokage, Me and my family want to become official members of the Konoha society. –not this was a shock. Deep shock. Uchiha Itachi? Willing to be a ninja of Konoha again? Oh gush, a life of a Hokage can really be surprising................................................................................................. 

Marta: Whoa. Chapter shorter than I originally planned, but I guess an idea to end at this moment would be a good one. Real chapters always end at moments like this. And I guess it is also better to write short chapters and post then more often. Wouldn't you agree, guys and unguys?


	6. Somebody goes mission skip

NOTE: Whoa. I have barely begun my first even Naruto fic, and I already have an idea for the second one. Hah, a lot of work in front of me. But I won't turn away, no I won't stop writing, just as long, as you stand, stand by me. Heheh. The second fic is available and called ,,The hidden world of shinobi". Have a nice reading.

Dragon Man 180 – I'm glad you liked Naruto in bunny PJs. I wanted this to be funny. Fanfics should be funny. About Itachi: yes, I think that way too, but techniques like this just don't work on him.

Jinky-Kurapica – Yes, Itachi behaved like a pig, but Hro is going to show him, how much is she worth.

Yes, you have a couple of questions.

1-I can't tell you.

2-Naruto is a proof that miracles do happen (). No, really, I decided to make him Hokage because:

A-Including the power of the Kyuubi, he is a Hokage level ninja.

B-He is very determinated to be Hokage.

C-He deserves it.

D-He has qualifications, because he is a son of the 4th Hokage (At least in my story).

3-Soon. Be patient.

4-Action/Adventure part will start soon. Not to reveal too much, I can say that two guys are going to try to steal a byakugan and a sharingan.

5-You really think so? THX, J.K.-chama.

If this will help you, I Totally HATE Maths. I'm in a humanistic profiled class and my Maths teacher wants us to do a two year program in one year! ARGH! Mrs. Krok, you're crazy!

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 6 –Somebody goes mission skip   
-URG! For goodness sake, I feel like lugging Kenji! –complained Kitoro. She and her teammates were lugging some very heavy shopping bags.   
-Yh... I guess even Kenji is lighter than this. –agreed Kai.   
-Argh... Kiba-sensei, how much further? –asked Reika, trying not to fall down. Kiba walked nearby, leading his students.   
-It's not so far. Just a few more meters. –assured Kiba.   
-Ugh... It'll better be true. Ugh... Or we won't make it. –warned Kai.   
-Sensei, and why aren't you carrying anything? –noticed Kitoro.   
-Yes, that's unfair that you leave the whole work to us. –agreed Reika. Kiba didn't seem to care about the complains.   
-I'll tell you, kids. I am the boss here. You are my students. I give you orders. You fulfil them. That's how it is. When you'll grow up and become jounin teachers, you will have your own students to do everything you tell them to. But now, you just have to obey me. I guess that's clear to you.   
-Hai. –the team said in union. But if you think they will let Kiba treat them like this, you're wrong, believe me.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
Uchiha household. Parlor. Naruto, after going back home and dressing properly (how can it be for a Hokage to have a formal meeting in a bunny PJs?), was able to talk with Itachi. In private.   
-So... If I understood you, you want to be a part of Konoha again, is that right? –asked Naruto, to be sure. Itachi nodded.   
-That's it.   
-Okay... (drinks a bit coffee) I have a couple of questions. Why do you want to be a Konoha shinobi again? What's you point? And why shall I believe you? I thought you just believe in individual strength.   
-Hmh. You see... Hokage-sama... I have been a nukenin for about 26 years. I traveled all around the world. I fought with all kinds of shinobi. I have been doing quests, which seemed to be impossible to be done. I reached a lot, yes. But... how long can this go on? I guess I won't lie, if I say that I'm the most powerful ninja of the world, and there's no opponent, which I could not defeat. I am no longer satisfied with being a nukenin. Living as an outsider is no challenge for me. I want to try something different. That's one of the reasons. –explained Itachi. Naruto nodded. So Itachi is bored. But that's no reason enough.   
-And your other reasons? –Naruto kept on asking.   
-I have two other reasons. They are my children. –oh, children. So Itachi cares for them?   
-Your children?   
-Yes. My daughter and son were born on the outside. They have been outsiders for whole their lives. And they are both on the best way to become as powerful as I am. But they have never experienced being a part of a society. I guess they should. –interesting. But still, Naruto can't trust Itachi. He must be sure.   
-I see... Well, Uchiha Itachi, I think it'll be good to have such a shinobi like you as a member of my village.... but I won't accept you at once. I must be sure, that your intentions are true and you won't try to take over Konoha for example. –Itachi smiled.   
-Hokage-sama, if I would want to take over Konoha, I would simply do it. But talking taking over the Konoha... I have some informations, which you may be interested in.   
-You have informations for me? Go on.   
-About a week ago, I met a guy, who asked me to help him with his evil plan. He wanted me to kill you. –Kill Naruto? Not good. Who would plan something like this?   
-What? You to kill me? But... you didn't agree, did you?   
-Sigh... I did. Hokage-sama, if I agreed, you would be dead.   
-Oh. Right.   
-Right. Anyway, the guy planned to kill you, and make all of the Konoha ninjas his slaves. I was supposed to kill you and kidnap a certain person for him. I told him I'll do that, but I'm not going to. I offer you the life of that conspirator for making me and my family official members of the Konoha. Interested, Hokage-sama? –so this was it. A conspirator. Think, Naruto. Don't trust him. He may be tricking you.   
-How can I know that what you said is true? How can I trust you?   
-Heh. You are not as stupid as you seem to be, Hokage-sama. I can proof myself to you. Soon, Zaratoped will meet me to pass me the data of the certain person I'm supposed to kidnap.   
-Zara-what?   
-Zaratoped. The conspirator. I though that you may for example turn into myself and go on the meeting with Zaratoped in my place. You should be able too do that, since you are able to change into a woman.   
-Zaratoped... Weird name... And how soon is soon?   
-Tonight.   
-Tonight? Geez, that would ruin my plans... oh well. Okay then, Uchiha Itachi. We will see, do you deserve to be a ninja of Konoha again.   
-Arigato for giving me a chance, Hokage-sama. Oh, and one more thing: I have a request, for the sake of my wife.   
-Which is?   
-As you may noticed, she comes from the Hyuuga clan. I would want you to make sure that the Main House Hyuugas won't be trying to curse her or our children.   
-Why would they want to curse her?   
-She was born as a Branch House member. Everybody thinks she's dead, but really her parents just made everybody think so and gave her to some nukenin, who rised and trained her till she was 18. When the Main House finds out se's alive, they may kill her father and curse her and the children. I must not let them to. Can I count on you in this concern? –now this was a request. So Itachi really cared for his family. He loved them. Naruto, who was a husband and a father himself, couldn't say no.   
-Of... Of course you can count on me, Uchiha Itachi.   
-Arigato. Really arigato, Hokage-sama. This means so much to me. And from now on... please call me Itachi. Simply. –Naruto smiled. He loved to make people feel good.   
-Then it is Naruto-sama from now, Itachi. So, you and that Hyuuga girl are married, aren't you?   
-Civilian. We didn't waste time on a real wedding. But we are married. I do have papers for this.   
-Then We're on a good way to make your family safe. Is there anything else you want to tell me?   
-No, Naruto-sama. It's all for now.   
-Good. Then I'll be going now. See you tonight, Itachi. –said Naruto standing up and heading to the door.   
-Yes, Naruto-sama. See you. Soon.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

-Oh, thank you so much, Kiba-kun. I usually ask my husband to do the shopping, but he is on a currently on a mission, so you see. –said a rusty haired woman, after receiving the shopping bags from Kiba and his students.

-No problem, Nari-chan. Relatives should help each other. And by the way, how are you and Nari Junior doing?

-We are both fine. But I'm a little worried about Nari. The teacher complains a lot about her behavior. I guess it's good that she's so joyful and you know, but she shouldn't interrupt the lessons. I talked with her, but it doesn't works. Maybe you could talk to her? (I've forgotten is it correct to use with or to in this case)

-Sure, you can count on me. After I'm finished with the missions for today I'll check what can I do. –while Kiba and Nari were talking, the kids were resting by the fence nearby, catching their breaths.

-Gush... huh... I hate D-rank missions... –sighed Kitoro, reaching the bottle of water, in purpose to drink.

-Me too. –said Reika and Kai in union.

-Gul gul... And now we'll have to rip weeds. Argh... Ninja ripping weeds... hold me. –Kitoro continued complaining. Reika sighed. Kitoro was right. How long can a ninja do such a missions? It's so boring. But suddenly, Kai got an idea. And it was good.

-Hey, Kitoro-chan, how good are you with Kage-Bushin? –he asked, smiling. Kitoro sighed.

-Not as good as I'd wish to be, but I keep on training. Last time I succeed in doing ten clones, but only four were able to speak, the other six were brainless. –she reported. Kai smirked.

-Good. We need just as three clones. –in this moment both girls looked at him surprised.

-Kai-kun, what are you planning to? –asked Reika suspiciously.

-Nothing , Reika-chan. I just thought that Kitoro may do three clones, two of them will change into us, and they'll do those missions on our places. –explained Kai with a grin. Kitoro liked the idea.

-That's brilliant, Kai-kun! I'm making the clones right now!

-No, wait. –Reika stopped her.

-What is it, Reika-chan? Don't you like the idea? –Kitoro was surprised.

-This isn't good. We can't just escape from our duties. –Reika protested. Kitoro sighed.

-Oh, come on, girl. We deserve to have some fun from time to time.

-But what if Kiba-sensei finds out? He'll tell our parents and we will all be punished.

-Kiba-sensei won't notice anything. And even if he does, he won't tell on us. –assured Kitoro. But she really didn't have to worry about her parents, since they were easy on her and the possible punishment would be light. Reika and Kai weren't that lucky. Their fathers were strict and they wouldn't let the children get away with mission-skipping, so Reika was afraid. Kai begun to doubt his plan. But only for a short while. No risk, no fun. He took Kitoro's side.

-I think Kitoro-chan is right, Reika-chan. Kiba-sensei won't find out that we put clones on our place. But even if he does and tells on us, I'll take the whole responsibility on myself. I'll tell your father that I ramped you to go. What do you think?

-Well... I don't know....

-Oh, come on. Everybody or nobody. Shinobi must risk. So? –Reika had difficulty with making the choice, but she finally agreed.

-Well... I guess one mission-skipping won't matter.

-And that's the Reika I know! –said happy Kitoro.

-Okay, Kitoro-chan. Do the clones. –ordered Kai.

-On their way, boss! –and so, after making sure nobody's watching, Kitoro did Kage-Bushin to make three clones. She ordered one to change into Reika, the second one to change into Kai and the third one to be the way it is. Everybody agreed, that the clones will wait for their creator by the meeting point of the team after the missions. Naturally, Kiba didn't notice any difference and took the clones on the missions. The plan went well.

-So, ladies, how bout I take you on ice creams for example? –submitted Kai, when Kiba and the clones went out of the sigh.

-Sure. If you pay. –Kitoro made the condition.

-Of course I pay. I'm a gentleboy afterall.

-Then Kitoro and I give the tip. –announced Reika.

-Deal. So let's go. –and so, the three mission-skippers headed towards the ice cream shop..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ice cream shop. Table on the outside. Three kids, three bowls and three lemonades. And no worries.

-Ah! And that's the life! We really should do that more often. –ascertained Kitoro, after eating her sundae.

-Why not? How bout once a month? –submitted Kai.

-Once a month? Man, come on, once a week. –Kitoro didn't agree.

-No, Kitoro-chan. We can't mission-skip so often. That would be very irresponsible. Kai-kun is right, one a month is enough. –Reika took Kai's side.

-Not for me. Twice a month.

-Once for three weeks?

-Can be. But I really think nothing'll happen if we mission-skip those D-rank missions. We would learn more if we train by ourselves than by ripping weeds and bathing dogs. –with that, Kitoro drunk her lemonade. She didn't know, but she gave Reika an idea, even better than Kai's idea with mission-skipping.

-Kitoro-chan, you're a genius! –Reika suddenly shouted.

-Me? A genius? –Kitoro didn't believe. Reika explained.

-Yes! Your idea is great. We can mission-skip once a week, but spend that time on trainings. By doing so, we won't fail our duties and get better results than by doing D-rank missions. That's it. –Kai and Kitoro got shocked. The idea was brilliant. Awesome. Yes, that would be a solution. After a few seconds of silence, caused by shock, Kai spoken.

-Gush... Now I know why people say girls are smarter than boys.

-Yeah, what would you men do without us women?

-We would die.

-Exactly. And now, since we have so much time left, let's go on the first training! –ordered Reika.

-Hai! –and so, the three friends left the ice cream shop, to find a safe place in which they can train...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Much later. Uchiha household.

-Kai, what happened? You look as I you have just had one of those nightmares of yours. –noticed Ideo, when Kai returned home (Ideo returned earlier than Kai). Indeed, Kai was very sweaty, a bit red on face, breathing hardly and had confusion in his eyes.

-None... none of your buisness... don't ask.... I won't tell you... excuse me... –with that, Kai headed towards his room. He'll take that to his grave. He won't tell anyone. Even his best friend Kenji. That, what happened after the training, will be his secret forever. And ever...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marta: Heheh. Action/Adventure starts. The character of Zaratoped belongs to my brother, but since he asked me to use his as a villain in my story, I have full control over him. And I'll use him good.

Oh, and one more thing. I'm not sure but... Is it allowed to use the right word for ,,birds and bees" in a PG-13 rated fic? Asking just in case.


	7. What has Kwan to the craziest bet ever

NOTE: Whoa. Chapter seven up. Seven is a lucky number. That's my longest fic nor now. I'm so proud and happy. It's thanks to you guys and unguys. In this chapter, I'll do something very funny. It will be the funniest chapter of all for now. Hope you like the idea. Inspired by Temjinxzarron and dedicated to him, even if he'll never read it.

Dragon Man 180 – Sexy-no-Jutsu on Zaratoped.... (evil grin).... Dragon-kun, your ideas are extra helpful. I'm so lucky to have you as a reviewer. About Kisame: I guess he just sits inside, so no children would be afraid of him. But who knows.

Jinky-Kurapica – Well impossible indeed, but Naruto is Hokage, so he must be called Naruto-sama. Even by Itachi. And that's just a fanfic anyway, so Itachi doesn't have to act like as if he really was Itachi. Right, Math is the worst subject ever, but in my opinion Physic is far worse than Biology. Gush, what is all of this for? Sighs.

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 7 –What has Kwan to the craziest bet ever 

Outskirts of Konoha. Night. Two black figures are moving. They are heading towards some bar. Crappy bar.

-It is here. –said the first figure.

-I see. And he is there? –asked the second figure.

-For sure. I can sense his chakra.

-Good. Now, let's check do I remember everything. He is about 17 years old, has short, thick, black hair and red paintings on his face. Correct?

-Correct. When he'll ask you about Hokage, you'll say that you're gaining his trust and waiting for the right moment.

-And I'll deliver Hokage's head to him on a golden plate. Geez, it would be weird to say that I'll deliver my own head to that conspirator.

-You go there as Uchiha Itachi, Naruto-sama. Oh, and call him Zaratoped, not Zaratoped-san or something. Good luck.

-Thanks. If I wouldn't come back in 10 minutes...

-...then I'll just wait longer.

-Okay. ShowTime. –and so Naruto, changed into Itachi, entered the bar. The smell of cigarettes was in the air. Old billiard table looked, as if it was 100 years old. The floor was wet of the spilled bear. And the guys, who were sitting by the tables, should be busted just for their look. Very crappy. OK. But Naruto is here on a duty. He must find Zaratoped. Oh, there he is. In the corner. With some other guy. The other guy looked to be 20. He was very well built, had orange paintings on his face and his hair was long and dark purple. Naruto sat by Zaratoped and the his comrade. Zaratoped gave Naruto a look. A look full of nonchalance. Then, he spoke, and his tone was also full of nonchalance.

-Two minutes late. But whatever. Is Hokage underground yet?

-Not yet. I'm gaining his trust and waiting for the right moment. And when the right moment comes, I'll deliver his head to you on a golden plate. –Naruto said, what Itachi told him to say. Zaratoped ,,hmhed".

-I see. Right. Rush is wrong. We must be careful, yes. It is not action that is the most important. Plannings are far more important. Yes. But it is not Hokage that matters. Zordon? –Zaratoped's comrade put some papers out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto.

-That's the data of the person I want you to kidnap. –explained Zaratoped. Naruto looked at the papers.

-Rishi Madoka...

-Indeed. But be careful with her. I must worn you. She is as smart as a fox. Once, when she hid in my wardrobe, I couldn't find her for a whole week, though I looked in the wardrobe every day.

-I see. From what you said I figure out, she must be somebody close to you.

-No. We are not related. But because of her... whatever. Soon, she'll pay me for what she's done. With your help, I'll take over Konoha, and finally, I'll have power enough to destroy the Suna. Yes, I'll show them they did wrong, by putting that girl over me... Well, Itachi-san... I'm so thankful to you. Good, there's still justice in this world.

-Umh... no problem, Zaratoped. It is piece of cake to me.

-Indeed. You are the best. And after I destroy Suna, I'll start it all over. I'll start a new village. And I'll be the Kage. And you will be the Kage of Konoha. Ok., you may go now, Itachi-san. –and so, Naruto left the bar. What a weird guy. That Zaratoped. But one thing was sure now. Itachi didn't lie. There really was a conspirator.

-And? –asked Itachi, when Naruto came back. Naruto changed back into himself and reported.

-You told me the truth. I guess I can really think about making you a Konoha ninja again. But first we have to work out a strategy how to get rid of Zaratoped. Now we'll wait for him to come out of the bar. Than I'll make him and his comrade defeated with my favorite technique. And then, we'll take them to the ward.

-Nice plan, Naruto-sama. Simple and as easy as defeating a newborn in chess. But I guess you should use the ultimate version, the one when you change into a whole harem. Just in case.

-I'll do so. And tomorrow I'll gather the council. And call my dear friend Kazekage. That whole Zaratoped is from Suna. And the person he wants you to kidnap is some Rishi Madoka. It seems like he seeks for avenge.

-Something like my brother.

-Yes, but if the data is correct, that whole Madoka is currently 12 years old.

-And so? I was 11 when I killed the old clan.

-Right. Oh ho, here they are. Wish me luck. –really, Zaratoped and Zordon were leaving the bar. Naruto cutted their way.

-No more step, Zaratoped! –both Zaratoped and Zordon made a ,,what the hell" expressions.

-And who you are to boss me around, freak? –asked Zaratoped. In answer Naruto made a few seals.

-Harem-no-Jutsu!

-WHAAA!!!

NOSEBLOOD

ANOTHER NOSEBLOOD

BUMS TIMES TWO

-Heh... another idiots who dare to think they can mach Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi, you take the big guy, I take Zaratoped and let's go.

-Hai............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-So, how did your night escapade went? Easy, too easy, or boring easy? –asked Ryoka during the breakfast.

-It went that easy, that even Kwan would have no problems. Both conspirator and his bodyguard fell for that stupid technique, which Hokage tried on me. –reported Itachi.

-Heh. Amateurs. –adjudged Hro.

-Does anybody know, what happened with that Kisame guy? I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Hope he isn't doing anything he shouldn't. –Sasuke hoped.

-I have no idea. Guess he was bored of sitting here and went to look for some kind of amusement or something. –guessed Itachi.

-Fine. At least we don't have to look at that sickening mug of his. –said Hro happy.

-Hro, don't call uncle Kisame sickening. He doesn't looks good, but he is cool. –protested Kwan.

-Maybe for you, because he is the first person you ever seen. But he is horrible to me. He always treats me the way as if I were a rag.

-If that would make you happy sweaty, I'll force Kisame's head so deep in between his buttocks that he'll have to look for it for a month and he won't find it, when he's back. Can be? –submitted Ryoka. Hro smiled.

-Yeah, you really should do that, mom. I'd like to see it.

-But it's impossible to force somebody's head in between his buttocks. –protested Kwan.

-Oh no, my son. Remember: nothing's impossible. There are no borders. People make the borders, because they don't believe in themselves. You must always believe. Faith is the key to every door. –assured Ryoka.

-Bullshit, Ryoka. What gives you believing you're strong what you're not? –Itachi cutted in. Ryoka got a bit pissed of.

-Don't impair what my sensei thought me, Itachi. Believing is important. And faith can cause miracles.

-Oh, really. We will see. Sakura, you are the Academy teacher, right?

-Right, and what?

-Then do us a favor, and let our son be your student for some time. If faith really can cause miracles, then Kwan will become the top student in one day. But I bet he won't. –explained Itachi.

-And I bet he will. And the one who looses the bet, will have to dress in drag and do the hula. –decided Ryoka.

-Bet. –agreed Itachi and they shocked each others hand. Sakura had doubts.

-I don't think that would be good idea to take your son to school. –she said. But Sasuke had a different opinion.

-Sakura, take him. –he ordered.

-What? But Sasuke....

-No buts. Take him and make sure he beats your best student. You can't deny me the pleasure of seeing my brother doing hula in a drag. –announced Sasuke. Itachi smirked.

-Oh no, little brother. It is Ryoka, who'll have to do the hula. Kwan is too weak to become the top student in just one day. –assured Itachi.

-Kwan is stronger than you think, Itachi. And he'll prove it. –assured Ryoka.

-But he can't go to school. Everybody will notice his byakugan and get suspicious. –protested Sakura.

-That's no problem, aunt Sakura. –said Kwan and put a band over his head. The band covered his right eye (the one with byakugan).

-See? Nobody will notice now.

-Awh... Alright. But don't think I'll be easy on you.

-I don't think. Cool, I'll go to school. I always wondered how it is at school. I'm sure I'll have a great time.

-But remember, kid: You Must Be Better Than The Current Top Student. I want to see your father in the drag. –reminded Sasuke.

-Sure uncle, no problem. I can't waste the chance of proving I can be the best. I'll make dad see how wonderful his son is. I proof I'm worth of my name.

-You aren't. I'm sure your mother called you Kwan only to piss me of. –said Itachi.

-I called him the name he deserved. And you said you don't care, remember?

-Yeah... remember.

SLASHBACK

Tall grass. Lots of flowers and butterflies. And a three years old girl chasing them happily. Nearby, on a log, lies her father. He is resting, but keeping an eye on little Hro. On his pride and joy. She will one day be great. Pity she's not a boy. She would make a perfect heir. But nothing's lost. His second child, this time for sure a boy, will be born in about four days. And he'll be as strong as Hro. Maybe even stronger than she is. Yes, that'll be good...

-Daddy? –asked little girl, coming towards her father.

-Yes, princess?

-Where is mommy?

-I have no idea.

-And where's uncle Kisame?

-No idea till ten squares. But I'm sure they'll be back soon. Your mother is not able to get too far away with your baby brother inside of her.

-Does my baby brother has a name?

-Not yet. When I'll see him, I'll choose a name that would stick with him.

-Oh. I see. –little Hro nodded. Soon, Kisame came from the bushes nearby. He was smirking.

-Hi, Kisame. Where have you been? –asked Itachi.

-So, Mr. Daddy, when you were lying here and doing nothing, I was helping your son out. –Kisame said proudly. That surprised Itachi.

-What? My son out? But he should be born in four days.

-But he was born today. A boy. Very ugly.

-Don't say my baby brother is ugly! You are ugly! –protested little Hro.

-And Ryoka? How is she? –asked Itachi. Kisame ignored Hro and answered to Itachi.

-She did a nice show with that birthing. I left her there to rest.

-Than lead me to her. I want to meet my son.

-And your son wants to meet his father. –they heard. It was Ryoka, coming from the bushes, tired and hardly walking, but happy. And holding a little bulge in her arms.

-Ryoka? I told you to stay there. –noticed Kisame.

-I don't have to do what you tell me to, Kisame. I couldn't wait for my son to meet his dad. –explained Ryoka. Itachi came to her.

-Okay, show him to me. –he ordered. Ryoka showed him the bulge. Itachi got bricked. The baby was very small, whole red and looking sick.

-What... What is wrong with that kid?! –he yelled. Ryoka didn't understand.

-Wrong? What do you mean?

-Ryoka, are you blind? Look at him! He is so... tiny. And he looks sick.

-But... He's a newborn. He'll grow.

-Grow? Ryoka, don't you remember how did Hro looked like when she was born? She was healthy, strong, she looked good, and that... that trash is weak.

-But, Itachi, there's nothing wrong with him, really. He'll got better. You'll see. –Ryoka tried to convince Itachi, that their son isn't sick or something. But Itachi has already made his decision.

-He can't be my heir. We must try again. –that really pissed Ryoka off. After so much pain she put in birthing that child, his own father treats him like a trash. And demands another child. And he'll for sure treat that child like a trash too. Oh no, no way.

-Fine, Itachi. We can try again. If you carry the pregnancy and birth that child. I had pain enough. –she announced. Itachi wasn't happy about this.

-You dare to disagree with me, woman?

-I do. It's my womb, and my choice. –Ryoka made herself clear. Itachi growled. But he knew he lost already.

-Fine then. My heir will be weak. Once again... (look at Hro, then look at the baby) I was defeated. –with that, Itachi turned his back on Ryoka and begun to walk away.

-Hey, Itachi! Aren't you going to call that kid somehow? –asked Kisame.

-Ryoka may call him. I don't care. –said Itachi, without turning to them. He climbed on a tree that was nearby and sat on some high branch. Ryoka was angry. Howa dare he insult their son like this? She looked at the baby. She knew, how to call him.

-Your name will be Kwan. –she announced. Kisame laughed.

-,,Strong"? Is that how you want to name him?

-This is his name.

-I wonder how will Itachi react at this.

-He has nothing to say in this topic. He said he don't care. Huh? –now Ryoka noticed Hro. She was looking at the bugle very interested. At least she appreciates her new brother. Ryoka kneeled to show Kwan to Hro.

-It's time for you to meet each other. Hro, this is Kwan, your little brother. Kwan, this is Hro, your big sister.

-Hi Kwan. –said Hro. She was happy to have a brother. Kwan couldn't answer. He just opened his eyes and looked at Hro with interest. Hro smiled to him. She knew, that this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship between two siblings.

END SLASHBACK

-So, aunt, when are we going to school?

-In five minutes. You'd better be ready.

-Oky!

-And Kwan, one more thing. –Sasuke said.

-Yes, uncle? –in answer, Sasuke took his wallet and gave Kwan some banknotes.

-Wow! So much? –Kwan couldn't believe in his luck.

-Yes. And you'll get even more, if you make your father loose this bet. –announced Sasuke. Kwan likes that way of earning, but Ideo and Kai protested.

-Ey dad, that's unfair.

-Yeah, this is more than our pocket money for a whole month. –Sasuke ignored his sons' protests. He just smirked.

-Believe me. This is the right investment................................................................................................................................................................................................................

School. Noisy Classroom. Everybody's running, throwing paper balls, talking and making noise. Accept for a Temari-looking like girl, sitting in her desk with closet eyes and hearing to her walkman.

-So, your father was on a mission at night? Do you know what for? –asked Shigeru.

-I do no. He said that's a very dangerous mission. But no mission is too dangerous for a Hokage to do.

-Yeah. Everybody's chanceless with that Sexy-no-Jutsu of his. –agreed Shigeru.

-Have this! –they heard. It was one of the girls, Inuzuka Nari, who threw a paper ball in Iruka's direction. Fortunately, the boy made it with turning his head in time, to avoid being hit, but unfortunately, the ball flew towards the classroom door, and hit Sakura, who was entering at the moment, on the forehead. Everybody gasped. What will she do now? Do a super difficult test? Punish everyone? For now, Sakura stayed calm. She headed towards her desk. What is she planning to?

-Sit. –ordered Sakura. Everybody sat.

-Today, a new student will join our class. I hope you'll be nice to him. Do you understand?

-Hai. –answered the whole class. A new student? Maybe a handsome boy? Will he be cool? Oh goody.

-Ok. Kwan, you may enter now. –called Sakura. Kwan entered the classroom. Iruka was happy to see him. Kwan! So he's joining the class. That means he and Hro are staying in Konoha. Great. Everybody was watching Kwan, while he was heading towards Sakura's desk. He was handsome. Good for all of the girls. And Kwan was watching his new classmates. He noticed Iruka. The first person he met in Konoha. Is it good or bad? Good. Iruka is nice. And two other Hyuugas. A girl and a boy. The girl had long thick red hair. No seal. Main House. He must be beware of her. The boy had dark green hair and a seal. Branch House. Good. He'll have a friend. In general, all of those kids seemed to be nice. Kwan wondered, who is the top student he's supposed to beat? But now, he was by Sakura's desk already.

-Children, this is Kwan. Kwan, please introduce yourself to the class.

-Okay. So, hi everybody. My name is Uchiha Kwan. My hobby... I guess it's learning. I hate people, who hurt weaker people, just to show how powerful they are, when they really are nothing more but cowards, and I hate people, who make fun of another. My goal is to proof, that I'm strong enough to become the top student is just one day. I believe, that there are no borders. And I believe you'll like me. I like you already. –everybody clapped, wen Kwan finished his introduction. He hurts people, how hurt weaker people? And he hates people, who make fun of another? Can this kid really be Itachi's son? Or is he just lying to make those kids like him? Who knows. Just Kwan himself.

-Alright Kwan. Let's see... You can sit next to.... MADOKA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING WALKMANS DURING THE LESSON!? –Sakura roared at the Temari-looking like girl. But the girl didn't notice. She had closed eyes and didn't notice the fact the lesson is on. Sakura growled. She moved to Madoka's desk. Kwan followed her. He noticed, that Madoka is the only child who is sitting alone by a desk, and he figured out he will be sat next to her. Sakura stood by Madoka's desk now. The girl still had closet eyes and paid no attention. Sakura grabbed the walkman and pulled it to herself.

-Hey! It's mine! –protested Madoka. She opened eyes, so Kwan could see they are silver. Sakura passed the judgement.

-You'll stay after the lessons and write one hundred times: ,,I will never ever use walkman or discman during the lesson again, because by doing so I break the school rules, which were made by people who are far smarter than me, and show that I'm a moron who show no respect towards the teacher, who is far smarter than me and deserve to be respected.

-Such a long sentence?! –protested Madoka. Kwan felt pity for her. But the rest of the class was happy.

-Yeah, sensei! Punish her!

-Have no mercy!

-Give her a two times longer sentence!

-I love you, sensei!

-SILENCE! –roared Sakura. And it was silence. Wow. Sakura for sure was the right woman on a right place. But there still was a child who dared to speak. Madoka.

-That's unfair! I don't deserve such a punishment!

-It is not you to decide what kind of punishment you deserve, Rishi Madoka. Perhaps this will teach you a lesson. –said Sakura with a cold tone. Madoka looked at her in such a way, as if she wanted to rip her apart. But Sakura wasn't afraid. She bravely faced her student. And decided to finish this.

-Kwan, sit next to Madoka. –she said and turned back, to return to her desk. Kwan sat by Madoka. And Madoka shouted after Sakura.

-Fine! Punish me! I don't care! Tell me to stay here till late night, go on! I can stay here forever, nobody is waiting for me, nobody cares, dam it! –she yelled with anger. Sakura stopped for a second. But just for a second. Then she continued her way to her desk. Kwan felt really pity for Madoka. But only Kwan. Everybody else was happy.

-Heheh, serves her right.

-Right, that's what she deserves. –Kwan heard. Can this class really be so horrible? Why do they hate Madoka so much? She doesn't seems so bad. Kwan decided to be her first friend here.

-Hi. I'm Kwan. I'm a newbie. Nice to meet you. –he said. Madoka just gave him a look. There was so much coldness in her eyes. But Kwan could also see sadness, loneliness, pain. Pain covered with anger.

-I don't need your mercy. –she said. Mercy? What mercy? Kwan didn't understand. But before he could ask her to explain, a girl from a desk next to the one where Madoka and Kwan seated, spoken.

-Oh, leave her alone. She is not worth to even speak to her. –said the girl. Kwan looked at her. Geez! That Hyuuga girl!

-I'm Mariko. Hyuuga Mariko. And if you want, I can be your guide here. –offered the Hyuuga girl. Kwan didn't want to offend her, but he couldn't agree. He can't trust the Main House Hyuuga. What to say? Wait, Iruka offered himself as a guide the night he met Kwan and Hro. But Iruka was a Main House Hyuuga too. But he said his last name was Uzumaki, not Hyuuga. So he was from the outside. Having two Main House Hyuugas Kwan chosen the one from the outside. That was safer.

-Umh... sorry, but I already have a guide. Uzumaki Iruka.

-Iruka? Okay, I guess it's better for a boy to have a boy guide. Iruka is nice, but a bit immature. I know, he's my cousin.

-SILENCE!!!! –so it was silence. Sakura started the lesson.

-Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Let's start with something interesting. The task for girl will be to change into boys, and for boys to change into girls. –she announced.

Group oh no

-No mourning. If you practiced at home like I told you, you should have no problems. And now, Madoka, since you are the top student, you'll start...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marta: Heheh. That would be good. So, everybody: You want Kwan to show he's really Kwan? You want to see Itachi in that drag? You want to make Sasuke happy? You want me to have no mercy? Tell me and be happy!


	8. Evil as plain as the scar on his face

NOTE: Whoa. Crappy chapter 8. Sorry to keep you waiting, I had an essay to write and 4 math tests to do, plus german translations, which I have forgotten about due to putting my whole might to work on this fic. Gush, I hate school. As everyone else does. I wish I could give up school and spend my whole time on writing. But I need an education, in case I don't write anything better than Harry Potter. Sighs. Besides, somebody made my account unable to post next chapters for some time. I ask: which rules have I broken? Whatever. But what's the worst, I've just learned that my friend has got married last month and he hadn't invited me to his wedding! Argh! Okay, but this won't destroy our friendship.

Dragon Man 180 – Sasuke in a drag... I think Ryoka can bet him about something too. And I even know what about buahahahahahah!!!!! And yes, Madoka is related to the Sand siblings, but about that later.

Jinky-Kurapica – Reunion? Why not. After Hiana is back. About fast updating, I'm doing everything I can. Hope it's fast enough.

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 8 –Evil as plain as the scar on his face 

So Madoka. She is the top student. She is the one I'm supposed to beat. Maybe that's why they hate her? Because she's the best? Because they are jealous? Will they hate me the same, if I become the best? I hope no... –thought Kwan, after Sakura called Madoka to the whiteboard. Now Madoka was there. She made a seal. Will she succeed in changing into a boy? Tension. She started the change. Everybody paid attention. And... there was she in her male form. Very handsome male form. She did it. With such an easiness. And with such a perfection. And with a face that looked almost like Brad Pitt's. Gush. She's really good at theese. Sakura, wanting or not, had to give Madoka the highest note. After doing the job, silver eyed went back at her place, as if nothing happened.

-Gush, she did it. –said Iruka with wonder, after Madoka got A.

-Huh. You shouldn't be surprised. She is always the best in everything. That's so troublesome. –ascertained Shigeru.

-Yes, she's always the best. She must be training and learning for all of her time. I'll for sure get F, I haven't practiced too much last times.

-Then use Sexy-bo-Jutsu. –advised Shigeru.

-Sexy-no-Jutsu? –asked interested Kwan, who was sitting in a desk behind Iruka and Shigeru.

-Yes. A jutsu by doing which you change into a naked woman. It is quite effective. –explained Shigeru.

-But it won't work on Sakura-sensei. She's a woman herself. –noticed Iruka.

-Yeah, it's troublesome.

-NEXT: Nara Shigeru! –announced Sakura.

-And that's even more troublesome. –with that, Shigeru went to the whiteboard. Like Iruka, he haven't practiced too much last times. But if Madoka could, then Shigeru can as well. It can't be that difficult. He made a seal. Concentration, concentration, make yourself look like a girl.... POOF! Huh? Nothing happens? Oh wait, something is happening... not the way he wanted. Suddenly, two large balloons appeared on Shigeru's chest. Oh gush... Not good...

-Well... I think women consist of something more than this... D. Sit. –so Shigeru went back to his place. He was defeated.

-Hey, it didn't went that bad. D is not a bad note. –Iruka tried to cheer his friend up.

-But it's troublesome. I hope you'll do better than I.

-NEXT: Uzumaki Iruka!

-Okay. Wish me luck. –so, Iruka went to the whiteboard. Will he use Sexy-no-Jutsu? No. Sakura-sensei will call him a pervert. And that won't work on her, because she's a woman. But Kitoro's version... No. That would be even worse. But... oh well. He'll get F anyway, so why don't he at least make this funny? Better funny than embarrassing, like Shigeru's. There he was. Okay. He smiled. That will be good. Seal. Changing. POOF! And suddenly, in place of Iruka stood a naked... man. Well built, handsome, sexy, naked man.

-WHAAA!!!

NOSEBLOOD (Sakura of course)

-Hahahah! This is Kitoro's Bishonen-no-Jutsu! –laughed Iruka. Sakura was really mad. Yes, Kitoro was doing such techniques when she was in the Academy, but her brother, who was so polite? Argh... As father, as son. No other way.

-You... you... you... now I know, what about talk with your mother, when we meet again... on the garden party at the Rocks. F! Go to the corner, you little pervert! –yelled angry Sakura. Iruka went to the corner. He knew that he should feel guilty for doing such a thing to his teacher, but he felt proud. He didn't know why. Perhaps deep inside he is just like his father or sister. Nobody can be polite for all the time anyway.

-And I'm related to such a pervert... geez.... –sighed Mariko.

-How close are you related? –asked Kwan.

-Very close, for my bad luck. Our mothers are...

-Alright! NEXT: Uchiha Kwan! –announced Sakura. Okay! Here's my chance!

-Good luck, Kwan. –said Mariko. Kwan was sure to get A. There was no other way. He must be better than Madoka. Whiteboard. Seal. Tense. POOF! And... Kwan's female form. Everybody's jaws dropped. He looked now like Avril Lavigne, but a lot more womanish.

-Wow... Kwan.... A. –said shocked Sakura. A! He got A! Madoka couldn't believe. How in the world could he be as good as she? That's impossible. Kwan proudly returned to his place. Everybody glared at him. At last. Somebody good enough to beat Madoka.

-Huh. Easy, wasn't it? –Kwan turned to Madoka. How will she react?

-Listen, Uchiha. I don't know, how did you do that and I don't care. But I want you to know: I am the best student in the Academy. And I won't loose to someone like you. Is that clear? –so she felt alarm. She won't give her rank easy. OK.

-It is clear, but I must defeat you. I must proof that I'm good enough to become the top student in just one day. Sorry, Madoka, but I have too.

-Fine then. I guess both of us understand, that this is a challenge.

-SILENCE! NEXT!......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-TEMARI! –yelled Gaara from the terrace of his residence, at the large territories he owns. Soon after that, his sister appeared, walking from the stable, where she was making sure that horse-boys are doing their job.

-Yes, Gaara? –she asked, when she made it to her brother.

-Temari, I have just received important news from Naruto. He said he has caught a conspirator, who planned to take over Konoha and destroy Suna. He also wanted to kidnap a certain person... a person called Rishi Madoka. –explained Gaara. The name Madoka made Temari curious.

-Madoka? My Madoka? –she asked hopefully.

-Yes. They don't know what for would the conspirator want Madoka, but I have my suspicions.

-You do? So tell me. Why would someone want to kidnap my Madoka?

-I think the name of the conspirator speaks by itself... It's Zaratoped. –Temari frozen.

-Za... Zaratoped? You mean... Takuya? –she asked with fear.

-Yes. And now, we have to go to Konoha to judge him. I want to show him justice...

-Gaara, please think about it! Takuya is not bad! –pleased Temari.

-No. He is a betrayer. He doesn't deserves mercy.

-Gaara, I beg you! He is the only thing left after Hodari!

-But I! Am the Kazekage! And I have already made my decision. Zara Takuya is no longer the boy you knew. He turned evil. And he is ready to kill Madoka. –Gaara noticed tears in his sister's eyes. He knew how much she has been through and how much Madoka and Takuya meant to her. But he also knew, he has to protect his village. Even if he'll have to kill someone dear to Temari.

-Temari, I'm sorry. I know how difficult it is to you. I know how much you mourned after Daisuke and Hodari. I know how much you love your daughter and that boy, thought he is not your son. But we must protect our village. For all the cost. –he explained. Temari looked at his with sadness in her eyes. For all the cost. But why for such cost? Yes, life is unfair to take her both husbands away, and now she was about to loose her son.

-Get ready. We are leaving in two hours. –informed Gaara and left Temari alone on the terrace. Alone, with her memories and sadness......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Konoha. Schoolyard. Sakura took her students here to practice.

-Alright, class. Now, we will practice archery. I'll get some bows and arrows. I'll be back in 5 minutes. And I hope you won't misbehave.

-No, sensei. We won't misbehave. And I can even make sure they won't. –offered Rock Gi, the smallest child in the group.

-Okay, Gi. You are responsible for your friends behavior till I go back. Good luck. –so, Sakura went to the school magazine, to get some bows and arrows. When she went of from the sigh, almost everybody gathered around Kwan.

-Man, you rule!

-Nobody ever beat Madoka up before!

-You were awesome! –Kwan didn't suspect they will like him that much. And they will look up to him. Nobody ever looked up to him. It was he to look up to others: his father, mother, sister and uncle. For the first time in his life, he was an idol. And he liked to be one.

-Heheh. Thanks guys. But I'm not that good really. The task was easy.

-Oh, don't be so humble. You got A!

-And Kwan, since you are one of us now, does this mean you and Hro-chan are staying in Konoha? –asked thrilled Iruka.

-I hope so, Iruka. I like Konoha very much. My father asked the Hokage to let us stay, and it seems like he will agree. And wait, you called my sister ,,Hro-chan"?

-Yes, why not?

-You'd better don't call her so. Nobody is allowed to call her chan. I'd recommend you to try ,,Hro-san"or ,,Hro-senpai" first.

-Okay, I'll remember that.

-Madoka, don't! –they heard. It was Gi. She was trying to stop Madoka from climbing up a tree.

-Madoka, don't go there! Sakura-sensei forbidden us to go up the tree during the lessons! –Gi was terrified. She was responsible for everyone now and Madoka was going to break the rules.

-I don't care for what Sakura-sensei tells us! I'm free and I can go wherever I want. And now I'm going to go up that tree and get eggs from the bird nest. –Madoka said and begun to climb up the tree.

-Madoka, please! I don't want to tell on you, but I'll have to if you don't get down right now! –Gi was keeping on begging Madoka to get down. But she was going up and up. Everybody looked, as she reached the bird nest, got the eggs and then went down. Gi was really scared.

-You... you break the school rules. You... will be punished. –she gasped. But Madoka smirked.

-I won't be. Okay, everybody: Nothing happened, right? If somebody dares to tell on me... that's what I'll do with that person. –she said, smashing an egg in her hand. Everybody frozen. She ramped the rest of the class. Now Kwan begun to understand, why are they so happy when something bad happens to Madoka. A few seconds after that, Sakura returned with bows and arrows.

-So, I believe you didn't misbehave? –she asked.

-No, sensei! –answered everybody.

-Good. Then let's...

-Um... Sakura-sensei... –begun Gi. Everybody gasped. Was she going to tell on Madoka?

-Yes, Gi? Did someone misbehave? –asked Sakura.

-No, I mean yes, I mean... –Gi was fighting with herself. She couldn't bare to lie to her teacher, but she was afraid of Madoka. Afterall, Madoka was the current top student, and could do anything she wished to Gi, who was the smallest. Sakura understood Gi is afraid, and encourage her.

-Come on, Gi. I understand you don't want to tell on your friends, but if somebody break the rules, then i must know it. –she explained. Gi gulped. The choice was so difficult. Kwan decided to encourage her as well.

-Come on. Don't be afraid. Remember: a coward dies for thousand times and a hero just dies once. –he said. Gi looked at him. She had to admit. He was right. She can't let Madoka ramp her. She must stand up to her. If she doesn't, she'll loose respect for herself. She took a deep breath.

-It was Madoka! She climbed up a tree! She took the eggs from the nest! And she smashed them! I tried to stop her, but she ignored me! –everybody frozen. Poor Gi. Madoka will rip her apart for this. Sakura looked at Madoka. And she wasn't happy.

-So, Madoka... it is you again. Seems like breaking the rules is your hobby. Girl, I just don't know what to do with you. None of the punishments work on you. Really, if I was your mother...

-But you aren't, dam it! My mother is far away! I last saw her two years ago! My father died, before I could even remember him! My stepfather is dead as well! You don't know how it is, to loose somebody you love, do you?! Never mention my mother, father or stepfather, do you dam it get it!? Never! –shouted Madoka with anger. Sakura felt pity for Madoka. She reminded her of Naruto in many ways. No friends. No parents. She sighed.

-Okay, Madoka. Since you already are punished for using the walkman, I won't punish you more. Everybody, get ready. –ordered Sakura. So, everybody took bows and arrows. Gi tried no t to look at Madoka. She was too afraid of what can she see in her eyes.

A lot of arrows later....

It was the fourth round of arching. It was clear that this class is good at this. Now, there were 4 students, who got the best scores in past rounds, to start the fifth round: Kwan, Madoka, Gi, and a boy with short blond braid named Yamanaka Akira. First to arch was Akira. Kwan was surprised, that this boy made it to the fifth round. He seemed to be pensive for all the time, and his eyes looked like eyes of a blind. Akira took an arrow. He shoot. 9/10 points.

-Well, not bad. You know Akira, sometimes it is difficult to believe you are blind. –praised him Sakura. Blind? So he is blind? How in the world?

-I'm not blind at all, Sakura-sensei. I can see enough to survive. Besides, even if I was blind at all, I feel the chakra of anything around so good, that I don't need my eyes. –he assured. A nearly blind boy is so good archer? For Kwan, this still was amazing. Next was Gi. She got weapon abilities, after her mother (Tenten, as I mentioned before). Her arrow reached the outskirts of the red point in the middle of the target. 10/10 points.

-Wow! Seems I'm leading! –said Gi happy.

-Not for long. –assured Madoka. But it was Kwan's turn now. In this case, he was good. His arrow reached the middle of the middle of the target. Everybody yelled, as if they were football spectators.

-WOW! Go Kwan!

-Kwan the best!

-Kwan rocks!

-Not for long! –said angry Madoka. She quickly got her arrow and arched it to the target. The story of the Robin Hood repeated, and Madokas arrow cut Kwan's arrow in half. Kwan couldn't believe.

-Well... seems Madoka won this time. –ascertained Sakura. Madoka gave Kwan a look saying ,,See? I won't loose to you.". Alright. This time she was better. But there's still a lot of time before the bet will be solved. And Kwan will put all his might to win............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

,,I don't know what shall I think about it."

,,Kid, what is here to think about? The action speaks by itself."

,,Huh? Who is it?"

,,It's me, the wolf. Or rather the man. Or both."

,,What do you want?"

,,I wanna help you."

,,How? And how can you know?"

,,I know everything about you. And I know what happened yesterday."

,,How in the world?!"

,,I told yo, chosen one. I live in you."

,,But how? And why do you call me ,,chosen one"?"

,,Because you were chosen by the man to carry the wolf inside of you."

,,What man?"

,,It doesn't matter. You matter. You and your problems. I wanna help you."

,,I don't need your help."

,,You do. You don't know what to do. I know. And I'll tell you."

,,So... tell me then."

,,You must kill your brother and take his place as a heir."

-WHAT!? –he yelled. That voice. Telling him to kill Ideo? Or is it just his imagination? No. No way.

-Kai-kun, is something wrong? –asked Reika. Huh? Oh yes, she is here. Kitoro and Kiba are too. Kiba has been explaining something to them. But what? He didn't know. That voice. No. Something weird is going on.

-Kai? Hello? –Kiba begun to worry.

-Huh? No, it's nothing I'm fine.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. It's OK. Really. I just... No, that's stupid. –he can't tell them. They would laugh at him. Or they won't believe. He is a demon child. He has nightmares. And now the voice. It must be connected. It must be a secret.

-Man, come on, it can't be that stupid. Go on, we are not like the three pigs (Ideo, Gai and Aiko), we won't make fun of you. –assured Kitoro. Right. They are his friends. He can tell them.

-Okay. So, it's a voice and....

-Oh, Kiba-kun! What a meeting! –said the fuzzy eyebrowed jounin, who have just arrived with three kids by his side.

-Oh, it's Lee! Hi! What are you doing here? –Kiba greeted Lee.

-Oh great, that's what we needed. –said Kitoro sarcastic.

-Well Kiba, it has been quite a long time since we last checked our genins out in a friendly fight. –submitted Lee. Kiba like the idea.

-You mean you want my team to fight yours? That's not bad idea.

-I want to fight Scar! –announced Gai.

,,Here's your chance. He should be killed as well."

,,Silence."

-The ,,Scar" has a name. And you really are a moron not to remember it, since it sounds so much like your own, Gai. –said Reika, standing in Kai's protection.

-Nobody ask you for an opinion, you second category Hyuuga. –as only Gai finished this sentence, he felt a powerful punch and a few seconds later he found himself lying on the ground 10 meters away.

-Who did this?! –asked angry Gai, getting up. Kai stepped forward.

-I. And if you won't apologize to her in five seconds, I swear I'll do that again, but this time much harder. –he announced, with great anger.

-Huh... I won't apologize to her. But I will fight you.

-ONE. –Kai started counting.

-Sensei, do something. –Aiko asked her teacher, but Lee didn't want to do anything.

-Why, Aiko? We wanted to check our genins out, so everything's OK.

-TWO. –Kai moved closer to Gai.

-Three, four, five, you're dead! –Gai finished the counting for Kai and rushed at him. Kai rushed at Gai too. No mercy. There can't be mercy for insulting his Reika. His? How can he say so? Who allowed him to? Reika? Maybe. But he can't be sure. It meant nothing. Or did it?

SLASHBACK

-You! You framed us in that crappy missions! –yelled Kitoro's clone, getting her hands on her creator.

-But you are clones, you must do what I tell you. –Kitoro said in protection.

-So we are nothing to you, right?! –yelled the Kai looking like clone.

-Sorry guys, but that doesn't matter. Sajonara. –and Kitoro made the clones disappear.

-Wooh, I must work on that Kage-Bushin more often.

-It's alright, Kitoro-chan. It went well. –assured Reika.

-Yeah, and Kiba-sensei really fell for it. –added Kai.

-Sure he did. So what, next time in next week, yeah?

-Absolutely.

-Okay. I must go home now. See you tomorrow.

-Bye, Kitoro-chan. –so, Kitoro left her teammates alone. Alone. That gave few options.

-So... I'll be going as well. –said Reika and begun to walk away, but Kai stopped her. Now or never.

-Wait. –he pleased. Reika looked at him a bit confused. What may he want?

-I... I thought.... how bout I walk you home? –he finally asked. To walk her home? That's something new. And interesting. Does it means something? Rather yes. His expression says so. Agree or not? Oh, of course agree. Really, she hoped for him to ask about something like that for some time.

-It would be nice. –she gave him the answer. He smiled.

BREAK THE SLASHBACK

He'll think about it later. Now that was his fight that matter. And the voice in his head, shouting: ,,Kill him! Have no mercy! Do it! Now!". ,,I'll do!". Really, he felt such an anger, that he was ready to kill. And his chakra seemed to be better than it always was. More powerful. And he was stronger than ever. Gai has always been weaker than Kai, but like Lee, he was very fast and good at taijutsu. He planned to start with Konoha seppu, but he had no time. He felt a kick from the right. Huh? How could Kai move so fast? Whatever. This time Gai succeed in Konoha seppu, but not for long. Kai got up and did a fireball. Gai avoided it, but the fireball turned and hit him from behind.

-Huh? How in the...

-Have this! –Kai jumped on Gai with a kunai, but Gai blocked the attack. So Kai tricked Gai off and placed the kunai by his throat. Gai gasped.

-Apologize. –demanded Kai.

-Why do you want me to apologize to her so much? Are you... something more than just good friends? –suspected Gai. Kai couldn't answer this. Were they? He didn't know.

RETURN TO SLASHBACK

They were walking. Side by side. Nothing suspicious. Suddenly, Reika felt Kai's hand holding her hand. She refused to hold, and took her hand away. This made Kai sad. He turned his head away. Reika felt a little guilty. This time, she took Kai's' hand. He looked on her surprised. They both smiled. Holding each other's hand. Does it means something? Perhaps. So, they were holding each other's hand, till they reached the gate to the Hyuuga possession.

-Thanks for walking me home.

-No problem. Really. And I... I can walk you home next time too. –he suggested.

-Really? You would like to?

-Umh... Yes, why not. So... I'll be going for now. See you tomorrow.

-No, wait. One more thing. –she stopped him. He looked at her surprised. In next turn, she did something, he wouldn't expect. She came closer to him, kissed him on a cheek and entered the Hyuuga possession, like if nothing happened, leaving him in a complete shock.

END SLASHBACK

-Have this!

-Huh? –Gai used his chance. When Kai was thinking of what happened yesterday, Gai took his kunai and slashed him on the face. Kai didn't make it with avoiding. And he shall regret it.

-ARGH! –Kai covered his face with his hands. Good heavens, why haven't he put his forehead protector on his forehead? Now nothing cowered his scar, and Gai hurt it. And he shall regret it. Gai tried to attack again, But this time Kai punched him away. The pain was terrible. And what's worse, he felt like something evil is happening inside of him. The wolf. Was it his chakra? In that dream, he told him he would give his power to him, if he cuts his scar. So it was true. But must this be so painful? No time for pain. Gai attacks again. But he suddenly stopped, when he saw Kai's face. The scar, which was above his right eye, grew. Now it was much fatter, wider, and bigger. The whole eye was red. And on the other eye was activated sharingan. And this chakra... so unpleasant.

,,Go. Have your revenge."

,,With wild pleasure."..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Uchiha household. Parlor. Itachi lying on the sofa. Ryoka lying on another sofa. Both smiling. And arguing friendly.

-You'll loose. –said Itachi.

-No, you'll loose. –Ryoka didn't agree.

-Oh no, honey. You'll loose and you'll have to do the hula.

-I'll do the hula just for you, in private, to soothe your pain after you loose our bet. But you'll have to do it in front of the whole family.

-Heheh, you wish. There is no chance for Kwan to become the top student in just one day. Hro would, yes, but not Kwan.

-You should believe in our children. They are far more powerful than you think.

-No. They are exactly on the level I know they are. I'm a realist and I know the true power of my own children.

-Our children.

-Yes. And by the way, do you know what is our elder child doing?

-Meditating in her room. –Itachi smirked at this.

-Meditating in her room you say... So she won't be spying on us if we have fun... right here, right now. –he suggested. Ryoka understood. Yeah, men always have the certain thing on their mind.

-Heh. If you want to play with me, then we'd better go to our bedroom. I don't think we are allowed to do that anywhere else in your brother's house.

-Sasuke will never know. Unless you are planning to tell him.

-No way.

-Then nothing'll happen if we play here.

-Hmh. Okay. But try not to moan too loud. Hro may notice.

-Sure, now come to me, dragon. –so, a while later, the couple was lying on the carpet (don't worry, still in clothes ), kissing passionately. But, for Itachi's bad luck, something worried Ryoka. Something familiar.

-You feel this? –she asked.

-What, hormones? –he guessed.

-No, chakra.

-Chakra? What chakra? –Itachi was getting suspicious. It seemed like he won't have his fun.

-Oh no.

-What in the hell?

-Darapas.

-Darapas? You mean that spirit that...

-Yes. Oh gush, I'm a fool, I should have noticed! Kai's scar! The mark of Darapas' chosen ones! –Ryoka got up and ran out from the parlor.

-Where are you going?

-To help him!

-I'm going with you!

-No! Stay here! I can handle that! –so, Ryoka ran away, leaving her husband on the ice (a phrase meaning to leave somebody without something, in this case to leave Itachi without his fun)...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The atmosphere was very turbid. Sakura, looking a the note paper, was nodding. The whole class was looking at her with great attention. Madoka and Kwan very really tired. For whole day, they have been doing everything that was in their might in the rivalry, getting A and A notes in every task given by Sakura. Now, she was comparing their results. She was thinking for quite a long while, when she finally said.

-Hmh... I must say... both Madoka and Kwan very trying really hard today... I have never seen such a determination in a student.

-But sensei, who won? –asked one of the boys.

-Please say it's Kwan! –pleased one of the girls.

-Yeah, Kwan! Kwan! –whole of the class was rooting to Kwan. Madoka was pissed off, but didn't care for the rest of the class. She doesn't care for anyone. She doesn't need their support. Support of the suckers.

-Silence. Kids, as I said, it would be unfair to say either Kwan or Madoka won. They've got the same scores. Equal. There's no winner. –the class wasn't happy to hear this. They hoped so much for Madoka to loose her place as the top of the class. Kwan was disappointed. He tried so hard. He wanted to proof he's strong. He wanted to make his father believe in him. But he found Sakura's judgement fair. Yes, Madoka was a difficult opponent.

-So... We can thank each other for the rivalry. –he said and gave Madoka his hand to shock. She refused. No way. She was angry. She won't loose her place to that new guy. Not she.

-Our rivalry is not finished, Uchiha. There can't be two top students. There can just be one, which I am. And I'll show you I'm right. If you really want to take me place, then accept my challenge, and fight me in a real battle, not in those stupid tasks. –she passed her challenge. The class got excited. A real battle between those two? That would be very interesting. Will Kwan accept the challenge? He didn't want to fight Madoka. He liked her. But if that was the only chance to proof his worth to his father, then he can't waste it.

-I accept your challenge, Rishi Madoka. Aunt Sakura, can we please use the schoolyard to fight? –he asked. Sakura was worried. Kwan didn't know how powerful Madoka was in a real battle.

-Kwan, I must warn you. The last student who fought Madoka, ended up in a hospital. Think about it. –she warned him. Kwan was afterall Sasuke's nephew, part of the family, and she didn't want something happen to him. But Kwan has already made his decision.

-I did. I'm ready to end up in a hospital, if I have to do so to show my father he can be proud of his son. –so it was it. Madoka had to admit- Kwan wasn't like the others. He was better. But not good enough to face her in a battle. Sakura had to agree to let them use the schoolyard................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Gai was looking at Kai with a fear. His eye. Was it his fault? And that chakra. Even the jounins had to admit, it was very unpleasant. And Kai? Was different.

-Heheh... Now you shall regret anything you ever did to me.... –he laughed. This was getting dangerous. Kai pointed at Gai with his hand. What is he up to. Suddenly, Gai felt pain. Horrible pain. He fell on the ground, screaming.

-AAA!!!! ARGHHH!!! STOP!!! STOP THIS!!! –he begged, rolling on the ground.

-Why should I? It's fun.

-OUCH!!! OKAY! I'M SORRY!! I GIVE UP!!! PLEASE STOP!!!

-Kai, he gave up! Stop this! –demanded Lee. He couldn't just look at his son's torture anymore.

-No! He has to pay for all he ever did to me! For all those stupid songs, offending me, making fun of my nightmares and my scar! –Kai refused to stop his torture. Lee attacked him. And failed. Kai pointed at his with his second hand. Lee felt unconscious on the ground. Kiba rushed at his student. Just a few more meters. But Kai has created a chakra shield, that threw Kiba away.

-Stay away... or you shall die. –warned him Kai.

,,Kill him! Finish this!"

,,Not now. He should feel my power."

,,Right."

-Kai-kun, stop this! –pleased Reika.

-Kai-kun, come on, even idiots deserve mercy! –assured Kitoro.

-Kai-kun, don't do that! That's not your style! –asked Aiko, nearly crying.

-Kai, I beg you stop! He is my friend! –begged Ideo.

-Silence! You will be next, my brother. And when I get rid of you... the real fun will start... –now Kai looked at his victim, Gai, crying and having no more power to yell.

-So long.... in the name of Darapas.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marta: Heheh. No comment. I wait for yours. (inner GM- Ouch! This fight sucks! Who taught you to write action!? Your grandma!?)hits inner GM. This is also your grandma(Whatever).


	9. Two wars

NOTE: Whoa. Oh, and I noticed I haven't done something, authors always do on the beginning of their stories, so: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Just in case somebody doesn't know, but I believe in my reviewers' intelligence. And we have Naruto manga volume 8 in Poland now! YAAAAHOOOOOO!!!!!!

Dragon Man 180 – The wolf that Kai hold's is not quite a demon, it's a spirit, Ryoka will explain that in this chapter. And about Gai insulting Reika- I guess he won't do that again after what Kai did to him .

Jinky-Kurapica – Wow... the longest review I ever seen... THX A LOT!

Does Kai likes Reika? Well... YES! Hahahahahah! (Yeah, I'm so cruel )

About your ideas: my original plans were a bit different, but I think mixing your vision with my vision will us a great effect.

I'm a guru in lot of people's eyes? Well, if you call 6 reviewers (including yourself) from my both Naruto fics a lot of people, then you must be some kind of a god while you can get up to 20 reviews for a chapter. Anyway you bring the faith to me. I LOVE YOU! (inner GM- Don't understand it the way you shouldn't).

A sequel to NotN? It would make your confessors happy beyond reason. But I guess writing so many fics at once may be a problem. Perhaps you should wait a bit.

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 9 –Two wars 

-Kai-kun, spare him! I beg you! You are better than this! –Reika was still trying to convince Kai to stop. But it seemed like there is no chance for Gai to survive this.

-Forgive me, Reika-chan. But I can't help it. It has to be done.

-Why!?

-Because that's our will. The will of me and the wolf. Now I know... I was born to kill. To kill in his name... in the name of...

-Ideo, don't! –shouted Aiko. Kai looked on his brother. Ideo was running in his direction.

-I won't let you harm him! –he shouted and threw a rain of kunai and shuriken at Kai. And they were all threw back by a wall of chakra. Ideo gasped. He didn't knew what was wrong with Kai, but whatever it was, he didn't like it. It was too powerful. But he can't just stand and watch. He must fight. He must try. He dashed at his twin, preparing a jutsu.

-In the fire hide! The fire windmill....! ARGH! –he suddenly fell onto ground, feeling terrible pain all over his body. Kai smirked.

-You asked for it, my foolish brother.

-Kai-kun, enough! I understand you hurt Gai, but not your brother! –protested Kitoro.

-I know. That's why I do it to him. –he kept on smirking. Aiko was beginning to cry. Reika tried to convince Kai again.

-You can't! He is your brother, you shared your mother's womb with him! Does this mean nothing to you?! I can't believe it!

-Hmh... You have no right to call it as my brother... my brother... who I shared my mother's womb with... NO! It means nothing to me! But... NO! I don't...! My brother... my twin... my natural clone... ARGH!!! NO! PLESE! STOP IT! STOP! –he yelled, holding his head. He felt pain. A strong headache. No. He can't. How could think he could kill his own brother? His mother would never forgive him. But the pain was so terrible. The girls were shocked. What will happen now? What is that... that thing that is doing this to him? Whatever it is, it hurts him. He must not let it take over him. Never.

-Come on, Kai-kun! Fight it! Fight that thing! –yelled Kitoro.

-Yeah, fight it! Don't let it boss you around! –added Aiko.

-We are with you! We believe in you! You can make it! –added Reika. Their words gave Kai power. Right. He must not let it... Never. But the pain... And the more he fights, the more the scar hurts. It grows. It runs over his right eye, from the forehead to the cheek. Dam it, why does it hurts so much!?

-ARGH!!! –he released a lot of chakra. So powerful. So unpleasant. So full of hate. Girls felt great fear. Paralyzing fear. This hate... It was too great... They were all sweated just by feeling it. Kai won't beat it. He was creaming in pain, like Gai when he was torturing him. He couldn't bare it. But he can't give up. He'll have to.... No. But the pain was too big to handle. To handle by himself. But... He felt somebody's hugging him. He looked at this person.

-Ugh... Reika-chan....? –he made it with saying it. Yes. She was hugging him tightly. It was seenable, that she is forcing herself not to run away. As far away as she could. Only to get away from that horrible chakra. Aiko and Kitoro were standing where they stood, too paralyzed to even speak. And Reika was by his side.

-Urgh... I will help you... I don't know how... but I will help you. –she said. She had difficulties with speaking. It was hearable.

-Don't... Go, Reika-chan... run away... I'm a devil...

-No! You are not! The thing that hurts you is! It's the fault of that thing, that forces you to kill the ones close to you! I won't let it make you evil! I won't!

-Please Reika-chan... I can barely hold it... Go away... I beg you... I... I don't want to hurt you... I beg you go away...

-NEVER! –she hugged him even tighter. He felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop them. And he didn't want to. He also noticed tears in her eyes. No. Not that. She was crying because of him. This fact was more painful than anything. Even the wolf. He must fight it. Not to let the wolf harm his friends. He must. There's no pain he wouldn't bare for them. For her. He put all his might to the fight. He must win. He must.

-Argh... Argh... ARGH.... –he kneeled on the ground. He must bare it. He must. She was still by him. To help him get through this. To believe he can make it. The chakra was now less unpleasant. It was getting back to normal. It was much better. But it still hurts.

-Reika-chan.... It hurts so much... –he groaned.

-Shh. I know. –she said and kissed his scar. It wasn't that big now. But it was bleeding. And it hurt.

-Sniff... Thank you..

-Kai! Thank goodness, you're fine! I was afraid I won't make it on time. –they heard. Everybody looked on the owner of the voice. It was a certain former Hyuuga.

-Mom? No, wait, she looks exactly like... grandma Yukari? But... how... –Reika couldn't believe. Ryoka looked at her. This must be Hiana's daughter. Her niece. They meet at last. But now it was Kai that matters. And the wolf inside of him. She kneeled by Kai. She pulled out a crystal pendant and placed it on Kai's scar. Aw. How good. The scar stopped bleeding. The pain stopped. Sanctuary.

-You okay, kid? –she asked.

-Ugh... My scar... my... heart... –he groaned.

-I know. Don't move. –she told him. So he didn't.

-Who are you? –Reika asked. She was very curious about that woman. A Hyuuga. Looking almost like her grandmother. But she had no seal, so she couldn't be a Branch House member. Ryoka smiled.

-Soon, you shall know. For now I can tell you, I'm Kai's aunt. And now, can you please help the other victims?

-But what's with Kai?

-He'll be fine. I know, I knew somebody who had the same problems. Now go and help the others.

-Yes ma'am. –Meanwhile Ideo got up. He was lucky. He was under the torture not for a long time. Aiko the Kitoro were by Gai's side. So, he came to them.

-Gai-kun, are you alive? –asked Ideo, fearing he won't get the answer.

-Ugh... –that was all Gai could say. The pain was terrible.

-Shh... Don't speak. Don't move. We will take care of you. –assured Aiko. He looked at her. His eyes (he thanks god didn't inherit his father's eyelashes) were full of tears. But his sigh was saying ,,thank you".

-Make some place. I'll see what can I do about him. –ordered Reika. Everybody made her place, so she can use a medic jutsu. Reika sighed. She hoped her knowledge in this topic will be enough. She placed her hands above Gai's body and made a few simple seals.

-Healing. Now. –she said. A bit of bright chakra came from her hands and placed itself by the boy's wounds. Aww. How good.

-Th.... Thank you. –groaned Gai.

-Don't speak. Rest. –pleased Aiko. But he kept on. There was something he had to say.

-I... sorry.... I didn't... ugh...

-Okay, I forgive you. Just don't call me second category Hyuuga again. Branch House isn't worse than Main House in any ways. In some ways it is even better. Pardon Kitoro-chan.

-Don't pardon. The Houses are equal.

-Right. Pity Main House members doesn't think so. –with that Reika finished the healing. Gai felt much better now. He even tried to stand up.

-Gai-kun, Wait. You still are too weak. –Aiko tried to convince him not to stand up, but he stood. He couldn't show weakness. He was strong. He was proud. And he was though. But most of all, he wanted Aiko to know all of the above. So he stood up.

-Huh... huh... heh... I'm fine. I can walk. You know, I recover quickly. –he smiled. Meanwhile Kai, with help of Ryoka, was standing up as well. He couldn't bare the hate. He couldn't bare the guilt he felt. Because of the wolf, he had nearly killed his brother and his brother's best friend. But he had to face his friends. And he couldn't bare the fear in their eyes, when they looked at him. Gai hid behind Ideo.

-Huh... huh... don't hurt me... devil... –devil. Kai felt so guilty. But Ryoka protested.

-No. It's not the boy who is the devil. It's all because of the spirit that lives in him. The spirit of the wolf, that has haunted the Lighting Country.

-Huh?

-Right. I'll explain this to you. There's an old legend, telling about the beginnings of the Lighting Country. The Country consisted once of lots of little villages, and each of them wanted to rule the whole Country. So, they were fighting and fighting. War after war. But one day, a man stopped two most powerful armies. A man with a scar above his right eye. His name was Darapas. He said he was destined to stop the wars, unite the villages and create one powerful country. And to proof himself, he defeated the strongest warriors of both armies. So, they joined him. Soon, Darapas united all of the villages and became the first king of the Lighting Country. One day, a huge wolf attacked the capital of the kingdom. It was killing everyone in his reach. It was unstoppable. Darapas challenged the wolf and after a long battle, defeated him. But instead of killing him, he marked him with the same scar as the one he carried and said: ,,This wolf is my brother. If anyone dares to touch him, he shall be cursed forever." And he let the wolf go away. After that, Darapas' advisors decided to overthrow him. But right before giving him a final hit, the wolf appeared and saved him. However, the injuries were to great to heal. Seeing he can't help Darapas, the wolf offered his body to him, so he can have his revenge. Darapas agreed and inside the body of the wolf, he killed all of the betrayers and their families. From now on, Darapas seals the wolf inside the people he chooses, in thanksgiving for making him able to have his revenge. The wolf gives the chosen one his power, but this power is dangerous. Because with it, the chosen one receives the hate. And he lets the wolf to take over his body. In easy words, Darapas forces the chosen one to take part in a deal: body for power. Power for body. –long story. And complicated. But now, some things were clearer. They knew who the wolf is.

-But why do I have nightmares? And what can I do to stop the wolf? –Kai wanted to know.

-Sighs. You have nightmares, because the wolf feeds on your fear. And the only thing you can do is to accept the wolf and learn to cooperate with him. And whenever he'll try to take over you, put the crystal to your scar. The wolf is afraid of it.

-How do you know so much about the wolf? –asked Ideo.

-I know, because my sensei was the chosen one too. He was calling the wolf quite often, and with his help, he was undefeatable. This crystal was a goodbye gift from him to me. Now I give it to you, so you can protect yourself from the wolf.

-Gush.. thanks aunt.

-Ryoka! –now Itachi came to the scene.

-Huh? Itachi? I told you to stay home. –said Ryoka confused. But Reika was even more.

-Ryoka? –it was the name of her mother's sister. But she was dead.

-You are not here to boss me around. Besides, the lessons will end soon at the Academy. I thought we may go there and check out who won the bet. Hro went there already.

-Good idea. Kids, help your senseis, then you should go home. You had a hard day. Remember, Kai: the wolf is equal to you. You can stand up to him. And if something, use the crystal. But I guess you'll be fine, since you practically defeated the wolf without my help. Bye now.

-No, wait! –Reika stopped her. And Ryoka knew why. She heard the name. And she wanted to know.

-Your name is Ryoka. Like my aunt, who died at age of 3. And you look deadly similar to my mother and grandmother. I know that's ridiculous, but... are you my mother's sister? –so she figured it out. Sighs. Children are so smart.

-Soon you shall know. –with that, Ryoka and Itachi left. All the kids could do now, is to help their senseis.

-Sighs... Reika-chan? –started Kai.

-Hmh?

-Thank you. I would make it without you.

-No problem, Kai-kun. That's what are friends for.

-Yeah. Friends......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Schoolyard. Madoka and Kwan standing in front of each other. Ready to fight for the title of the top student. Everybody, in safe distance, looking at them with great attention. This fight will be good. And bloody.

-Last chance: Call of. –Madoka tried to scare Kwan. But the young Uchiha just smirked.

-The only call I feel is the call that tells me to fight you, and that's what I'm gonna do.

-Fine. Prepare to loose, squabby. –Madoka took a ready to battle position. Kwan as well. Sakura sighed, and made them a few notes.

-But remember. I want this to be fair fight. Is that clear?

-Hai! –answered both opponents.

-Okay. Kwan, good luck. Haime! –and so, the battle begun. Both children rushed at each other. They started carefully, with a series of kicks and punches. Very strong and fast thought. In next turn Madoka reached her holster and threw four shuriken at Kwan. He threw two back by a kunai, and avoided the other two. Then he threw his kunai at Madoka and she easily avoided it. But after that Kwan made a seal and suddenly, there was kunai in his place. Madoka knew what was going on. Body and kunai exchange. She quickly turned back, and blocked Kwan's attack in the last moment. He was shocked. How could she make it with blocking this?

-They're good. –noticed Iruka.

-Yah... Akira, what do you think? Who will win? –Shigeru turned to his cousin, Yamanaka Akira. Akira was nearly blind, but was a good ninja, thanks to his special ability, to see into the future. Akira touched his short blond braid and said.

-I see... I see Madoka using a jutsu, which she treats as forbidden. But will it help her to win, that I don't know.

-You don't know? I thought you can see the future.

-Because I can see the future. I just can't see everything. I'm nearly blind you know. –meanwhile the fight continued. Madoka kicked Kwan on the side and tried to trick him, but when falling, Kwan turned to lean his hands on the ground and do the donkey maneuver (kicked Madoka with both legs while leaning hands on the ground). Madoka decided to add genjutsu to the show. She made a few seal and suddenly, Kwan was surrounded by 10 Madokas. And it seemed like he can't identify the real one.

-Kwan! You are an Uchiha, use your sharingan! –shouted Mariko.

-Yeah, sharingan at her, sharingan at her! –added Rock Gi.

-But I don't have one! –protested Kwan.

-What?! –said both girls.

-Not every Uchiha has sharingan! At least I don't have one yet! –explained Kwan, worried. Madokas smirked.

-Too bad, squabby. I wonder how you gonna escape from this. –they said, each pulling a shuriken from a holster. Kwan gasped.

-Have this! –shouted Madokas and threw their shuriken at Kwan. The boy did the first thing that he came up with. He simply fatten to the ground. The shuriken however cut a bit of his hair. And now Kwan knew, which of the Madokas was real. He got up and rushed to her. She blocked his attack and then threw him over her shoulder. He stood up. He suspected for her to dash at him, but she jumped back. And she prepared her next move.

-In the sand hide! The ground hand technique! (in polish version technique were translated the way they sound long) –She said making seals and hitting the ground with her right hand. Suddenly, a large hand made of ground appeared in front of Kwan and before he could react, it crushed him down to the ground. He could not move. Not good.

-Urgh... Holy Toledo...

-Call of, Uchiha. You can't free yourself from this.

-Urgh... I... have to... Urgh!!! –he tried to get free, but he couldn't. The ground hand was pushing him to the ground too hard. Madoka was happy to see her opponent can't manage. But the others were not.

-Man, come on! You can make it! –shouted Nari.

-You fought too hard to loose to her now! Do something! –shouted Mariko.

-Kwan, be brave! Don't give up! –shouted Iruka. But Kwan didn't hear to them. He continued on trying to get free, but the longer he couldn't, the more he doubted his chances. ,,Ugh... Gush, I can't... I can't make it... Oh, I should have known this... I was so stupid to think I can beat the top student. Such am embarrassment."

-Heheh... How funny your name means strong, when you are so weak. –smirked Madoka. ,,She's right. I'm not Kwan. I am so weak. I wish I was strong but I'm still so weak. Perhaps that's my destiny. I will never be worth my father's attention. I lost this fight. I can't get out. I am doomed. Huh?" Suddenly the hand released Kwan. Shock. Why? He stood up.

-Why do you released me? –he asked. Madoka laughed.

-It's just too suspicious. You know, I heard so much about the greatness of the Uchiha clan. About how good were Sakura-sensei's sons. And you? You are a shame to your clan. What kind of Uchiha are you? You don't even have sharingan. Now I know: you are just good at theory, controlling chakra and basic jutsus. But when it comes to fight, you are nothing. You don't have the will of fight. You are no man. You are just a ball-les sucker. Just like I thought. –,,Gush, she's right... I'm a zero. I will never be a good ninja. I will always be the shame to my clan. I'm so sorry, mom... I tried... You should hate me for this.... I'm so sorry... but you've got a mouse instead of a son.... Huh? No, wait. Mouse? Oh, yes, I remember...."

SLASHBACK

-Sniff. Sniff. Ugh.... smark... Uh... –there he was. A little boy, whose hair was very dark brown. He sit in the shadow of some big, old tree. Crying. Crying hardly. That was all he could do.

-Kwan? –a voice. He gave it's owner a sight. It was his mother. No. He couldn't look at her. Not when his eyes were so full of tears. She came closer and sat by his side. He kept on crying.

-I won't tell you: ,,don't cry". You have right to cry after what you heard. –she told him, calendering his thick hair. She has always been so good for him. Even if he doesn't deserve to.

-Don't worry. I scolded your father for what he said. Really, how could he insult his own son like this? –she hugged him. He felt a little better, but still was crying. He sniffed. Why? He stopped crying for a second, to ask her.

-Why am I so weak?

-Oh honey, you are not weak. You have a great inner strength. Your father is just too blind to see it. –she explained. No. She wasn't right. She just didn't want to make him feel pity. As if he could feel more pity than actually. No. Father was right. He will never be worth anything. He cried even harder.

-Dad is right! Sniff! I am hopeless! I am a mouse! Au ugh! –he groaned. Mother didn't like that.

-A mouse, you say? You are right. You are a mouse. –she said. He looked at her in confusion. So she really thinks he's weak?

-I really am? –he asked to be sure. She smiled.

-Yes, my son. I'll explain you why. You see, mice are very small. They often become the pray of other animals. They are considered as weak, but they really are not. They have a great inner strength. I learned it the hard way. Once, when I was a little girl, I found a mouse. I easily caught it. I thought I can do whatever I want to it, because I'm a lot bigger and stronger. But the mouse bite me and so I dropped it. I then wanted to catch it again and kill it, but my sensei stopped me. He said: ,,No, Ryoka. That mouse risked to fight for it's freedom with you, seeing how big and strong you are. It deserves to live." Sighs. Yes, mice may look weak, but they always fight and never stop believing they can survive, even being so small. You understand now? –he paid great attention to her. He listen to every word very carefully. Yes. He understood.

-Yes... a mouse is weak, but it believes it's strong and believes it can survive, and when is in danger, it reaches it's inner strength by believing. Believing makes mice strong. Right? –he asked, to check if he really got the point.

-That's it, my son. But not just mice. People too. There are no weak people. There are just people who believe in their strength, and people who doesn't. So, you must always do your best in everything you do, and always believe in yourself. With that, you'll be able to achieve your true strength. The strength I saw in you, deep inside, when I was giving you the name. And seeing it now, I have no doubts: there couldn't be a name, that would describe you better than Kwan. –right. She was right. He had a great inner strength. And he'll achieve it. For sure. He no longer felt sadness. He no longer cared for what his father told him. So, why tears? Oh, yes. Those tears were good. Tears of joy.

-Mama...

-Yes, mouse?

-I love you.

-And I love you, Kwan. No matter what, I will always love you. I would love you even if you were uglier than Kisame and more asshole than your father. Because you are my son. My little mouse.

END SLASHBACK

Kwan closed his eye (he had one covered with band you know) and looked down. He sniffed. Madoka laughed.

-Oh, so you will cry now? Come on, sit and cry, if that's all you can do. Give up. You have no chance. I am a true ninja. I never doubt my strength. And I never loose to such miserable mama's boys like you. So, you give up, or shall I kick your ass?

-I... sniff... you're right. I am mama's boy. I am mama's little mouse. Because the inner strength of a mouse is ten times bigger than a mouse itself. And you'll learn it the hard way. –he smirked, putting his head up and looking directly at Madoka's eyes with sight of a killer. She felt a little fear. He stepped forward, still smirking and having the sight of a killer. Dam it, what's wrong? Is it the same boy that I've beat a moment ago? No way.

-Don't come closer! One more step, and I'll use the ground hand again! –she warned him. He laughed.

-Oh, really? Heh. You afraid of frogs, Madoka? –he asked.

-No! And what!?

-You're good at genjutsu. Now I'll show you mine. –with that he made a few seals. In next second, Madoka was surrounded by big, nasty, horrible frogs, rats and spiders.

-Yuck! –said the spectators. Even Madoka gasped. The monsters were indeed sickening. Kwan must have based this jutsu upon Kisame.

-Bleh... I'm not afraid! Those are just holograms! –assured Madoka and rushed at one of the ,,holograms", which was looking like Kisame. The hologram surprised her, caused it attacked back. It hit Madoka so hard, that she landed a few meters away.

-Wha...? No! They can't be real! It's just a genjutsu! –protested Madoka. The Kisame looking like hologram laughed.

-Of course it is! But also a ninjutsu! –he spoken with Kwan's voice. All of the holograms disappeared, and the Kisame looking like changed into Kwan.

-Drats! So you changed yourself into a monster too! Smart! But you won't be lucky this time! –she dashed at Kwan. He did nothing. Just waited for her to attack. Why isn't he preparing a move? This must be a trick. And it was. When Madoka was very close to Kwan, he put his leg up, so it was by her stomach, so she hit it, then quickly moved it (with Madoka on his feat) up, while retroversioning his trunk (according to my dictionary the part of the body consisting of chest, stomach and back). In the end of maneuver, he kicked Madoka behind him. Sakura recognized this technic. The same as the one Hro used on the beginning of her fight with Ideo. Kwan was doing it a bit slower, so she could see what was it about. This kid really was flexible. And Madoka was angry. She stood up. She dashed at him with a kunai. He just stood with his back turned at her. Just a few more meters. She took an attempt. In the last second, Kwan turned to her and hit her hardly on the chest. So hard, that blood came from her mouth. As if he had damaged some inner organ. He kicked her on the side, then another, then gave her a punch on her face.

-Wait, am I wrong, or was it gentle fist? –asked the Branch House boy with dark green hair.

-Oh Yamato, you fool. How could he can gentle fist? He's not a Hyuuga. –said Mariko. However, she had to admit Yamato had his right. Kwan's combo was deadly similar to one she had once seen in performance of some Hyuuga, consisting of gentle fist. She had no time to think about it. The fight continued. Madoka and Kwan were giving each other a series of kicks and punches.

-Huh, huh... I must admit. You are not that bad afterall. –said Madoka, not stopping hitting.

-Huh... Thanks, Madoka-chan. –he smirked. She yelled at him.

-Don't call me chan!

-Okay, Madoka-chan. You are free to call me Kwan-kun from now.

-You think it's funny!?

-Like a man in a drag.

-Fine then! –she jumped back and started making seals. Kwan jumped back and prepared an attack as well.

-In the water hide! The arctic blaster technic!

-In the fire hide! The volcano slash technic! –and so, a blue stream appeared in front of Madoka and dashed at Kwan, and a red stream appeared in front of Kwan and dashed at Madoka. The two streams hit each other in the midway. Which one will be stronger? A few seconds have passed. Streams were still pressing each other. The fight was fair. Madoka was angry to notice this. Now she regretted that she set Kwan free from her ground hand technic. He could really overthrow her. Not good. Very not good. He seemed so weak. And he was so strong. Like some person she never knew, but have heard a lot about.

-Heh... You know... you remind me of my father.... –she said. That confused Kwan.

-Your father, you say... huh... or your stepfather? You said you can't remember your natural father.

-Heh... I don't... But I have heard a lot about him... He was first in line for the leadership of his clan... But nobody respected him... He was considered as a weak person... because he preferred sculpturing to fighting.... because he didn't learn to walk until his third birthday... because his face was covered with scars.... because he hated violence... they called him ,,the great shame"... they were insulting him for all the time... but he loved them... and for whole his life... he was doing anything he could to proof himself to the rest of his clan... but they whatever he do... they never appreciate him... for his whole life... he waited to hear the words... he heard just before dying:... ,,You are no shame, Daisuke. You are the greatest honor to our clan that we could wish for"... Yes... he died, protecting the honor of the clan... he lived the life of an outsider... and died as a hero... Yes... That was my father... Rishi Daisuke... Heh... You said you are ready to end up in a hospital to show your father he can be proud of you.... And my father was ready to die to show his father, he can be proud of him... You really are alike...

-Heh... You have no idea... I like your father... I'm sure he would be very proud of you... Huh... And my father.... Has always been strong.... Before he turned 11, he mastered sharingan, became a chunin, became an ANBU... He's a sage... And he wished to have a son, that would be like him... So powerful... But I have always been to weak for him... Whatever I do, he didn't appreciate me... I felt so unworthy... For my luck, my mother has always been comforting me... Telling me how strong can I be if only believe in myself... And I thank goodness for my sister, my guardian angel.... She was giving me bonus trainings... Explaining everything... Teaching with a great patience... And has always been protecting me, though our father made me his heir over her... Heh... I wish my family could see me now... To see how I defeat you... Cause I'm going to defeat you now...

-Huh... I wonder how...

-Huh... You'll see... –with that, Kwan stopped his lava blast and jumped aside, avoiding Madoka's arctic blast. He threw two kunai very high in the sky. Madoka had no time to react. After a second, she found herself high above the schoolyard. Huh? How? Oh yes! Body and kunai exchange! Kwan threw two kunai! That means...!

-Hi and bye. –she heard. It was Kwan. He exchanged himself with a kunai that was above her. He was too high for her to reach and he was already making seals to attack her, so she wouldn't make it with making her attack. Not good. Kwan focused a lot of chakra in his hands. Most propably all he had left. To finish this fight. He gave Madoka a hit, more powerful than all of his previous ones together. She flew to the ground as fast as a lighting. And she hit the ground badly. Kwan was happy. She for sure won't stand up after this. He did it. But now, he felt powerless. He closed his eyes. He was falling peacefully. Tired but happy. No. He will kill himself if falling from such a height. Come on, Kwan. Just a few more effort. He opened his eye. Okay, landing... carefully... in great style. He landed well. And fell on the ground right after landing well. To rest to rest.... But... Huh? Madoka is trying to get up. No. She can't. Not after such a fall. With great pain on her face, she was forcing herself to get up. Too bad. He had to get up too, if he wanted to win this. He felt pain. But if Madoka could, then he'll do it too. Slowly. Not to fell down again. It hurts... But he made it... He got up... And Madoka? She couldn't bare it. She fell on the ground again. She knew it is over. She was defeated. So he made it.

-...Wow... So, boys and girls, after the great battle we had honor to witness, I announce Uchiha Kwan as the winner and the new top of the class. –announced Sakura. Everybody yelled with joy. He made it. He defeated Madoka. He had no more power to stand. He fell down. Tired but happy.

-Long live Kwan! Long live Kwan! –yelled the class. They picked Kwan up and carried him. Their new leader. How good.

-Sorry to interrupt, but we would wish to take my brother home. –they heard. Iruka recognized the voice at the instant.

-Hro! –he said. Indeed, there was Hro, with a band over her left eye (the one with byakugan) and her parents (Ryoka in dark glasses naturally). Sakura was shocked.

-Huh? You here? –she asked.

-Yes. Naturally. If we had to choose between sitting at home and watching Kwan fighting, the choice was simple. –explained Itachi. He then came to the group holding Kwan and took him in his arms. He smiled.

-It wasn't exactly the level you should be on, but I think I can start to admit you are my son. –he said. Kwan heard those words. How much he desire them. How happy they made him.

-Daddy...

-Shh. Don't speak. Rest. You had a hard day. –everybody admitted it.

-Yes. A very hard day. He worked really hard to beat Madoka and take her place as a top student. –admitted Iruka. Suddenly, Itachi has realized something. A terrible truth.

SLASHBACK

-Then do us a favor, and let our son be your student for some time. If faith really can cause miracles, then Kwan will become the top student in one day. But I bet he won't. –explained Itachi.

-And I bet he will. And the one who looses the bet, will have to dress in drag and do the hula. –decided Ryoka.

-Bet. –agreed Itachi and they shocked each others hand.

END SLASHBACK

Itachi looked at Ryoka, praying she forgot. But her expression told him something far different.

-Hmh. Our son became the top student in just one day... And you know what does it means, Itachi? –she smirked at him. Oh yes. He knew. But he wished he didn't.

-Oh no. –he said.

-Oh yes. –she said. He gulped. This can't be happening.

-No. No way. This must be a nightmare.

-Oh no, honey. It is reality. You won't escape it. YOU. HAVE. LOST. THE. BET..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marta: WOW. The longest fight I've ever written. Hope it wasn't boring. And for you to know, I was writing this the whole night, so it may be seenable. Sighs.


	10. ShowTime

NOTE: Whoa. Chapter ten. It took a bit long, but I had troubles at school. I have totally forgotten about some work for biology and I had to get outta my skin to make it on time. My mom said she'll be scolding me for my irresponsibility for the next two weeks, but I guess she forgotten it the next day.

Dragon Man 180 – Of course I can't deny my dearest reviewers the pleasure of seeing Itachi's great embarrassment. He deserves it. And you deserve to see it.

Jinky-Kurapica – THX Jink. Yes, It's my first year here. And for sure not the last. I will go on and keep getting better, and one day, I'll write a book better than Harry Potter and make whole Poland proud of me. And you... are so power giving to me. tears of joy

Yes, Kwan and Madoka would make a nice couple. Heheh, I'm gonna hook them up, heheh.

Hiana will be back soon (and when i say soon it is soon). I know, action here is really slow, but I'm planning this fic to be long, have not less than 25 chapters, maybe even 30, so there best is in front of you. And her mission is secret.

This chapter is full of Hyuuga action, you should like it.

Is that soon soon enough?

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 10 –ShowTime 

Evening. Uchiha household.

-Yahoo! Long live Kwan! –Sasuke was happy like a child. Jumping around the house and yelling with joy.

-Sighs. Yes, my sensei was right. Boys never maturate. –said Ryoka.

-Holy right. –admitted Sakura.

-Itachi hula hula! Wahoo! Yes! Yes! Yes! –Sasuke was now jumping around the salon, where the girls and Itachi were. Itachi was sitting angry on the outskirts of a sofa, with his back turned on everyone. If he'll wear that idiotic grass skirt, Sasuke will never stop making fun of him.

-So, big brother, are ya ready for the big embarrassment? –Sasuke poked Itachi's shoulder. God, even I don't deserve this.

-Shut up. –demanded Itachi.

-How can I shoot up when I'm so happy!? Man, this will be the most joyful moment of my life!

-If you won't cut it off, this will be the last moment of your life.

-I don't care! To see you in that skirt and to die, I won't regret it! Yahoo! Hula hula! –Sasuke jumped away and continued the happy dance. Itachi growled. He now wished he'd killed Sasuke along with the rest of the clan.

-Sasuke, don't get so excited. The hula day is tomorrow. –reminded Sakura.

-Oh, I just can't wait! Why can't he get over it today? My camera is ready for the action! –camera? No way! Itachi got up and yelled at Sasuke.

-Hey! Who told you you'll be allowed to film this?!

-Your wife.

-WHAT!? RYOKA, HAVE MERCY!

-Heh... I do, Itachi. If I wouldn't, I'd built a giant stage and invite whole Konoha to the show. And now, you'll just have to do it in front of the family.

-So why don't he do it now? The whole family is here! I'm sure boys recovered enough to watch the show! –Sasuke still wanted Itachi to do the hula today. But Ryoka had other plans.

-You see, Sasuke... when i said: ,,the whole family", I also meant my side of the family. –she said. Her side of the family? This means more people to see the great embarrassment? Oh god! Itachi protested.

-Your side of the family? Oh no, no way! We have enough spectators!

-No, Itachi. I said the: ,,whole family", and it'll be the whole family. It's the right time for me to see my father again. And to meet my sister. Besides, her daughter already has suspicions, so we can't wait longer with revealing who I really am. –she was right. Waiting too long isn't good. Especially now, when Reika saw her and learned her name. Itachi sighed.

-You'd need a miracle to make this nightmare up to me.

-No problem. You know where to find me. –she stood up and left the room slowly and with grace. Itachi sighed. No matter what, he'll be embarrassed forever. A sage. In grass skirt. Doing hula. In front of... 11 people? And Sasuke will most propably show the movie to everybody in Konoha. God, what for? SIGHS. But there was a bright side: he saw how good his son can be. Yes. Kwan is not so bad heir. Trying not to think about tomorrow, Itachi went after Ryoka.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Morning. Hyuuga Branch household.

-Oto-san! Up! Get up! It's morning already! –Neji felt poking on the side and heard the voice full of joy. He slowly opened his eyes.

-Umh... what's up..? Yaaawn... Reika? What's the time?

-It's seven twenty and fifteen seconds! Come on, get up! –seven twenty? No way. Reika never gets enough sleep before nine, due to her night trainings. And wait, is it Saturday today? Very very strange.

-Urgh... Reika, for goodness sake, it's Saturday. Let me sleep and go back to bed. –demanded Neji, but Reika didn't listen.

-No way! Today mom is coming home! You have to be clean, well dressed and good smelling! I prepared your clothes and some good perfumes already! And now, come on! –demanded Reika, poking Neji. Right. Today Hiana is coming back. He has to prepare himself. Right. He stretched himself, gave a long yawn and got up.

-And that I understand! I'll go and bring your breakfast here! –announced Reika and left the room to fulfil her announcement. Neji smiled to himself. Yes, he can't be unhappy today, when his wife is coming home. But he didn't suspect, how crazy today will be..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_The wind. It howls. Across the plain. The voice. The sound. So strong. It calls my name. It's wild like the river. It's warm like the sun. It call me back. Back where I belong. Home again. Always to you. I will always return. _

The black-and-white horse entered the Konoha running. On his back a woman. A woman with long silky black hair. On her way home. Fast. To see her family again. After two weeks. Two weeks is so long. But the longer not to see them, the more joyful to see them again. Yes. Indeed. Nothing can be more beautiful, more joyful, than to see a family after such long time. But she didn't suspect, she'll see a relative, she'd never seen before. She didn't knew, so she didn't bother. She entered the Hyuuga possession. And as she only got of the horse...

-Mom!

-Reika! –her daughter jumped at her. She hugged her tightly. Her little angel. Her dearest only child. Fruit of her love.

-Mom, how good you're back.

-I also think that way, angel.

-Okay Reika, my turn now. –a certain man interrupted the two. In this turn Hiana jumped at him.

-Neji! –she yelled and hugged him as tight as she could. Then he placed his lips on hers and they shared a kiss full of passion. How much they missed each other. How much they needed each other. How much they loved each other.

-Oh Hiana, every time I see you, I feel like falling in love again and again, every time stronger than before. –said Neji after breaking the kiss. And she wasn't doubted to him with the response for long.

-I'm glad then, my most beloved. And you as always sound as heavenly as a nightingale chorus. –she said.

-And you two as always look so cute together. –said some mellow voice. It's owner was a firm old Hyuuga man, whose medium long hair was as white as his eyes due to his age. Hiana smiled at him.

-I think it's good we're cute. Married people should look cute together. Don't you think so, dad?

-I definitely agree with you. Come, let me greet you the way should. –so, another hugging. Yes, welcomes are so cute.

-And now mom, we'll take your luggage inside and I'll tell about everything that happened during the last two weeks. With details. –announced Reika. Hiana giggled.

-Okay, angel. As you say. –she said. Neji took his wife's luggage off the horse, and Takeru took the horse to lead it to the stable. But again, somebody interrupted. This time two people. The Uchiha twins.

-Hi, Reika-chan! Konnichiwa, Hiana-san and Neji-san!

-And konnichiwa Takeru-san!

-Kai-kun! Ideo-kun! What are you doing here? –asked Reika. Ideo explained.

-We were send here by our father, who invites you four to a show.

-It'll be the funniest one you've ever seen. Our uncle has lost the bet with our aunt, and he has to do something really embarrassing. –added Kai.

-That's nice, but you see, my mom have just arrived after two weeks of absence and I think we should spend this day together, you know, just us, in a company of the closest family, hope you understand. –explained Reika.

-We do. But you must come. Somebody from your closest family really wants to meet your mother. You know, that woman who gave me the crystal. –Kai made it clear for Reika. She understood everything.

-Your aunt? So she really is...?

-Yes. But don't tell anyone. It's a surprise, you see. Anyway, we won't start the show until you'll come. And it's really worth seeing, our uncle will have to dress in drag and do the hula. Think about it. Goodbye. –and not waiting for response, the boys ran away. Leaving Reika on a quest to answer her relatives' questions, not to revel too much.

-Reika, who is that ,,somebody from our closest family", who wants to meet me? –asked Hiana. Come on Reika, think.

-Umh... I can't tell you now. You wouldn't believe anyway. I can barely believe myself. Besides, like they said, it's a surprise. –luckily, this answer was enough for Hiana.

-Hmh. Okay. Surprise is a surprise. I guess we can go to the show. It would be impolite to disappoint that ,,somebody". –ascertained Hiana. Good. Reika was happy. Her mother always wondered how would it be, if she had a chance to meet her sister. Yes, this will be a really nice surprise for her. And a good way to celebrate her return. Meanwhile, Ideo and Kai cannoned into some people, who were heading toward the Hyuuga possession.

-Oh, Kitoro-chan! Hi! And konnichiwa, Hinata-san and Naruto-san! What a meeting! And hi Iruka. –Kai greeted the friends of the family. Ideo just scratched the back of his head and gave them a foolish smile.

-Yeah, konnichiwa. Heheh... –he said. Kitoro answered in the name of the Uzumakis.

-Hi guys! What are you doing here?

-We were at the Hyuuga possession, to pass an invitation to Reika, her parent sand her grandfather. –explained Kai. Ideo just kept on smiling and nodded. Naruto smiled.

-What an event, and we are on our way to the Hyuuga possession, invited by Hinata's father. He said he has a very important buisness to talk about with us.

-Oh, then we wish you good luck. And now, excuse us, we have to go.

-Yeah, umh... go. Heh. See you later. –and the twins continued on their way home.

-Hang on, guys! Be careful with your scar, Kai-kun! And we are now going to take on the bloodthirsty king of the white eyes!

-Kitoro, don't talk about your grandfather like this.

-Sorx, mom..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hyuuga Main House household. Parlor. Tea. Smell of formality in the air. Hiashi sitting on the main place, of course. Around the table, there were the Uzumakis and Hanabi with her daughter Mariko (when she said she and Iruka are very close related, that's what she meant). They all suspected, that something bigger was in the air. And they suspected good. Hiashi sighed and started.

-Today, I would wish to talk with you about something very important. I mean, the future of our clan. –so indeed, it was very important. Everybody paid great attention to the old Hyuuga leader. And he continued.

-I'm beginning to feel old.

-Grandpa, you are not so old. You look to be not more than 40. –said Mariko. Kitoro made a disgusted sound. ,,Mariko, you Hiashi-loving freak! You as always suck up to him. I'm getting sick when you do that."

-Thank you, Mariko. But I'm not so young anymore. And I think it's the right time to take care of certain things. Somebody has to carry on my place as the head of the clan.

-Somebody, meaning Hinata. –said happy Naruto. Hiashi smiled.

-Right... Hinata, my eldest daughter, first in line for the leadership. Yes... Hinata, I love you and believe in you. But I am afraid... I'm afraid you just don't have the right spirit to be the head of the clan. –that made Naruto a bit angry.

-What do you mean she doesn't have the right spirit to be the head of the clan? She is destined to lead it, isn't she? And maybe you want to pass the leadership to Hanabi and Mariko, over Hinata, huh?! –Mariko smiled at this. Yes, she hoped that was her grandfather's idea. In her opinion, she would make a lot better head than Kitoro and Iruka. And of course better than shy Hinata.

-Naruto, calm down, let him explain. –Hinata asked Naruto.

-Calm down? He wants to disown you! –protested Naruto.

-Naruto, you got me wrong. I don't want to disown Hinata. I know destiny can't be defied. –said Hiashi. Naruto calmed down.

-No? Then what do you meant?

-I meant, that when I die, Hinata will take my place. But if she feels she won't' muddle on as a leader, she can always abdicate. Then your children would rule. –so that's what he meant. For Naruto it was okay now, but not for Mariko.

-Abdicate? Grandpa, sorry to notice, but Kitoro would make even worse head of the clan than aunt Hinata. She is just too irresponsible.

-Mariko! Don't be impolite! –Hanabi scolded her daughter.

-What's impolite in telling the truth, mom? You know Kitoro, she just makes pranks and runs in trouble for all the time. Can somebody like this be a head of the greatest noble clan of our village?

-Yes. Your cousin is destined to be the head of our clan. And she will be the head of the clan one day. –it seemed like Hanabi is right, but Kitoro had something to say too.

-I won't. Iruka will. –she announced. Everybody looked at her with confusion.

-But, Kitoro... you are firstborn... –begun Hinata, but Kitoro cut her off.

-I know. But I'm going to abdicate. I want Iruka to be the head of the clan, not me.

-ME?! The head of the clan? But Kitoro....

-No, brother. I don't want to be the head of the clan. It's too big responsibility for me. It's not fun. You would make a lot better leader than I would.

-But I can't, I'm second born. It's not my destiny.

-And my destiny is to rule, to make decisions, so I make my decision: I give the leadership up to you. Yes, that's the right decision. –Not everyone found Kitoro's decision right. But if she really didn't want to lead... yes. It's her free choice. The clan doesn't need a leader who doesn't wan to be one. Yes. Hiashi had to agree.

-As you wish, Kitoro. Then your mother is first in line and your brother is second in line. But you'd better think about it. If for example your children...

-I won't have children. –another confusing ascertainment.

-You won't have children? Why do you think so, Kitoro? –asked Hinata. Kitoro sighed.

-Oh mom, how can I have children when this whole love buisness makes me feel disgusted?

-That's normal in your age. You'll change your mind when you grow up. –assured Hinata. Mariko cutted in.

-Yes, perhaps she will, but even if yes, she would have difficulties with finding a husband. Who would want a wife who behaves the way Kitoro does, and look like a boy in bargain? –this time before Hanabi could scold Mariko, Kitoro stood up and yelled at her cousin.

-I DON'T LOOK LIKE A BOY!!!

-Yes, you do. Everybody who meets you for the first time thinks you are a boy. And don't deny it. Every time your father introduces you to some important people, who come to make buisness with him, they say: ,,The older boy is so much like you, Hokage-sama." The older boy, meaning you.

-Mariko, enough! Why are you so mean to your cousin? –asked Hanabi, a bit pissed of.

-But mom, you told me to tell people the truth, so that's what I do.

-Sometimes you shouldn't tell the truth. It can hurt other people.

-So you admit Kitoro looks like a boy?

-ENOUGH.

-Okay, as you wish. But I still think she looks like a boy. –Hanabi didn't want to admit, not to make Kitoro feel miserably, but Mariko was right. Indeed, Kitoro looked like a boy. She was dressing herself like a boy, speaking and moving the way boys do, she has always been that way. She never played with dolls, she preferred plastic dinosaurs. She was taking too much after Naruto. Kitoro herself knew what Mariko said is true, but she didn't want to admit, even to herself. No matter how ungirlish she was, she was a girl. And wanted everyone to know. Naruto decided to change the topic.

-So, oto-san, by the way. I wonder... what would you do, if you'd find out there's a Branch House member without a seal? –Hiashi found this question strange, but guessed Naruto is just trying to get everybody's attention away from Kitoro subject and just gave the answer.

-I would find that member and seal him. That's pretty obvious I guess.

-Right... But what if that member was no longer a Hyuuga? –now Hiashi became suspicious. What may this all be about?

-What do you mean, Naruto?

-I mean if that member was a woman and was married to a man from another noble clan, which makes her part of that clan. And our clan would have no rights to her anymore. Would you still seal her in that case? –now Hiashi was very suspicious. Either Naruto has some weird idea again or there actually is a Branch House member without a seal. He must check it out.

-Well... It depends... what kind of other noble clan would that be?

-The Uchiha clan. –the Uchiha clan. So it's a weird idea. The only living Uchihas are Sasuke and his two sons, and Sasuke is married to Sakura, not some Branch House woman. But... Sasuke has a brother. But that brother is a criminal. Is far away, isn't he? But maybe? But suddenly, Mariko cutted in.

-The Uchiha clan? No wait, that would mean... A! Don't tell me Kwan is from the Branch House! –she screamed. So she knew something. She figured out. Iruka seemed to figure out as well.

-Kwan? No, he is an Uchiha. But... he had a band over his right eye... and his sister had a band over her right eye... and their mother had dark glasses. Yes, that would stick. So they were hiding their byakugans. Gush, how weird.

-NO! It can't be! Oh, I knew it, he was just too perfect! A Branch House member. The new top of my class. Hold me! –Mariko was still in shock. Hiashi wanted to know what was this all about.

-Naruto. So what exactly were you saying about that Branch House member without a seal?

-Umh... You see... You know Sasuke, right? And you heard about his brother, Itachi, the S-rank nukenin, right? So, a few days ago, Itachi returned to Konoha. He reveled me that some conspirator is planning to take over Konoha and together we caught that conspirator. Itachi asked me to accept his to the society again, and to make sure you won't be demanding to seal his wife and children. Cause his wife is a Branch House member, who left Konoha at age of 3 and is considered to be dead. But now she belongs to the Uchiha clan, so I guess you won't be demanding to seal her, will you? –asked Naruto with hope. He gave Itachi his word and he wanted to keep it. But Hiashi was very strict about the rules and there was a great possibility he won't agree. And it seemed like he isn't happy about what Naruto told him.

-A traitor among the Hyuuga... left at age of 3, and considered to be dead, you say... wait... now this connect... and what's that traitor's name?

-Hyuuga Ryoka. Well, now Uchiha Ryoka.

-Ryoka... daughter of Takeru and Yukari... I remember her...

-But you won't seal her, or her children, will you? I promised that you won't, and I want to keep my promise.

-Heh... Some promises should not be kept, Naruto...

-You can't do that! She's no longer part of your clan!

-What I can and what I can't, that's up to me. And what I'll do about the traitor... You will see.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Uchiha household. Salon. Itachi sitting on the outskirts of the sofa. Soon he'll have to do the most shameful thing in his life. He tried not to think about it and not to look at Sasuke, who was polishing (polish your english! Heheh!) his camera for god knows which time. SIGHS.

-Depressed, aren't you? –asked Ryoka, standing in front of him. Why does she asks this? How can be not depressed in such a moment? Women are weird.

-Uhumh. And you have funk, don't you?

-No. I waited for this for so long. For all those years. Sighs... I wonder how will they react...

-For your father, I see two options: either be happy beyond reason or be mad, because you came back despite your promise not to come back. But I guess it'll rather be option one. As far as your sister goes, most of all, she will be shocked. But then most of all happy. Or you know, think about how would you react on her place. If you are alike, then the reactions will be alike too.

-But what if we aren't alike?

-You are sisters. How different can you be?

-Right. And what do you think, Hro?

-I think you'll get along well. There is no more powerful bond than the one between the siblings. I know. There is no thing I wouldn't sacrifice for Kwan. If I'd have to die to save him, I wouldn't be in two minds about it.

-Yes, Kwan couldn't be more lucky than to have you as a sister. Sighs... I wonder will I be a as good in that role as you.

-Of course you will. I take after you, remember.

-Heh. Thanks Hro. –a moment later, Sakura entered the salon with an announcement.

-Get ready. They are here...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Neji, old pal! How are you? –in front of the house, Sasuke was greeting guests. Neji was happy to see him, and Sasuke was happy that his friends will be witnesses of Itachi's show.

-Why do you ask? It's more than obvious that I'm fine. As always when Hiana is around. –ascertained Neji. ,,Neji, Neji, you suck-up. But yes, women like suck-ups." Sasuke

-Right, it's so obvious. And Hiana, how was your mission?

-Not so bad at all, but pretty boring. I can't tell you the details, but in general it was about some buisness between Hiashi-sama and a local nobleman. Nothing interesting. And by the way, your sons said that you have here ,,somebody from our closest family, who really wants to meet me". So?

-So let's go in. –and so they did. And a few seconds later, for the first time in their lives, two sisters faced each other. Hiana gasped, when she saw Ryoka. She didn't recognize her as her sister, but this woman looked so much like a person she lost a long ago.

-Mother? –she asked in unsure tone. Ryoka smiled. So it was their mother she sees in her. Not that bad. She made observations on Hiana. Her face was nearly the same as the one she sees in her reflection. Ryoka liked her sister's hair. Silky. Shiny. Not such a massacre like her own. But she took that massacre after their mother, so she liked it. Sighs. So many memories. And so many questions.

-But... no.... you can't be. You're dead. –Hiana still was in shock and confusion. But somebody decided to disabuse her.

-No, Hiana. She is not your mother. But you were close. –said Takeru and moved closer to Ryoka, not drawing his eyes away from her. After so many years, he recognized his child.

-So you remember. –Ryoka smiled at her father. He was now standing in front of her, praying that this wasn't just a dream. He carefully touched her face. She was real.

-Dear sweat god in heaven, Ryoka... –he whispered, calendering her hair. After such a long time, they were together again. And so, the theory: ,,the longer divided, the more joyful to see again", turned out to be true.

-Oh, daddy... –and they hugged each other tightly, as tight as they could, nearly breaking each others ribs. No writer will ever be able to describe how full of emotions this moment was.

-Ryoka, oh god, my little daughter, it's really you.

-It's me, daddy, it's me, I'm back, I'm home.

-Good heavens, you are so beautiful, so much like your mother... Oh, it's just too good to be real.

-But it is real, dad. I returned, and I won't go away again. Oh, I missed you so much.

-And I missed you, little one. My little girl. –the Uchiha part of the family was happy watching the scene, but Neji, Hiana and Reika were confused. And Hiana most of them.

-Dad, who is she? –she asked her father. She couldn't believe that this can be her sister. Her sister died before she was born. Takeru wiped his tears of joy and in the most happy mood, introduced his daughters to each other.

-So girl, at last you meet each other. Hiana, this is Ryoka, your older sister. Ryoka, this is Hiana, your younger sister. –so she was. But how? Hiana still couldn't believe.

-My sister... no, it can't be. My sister died before I was born. –she said in scared tone. Ryoka giggled at her.

-Silly little sister. You see, life is full of surprises. And the only thing we know for sure, is that we really know nothing. Yes, I was considered to be dead. To be killed by wild animals, as far as I remember. But really, mom and dad gave me to a nukenin, and told everyone that I was killed. That's how it really was. –now Hiana was beginning to understand. It was starting to make sense. Accept one detail.

-But if yes... but why? –this time it was Takeru to answer the question.

-To save her, Hiana. To let her be free from the cursed seal. We preferred not to see her again than to let the Main House treat her the way it treated us. We wanted to give you up too, but.... Sighs.... it would be too suspicious, if we loose both daughters.... and we had no money enough to offer to a nukenin, who would take care of you... and... sighs.... we couldn't.... we wouldn't bare to loose another child like this. I'm so sorry, Hiana. If there only was a chance for you... I'm so sorry.

-No dad. Don't be sorry. I understand. And... I don't think I would bare to loose you either. I don't regret you didn't give me up the way you gave Ryoka. My place is here. Here, I have a family, that loves me. I have a loving husband, a wonderful daughter, and I have you. And I'm happy, dad. I really am. –so Hiana didn't feel suffered. She is not jealous about Ryoka. She understood. Good. Very good. Now, when certain things have been explained, Ryoka decided to do certain introduction.

-I'm glad you have no sorrow towards me, sis. And now, let me introduce: Itachi, my husband. –Neji recognized Itachi. And he was surprised.

-Itachi? The one who killed the whole Uchiha clan?

-Yes, that's me. But it was a long time ago. Now I'm negotiating with the Hokage to become an official Konoha ninja again.

-No way. Naruto won't accept you. And I wonder how could Hiana's sister accept you. –Neji didn't trust Itachi. But Takeru had no objections to be father-in-law to somebody like this.

-Naruto may not... but if my daughter's luck is a sage criminal, then I won't object. Welcome, my son. –he gave Itachi a hand to shock. Itachi shocked it. He didn't suspect he would be accepted that easy. Good Ryoka's father just wished his daughter to be happy.

-Son? So I suspect you want me to call you dad, huh?

-Yes. Indeed. Oh, and this is my granddaughter, am I right? –Takeru noticed Hro. She moved closer to him.

-Yes. I am Ryoka's daughter and my name is Hro. –she introduced herself. And was hugged by Takeru. It seemed like he loved her from the first look. And vice versa.

-Hro... yet another beautiful girl in the family. –ascertained Takeru, after scanning his granddaughter. Beautiful? Really? He must be joking.

-Me? Beautiful? Yeah, right. I am a warrior. I'm supposed to be scary, not beautiful.

-But you are beautiful. Every woman is beautiful in her own special way. And being a warrior doesn't disturb it. Your mother and aunt are good examples. –assured Takeru. Hro wasn't very sure about if she really was beautiful. She never cared for her look. She just cared for trainings, mastering ninjutsu, becoming stronger. Always. And wanted to be praised for her skills, not for her look. But being praised is being praised. It makes feel good.

-Thanks grandpa. You are a regular guy. –there was no doubts: Hro and Takeru suit to each other. But Sasuke was getting impatient. He wanted to see Itachi doing the hula. Immediately.

-Great, so now, when everything's clear, can we please start the show? I just can't wait.

-No. We can't start without Kwan. –noticed Ryoka.

-Kwan? What Kwan? –asked Takeru.

-Our son. You see, we send him...

-You have a son? –Takeru shined.

-Yes. We have a son, his name is Kwan. Yesterday, we send him to school and had a little bet. I said Kwan will become the top student in first day, and Itachi said he won't. I won the bet, so now Itachi has to dress in drag and do the hula.

-And I'll immortalize this blessed moment. –added Sasuke, showing his camera. Itachi growled. He was tired of Sasuke's happiness. TIRED. And MAD.

-Argh... If you already make such fun of me, then you'd better put a diaper on, in case you pee from laughing! –he yelled at Sasuke. But Sasuke couldn't get a smile of his face. And couldn't stop making fun of Itachi.

-Hahah, and since when you are so worried about me? Shouldn't you be worried about yourself? You know, I'm gonna show the movie to lots of people, including Hokage. –now this was it. Itachi was boiling. He must do something to avoid this hell. But what? If he'll escapes from doing the hula, Ryoka will force him to do something even more embarrassing. And kick his ass. What can he do? Nothing. But she... In act of desperation, Itachi turned to his wife.

-Ryoka, I beg you: bet him for something too! –he demanded.

-Why should I? –she smirked at him.

-Oh, come on! You are my wife or not?! You can't let him do this to me! You just can't! –he kept on yelling at her. And she kept on smirking. It seemed like she's happy with such a conjuncture. And with Itachi being at her mercy.

-Heh. Don't tell me what I can and what I can't. But okay. I'll bet him for something too. After the show. Can be?

-Can be. I take you at your word. –sighed Itachi. So he had hope. He prayed that Ryoka would bet Sasuke for something worse than doing hula in a drag. Or at least for not showing the video to the rest of Konoha. She has to. She owes him this. And now Takeru reminded himself some very important detail.

-Talking taking somebody at word... Ryoka, I have a question to you. –he said. She smiled.

-Fire away. –so he did.

-WHO IN THE HELL ALLOWED YOU TO COME BACK!? –Takeru yelled at his older daughter. Ryoka was ready for this. Yes, she promised not to come back. And she broken the promise. But she didn't care for this. She just kept on smiling.

-You see, dad. Good girls go to heaven. Bad girls go wherever they want. And that's what I did. –so that was her excuse for breaking the promise? For risking the waste of the sacrifice? For wasting her chance, risking her freedom? The old Hyuuga couldn't bare it.

-Ingrate! –he yelled, slashing Ryoka across the face. Hiana came up between her father and sister.

-Don't hurt her! –she demanded. But she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ryoka.

-Hiana, stay out of this. It's a father-daughter thing. And by the way since when younger siblings protect older? It should be the other way round.

-Since now. I don't care if you are older or younger. You are my sister and that matters. I want you to know, you can always count on me.

-Right. Thanks, li'l sis. And you can always count on me. But now, excuse me. –and Ryoka brushed Hiana aside, to face their father. He was still angry.

-Heh... you know dad, your hit wasn't really painful. If you want to punish me, you should hit me harder, so I can feel it. Here, go on. –she encourage him, holding her cheek out. And didn't wait long for another hit, more powerful than the first one, but still not very painful for her. And a strict reprimand.

-You foolish girl! How can you just waste your chance like this!? How could you just break your promise like this?! You were supposed never to return! To be free! To be happy! To have better life than I had! And you!? You deliberately disobeyed me! Worse! You put your children in danger! You risk your freedom! If the Main House finds out you are alive, you will be cursed! Have you forgotten?! After whole of this!? (tears in his eyes) Huh... Ryoka, I'm so happy to see you... I missed you so much... But I don't want you to be cursed... I don't want your children to be cursed.... Huh... I beg you... go away... be free... be happy. Huh. –after belching this out, Takeru calmed down. Ryoka took the reprimand with a smile. That's the way she remembered her father. So overprotective. Doing his best in getting any danger out of her way. Just wanting her to be happy. She sighed.

-You haven't changed a bit, dad... you just want me to be happy. You see... an outsider, who can never go home, will never find his place anywhere. And will just be happy when return to where he belongs. To a home he kept in his heart. I returned. And I will stay here. Cause I can only be happy here, where I belong. –explained Ryoka. Her father seemed to understand. But was taking it hard.

-My daughter... you can't stay here... You must be strong and go away. If you don't, you'll be cursed. –he cried. Itachi stood by Ryoka's side and made a speech.

-Over my dead body. You daughter belongs to my clan now, and Main House has no rights to her. Hokage gave me his word, that he'll make sure Main House doesn't demand Ryoka or our children. But if they'll only try to hurt them, I'll kill them all. I won't let anyone hurt my family. I'll be protecting my wife and children till I have no more blood. I swear. –he sward. This was a surprise, especially for Neji. He knew, how Itachi was. Itachi, that bastard, caring for someone. Impossible. He was a murderer. He was cold hearted. He had no positive feelings. Or maybe. Now, a perspective of having him as a brother-in-law wasn't that bad at all. Takeru wasn't dropping tears anymore. He smiled weakly. They had Hokage's word. That's important. So there was a chance for his daughter to avoid being cursed. Afterall, Naruto was Hiashi's son-in-law and had an edification on him. Right. No need to worry. Thanks god for Ryoka's husband.

-Huh... Thank you, my son. Thank you.

-No problem, heh.... dad.

-Hi! Have we missed something? –asked Kwan, appearing suddenly. And with him... Madoka?

-Konnichiwa. –said the former top student and bowed to the family. Takeru was thrilled to see his new grandson. He came to him with shiny eyes.

-Aww! He's so cute! And he looks so much like me! Oh god, a boy at last... and that's your girlfriend, am I right? –he asked, looking at Madoka. She denied.

-Whoa. He just know each other since yesterday and you think we are dating? Isn't that too early?

-Right. But you look cute together. Dear heavens, it's so good to have a male grandchild at least, since I already have two beautiful daughters.... and granddaughters. Kwan, right? My name is Takeru and I'm your grandfather.

-I figured it out... nice to meet you, grandpa.

-Kwan, what is she doing here? –asked Itachi, pointing at Madoka.

-She came to see the show.

-WHO ALLOWED HER TO?

-I. I invited her.

-You invited her?

-Yes.

-And who allowed you to?

-Nobody. But after this whole hard work we had yesterday, she deserves to see the show more than anyone. You saw our fight, and you must admit I'm right. Besides I owe her this for taking her place as the top student. –explained Kwan. Madoka nodded. Itachi was angry. But he had to admit Kwan was right. Madoka worked as hard as he did and had right to see the show. SIGHS.

-ARGH... You gonna pay me for this, Kwan.

-Sure. And talking paying... Uncle Sasuke, you still owe me the money for making dad loose the bet. –reminded Kwan. Sasuke gave him the money without withstanding. Kwan counted it and hid in his pocket. He was satisfied. After giving Kwan the cash, Sasuke turned to Itachi with a huge grin.

-So now, when we're all here, we may start the show. Go and get dressed. We will be waiting in the salon. –Itachi didn't response. He just snarled and went to get dressed. He knew there is no point at begging Ryoka for mercy. She would never remit him. Besides he was too proud for hystering in front of the whole family and for begging a woman for mercy. So he could just bare the shame like a man.

-And don't forget to put that flower in your hair! –reminded Hro. Itachi didn't response to her as well. He was too angry to speak. He wanted to have this terrible hula behind as fast as possible.

5 minutes later

-Itachi! Are you ready there?

-Do I REALLY have to do this!? I look like a total dumbass!

-You have to! Unless you'd rather do a macarena on the roof, dressed like a prima ballerina.

-I HATE YOU!

-I love you too.

-ARGH. Alright... Here I go... But I worry you: the first person to laugh will die at the instant.

-Yeah right, but now go out.

-SIGHS. –so, wanting or not, Itachi took his whole courage and entered the salon, piercing everyone with a sight of a killer, checking out who will laugh first. Everyone gasped at the sight. Mouth dropped and eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. A sage. Wearing a grass hula skirt. A shell necklace. Having a pink flower put in his long, rough hair. PINK. Not long after Itachi came out, everybody started laughing. LAUGHING, like they have never laughed before. Itachi snarled. He was mad, embarrassed, and it seemed like everybody started laughing at the same moment, so he couldn't keep his promise and kill somebody. So helpless to do anything. And this was driving him mad. He yelled at the spectators.

-THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!! –but they were all laughing too hard to answer him. Itachi couldn't describe the shame and anger he felt at the moment. He was cursing the moment in which he agreed on this idiotic bet. He was curing Ryoka. He was cursing Sasuke and his camera. He was curing the idiot who created the hula.

-This (Laugh) is (laugh) the funniest (laugh) thing (Laugh) I've ever seen (LAUGH). –Sasuke made it with saying this and felt on the floor laughing. So now Itachi was cursing his brother and their parents, for creating him. After a few more seconds, Sasuke made it back on the sofa and picked his camera. He could barely hold it.

-Hahahah.... Alright, Itachi.... you can start the show.... –he said, pointing the camera at his brother. Itachi growled. He has to dance. Like if wearing that idiotic skirt wasn't enough. Ryoka, I'll never forgive you this. So, Itachi begun to dance. He was angrier than ever, and his hula wasn't very effective. He was too stiff. It was easy to notice.

-Come on! Shake your 4 letters! –shouted Hro. You little betrayer... you are just like your mother....

-The riva dance, the rive dance! Try out the riva dance! –demanded Kwan. And you, my son? ARGH.... I am your father, for goodness sake. You should be taking my side. You little bastard.... And you, Ryoka? I guess you're having fun. Dam you.

-Heheh. Okay, that's it. Here comes the backup. –announced Ryoka. She stood up and went to Itachi. What is she planning to?

-I'll help you. Move the way I do. Like this. See? –and she begun to dance as well. But a lot better than Itachi. Perhaps because she didn't have to worry about the embarrassing skirt, perhaps because of something else, but she was a brilliant dancer. Itachi begun to copy her moves.

-I see. –he said, asking himself, why is she doing this. And he answered himself. She was trying to get the attention on the dance, so the spectators pay less attention to Itachi's look. So you are not that cruel, my love. Thank you. I'll remember that.

-You feel the rhythm? –she asked.

-Yeah. I feel it. Really, you should be the one to wear the drag. You would look a lot better than I do.

-No way. I'd rather die than make a fool of myself in front of the whole family.

-And you think you aren't making fool of yourself at the moment?

-No. Hula itself isn't embarrassing, but that grassy clothes are just too disgracing. Besides you are the star attraction, not me.

-Next time you will be the star attraction. I'll win the next bet.

-Next bet? You still hadn't have enough shame?

-Laugh at me, my foolish wife. But I'll be the one to laugh at the end. –friendly arguing between the two was a bonus attraction to the audience. It was coloring the show and making it more interesting. And, as Ryoka suspected, her appearance made the hula less embarrassing for Itachi. He was busy with copying her moves and had no time to think about the shame. The audience was also paying less attention to the grassy skirt and focused on the show in general. Everybody laughed, clapped and shouted. And after the hula was done, Ryoka and Itachi bowed to the audience and got huge applause. Itachi took of his shell necklace and threw it at the audience. Kwan and Kai dashed to catch it, but eventually Neji caught it and naturally gave it to Hiana. It seemed like everything went well. But as soon as they thought so, somebody rang at the door...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marta: WOW. Longer than the last chapter. I'm improving. (Inner GM- Yeah, right. You are short.)

Anyway, I decided to add something from myself, like Kishimoto-san: how did I grown up (or am still growing, cause I'm still just a girl).

I am unplanned child. Two weeks after my parents got married, my father had to go to the army. After about 4, 5 months he got a permit for shooting. That's when mom got pregnant. It wasn't the luckiest deal for them, cause dad had to be in the army, and mom was pregnant with me. I was born on January 1989 (year of the round table), in some Warsaw hospital. I was named Marta, after my mother. Good, cause I love this name. I was a very quiet child. Causing no special trouble to my parents. Dad told me about my first night in the house. I was so silent that he thought I'm dad or something and placed a mirror in front of me so he can see am I breathing. I was so good that my parents decided to have a second child. Another peaceful girl. And they got my brother, who was crying so loud that they had to place him on the balcony so everyone else could sleep. Heheh. I had a difficult time with my little brother, but now I know the life would be very boring without him. So it's all for now.


	11. Ryu to Tora

NOTE: Whoa. Chapter eleven. It took quite a long time to write it, but my writing tempo is 1 site per hour so I have to spend two whole weekends on the comp to finish one chapter, which usually didn't succeed, because of my mom. And my mom thinks I spend too much time on comp anyway. But I can't help it. Writing is the only thing that gives me satisfaction. I was born with a purpose to be a writer. Oh, I wish I was adult and don't have to care about school. Just spend whole days writing. I have so many ideas for my own books. Sighs... Whatever. Let the fic start.

Dragon Man 180 – Right, I guess it's more than obvious it's Hiashi. Yes, Hinata can threaten him, or even worse. The problem is will the others want to cooperate. BTW Thank you just for being.

Jinky-Kurapica – Please, not –san. I guess –chama (combination of chan and sama which I use towards you) will suit.

I'm glad you liked the hula part. I was worried will it be funny enough.

Hiashi can be an asshole, but he also can be fair. You'll see.

Poor you with that Biology. Wish you good luck with the exam.

I know I'm great. That's why I named myself so ( ). Everybody can be great if only believes.

I'm doing my best. BTW Have you received pictures I mailed to you?

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 11 –Ryu to Tora 

Was ir ring? Strange. Who could that be? They didn't expect anyone else. Very, very strange.

-Oh no, I'll die if anybody else sees me like this. –announced Itachi and escaped to his room, to change into his normal clothes.

-I'll check who's there. –said Sakura and went to open the door. She wonder, who could that be and what may he/she want. She was by the door. She was about to open, but in the last moment she got an idea to look through the view-finder. She looked. She gasped. Oh no. Not him. Quick! Alarm! She ran back to salon, and warned everybody.

-Red alert! It's Hiashi! –she yelled. Alert atmosphere. Hiashi? Not good, not good. Neji didn't loose his head. He gave the orders.

-Sakura, go and brush him off! Ryoka, you and your kids must hide somewhere! Quick! –Sakura ran to brush Hiashi off, or at least keep him busy for long enough. But Ryoka wasn't going to follow her brother-in-law's orders.

-No. –she said. Everybody stared at her.

-Excuse me? –said Neji.

-I said no. I won't hide. I will face the danger. I am no longer part of the Hyuuga clan and there's nothing Main House can do about it. –Ryoka had her rights, but Takeru didn't want to hear about it. He took the bit in his hands. He slashed Ryoka across the face (yet again) and yelled at her:

-Have you completely lost your brain!? You and your kids go outta house! Through the garden! Escape! At the instant!

-But...

-No buts! Go or I'll get my belt off and smash you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a month! Move it! –in this one moment Ryoka had lost her self confidence and courage. She felt like a little girl. So little and afraid. That follows every orders given to her. Like many years ago. Her father didn't had to repeat. She turned to Hro and Kwan.

-Kids, let's get outta here.

-Hai. –they answered. But it was too late. They heard a loud noise. Something like crushing the door. And Sakura's shout.

-I don't let you!

-Shoot up, woman! –some unknown male's voice. Not good. Gotta act quick. Without thinking, Hiana forced Ryoka and her children in a closet that stood in the salon and locked the door. A second later, two dangerous looking male Hyuugas entered the salon. After them, Hiashi. Looking very serious. He pierced everyone with his killing white sight. Nobody dared to move.

-And what? You got them? –now Hiashi's grandchildren joined the group, and their parents after them.

-No... not yet. –said Hiashi, still piercing everyone with a deadly cold sight that could kill. In next second, Sakura appeared.

-Alright, that's it! I don't care if you are the head of the Hyuuga clan! You'll pay me for the broken door! –she warned Hiashi. But he didn't care.

-I will... after I finish some important buisness here....Takeru, we need to talk. –Hiashi's sight finally stopped on Takeru. Old Hyuuga did all he could not to seem too scared. He stepped forward and faced Hiashi.

-Yes, Hiashi-sama?

-Takeru, I have just learned something distressing... about your daughter. –so he knows. But Takeru won't give up so easy. He'll find a way. For a start, he'll act like as if he didn't knew.

-Hiana? What about her, Hiashi-sama?

-No, Takeru. Your other daughter.

-My other daughter? But Hiashi-sama, I have no children but Hiana.

-But Hiana is not your firstborn. Would you agree, Takeru?

-I... I had one more daughter, before Hiana. But... I couldn't do anything to save her. You know that, Hiashi-sama. You know my first daughter has been killed. You know a gigantic snake swallowed her on my eyes. Sighs. First Ryoka... then Yukari... And I just have Hiana left. –Takeru was really good actor. It really seemed like he is certainly sure about Ryoka's death. Even Hiashi had difficulty with deciding if Takeru isn't lying.

-Hmh... You see, Takeru... my son-in-law have just told me that your daughter Ryoka is still alive and she is most likely burying in this house with her husband- the sage nukenin and two children. You've been in this house. Have you noticed anything?

-What? My Ryoka, in this house? Burying? That's ridiculous, Hiashi-sama. –assured Takeru. His performance was brilliant. He should get an Oscar. But Mariko didn't think so. She got pissed of and yelled at Takeru.

-The only ridiculous thing around here is you, liar! I've seen your daughter with her husband and kids yesterday! Iruka too! And your grandson literally kicked one girl from our class and is the top student now! We have witnesses for this! So don't give us that lute to us and let me at them! I'm going to seal that fake Uchiha with my own bare hands!

-But he is not fake Uchiha.... –started Iruka, but Mariko cutted him off.

-Don't bother, Iruka! His origins are Branch House, he is a Branch Hyuuga, he is to be cursed!

-No! He is Uchiha, born on the outside, and not to be cursed, his mother and sister neither!

-Which side do you take? The side of the Branch House?

-I take the right side, Mariko.

-Right side? You call it the right side? Very fine! You're on your best way to be disowned. I'm pretty sure that.... And what are you doing here? –Mariko noticed Madoka. For Mariko's bad luck, Temari looking like girl had a good excuse for being in the house.

-Well... since I wasn't able to stay after the lessons yesterday, I thought I'll come around and give this to Sakura-sensei. –with that she pulled a notebook from her holster, came to Sakura and gave it to her.

-,,I will never ever use walkman or discman during the lesson again, because by doing so I break the school rules, which were made by people who are far smarter than me, and show that I'm a moron who show no respect towards the teacher, who is far smarter than me and deserve to be respected." One hundred times, as you told me to. I wrote it all yesterday, since I was too weak to train or anything like that. You can count.

-No, this won't be necessary. I trust you. –Sakura took the notebook from Madoka. Then Madoka turned to Mariko.

-Something else, Mariko no baka?

-Yes! You must testify! Yesterday, you fought and lost to Kwan, whose mother is a traitor among the Hyuuga. And don't even think about denying it. –Mariko runned the interrogation. But Madoka stayed calm. She knew how to deal with Mariko, since she knew her for two years. She never really talked to her, but made a lot of observations. So she knew what to do and say.

-I don't deny I fought and lost to Kwan of the Uchiha clan, whose father is a sage. But I know nothing about who his mother is. And if you want to know my opinion, you simply are mad at Kwan, because you like him and he doesn't likes you back. –that pissed Mariko.

-I don't like him! –she of course denied. Really she liked Kwan on the start, but now when she knew he comes from the Branch House, she just wanted to have revenge on him for lying to her. Well, he never really denied he his origins, cause nobody asked him, but for Mariko there was no difference between telling half truth and lying in this case. Seeing the argument worked, Madoka continued.

-No? So why do you have three times ,,Kwan ruls" and seven times ,,Kwan is the best" written on your ,,Basic techniques" book? Not to mention you more often draw in this book than read it?

-Liar! You are the one who likes him, not me! And I don't draw in books! –the girls arguing was cutted off by Hiashi, who wanted to get down to buisness.

-Ladies, enough. We are talking serious things here, if you didn't notice.

-Right, grandpa. And you know, I have an idea. You can activate their seals to make them tell us the truth. –submitted Mariko. This was getting dangerous. And Mariko was really on her best way to be hated and cursed by most of the people in the house. Luckily Hiashi had more self control than his granddaughter.

-No, I don't think this would be necessary. We can solve this in diplomatic way. Hmh...

-I'm back. Did something... and what the hell is going on here? Naruto-sama? –now Itachi entered the scene. The guests turned to him. It was pretty obvious for them, who Itachi is. Red eyes left no doubts.

-Uchiha Itachi... –Hiashi's eyes were now scanning the sage. So this was that legendary killer. If only Hiashi could see him few minutes ago, he wouldn't believe or fell dead at place. Itachi felt those people aren't here with good plans. They for sure had something bad upon their sleeves. But what? Itachi didn't speak to Hiashi, to ask who he is and what is he doing here. He turned to Naruto instead.

-Naruto-sama, who in the hell is this sucker?

-Umh... Hi, Itachi. So, this is Hyuuga Hiashi, my father-in-law and the leader of the Hyuuga clan. You understand... –explained Naruto. Yes. Itachi understood. And red eyes faced white eyes. With anger. Oh no. You won't get my family.

-Listen carefully Hyuuga, cause I'm just gonna say this once: if you ever dare to try to harm my wife or children, I'll kill you among with the rest of your clan and make sure nobody cries upon your grave. –said Itachi is very serious tone. Hiashi hmhed. This was proof enough for what Naruto said is truth. Takeru naturally lied. He shall regret this.

-I am not going to harm your wife or children... for now. But you... –Hiashi turned to Takeru. Not good. Seems he's a bit angry.

-You lied to me. I don't like when people lie to me... especially when those people are from my clan.

-Uh... Hiashi-sama, I can explain.

-No. I don't think you will be able to say anything with activated seal. –with activated seal? Oh no. He seemed serious. Takeru gulped and made one step backwards.

-Father... –whispered Hiana with fear. Neji calmed her. Hiashi could torture Takeru, but he wouldn't kill him. Not for such a simple thing.

-Oto-san, you can't do that. –Hinata tried to stop her father from activating Takeru's seal. But Hiashi didn't listen to her.

-I can't do that? I can, and I'm going to show you.... ARGH! –when Hiashi was about to make seals to activate the cursed seal, something suddenly exploded on his hands, creating two serious looking wounds. Everybody gasped. Blood got splashed in every direction. Hiashi's bodyguards activated their byakugans. But it wasn't needed. The one responsible for the attack, reveled herself.

-Just think about hurting my father, and I'll kill you, Hiashi no baka. –the door of the closet opened. Traitors faced the ,,bloodthirsty king of the white eyes". Ryoka and Hro with anger and coldness, Kwan however a little afraid. Afraid but not avoiding sighs of the Main House Hyuugas. For a while it was quiet. Hiashi whipped the blood of his hands and scanned the traitors. A Branch House member that escaped from her destiny and two half Uchihas half Hyuugas. Hro activated her sharingan, so Hiashi can see she is Uchiha and he has no rights to her. Kwan would activate sharingan, if he only had one. Hiashi brushed Takeru aside, to be face to face with Ryoka. With the traitor. Traitor, who felt no fear towards him.

-Hyuuga Ryoka... welcome back. –said Hiashi with cold tone, full of nonchalance.

-Heh. If you have to mention my former last name, then it would be ,,Uchiha Ryoka of the Hyuuga". But I demand you to call me ,,Uchiha-san". –Hiashi smirked at this.

-,,Uchiha-san"? And since when Main House leaders call Branch House members per ,,san"? You are nothing but a traitor. –Hiashi's words could have make Ryoka angry and give him an offending response, but instead of it, she admitted, and offended herself even more. But not without a point.

-No. I'm something far worse than this. I'm a degenerate daughter. I'm a heartless creature. What else can I call herself after what I'm done? After I left my family, making them believe I'm dead? How could I be so selfish, to run away, causing so much pain to my parents? For all those years, I have never returned. I have never even written a letter, to let them know I'm alive. I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't deserve apprehension. I'm surprised my father protects me from you after all of this. Sighs... I've done this already... but I'll do it again, having you as witnesses. –after this confusing speech, Ryoka prostrated in front of her father, who was completely bricked up.

-My most honorable father... Forgive me I dare to speak to you, I dare to speak of myself as your daughter after what I did. If I was you, I wouldn't even look at me. How could I be so cruel at such young age? How could I let the fear of living under the power of the Main House take over me and make me leave you, making you think I'm dead? There's no excuse for such a crime. There's no way I could make it up to you. But today, I humiliate myself in front of you, regretting my crime and swearing I will never let anything make me hurt my family. Oto-san... Hyuuga Takeru-sama.. I dare to ask your forgiveness. –the speech was very agitating. Takeru had tears in his eyes. He understood his daughter's point. The point, which was to make Hiashi believe that Takeru isn't responsible for Ryoka's escape. To make Hiashi have no right to put Takeru to death. Ryoka took the whole responsibility on herself. And whereas she was as good liar as her father, it was easy to believe what she said was truth, despite the fact she left at age of 3. Well, there were geniuses afterall. Takeru continued his daughter's game.

-Huh.... You... You left us. We mourned so much after you. If we only knew you are alive... This was so cruel... But I forgive you, Ryoka. Whatever you do, you are my daughter, and I will always love you. You returned, and that matters. You risked your freedom coming here, and that matters. You apologized, and that matters. If I wouldn't forgive you, then I'm even more heartless than you were. Stand up. I want to hug you. –once again, a brilliant speech. Ryoka stood up and Takeru hugged her tightly. Point for them. After this oscar-deserving scene with genius performance of two drama-skilled liars there was absolutely no chance anyone would believe that Takeru gave Ryoka up. But still, Hiashi didn't call off.

-Heh... so you fooled us all, traitor. It's difficult to believe you could live on your own at age of 3....

-Well, not quite on my own. And it actually wasn't my fault at all. At first some giant snake swallowed me. So it seemed like it's over. But later, some nukenin killed the snake and found me inside. He said he will take me home, but I didn't want to. I asked him to take me as far away as he can, so I don't have to stay here and be cursed. In exchange, I offered him my byakugan at his service. He agreed. He trained my till I was 18. Then I was living on my own, earning quite lot of money as a paid assassin.

-You were a paid assassin?

-Yes, for most of time that was my job. If you ever happened to hear about Haku no Ryu, that was me. Later on, I met Itachi. And married him. But that's not the point. The point is I could go back for all theese years and I didn't. I was afraid to loose all I ever achieved. But now I know that my achievements are nothing comparing to the love of my family. And now, when they forgave me, I'm not afraid anymore.

-Heh. Not afraid anymore... So now when you're here, there's no escape. You won't defy your destiny. –Hiashi was annoying most of people gathered in the room, mostly Itachi, who was now thinking about a good torture he could do on Hiashi by mange sharingan. But for Ryoka's luck (and Hiashi's, because Itachi didn't have time to torture him in his mind), Hiashi's family was taking her side. Hinata got in her father's way and said.

-Oto-san, I object. She doesn't belong to our clan and you can't seal her. If you would, then you are heartless.

-Sighs. Hinata, you are not making my job any easier. I must follow the ruls made by our ancestors. You know that.

-I know that being a good leader isn't about following ruls. It is about making right decisions. Weren't those words of your, oto-san? Huh? –Hinata's words made affect on Hiashi. Right, that's what he has once teached her. Yes... a good leader is the one that makes right decisions. But to ignore the ruls of the clan? Will this be right decision? He wasn't sure. Seeing Hinata made Hiashi doubt the judgement, Naruto and stood by her side.

-Right, Hinata. That was the good one. –in next turn, Kitoro and Iruka joined their parents. And Hanabi with them.

-With whole respect to you, father. Hinata is right. –this in turn shocked Mariko.

-What? Mom, what are you doing? Don't you know you can be disowned for this?

-Heh. Since I'm just 4th in line for the leadership, it's nothing to loose. Besides... I don't think your grandfather will disown me just because I don't think the way he does.

-You risk too much!

-I risk nothing. I'm just trying to help them.

-What'll you get by helping them? In theese times, helping others is dangerous. How can you know they'll appreciate your help? I tell you, you shouldn't take the side of people who you don't know, you should be taking the side of ones that love you. The same goes to the rest of you. That's the only right thing to do.

-Sighs... Well, Mariko.... I'm not surprised you think that way... since I know HIM....

-Don't mention HIM! Don't compare me to HIM! HE was a jerk! How could HE do this to you? How could HE leave you? I don't understand... to leave a pregnant girlfriend... If I only could get my hands on HIM, I would rip HIM apart!

-Yes. I understand you. Your father...

-Don't call HIM my father! I don't want to have anything to do with that jerk!

-Sorry. Then... that jerk just cared for himself. Never for anyone else. I was too blind to see it... you said we should be taking side of people love us. Then don't care for will you be disowned and take our side. Show that you care for something else than your position in the hierarchy. Show, that you really are not like HIM. –That made an affect on Mariko. Her mother was right. She had to admit it. Yes, if she just cares for her position, then she is just like HIM. HIM, because she could never call somebody who left her mother pregnant her father. She hated that man. If she only had a chance to kick his ass. She would make him pay for what he did to her mother. Mother would like it. For sure. Yes. Sighs. Dreams. Propably never to be fulfilled. If she can't fulfill hers, then why would she help others fulfill theirs? Because HE wouldn't care. And she wasn't like HIM. And she didn't want anyone ever to compare her to HIM. Never. This was difficult for Mariko to object her grandfather. But she knew she's doing right.

-Forgive me, grandpa... but I'm not like HIM. –and so, Mariko joined her mother, leaving Hiashi with just his two body guards at his side. Hyuuga leader hmhed. Everybody was against him. Okay. So he can give up. But not quite. That would be too easy. And somebody could think he's gotten soft. He had a plan. A right decision. And he announced it.

-Fine. I guess it won't be smart to act against everybody. Uchiha Ryoka of the Hyuuga, you and your children will not be cursed. At one condition. –so he was giving them a chance. Hurray. But he said at one condition. So it's to early to celebrate. What may he want? Whatever. Ryoka will take on any challenge. Not for herself. For her children. So she won't loose. No matter what.

-Which is?

-Since you are such a good ninja, I think it would be a good way to let a battle solve our problem.

-A battle? Me against you?

-No. Not me. Those two gentleman. –at those words, Hiashi's bodyguards stepped forward. They were both well build, looking dangerous. They seemed to be brothers, cause they looked much alike. Had the same deep dark green hair. Ryoka wasn't sure which branch are they from, cause they were wearing forehead protectors. But it doesn't matter. If she has to fight them, then she will. But will she make it?

-Hey, unfair! You want her to fight both Kouji and Koichi? They are undefeatable when they work together! –Kitoro found Hiashi's judgement unfair. It indeed was. Right.

-I know, Kitoro. And I'll let her have a partner, so it would be two versus two. –now this was better. Itachi reacted at once, volunteering.

-Then I'll be her partner. –but Hiashi didn't agree.

-No. Not you. It would be too easy if she would have you as a partner. You see, Koichi and Kouji are brothers, as you may noticed. And I want this to be two brothers versus two sisters. –two brothers versus two sisters? Is that what he said? Now that would mean...

-Wait... Don't tell me you want Hiana to be my partner.

-I tell you. Hiana will be your partner. –so it's said. He wants Hiana and Ryoka to fight his bodyguards? He wants two women who barely know each other to fight two men who know each other since always? No way. This is not fair. Which Takeru noticed.

-But Hiashi-sama, that's insane. How in the world could Ryoka and Hiana beat Koichi and Kouji? They know nothing about each other's skills, level, abilities, they won't be able to cooperate. And Hiana can't match up with an ANBU, being just a chunin herself.

-And that's it. It would be too easy if I allow Ryoka to fight my jounin and ANBU with somebody on her level by her side. I want to see will she be able to cooperate with her sister, even if they don't know each other. If your girls will be able to win with Koji's and Koichi's perfect teamwork, then they really are good ninjas. This will be test of the teamwork. Not the test of the power. Because Ryoka needs far more than power to deserve freedom. –it seemed like Hiashi won't change his mind. This time Itachi tried to make him change his decision.

-If yes, then I guess you'd better let Ryoka to fight your bodyguards alone. This would be better than having a chunin getting in her way. –just when Itachi finished this sentence, he landed on the floor, hit by his wife. He looked at her. Her expression was calm, however she had something like sorrow towards him. Have he said something wrong?

-What?! What was that for?! –he asked. He knew Ryoka usually act this way when he offends their children. But he hadn't said anything wrong about them now.

-Heh. We're together for almost 17 years and you still hadn't learned that I don't allow anyone to insult my family. If you offend my sister again, I'll force you to do the hula in front of the whole Konoha.

-I don't offend your sister. I just say that you can fight those guys by yourself. You are good enough to beat them. And if your sister is just a chunin then she won't be much help to you. Don't you think so?

-Hmh. You missed something, Itachi-kun. I need more than power to deserve freedom. I could simply do Ultra Tenketsu Havoc to them, but that wouldn't be a big challenge. But to fight having a chunin I barely know as a partner... that is the challenge. And I accept it. –she said, smiling weakly. Itachi was worried about her. But he knew he can't do anything to help her. It was her fight. Her and Hiana's. He just gave his wife a weak smile as well.

-Then good luck you two. –he said. Ryoka hmhed and turned to Hiana.

-We can't loose it, right, li'l sis? –she stated more than asked. But Hiana wasn't so sure about this. She was afraid. Afraid she won't be able to help her sister. She knew how powerful Kouji and Koichi were. She lost to Kouji at the jounin exam four years ago and landed in a hospital for two months. And now he was an ANBU. Two years ago, on another jounin exam, she lost to Koichi. And landed in the hospital for two months as well. He was a jounin. And she still just a chunin. A chunin who failed a jounin exam two times already. How could she match an ANBU? No way. But Ryoka... she seemed strong. She for sure was. How could an outsider be weak? And she wa so sure to win. So believing. There was something in her... something that was giving Hiana self confidence. Something that told her to believe. Hiana didn't knew what it was, but she knew where did Ryoka got it from. Their mother. Ryoka reminded of her so much. Sighs. Memories... Yes. She can't loose having her sister by her side. No way.

-Right, big sis. We either will win this, or smell daisies from the underneath. –announced Hiana. Ryoka grinned at her. Okay. Believing causes miracles. They won't loose.

-Alright. Then we shall begin. Sasuke, can we please you your backyard as a battlefield? –asked Hiashi. Sasuke of course agreed.

-At no condition. It was getting too populous here anyway.

-Okay. Everybody, let's move outside.

-Okay. Hro, Kwan, go and get us some weapons. –ordered Ryoka.

-Hai. –so they went. When going past Kouji, Hiana grinned to him.

-This will be my revenge for the jounin exams, Kouji-san. –green haired gave her a strict look.

-We will see, Hiana-san. We will see. –and so, they all went outside. In a minute Hro and Kwan brought their mother and aunt holsters full of shuriken and kunai. They strapped them on their legs. Koichi and Kouji already had weapons, since they were on the duty, so they were waiting for their opponents at the battlefield. Two sisters exchanged looks. So it begins.

-So we go, heh?

-It seems yes.

-Not without good luck wishes from your family. –said Reika and hugged her mother.

-Good luck mom.

-Thanks, Reika. –Hiana hugged her daughter back. Kwan and Hro, following their cousin's example, hugged Ryoka.

-Remember, mom: mouse and it's inner strength. –reminded Kwan.

-Heh. I wouldn't forget, since that mouse bite me.

-And I won't wish you good luck, cause you don't need it. Just treat them the way you treated dad and uncle Kisame when you were pregnant and they are doomed. No other way. –assured Hro.

-Sure, Hro. No mercy for the males. –Ryoka smiled at her daughter. After the children, it was husbands' turn. Neji hugged his wife and made her a few notes.

-Be careful. And don't act hastily. And don't let them surprise you. And don't panic. You must have eyes all around your head. That shouldn't be very difficult to you. And the most important: believe you will win.

-Something else, Neji-kun?

-Yes. I love you.

-Heh. Love you too. Don't worry. I'll be fine.

-I hope so, Hiana-chan. I hope so. –he said and they kissed. Meanwhile, Itachi was wishing Ryoka good luck. Which meant: he didn't hug her or say good wishes, he just gave her a warning.

-Just think about loosing it, and I'll make a dark age autumn out of your butt. –he said with serious tone. Ryoka giggled. Eh, Itachi, Itachi. Always playing the hard guy.

-Stop acting coolly and simply kiss me, moron. –she said, came to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. This surprised Itachi. He forbid her to do such things in public. He didn't even liked when she called him ,,Itachi-kun" in public. Love should be everybody's private buisness in his opinion. But he won't be scolding her for this. She was going to fight for their children. She deserved some passion. He wrapped his arms around her too and leaned into the kiss.

-Hallo! Must you women prepare yourselves for the battle as long as you prepare yourselves for a party?! We're waiting here! –shouted Kouji, a bit vexed.

-Alright, alright! If you want to land in a hospital so quickly, then here we go! Come, Hiana. We have some butts to kick.

-So let's get down to buisness, nee-san.

-Ryoka, Hiana, just one more thing. –Takeru stopped them.

-Yes, oto-san?

-I won't care for children's presence and say it straight out: Make them such a heavy rock and roll that they will confuse Hiashi-sama with a carrot and won't recognize their own dicks!

-No problem, dad. Those guys are dead already. –and so, finally, the sisters went to face the brothers. Everybody wished them good luck. They had to win. They had to.

-I believe in you... Ryoka-chan..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Here they were. Two brothers and two sisters. Ready to fight. Their chances weren't equal. Koichi made a speech, to discourage women.

-Before we start the match, you must know one thing: you simply can't win. We know each other since always. We know each other's abilities, skills, styles, and so on. We know everything about each other. And you? What do you know? Nothing more but the fact you are sisters. You have no chance versus us, even if you are natural sisters and we are not natural brothers.

-You aren't? Then what kind of brothers are you? –asked Ryoka. In response, both brothers got their forehead protectors off. Shock. Kouji had a seal on his forehead and Koichi hadn't.

-Wait... how can you be brothers being in different houses? –asked Ryoka confused. Men chuckled.

-We will tell you if you defeat us. Deal? –submitted Koichi.

-You may as good tell us now, cause we are going to defeat you.

-Heh... Where is this world going to... Everything has to be solved by violence... I hope your sister won't share your mother's fate, Hiana-san. –said Kouji. This worried Hiana a bit.

-This is not gonna work, Kouji-san. I no longer blame myself for what happened.

-And how bout your sister, does she blame you? Huh?

-Hiana, what is he talking about? –asked worried Ryoka. What may this be about? Hiana looked on the ground. So this has to be something sad for her. Something connected with their mother. But what?

-Go on, Hiana-san! Tell her, how did your mother died. –Kouji encouraged her. Hiana looked at Ryoka with sadness and explained, also with sadness.

-Our mother died protecting me. I was 7. And we went on a walk to the forest. And I found a snake. I didn't know it was dangerous. I liked it. And came too close. Mom made it on time to save me. She threw me back in the last moment. And the snake bite her. Then another. She made it to free herself and we ran away. But not far. She fell on the ground. She told me snakes were poisoned and that she will die now. And she did. But before she did, she had a vision. She told me that some ,,she" will go back and to tell her she love her and she will always be watching over me and her from the skies. Now I know she meant you. She was right. Oh Ryoka, I'm so sorry.

-Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. –Ryoka cheered Hiana up.

-I'm sorry, because you'll never see her....

-You're wrong. I can see her. I can see her in you. –surprise. Hiana's eyes winded.

-Really? –she asked.

-Really really. You are just like her. You move the way she did. You smile the way she did. I just know you since today, but I can already see you have her nature. Serenity. I may inherit her looks, but in anything else I take after dad. –said Ryoka. Hiana smiled. She felt so much better after what her sister said. Yes, she was right. With one exception.

-Not quite. There's one more thing you take after mom.

-Which is?

-A gift of making faith grow in people. Just by looking at you and listening to your words. You are so power giving. Just like she was. –this in turn made Ryoka happy. They both knew it's a good start. On the battlefield, the bond between two sisters begun to form. A real strong sibling love. Something they never knew. Something that made them feel more powerful than ever.

-Heh. You're a regular girl, Hiana. Okay, we will talk after the victory. And if we don't win, then we are not our parents' daughters. And now, let's kick some butts. Kouji-san, Koichi-san, let's fight. –for Hiana it was impossible not to believe in victory now. Ryoka was so power giving. But for Hiashi's bodyguards, Itachi's wife wasn't anything special. Just another opponent to be crushed in the name of Hiashi.

-There you go, Ryoka of the Hyuuga. Haime! –so the battle begun. All four fighters turned their byakugans on and dashed at the enemy. It was easy to see that Koichi and Kouji are very well organized. They had control over the battle from the start. They were attacking Ryoka and Hiana very fast from every side, in a unit, which the sisters couldn't work out.

-Gush. Those guys are good. –noticed Kwan with fear.

-Heh. They are just effective. They are trying to make them tired, but it won't take longer than half minute for mom to work them out. –assured Hro. And she wasn't that wrong. During the first minute of the fight, the sisters were only defending themselves. But in the second minute, they started a diversion.

-Hiana, down! –shouted Ryoka. Hiana fattened to the ground, as her sister ordered. Meanwhile Ryoka quickly stood on her hands and send two strong kicks to the men. Right in the faces. So she worked their unit out. Quick. Hiana dashed at Koichi and Ryoka at Kouji, both attacking with gentle fist. The battle was now two hand to hand combats in coeducativ pairs. Hiana and Ryoka knew Kouji and Koichi are strong when work together, so they tried to separate them. For a short time it seemed like they made it. Short time. Koichi threw three shuriken at Hiana, which she easily avoided. But after she did, she realized that really Koichi wasn't throwing at her. He was throwing at Ryoka, who was fighting Kouji and had her back turned on them. And if Koichi did so, then Kouji most propably too. Hiana turned back and in the last second defended herself with a kunai from three shuriken threw by Kouji at her back. She noticed Ryoka did the same. So she figured it out too. But in next turn, using their chance, men caught women's arms from the behind, each put one foot on his opponents neck and forced her on the ground, having her immobilized. Not good.

-Heh. You see now? You have no chance. You'd better call of if you want to live. –said Kouji. To call of? Never. Fortunately, every man had a certain weak point.

-Heh... you'd better give up yourself, if you don't want me to make an omlet out of your eggs. –warned Ryoka.

-An omlet out of my eggs? No, you wouldn't... ARGH!!! –but she dared. Lying on the chest, she reached his weak point with her leg and kicked him on the nuts. So he released her. Being afraid Hiana would do the same to him, Koichi released of her and jumped back. Girls got up and dashed at Koichi. Kouji was still kneeling on the ground, with eyes out of the sockets and holding the certain place, breathing hard.

-Umh... That was unfair, wasn't it? –asked Reika unsure.

-No. Nobody said it is not allowed to kick guys on the eggs, so everything's okay. Everything is allowed. For the bad luck of the guys. –explained Hro. Right. Nobody forbid kicking on the soft place. So it was okay. Being two at one, girls had now better chances. Ryoka held Koichi's arms from the behind and Hiana was giving him a series of punches. Meanwhile Kouji recovered enough to continue fighting. Alright. He'll have no mercy from this moment on. Not after this kind of damage.

-Hiana, Kouji is getting up! –warned Ryoka.

-It's alright, my little friend will take care of him. –assured Hiana, not stopping hitting Koichi. Ryoka didn't understood, but trusted her sister. Kouji was now running at them with pure rage on his face. And suddenly, something white fell from the sky right on his grassy hair.

-Huh? What the... –he looked up, and this was his mistake, cause now the same white thing fell on his eyes. Hiana laughed.

-Oh, so sorry, but you are so handsome that my falcon confused you with a dish! –she giggled.

-Fine then... you asked for it... Koichi, we're doing the big move! –shouted Kouji.

-Alright! Hope you are not having period at the moment, ball player! –said Koichi and freed himself from Ryoka's grip by kicking her on the stomach and hitting Hiana's head with his. He jumped back. There was now a distance of about 6, 7 meters between him and the girls, and Kouji was in the same distance from the other side. They made a few seals and preformed a jutsu.

-Apocalypse move! –they shouted in union and each released a red blast in the air. The two blasters hit each other right above the girls and created a huge explosion. In next turn, Ryoka and Hiana were bombed by a rain of fireballs. Fireballs were very fast, so girls could barely make it with avoiding them. And what's worse they couldn't get outta bombing area, cause the outskirts were being bombed too fast and with much more burning fireballs then the rest of the area.

-Bitch hell! –shouted angry Ryoka, doing her best in avoiding the fireballs.

-Gush, we gotta do something or we'll burn here! –noticed Hiana.

-I know, genius! But for example what!?

-I do no... or wait, I have a plan.

-It'll better be good.

-Then listen...! –meanwhile, the spectators were getting a little nervous. Okay, more than a little. Neji was clenching his fist. This jutsu was a jounin level one. He had no idea how Hiana could break it. He was really worried. Especially the fireballs were creating lots and lots of dust, so nobody could see how are the women doing in the trap.

-Oto-san, you think mom can make it? –asked Reika in unsure tone. Neji knew his wife had rather small chances, but kept this for himself.

-Don't worry, Reika. Your mother will be fine. She knows how does this jutsu works. Besides, she's not alone. She has her big sister. They'll both be fine. –assured Neji. Reika smiled weakly. Yes. It is so much easier when having a backup.

-Your dad is right, Reika-chan. Your mom and aunt Ryoka are strong women. With your mother's brain and aunt Ryoka's outsider experience they can survive any of those ANBUs' attacks. For sure. –added Kai. This have completely comforted Reika.

-Right. Destiny is on their side. –ascertained Reika. Now she was sure her mother and aunt are fine. But Kwan seemed to be seriously worried. He kept on staring at the apocalypse, with fear on his face. Madoka noticed it. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her.

-I know this won't be much help to you, but I know what do you feel. –she said. He smiled at her.

-Thanks, Madoka-chan.

-Hey, I can't remember I allowed you to call me -chan. –she noticed with fake irritation.

-I can't help it. This chan is just automatic. –he explained. She smirked and poked him on the shoulder.

-Fine then.... Kwanny. –she thought he won't like it, but he unawares did.

-You can call me ,,Kwanny" if you want. No problem. –this surprised Madoka.

-You're really weird. Boys usually don't like when somebody diminish their names.

-There's nothing bad in diminishing names. If I diminish yours, then you're free do to the same with mine... Maddy. –for this Kwan was poked harder. Harder, but not very painful. He smiled to himself. Yes, he and Madoka will definitely be pals for the life. Meanwhile, on the battlefield.

-It's been quite a long time! I'm sure they are wore out already! –ascertained Kouji. Koichi admitted.

-I'm sure too. Okay, time out! Let's see what's left after them. –so the brothers stopped their jutsu. The last fireball hit the ground. And then silence. Silence, till the dust got washy enough to see the women. They were catching their breaths hardly. It was really well seenable how damaged they are. Injured from head to toe. With their clothes ragged. With lots of scalds on their skin. Barely standing on feet. Spectators held their breaths. It seemed like the match is lost. No. Kouji and Koichi smirked. It was so easy.

-Heh. And this is supposed to be a great ninja who left her home at age of 3? Laughworth! Now you have no choice but to give up, ladies. You are not able to fight anymore. –ascertained Kouji.

-Kouji is right. You have no chance. You'd better give up or we'll give you another apocalypse, after which you'll land in the hospital. –added Koichi. It seemed like they're right. Neither Ryoka nor Hiana seemed to be able to fight anymore. But both of them made a crafty grin. Have they lost their mind? They have no chance. But maybe... Suddenly, the ground in front of Kouji moved and something dashed from underneath it. Before Kouji could even see what it is, it stroke two needles in his throat/neck and he lost his vision. He didn't see it was Ryoka who attacked him.

-Kouji! –yelled Koichi and dashed to help his brother, but something dashed from the underneath and caught his legs. In next second, he was pulled down into the ground, having only his head at the surface. A moment after this, Hiana in the turn got on the surface from the underground. Both her and her sister were looking quite fine, with just minor injuries and a few not so serious scalds. And the two that were ragged and damaged from head to toe, disappeared. Those were just Bushins. Real Hiana and Ryoka have hidden underground and waited there till their opponents will finish the apocalypse. Shocking. Smart.

-Heheh... And who is chanceless now, Mr. Wonderful? –asked Hiana, looking at Koichi from the above. He was shocked. He didn't suspect they may do such a thing. But most of all, he was worried.

-What have you done to my brother?! –he yelled.

-Nothing really. I've just putten him into the state of clinical death. He should recover in about one week. –explained Ryoka. Koichi clenched his teeth. He was mad. Mad for what happened to his brother. Mad that some women have found a way to survive his best attack. Mad in general about everything.

-So now you'd better give up. You're alone versus two of us. Or shall we continue and make you share your brother's fate? –asked Hiana. Koichi roared.

-Fine... you asked for this... ARGH! –he took all his power and jumped on the surface again. He hit Hiana aside and jumped back. He took two metal wands from his holster, threw the in the sky and preformed a few seals.

-Shinobi skills! Metal clench! –he yelled. The two wands flew at Hiana and Ryoka. Girls tried to avoid them, but the wands have reached their throats and begun to clench them. Not good again. They were doing what they could to free themselves from the wands, but they were controlled by Koichi's chakra and were clenching their throats harder and harder.

-You either give up or die! And if you try to perform a jutsu, I'll choke you! Give up! –demanded Koichi. The situation was serious. Shit. So close to victory. This close. And now? To be defeated like this? To give up in such a moment? Oh no. No way. But what to do? Wha to do?

,,Sighs. ARGH. I can't give up. If I do, Ryoka and her children will be cursed. I must be strong. I must bare it. I must think of something... ARGH... I promised she can always count on me. I must fulfill my promise. I will. Be strong. I won't let her down. ARGH... Mother, please give me the strength to make it."

,,Bitch hell. Bitch, bitch hell. If I don't do something quick, Hiana and I will die. And my children will be cursed. Shit. Double shit. ARGH... Not much time left... Hiana... You are so brave. You risk your life helping me. You got me outta that apocalypse. And I'll get you outta this. You are my little sister, and I'll be taking care of you. ARGH... And I won't loose to this male. Never."

Ryoka got a kunai out of her holster. Koichi laughed.

-You won't hurt me. Give up or you'll die. –he said once again. But in a big surprise to him and everybody else, Ryoka didn't threw the kunai at him. She used it to make a hole in her own throat. Everybody gasped. What is she doing? She caught a bit of air. And quickly moved to Hiana and made a hole in her throat as well. Hiana was too shocked to feel pain. She felt she can breathe. Hardly, but she could. So this was Ryoka's point. The air was going directly through the hole in the throat to the lungs. They were safe.

-You okay? –asked Ryoka after catching some more air.

-Yeah... Thanks.. –answered Hiana. Ryoka looked at Koichi with pure anger in her eyes.

-Oh fuck. I hope this guy have written his last will already. –said Itachi scared.

-What do you mean? –asked Sasuke.

-I mean he's doomed. –explained Itachi in short. And it seemed he's right.

-Now you really bitched me off. –said Ryoka in such tone, that made everybody scared. Koichi clenched the wands tighter, but with no result. Ryoka performed a jutsu she used on Hiashi earlier.

-Tenketsu Havoc! –she yelled. Explosion. Explosion of man's skin. Six big bloody holes appeared on Koichi's arms. He yelled in pain. Not good. He couldn't move his hands now, so he couldn't perform a jutsu. Too bad.

-Let's finish this, shall we, sister? –asked Ryoka.

-At no condition, sister. –agreed Hiana.

-Then let's get over it! –Ryoka threw three kunai in the sky. In next turn, she exchanges herself, Hiana and Koichi with the kunais. Koichi gasped. Not good.

-Show time! –and they attacked him, Ryoka from the behind and Hiana from the front. Kick on the neck. Gentle fist on the stomach. Gentle fist on the solar nexus. And he couldn't defend himself a lot, because his arms were too injured. Girls could literally beat him black and blue. They were falling down, with Koichi getting a good hiding from every side. In the final stage of the combo, Takeru's daughters both gathered lots of chakra in their fists and crushed Koichi on the ground, creating a quite big crater and huge explosion. Silence. Have they won? They had to check. Koichi was motionless. Unconscious. No doubts.

-Kaput. –announced Hiana. Hiashi nodded.

-Then let me announce Hyuuga Hiana and Uchiha Ryoka winners of the battle. You won. As I promised, I won't be demanding to seal you. Never again. –announced Hiashi. Victory. Everybody yelled in joy. But nobody louder than the winners, doing the happy dance.

-We did it!

-Women rule!

-Yeah!

-Mother, were you watching from up there!? We did it for you!

-You can be proud of your daughters!

-Oh, I love you! –and they hugged each other. They made it. It was their victory. Their cooperative victory. Their dual success. First ever. How happy they were. How happy were their relatives, who were filling them up with congratulations. The first to congratulate was their father.

-My blood! Girls, you were fantastic! Like father, like daughters, no other way! I've created two wonders! Oh, you don't imagine how proud you make me! –Takeru hugged both his daughters tightly and pecked them on cheeks. He was as happy as a child. With shiny eyes, yelling and jumping, and making his daughters feel a little embarrassed, especially when he prickled on their cheeks. The same second in which the winners had finished dealing with their father, their children latched themselves at their mothers and got wrapped around them, which was a bit hurtful (more to Ryoka who had two children while Hiana had just one) because of the injuries, especially the ones on the throats, but it doesn't matter. Pain doesn't matter in such a joyful moment. Love, luck, joy. This matters. All three children were yelling one through another, so it was quite difficult to understand something, but that doesn't matter as well. It was pretty clear what they meant.

-It wasn't kinda the best of your displays. You didn't cut a dash. –said Itachi to Ryoka, who was still surrounded by Hro and Kwan. Acting hard guy again. Heh. But for her everything was clear.

-I love you too, baka-kun. –she smiled at him. And he smiled at her. Yeah, love is beautiful.

-And what do you think, Neji-kun? Was it a good display in my case? –asked Hiana. Neji, unlike Itachi, said everything straight out.

-It was a brilliant display, Hiana-chan. You really improved.

-Really?

-Really really. I'm sure you will succeed in next jounin exam.

-I will. And if Ryoka-chan will teach me that Tenketsu Havoc of hers, then I will be promoted as the best of the graduates.

-No problem, I'll teach you Tenketsu Havoc and a few other useful jutsus. We should spend some time together.

-I totally agree. We have a lot of catching up to do.

-Ryoka-san, Hiana-san. –huh? Was it Hiashi's voice? Yes, it's him. Odd. Hiashi calling Branch House members per –san? Weird.

-Congratulations. –so he wanted to congratulate them as well. According to his expression, he wasn't angry of the defeat of his bodyguards. Weird. Weird, but cool. It seemed like it's possible to like the bloodthirsty king of white eyes.

-Thank you, Hiashi-sama. Thank you for giving me a chance. –said Ryoka giving Hiashi a light bow.

-Don't thank me for your abilities, Ryoka-san. Pardon, Uchiha-san. There's none of my worth in your victory. You can only be thankful to you and your sister. –Hiashi being humble. Being nice. He should be like this more often.

-And now, with your permission, I'll take care of your wounds before you bleed to death. –offered Hinata.

-You should start with the guys. They need help more than we do. –noticed Hiana.

-Oh, don't worry about them. Hanabi is taking good care of them. –explained Hinata. Indeed, while everybody went to congratulate the winners, Hanabi took care of the losers. She was currently doing some medic jutsu upon Koichi's unconscious body. Good. So Hinata can take care of the girls.

-Alright. Hiana, you go first. You are more injured. –ordered Ryoka. Her sister giggled at her.

-Hey, and since when older siblings care so much for the younger ones?

-Since they love them so darn much, stripling-sibling. –Ryoka smirked, disheveling Hiana's hair.

-Old cow. –responded Hiana smiling and brushing her sister's hand off her head.

-Better old cow than a stripling calf.

-Well at least calves are more cute than cows.

-I'll giggle you to death.

-Like if I would allow you to do so.

-Okay, then get ready, cause after we recover, I'm gonna show you what older siblings do to younger.

-Very fine then. And I'm gonna show you what younger siblings do to older. Hinata-san, you can heal me now. –so finally Hinata could take care of the injured sisters. And insomuch she was one of the best medic-nins in Konoha, everything was going just fine.

-So, can I know now how does those grassy haired guys are related? –asked Ryoka while Hinata was healing Hiana. Neji explained.

-They are halfbrothers. Koichi's mother is from the Main House and Kouji's mother is from the Branch House. Their father was from outside the clan. He was even worse than Mariko's father. He dated both Kouji's and Koichi's mother at the same time. They both got pregnant nearly at the same time, Kouji is just one month older. Of course that jerk escaped from the responsibility. Kouji and Koichi knew they had the same father, so they sticked together despite being in different houses. They say that it makes no difference which house are they from, cause all of the Hyuugas are one big family. Family with strict rules and hierarchy, but always a family. Sighs. That theory is nice. But theory is one thing, and practice is another.

-That's a nice story. It seems like those guys aren't that bad at all.

-Ryoka-san, your turn. –announced Hinata. Ryoka was surprised.

-So fast? Wow, you are pretty good at theese, Hinata-san.

-Of course. Not to praise myself too much, but I'm propably the best medic-nin in Konoha.

-So the best medic-nin in Konoha will heal my wounds? What an honor. –so Hinata now took care of Ryoka.

-Heh. So now I know after whom you got your skills. Like mother, like son. –said Madoka to Kwan, while Hinata was healing Ryoka. Itachi heard this and felt a little bit of jealousy. He of course cutted in.

-Let's make one thing clear, missy. My son may inherit his mother's hair, but in anything else he takes after me. –he said wit dignity. Kwan was happy to hear this.

-You really think so dad? I thought the only thing that makes you keep believing I'm your son is the fact I have byakugan in just one eye.

-I really said so? Well, I must have been pissed off. –said Itachi with fake astonishment. His family giggled. Great Itachi, he must always be the one to get the credit. Now, when both women were healed, Naruto decided to talk down to Itachi.

-So Itachi, since one of the things you asked me to deal with is solved, we may get down to the other one. Your will of joining the Konoha society again.

-Right, Naruto-sama. So, have you decided about this yet?

-No, not yet. Well, personally, I have nothing against, but I'm afraid people may not appreciate me accepting you back that easy. I'll think about some conditions, which you'd have to fulfill. But I guess it wouldn't be anything horrible since you already gave that Zaratoped guy....

-What?! Zaratoped?! Have you said ,,Zaratoped"?! –yelled Madoka suddenly. The sound of Zaratoped's name made her very worried and scared, to everybody's astonishment.

-Well... yes, Zaratoped. So what? –asked Naruto surprised. Madoka glared at him, praying she misheard, but now she knew she didn't. She shivered. Her face expressed fear, panic, twitter and sorrow.

-Oh no. No. Please no. Not this. No. I can't. I... Takuya.... My dearest Takuya... I don't want to hurt you... I wouldn't bare to... I just can't.... Forgive me... But I don't care if you can kill me.... In my heart... You still are my brother......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marta: WOW. I'm REALLY improving. (Inner GM- Yeah, right. You are short.)

It happened. I knew it will happen one day. I was ready for this. But it's so... I do no... But... My little brother grew and he's a few centimeters taller than me now! Argh! And he'll grow at least 10 cm more! And I'll never be able to look on this dumbass from the above! Unfair!

Alright, I'm okay now. Sighs. Alright. I knew he'll be taller than me when we grow up. Men are taller than women (at least the ones related, if we say nothing about my friend, who has a 3 years older brother and she's taller than him). And I'm still the big boss. I was born before him, and I rule. I'm smarter, I'm prettier, I'm more talented, and a man can't be smart and beautiful at the same time because he'd had to be a woman. BUAHAHAHAHAH!!!

To any man who would ever read this: I don't really think that's true you can't be smart and beautiful at the same time, I've just read it in some newspaper and thought it would be a funny joke to put it here. Sorry if you feel insulted. (Inner GM- But women rule anyway!)


	12. A bond that cannot be broken

NOTE: Naruto volume 9 in Poland (since two months)! Yeah! I was seriously worried they'll kick the translation of terms like ,,Main House" and ,,Branch House" but they did fine. Main House is Main Tribe/Stem/House and Branch House is Side/Secondary/Accessory Tribe/Stem/House. Not that bad. Really. Aws! Jinky-chama and Dragon-kun here already? And our new friend Darkness-ninja? Okay, emh, here we go!

Whoa. Chapter twelve. It took me over 2 months, pretty long, kewl? Sorry. This chapter was difficult to write. I've noticed a few mistakes made in previous chapters:

-Itachi was 13, not 11, when he killed the clan (But I'm still not sure about this. Manga says he was 13 when he became an ANBU captain, but when Sasuke was coming home after his shuriken training, he said he is the same age Itachi was when he graduated form the Academy: 7. It also says Itachi became chunin at age of 11. Then is said that Sasuke started the Academy half year after Itachi became a chunin. But I've read somewhere Itachi killed the other Uchihas 4 years before the action in Naruto started. Quite complicated. In my opinion Itachi is 4 and half year older, but whatever.).

-During the fight between Madoka and Kwan, Akira says Madoka will use a forbidden technique. That line comes from previous version of the chapter, in which she actually uses a forbidden technique. In the final version she doesn't, but I forgot to change Akira's part. Sorry about that.

- a few words missing or spellings. For example ,,a girl with closet eyes". But I guess this is funny, isn't it?

And sorry for such lateness. I definitely to often get writer's block, definitely has problems at school and definitely has weak excuses for delayed chapters. Plus I had problems with my eyes and was working on a movie with my classmates. Not on my own choice, it was teacher's order, but I had fun thought. Anyway, Gomen nasai. I like to take my time at this.

Dragon Man 180 – Yeah, poor Hiashi missed the hula action. He can watch it on video, but I guess he doesn't deserve to.

Bad feeling? Heheh, their relationship is quite interesting. Luckily my li'l bro (who created Zaratoped) agreed on the story I created for Madoka and Zaratoped. And even if he wouldn't agree, I would stay with my version. I'm the almighty writer of this fic and I won't follow my little brother's orders. He doesn't read my fic anyway, cause he's too lazy to read in english. In fact, he's even too lazy to read in polish but whatever. He's an idiot.

Yeah, Kisame's reaction would be very interesting (K- I told you man, I told you that woman will just bring you troubles).

Jinky-Kurapica – Yeah, I'm getting better and better each chapter. Like you said. I love the action between Ryoka and Hiana too, it's the best part of the chapter, in which they obviously are title characters (Ryu to Tora means Dragon and Tiger where Ryoka is Dragon and Hiana is Tiger).

You know, Itachi is just a guy. They often have problems with expressing their feelings. They care for their image. But when nobody's around... evil grin.

About Sasuke forgiving Itachi: I guess with this whole hula buisness they really had no special time to think about this. But Madoka will give them a new point of view.

I realize Madoka looks like a guy in this picture. Unfortunately, 90 of female characters I draw turn out to look like guys. But Kishimoto Masashi-san said he can't draw girls and his female characters turn out pretty good, so I guess I just need more practice (I'm making Itachi family pic now! But I don't think I'll post it. For three weeks, I've just been drawing faces. I had to draw each face 10-20 times and it still didn't turn out the way I want. Kwan look more like Naruto than like Itachi. It's so tiring. Poor mangakas, have to draw one chapter a week. Perhaps, one day, I will be able to draw like this.).

Darkness-ninja –Welcome, my friend. Forgive me. I'm a tortoise writer. I know it can make people mad, but what can I do? Perhaps the size of this chapter is an excuse. Weak, but still. You haven't guessed. Have a nice reading.

,,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 12 –A bond that cannot be broken 

-Takuya! –no response.

-Takuya! Brother, wait! –begged little girl, trying to catch up to a boy. But he did not listen. It seemed like he's trying to ditch her. But she kept on running. Not to loose him out of her sight. It was difficult. She was only 6. And he was 5 years older. But she still had him in her sight. For all the time. Quite a long time. Seeing he can't ditch her, he finally stopped. And she finally caught up to him.

-Huh, huh... Takuya... huh... Why didn't you wait for me? –she asked. He looked at her. There was concern in his eyes. And jealousy. But why?

-I wanted to check, how long will you last chasing me. –he said. She did not understood.

-Why, Takuya? –that was difficult question. The boy thought for a while, scratching his head and messing his thick, medium long hair. He didn't like the question ,,why?". Why? Just because. He could never explain his own actions to himself, so he could to his little sister neither. He decided the only possible good answer is another question.

-Why... Heh... Do you think there must be a reason for anything that happens? –this one was easy for Madoka.

-Yes. Nothing happens without reason. –yes. Action, reaction. Saint law of physic. But not for Takuya.

-Wrong. There are many things that happen without reason. –he ascertained.

-For example? –hard one again. Why do little children always ask difficult questions? Why do they ask so many questions? Sighs. Yes, Takuya believed many things happen without reason. But he couldn't prove it, which made him feel embarrassed. He said the first thing that he came up with, hoping one example will be enough.

-For example... well... love. People fell in love and love without any reason.

-Oh, yes! It's so beautiful! –confirmed Madoka joyfully. Takuya didn't agree.

-No. Love makes whiskas out of people's brains.

-And that's why it's so beautiful. –sighs. Little girls. Young Zara made ,,oh my god" expression. He knew he'll never understand that little stupid cartoon maniac.

-Sighs. You are hopeless, Madoka. You really are.

-Well, I may be hopeless, and you may be weird, but we won't stop loving each other just because of that. And that's what makes love so beautiful. It is more powerful than anger we feel when we do bad things to each other, more powerful than differences between us. It makes us forgive each other anything. It is a bridge over a gulf between us. It makes me fight you when you ask me to, despite the fact I don't like to fight, and it makes you watch Teletubies with me despite the fact you hate Teletubies. I love you and will always love you just because you are my brother. It is great, don't you think aniki? –she asked him. For a few seconds he just stared at her with nonchalance. Perhaps thinking about the right answer. Which was it.

-SIGHS... You are so childish. So innocent. So darn cute. So... often peeing in bed. –he suddenly smiled. But the girl got pissed of.

-I DO NOT PEE IN BED! –she protested. He smirked at her. She latched herself at him, but he stopped her with his leg, putting it on her stomach and than putting it up with his sister on his foot.

-Do you still love me in this case, miss wet diaper?

-You jerk! I'll tell mom and dad what do you keep hidden underneath your bed! I'll tell them you forgot to pick me up from the kindergarten again! And I had to go home on feet! –she yelled at him. He didn't care.

-That's not so far.

-Two fucking miles! –good. At least she learned to use bad words.

-That's even better for you. You should spend more time training. –Madoka didn't even want to hear this.

-Training and training! All I ever hear is ,,train"! I don't want to train! I don't want to be a ninja! I want to be a sculptress!

-Don't be a fool. You were born to be a ninja. Your father was the heir of the most disguised noble clan of the Suna and your mother is daughter of the previous Kazekage and sister of the present one. There's more power in you than in anyone else in your clan. It would be a sin to waste such a potential. You are a pure power.

-There's far more in me than just power, nii-san!

-Yes, there is. Foolishness. Only a fool like you would waste such a gift. That's why you need me. With your power and my brain, we are undefeatable. And one day, when I'm Kazekage and you're head of the Rishi, we will rock this village. Won't we, silver eyes?

-We will rock it! Together! You and I! Yea! –yeah. Madoka's brother could easily manipulate her. He had a plan.

-Heh... You know what? Let's make a deal. I know you don't like fighting. But I can't let you waste your potential like this. You will watch my trainings with Gaara-sensei, so you can learn from it. And every Friday, you will train with me.

-And what will you do if I agree?

-I will... Argh... Make a really big sacrifice.... Alright... I will watch those fucking Teletubies with you every Saturday.

-Really?

-No. Heh... Really.

-Yuppie! You are great, Takuya! Yeah! Teletubies!

-Don't get so excited. If you don't give your best during our trainings, then forget about Teletubies.

-I love you, nii-san!

-Heh... love you too, nee-chan. Despite your foolishness. Despite you being a Teletubies maniac. Cuz you're my sis. Despite everything.

-Despite everything!..............................................................................................

-In my heart... you still are my brother. My dearest brother Takuya. Despite everything. –Madoka stared at the ground. She shivered. She couldn't help it. Others were looking at her in confusion. Especially Naruto and Itachi. Wait... this must mean something. Of course.

-Wait... This Zara-something guy is your brother? –asked Naruto. Silver eyed kept on staring at the ground. She felt like crying. But she couldn't loose her face in front of so many people. No way.

-His real name is Zara Takuya Askari. And yes, he is my brother. Not natural brother, his father was my mother's second husband. But I love Takuya as if he was my true brother. Cause in my heart, he really is. –she explained. Naruto nodded.

-I see.... and your name is Rishi Madoka, isn't it?

-Yes. Hikaru no Rishi Madoka Haruka, member of the Silver Division of the Rishi Clan. –this answer was a little confusing. Silver Division? What does it means? Is she a noble or what? But she doesn't have any special techniques. Any advanced bloodlines. She never used any at school. And there wasn't even such clan like Rishi in Konoha. Not waiting for another question, Madoka asked one herself.

-What about my brother? What happened? Is he somewhere here?

-Don't you worry. Your brother is actually in the prison, under high security, with 20 ANBUs guarding him. –informed Itachi.

-ONLY 20 ANBUs??? –she got big eyed. Confusion again. Is that Zaratoped too good for 20 ANBUs? But Naruto beat him with Harem-no-Jutsu. Well, okay, there is no male that wouldn't loose to it. Except for Itachi. But he is one of the most powerful ninjas in the world, if not the best. If Zaratoped would be that powerful, would he loose to Harem-no-Jutsu? Since nobody answered, Madoka continued to talk.

-Fine... Okay... Listen now, everybody. If you want to live, you must do exactly what I tell you to. First of all, Takuya must be guarded by not less than 50 ANBUs. Second, anyone with advanced bloodline is not safe. All of the nobles must stay in their households, and do not leave at any condition. Third, anyone fishy must be arrested. Fourth, Konoha must be ready and prepared like for a war. And fifth, the most important.... I need to see my brother. –dead silence. Total confusion. What is that girl talking about? And who does she thinks she is to decide such things? Mariko was the first one to object.

-And what makes you think we will follow your orders? Who do you think you are?

-I'm just trying to help you. And if you don't want the secrets of the byakugan to be stolen, then you should listen to me.

-And what does the secrets of the byakugan have to do with your brother?

-More than you think. Takuya is leader of the terrorist organization that hunts nobles and advanced bloodlines. If he is here, that means he wants to steal secrets of the byakugan and sharingan. So, you must be aware. –another shock. Greater than before. Terrorist organization that hunts nobles and advanced bloodlines. Can this be? And is it really so dangerous? Madoka was very serious. Perhaps she's right. But if yes...

-No no, wait. Your brother's goal was to kill the Hokage and take over Konoha, so he can destroy Suna. I know, because he wanted me to kill Hokage and to kidnap a certain person... to kidnap you. –said Itachi. Madoka wasn't surprised.

-Oh yes... to destroy Suna... he seeks avenge on the Kazekage, for not choosing him to be his successor, despite the fact he was his only apprentice. And to be Kazekage... it was Takuya's greatest dream. He believed he will become one. Until his 15th birthday, when he learned that he'll never be Kazekage, because the next one was long time chosen... I was chosen to be the Kazekage after my uncle. –She was chosen to be Kazekage after her uncle? No, that would mean...

-What?! Gaara of the desert is your uncle!? –yelled Naruto in realization.

-Yes. He is my mother's brother. He is my uncle.

-Oh geez... so that's why you look so much like Temari.

BUMS

-Okay, nevermind. So Gaara preferred to have a niece as a successor than an apprentice? Quite strange.

-He hadn't choose me because I am his niece. He choose me because of my powers... my advanced bloodlines. –advanced bloodlines? So she does have them. But what are they?

-You have advanced bloodlines? What kind of? –asked Iruka.

-Of course I do have advanced bloodlines. I am a noble, from Sunagakure's most disguised noble family, from the top division of it in bargain. About my advanced bloodlines... well, I have a few. The basic one is ability to ,,disappear". Meaning becoming invisible and masking our chakra so good, that we are un detectable. All of the Rishi can do it. But it's not just our ability, in Iwo there is a clan that can disappear as well. We had common ancestors. The really special ability of my clan is something we call ,,the pure energy transformation". By transforming, a Rishi becomes ten times as powerful as he usually is. However, this techniques is quite difficult to bare. Even top warriors of my clan can only last 10 minutes at level one and 2 minutes at level two, and after that, they're completely out of chakra. Top record at level two is 9 minutes 35 seconds and belongs to my father. –shock shock shock. It was clear Madoka was powerful, but that powerful? That simply doesn't stick.

-But that doesn't make any sense. If you have advanced bloodlines, why haven't you used them during our fight? –asked confused Kwan.

-I'll show you why. –with that she did a few steps backwards and tucked sleeve of her blouse, so her right shoulder was seenable. Also, her whole right arm. It wasn't the most beautiful view. Her skin was full of scratches and scabs. There were a few plasters. But only a few. It looked like Madoka is used to scratches. Afterall, everybody who knew her, knew she has always been the one who trained the hardest. To be truthful: her whole life was one big endless training. But nobody knew, why did she decide to live her life this way. Perhaps they will know now. In next turn Madoka did a few seals.

-Camphor Technique! ARGH! –as she only said this, some black symbol appeared on her right shoulder, and vines appeared around it, quickly growing on her arm and neck. Some crack sound was heard and some smoke came from the symbol. A cursed seal? It caused pain. Skin around it begun to turn red. It looked like if it was burned. This must be some cursed seal. No other way. Especially Hyuugas were interested in it. Yes, Madoka said she came from the most disguised noble clan of the Suna. So not only Hyuugas use cursed seals. But there was a part that didn't stick to the rest: Madoka said she was a member of her clan's top division. So why does she have a seal like this? Perhaps in her clan everybody but leaders had seals. But during her fight with Kwan she said her father was first in line, so now when he's dead she should be first in line. So perhaps in her clan only males can rule? Or perhaps she got that seal as a punishment for something? That was interesting. Vines around the symbol slowly disappeared. Soon after that disappeared the symbol itself. Skin on Madoka's right arm and neck however stayed a bit red. The girl catched her breath. Activation of the seal was tiring. That was understandable.

-And that's... why... I can't use my blood limits. Anytime I try... this seal gets activated and causes pain. You see. –yes. They've seen. It was quite effective.

-Is it a cursed seal? –Hiashi wanted to know.

-We call it ,,blocking seal". The name describes it perfectly.

-Indeed. Is it common among your clan?

-No, not really, we barely use it. In cases a member of the clan can't control his limits, is dangerous, too powerful, fishy, or is convicted on exile.

-And in your case it was..?

-None of the above. I asked for this seal. –what? Have she said she asked for this seal? She asked for a seal that makes her unable to use her blood limits? That doesn't make any sense. Is she serious? Is she nuts?

-You asked for that seal, knowing what it does? –Neji couldn't believe.

-Yes. Exactly. I know this sounds stupid. But that was the only way to make sure I'd be able to fulfil a promise I gave Takuya and defeat him without using my blood limits while he will be using powers of his organization, the U'Kru Laida. I am the only person able to help him. And that's the only way I can make him good again. Heh... I see you don't understand... Alright then... I'll tell you. Or rather show you the story of Zara Takuya. And my story. Story of a bond, that cannot be broken. It is scary, so if you don't feel like watching horror, go away. And if I cry, please forgive me, but I can't help it. –with that silver eyed turned her back on everybody and performed some kind of jutsu. In front of her appeared some silverish smog. Quite big silver cloud. It turned out to be some kind of screen. A screen that showed a movie made of memories. Plus Madoka's comments.

Night. Some big possession with desert in the background. High walls around. Lots of trees, flowers, plants. Everything is so rich and beautiful. A cheetah sculpture. So realistic. Looking as if it was about to get alive and run away. And a girl siting on it, looking at the sky.

,,-This is me. Two years ago."(Madoka)

Madoka on the screen wasn't much different from the current one. She just had shorter hair and her chest was still flat. But Madoka from the screen had something the present one didn't. There was so much joy in her. Her eyes were shiny. She was smiling. It was a beam smile. Sakura, Iruka and Mariko knew Madoka for two years and they couldn't remember if she ever smiled at school. Well, she sometimes did, but it was just a madman... emh, madwoman's smile. They knew her as a person who just cares for her results, never play games with other children, never smile, while her past form seemed to be a dreamer. In this case Madoka and her past form were so much different. They liked the past one better.

-Wudeda, Madoka. –some voice in the screen. Madoka turns to the owner of the voice. An old man. He was nearly bold, having a bit of hair at the sides. His face was full of wrinkles, but they were adding dignity to him. So much dignity. And absolutely no joy. He was wearing a silver jacket with two golden stripes: one upright, running through the middle of the jacket and one horizontal, running about on the high of his elbows (Madoka was wearing similar jacket, but with just upright stripe).

,,-Rishi Nobuo, my paternal grandfather." (Madoka)

-Wudeda, grandpa. –responded ten years old Madoka.

,,-Wudeda is a salutation, used commonly among my clan." (Madoka)

-I see you are wasting your time again. You should be studying those scrolls I gave you. –noticed Madoka's grandfather. He really was a dead earnest man. For Madoka's hard luck.

-Grandpa, I already did. Well, maybe not quite everything, but I did. –she said. It seemed like this Madoka doesn't like learning, unlike her older version.

,,-Golden stripe means the heir of the clan. Two stripes mean the head of the clan." (Madoka)

-Then go and read the ones you haven't read yet. –ordered the old man. Madoka sighed.

-I'll read them tomorrow. –she said in tone that suggested she rather won't read those scrolls and is just trying to brush her grandfather of. But he wasn't a person that can easily be brushed of.

,,-My grandfather have always been telling me to train or learn. It was very annoying." (Madoka)

-Why can't you read them now?

-I'm going to see Takuya. I wonder if he recovered already.

-Weak excuse. You are too lazy. But when it goes to Takuya... He is fine now. I think he will take part in the next mission of the White Avengers. –Madoka lazy? No way. She have always been the one that worked the hardest in the class. A training-holic. Another difference.

,,-White Avengers are an organization created by my grandfather after my father's death to fight U'Kru Laida. My stepfather Hodari and my brother were members of it." (Madoka)

-Grandpa, can I ask you a personal question? –little Madoka asked suddenly with doubt. Nobuo frowned. It seemed like he doesn't like personal questions. But after a while of thinking, he agreed.

-Eventually. –so, Madoka took a deep breath and asked the question.

-Have you created White Avengers to have an army to protect us from U'Kru Laida as you claim, or because you wanted to exhale your grief after loosing a son, like rumor says? –she asked, fearing her question will piss him off. Difference again. Madoka from the presence always says what she thinks, no matter how impolite it is. Her question was a hard one for Nobuo. He first gave his granddaughter a strict look, as if he wanted to say: ,,How dare you ask me such questions", after a while he looked onto the ground, expressing something like anger towards himself, and sighed.

,,-Among my clan, everybody was equal. Even members of low divisions were allowed to call members of top divisions ,,brother" or ,,sister". But after my father's death, my grandfather turned into a dictator, treating everyone like tools for his avenge on U'Kru Laida. Especially White Avengers. " (Madoka)

-White Avengers are very important for us. They are our shield and sword. I am very thankful to them, because they risk their lives on our little war. Yes, although their duty is to protect us from U'Kru Laida, my main purpose in creating this organization was to exhale my grief after loosing a son. I wanted to make sure his sacrifice won't be wasted. That's it. –explained Nobuo. Madoka nodded. It was clear she has some grudge towards her grandfather. Some sorrow.

-You never learn from your mistakes, don't you? –she asked, a little more sure than before. Rishi leader's face expressed a combination of sadness and anger. But it seemed like it is anger towards himself. Like if he didn't like what his granddaughter said, but had to admit it was true.

-Heh... if it was anyone else to ask me such questions, I would have no mercy. I hate to be criticized more than everything. But… Madoka, I'll just say it to you: I know I am just a proud fool in charge of a noble clan. I know I'm not the right man to lead us. I know how imperfect I am. I promised myself I will change. I promised so many times. But no matter how hard I try, it is useless. I will always be a coward. I will never change. But I want you to know: I did nothing to save those people I loved. It would be better for me to die than to live with realization I had no courage to protect my precious ones. I regret I did nothing to save my parents, sister and wife during the Judgement Night.

,,-Judgement Night was the night when U'Kru Laida attacked us for the first time and ran a massacre. That's when grandpa became the leader, because his father was killed in a battle. To prevent massacre of the whole clan, grandpa decided to give the encounters whatever they demand. They wanted our blood limits. But they couldn't get them, because our power was in our blood, and when a Rishi dies, his blood dries of. Besides it just works in the body of a Rishi. So, U'Kru Laida demanded astronomic tribute to be paid to them every year. My father, who was 8 at the time, was the only one from our division, which was in charge of our clan, brave enough to object. He tried to fight, to avenge his mother. So, terrorists burned his face and told the rest next time when somebody stands up to them, they will kill us all. Since then, everybody treated my father like a trash, who risked lives of his clan brothers and sisters to have his revenge. Even his father. But he never complained. He just kept on trying to get their respect back. " (Madoka)

-I regret I have always been treating my son like a trash, just because everybody else were doing so. I regret I banished him just because he had courage to tell me straight out I am the worst leader ever. Perhaps if I would listen to him and step down, letting him take my place, it would all be different. When he died... I fulfilled his idea and created an army to fight U'Kru Laida. But I demanded them all to be White Avengers till the day they die. I told them that the one that kills that man, responsible for your father's death, will be freed. I wanted to avenge my son so much... even if he asked me not to, before he died... whole Daisuke, there was no place for evilness in his heart. He was able to forgive anything. After I banished him, he returned and protected me with his own body. I felt so guilty... I still do. Deep in my heart I have to admit it was my fault he died. If I wasn't so proud. If I wasn't such a fool. But it happened and there's nothing we can do about it. I admit I am responsible for everything. But I would never admit it in front on anyone else than you. So please, pretend this talk never took place and go see Takuya. –with that, old Rishi left. For a moment Madoka was looking at him, as he was leaving. She was shocked. Her grandfather never admitted he's wrong. Never to anyone. And now…

,,-That was the first time I ever felt pity for him. First and last time." (Madoka)

Scene change. Little Madoka was running through the pasture grounds. A few people she was passing were saluting her: ,,Wudeda, Madoka-sama", and she was responding: ,,Wudeda".

,,-,,Madoka-sama"?" (Mariko)

,,-Yeah. I told you I was the heiress of my clan." (Madoka)

,,-What do you mean you were? You still are." (Kwan)

,,-Well, not exactly. You'll see." (Madoka)

Madoka was now at something that seemed to be a hospital zone. The buildings were white. It was lots of little white buildings. She stopped in front of one. Just when she was about to push the handle…

-For how long have you thought you will be able to hide it?! –some voice, coming from the inside. Naruto and Itachi recognized it. Zaratoped. Little Madoka recognized it as well. She stopped and kneeled by the window, so she can hear everything.

-I was going to tell you, when you are 18. –new voice. A man's voice.

,,-Zara Hodari, my stepfather." (Madoka)

-18?! And when were you planning to tell mother and Madoka!? Huh!?

-When it goes to Madoka, I was going to tell her when she's 18 as well. But Temari... I think it is better not to tell her.

-Better not to tell her?! So you think it is okay to fool your as called ,,beloved one"?! You are okay with being loved for who you aren't?! Or are you afraid she wouldn't forgive you, huh?!

-Sometimes it is better not to know the truth, Takuya. I am not afraid she wouldn't forgive me, I am afraid she wouldn't forgive herself.

-Nice excuse! And nice example you give to me! My mother was right, you are a bastard!

-Son, I was a bastard, but I put it behind me!

-By betraying your organization!

-I did this to save you!

-But before, you never cared for me!

-Well, at least I didn't do experiments on you, like she did!

-At least she told me the truth!

-She never loved you! She didn't even give a name to you! And I, after he opened my eyes, was doing everything I could to make this nightmare up to you!

-Everything you ever told me was a lie!

-No! One thing for sure was true: I love you, I care for you, no matter what, you are my son and I just want to prevent you from repeating my mistakes! I swear!

-Don't swear! The only person I will ever believe is myself! I hate you! I wish you to die!

-I will! After I pay for my guilt by defeating U'Kru Laida!

-I feel sick when I look at you! –door opened violently. A boy aged about 15 went out. Zaratoped. Without those red paintings on his face he didn't look so scary. He was quite handsome. On his forehead, there was a symbol. It looked like the Hyuuga seal, but it had two upright lines instead of a swastika/cross (it is different in manga and anime). After him, a man went out. He looked similar to Zaratoped, but had thick beard (something like Asuma) and curly hair (hair-do a la Eric Bana in Troy). He had a symbol on his forehead as well.

-You have your right to hate me! But please don't tell anyone! It is not the right time! –yelled Hodari after his son.

-Sure I won't tell anyone! I'll force you to tell it yourself, out loud! –with that Takuya ran away. His father sighed. He felt hopeless.

-I hoped this will never happen. I was stupid to believe I can prevent the tragedy. Sighs... My days have been counted. –Hodari lowered his head and went back to the building. Little Madoka was very confused. And seriously worried.

,,-At first I thought Takuya is still angry, because he had to become White Avenger. You see, about half year after my father's death my stepfather came to us and begged for help for his son, who was very sick, nearly dying. My clan brothers and sisters saved Takuya's life. As exchange, stepfather joined White Avengers and promised Takuya will become White Avenger as well when he's old enough. But he never told Takuya about this promise. He let my brother believe in his chances for becoming Kazekage. Poor Takuya learned the truth on his 15th birthday. He learned he has to be White Avenger for the rest of his life, and he'll never become Kazekage, because I was already chosen to be the next one. That's when Takuya started to become evil. At first he was mad he will never fulfil his dreams. But then, he calmed down. And sworn he will kill the man who killed my father. Because that was his only chance to be freed and still have chances for becoming Kazekage. But things turned out to be the way they shouldn't be." (Madoka)

,,-And this mark on their foreheads?" (Reika)

,,-Symbol of loyalty and sacrifice. All of the White Avengers have it. It means they are loyal to the Rishi clan and ready to sacrifice everything on our war with U'Kru Laida." (Madoka)

,,-But it's not just a decoration, is it?" (Reika)

,,-No. But it's not a cursed seal. It protects White Avengers from being brainwashed by the enemy. They can also use it to communicate by thoughts. When they fight, they send each other signals. And when one is in danger, he can call others for help. It also allows my grandpa to call them for missions. But it's not just used for communication. White Avenger can use it for blasting himself. In extremal situations." (Madoka)

,,-So your brother had reasons to be angry about it." (Kai)

,,-Yeah, but now back to the story." (Madoka)

So back to the story. It's still the same night (the same moon configuration). Some oasis with lake. A big possession in the background. Most obviously Rishi possession. By the lake, on some log, Zaratoped. He is unsteady. Looking at his reflection. Getting angry.

-ARGH! –he hit his reflection. He kept on hitting it. He stood up and kick and hit the water. Exhaling his anger.

-No! No way! I can't! ARGH! Why!? Why, darn it, why some people are born having everything they could ever wish for, and some have to fulfil their dreams on the way of pain, fear, suffer and sacrifices!? Why is this world so darn fucked!? WHY?!

-Takuya? –Madoka approached him. He gasped. Seems he didn't want her to hear him saying this. Does he cares for her? Zaratoped definitely has a grudge towards her. But why? Perhaps they will see.

-Oh. It's you. You heard all of this? –he now calmed down.

-Yes. Are you still angry at papa for promising you to be White Avenger?

-So you heard our quarrel as well. Sighs. –he returned to his log and sat at it again, with expression of a cramped dog. Madoka sat by his side. She hoped she will be able to help his somehow.

-Aniki, what happened? Does it have something to do with your last mission?

,,-On the mission he had a few days earlier, something bad happened to him. He was unconscious for quite a long time and kept on looming such things like: ,,Don't show this to me", ,,It hurts", ,,Help me". This was at least weird, since was one of our most talented ninjas." (Madoka)

-Yes... and since you already know so much... I think I can tell you. But you don't have to believe me. Madoka, there is just one person you can believe: yourself. Remember that. –he warned her. It seemed like he cares for her. He wants to prevent her from the pain he felt himself. Or is he telling this to sicken her to their dad? Reasons unknown. Whatever they are, Madoka was scared to hear what Takuya said.

-Why are you saying such things, nii-san?

-Because what I'm saying is true. If a person you trusted with no doubt would turn out to be lying to you for your whole life, wouldn't you think the same?

-I thought you forgave him not telling you about his promise already.

-No, it goes about something far bigger. Do you imagine I have been nameless for first six years of my life? –shock. Nameless for the first six years of his life? How can this be? Is this true?

-Nani?

-Umh. My name, Takuya... dad named me so shortly before coming here. Do you imagine? For the first six years of my life, he didn't bother to ask about my name. –those informations were painful for little Madoka. She couldn't imagine how could someone not name his own child. How could someone not care for his own child like this? And could their dad be really that heartless? She couldn't imagine.

-That's... I can't believe it... who told you this? –she asked. As it often was, Takuya had problems with answering. But this time not because he didn't know the answer. The answer itself was simple. But it wasn't easy to say it. It looked like he is forcing himself to let every single letter leave his mouth.

-Ergh... she... my... my... eh... my mother.

-Your mother? Your real mother? –Madoka got interested. She didn't knew her brother had a real mother. Anytime he was trying to get some informations about her from his father, he was brushing him of. He never wanted to speak of her. He just wanted to forget all about her. But Takuya wanted to know who she was. He thought he had the right to know. But the only thing his father ever told him about her is that she was evil and the less Takuya knows about her the better. And perhaps he was right, because now even speaking of her as his mother made him angry.

-Don't speak of her as of my real mother. Right... that woman was the one to birth me... but she was even worse than father... she didn't even bother to name me. And she... I met her on that mission. And she did the worst torture she could to me: she made me remember. The first six years of my life... I was nameless... Nobody cared for me... Even my parents didn't love me... Ergh, that's a pity even to speak of this. This world is whole fucked. –nameless for the first six years of his life. The audience begun to feel pity for Zaratoped. Yes, he had reasons for becoming evil. That is an explanation. Now Takuya didn't seem so bad at all. He seemed to be the victim of injustice. Something like Gaara. Poor guy.

-But... papa changed. He cares for you. –Madoka tried to cheer Zaratoped up. But he seemed to be unable to be cheered up.

-But he'll never change all those things he's done. He'll never change the past. –yes. He was a total pessimist. Complete opposite of his sister, who was a confirmed optimist. In fact present Madoka was more like him than like her old self. He must've done something to make her become like him. Scary perspective. But for now, little Madoka was still doing her best at comforting her brother.

-Well, right. Nobody can change the past. But everybody can learn from it to make future better. –she ascertained. The boy lowered his head.

-Heh... As far as our future goes... many things will get changed.

-What do you mean? –she asked worried.

-Sighs... If you'd had one chance to fulfil your dreams, just one chance, but had to make a large sacrifice, will you still take that chance?

-Well... I guess I don't dream of anything so difficult to achieve. I just want to have normal life . And become a sculptress.

,,-(LAUGHS)." (Mariko)

,,-What?" (Madoka)

,,-A sculptress? You?" (Mariko)

,,-Nevermind." (Madoka)

-And in further future have a husband who'd be smart, strong, with good sense of humor and like ,,Beauty and the Beast" musical. And have a few kids. Three perhaps.

-You'd need a miracle to find a guy who'd like such piece of shit like ,,Beauty and the Beast" musical.

-You like it.

-I don't. But if I had to choose between taking you to the theater and watching Teletubies I've chosen thing I hate the less.

,,-(LAUGHS)" (Mariko)

,,-What?" (Madoka)

,,-At age of 10, you were watching Teletubies?" (Mariko)

,,-Yes, darn it! Teletubies, Gummi Bears, Smurfs, Hamtaro, all stupid cartoons in general! Laugh at me, I don't care!" (Madoka)

-But Madoka, we're getting away from the topic. Sister, would you kill that man, the one who killed your father, if you only had a chance?

-Of course not. My father forgave him before dying. This whole avenge thing it's grandpa's idea. Besides, only cowards take avenge. Because they are afraid of sharing fate of those people they want to avenge. –what? Only cowards take avenge? What was she saying? This wasn't true. Avenge demands courage. At least that was what Sasuke always thought. Now Madoka was giving him a new point of view. So far different point of view than his.

-Who told you such an idiotism? –Takuya definitely was taking Sasuke's side.

-That's what my father used to say. Avenge won't give you satisfaction. It will only cause more suffer. He tried to avenge his mother and he was crippled. And before he died, he asked not to avenge him. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of him. But grandpa didn't fulfil his wish. Because he is a coward. Besides... I respect every living being. I respect life. Every single life. I would never kill anyone. Even that man. I'm too kindhearted to kill.

,,-Kindhearted? You? Since when?" (Mariko)

,,-Since always." (Madoka)

,,-Yeah right." (Mariko)

,,-Geez, Mariko, stop cutting in and just watch the movie. Or go and get some popcorn if you are not interested in watching." (Kitoro)

,,-I am interested in watching. I like that Madoka." (Mariko)

,,-Then simply watch and see, what happened with ,,that Madoka"." (Madoka)

-Sighs. Madoka... you and I won't be going the same direction. –Takuya got up and begun to walk away. Madoka got up as well and caught up with him.

-Aniki, I don't understand.

-You soon will. Sighs... I have always been so jealous about you... honestly I still am... despite everything.... It's been an honor for me to be your brother, heiress of the Rishi. –he got a shuriken from his holster and hurt one finger. Then he gave the shuriken to Madoka. She stared at him with confusion.

-Hurt yourself too. –he ordered.

-But why?

-You will see. –still unsure, Madoka took the shuriken. She quickly touched the blade, closing eyes and clenching teeth. She was so unlike her older self. So delicate. Another example of how much Madoka changed. People who knew Madoka had doubts can she and the one on the screen be the same person. Madoka they knew was bossing everybody around. Respecting no one but herself. One question was bothering them: What must've happened to cause such changes in her? On the screen Takuya pointed his hurt finger at Madoka. She was still glaring at him with confusion. She didn't know what he wants. She touched his finger with hers. For a moment, it was silence. Two siblings were just looking into each other's eyes. After some seconds, without drawing his eyes away from Madoka's, Takuya pulled his hand back. And after another moment of silence, he spoken.

-From now on, we're enemies. –with that he turned his back on his sister and walked away, leaving her in confusion and incomprehension.

,,-I didn't know what he meant. I just knew something's wrong with him. I knew something bad will happen. And it happened. On the next day. That day, my quest begun." (Madoka)

Scene change. Early morning: 4.59. on the alarm clock. Some big room. VERY big room. King-size bed in one corner, a large desk with shelves full of scrolls in other one, by the walls beautifully decorated wardrobes and bookshelves, a lot of weird pictures on the walls, snow-white sculpture of a cheetah on the commode and a luxurious yellow-red-and-orange carpet. Now, the alarm clock showed 5.00. and something moved on the bed. A figure crawled from underneath the coverlet. Madoka. So that room was obviously hers.

,,-I don't know how, but I'm always waking up exactly at 5 in the morning. Perhaps because I was born on 5 in the morning. I do no, but due to this, I could've witness those events. Is it good or bad... I do no." (Madoka)

Scene change. Some workplace. Madoka (dressed and so on) standing in front of a bust of her grandfather with boaster and hammer in her hands.

-Alright, grandpa. Let's see is it possible to make you look any younger. First: lifting. Heheh.

,,-I had a lot of time before everyone else wakes up, so I was practicing sculpting. That was my hobby." (Madoka)

Madoka placed the boaster on the bust's forehead. She carefully took attempt with the hammer, when suddenly...

-So that's why you woke me up at such time!? –a shout scared Madoka and she hit too hard, cutting off bust's nose.

-Chill out, pops. That's very important. –another voice. Madoka came to the door of the workplace and placed her ear to the door, to hear everything clearer.

-I hope so. Otherwise, you'll be in trouble. –those voices were Hodari's and Takuya's. Little Madoka decided to check the thing out.

-Camphor technique. –so, Madoka became invisible. Camera goes to the two men. It follows them, leaving the Rishi possession, going somewhere. Next scene takes part somewhere in the desert. The ground is burned. In background, lots of rock formations. In the foreground, a large rock. Or rather enormous sculpture. Rock was shaped like a cheetah, standing on a dead lion's body. At the feet of the rock, a statue. A natural size statue of a young man, whose face is hidden behind a white mask. A natural mask, putten on the head of the statue. A large sword lying in front of the statue. While walking past the sculpture, Hodari looked into its eyes for a while. He highly respected the person shown by the sculpture. It was obvious.

-I wonder what do you feel when you look at this sculpture. –asked Takuya seeing his father stopped.

-Gratefulness. –responded Hodari, still looking in the sculpture's eyes.

-Gratefulness? Not guilt? –continued Takuya. His father didn't like this.

-Sighs. Perhaps. But I guess you didn't brought me here just to ask me such questions.

-Indeed. I brought you here to take your life away. –said Takuya with cold tone. Euch. So the scary part begins. Hodari moved his sight into his son's eyes. They were empty. No emotions. Zara senior didn't seem surprised. He stayed calm.

-Take my life away you say… It seems you are serious about this… but if yes, why do you tell me this? Now I know what do you want and you won't surprise me.

-Even if I take attempt on you without telling you, you would be able to defend yourself. So there's no difference. It doesn't matter how will I kill you. This way or another, you'll die. –Takuya's voice was colder than ice. He was speaking of his cruel plans with such calmness. This was scaring. Everybody paid great attention to the screen. What might happen? Will he really kill his father? Yes, Madoka said her stepfather is dead. But she didn't say he was killed by his own son. Was he? They were about to see. Hodari was absolutely fearless. He carefully tried to make Takuya change his mind, at least for some time.

-You want to kill me. You have reasons to kill me. I fully understand you. I admit: I deserve death. But I sworn I won't die before I defeated U'Kru Laida, so I won't accept your judgment. I have to admit: you are powerful. But I am far more experienced. I won't loose to you. –he thinks he deserves death? What could make him think so? Does he feel so guilty for being bad father at the beginning? No. This must be something far worse. Something Takuya knew. Some big crime. Another riddle. To be solved later on during watching.

-Heh. Who said you'll loose to me? –Takuya smiled. A mad smile. Madness in eyes. Hodari became anxious. Something was wrong. He knew this. Intuition was telling him he is in danger. But not because of his son. No. something far bigger. Suddenly, laughing. Mad laughing. Adrenaline grows. Things are becoming distressing. Like from nowhere, black figures begun to appear. About 20 warriors dressed in black with red paintings on their faces. Laughing madly. U'Kru Laida. Older Zara's eyes expressed fear. He knew what are the terrorists capable for. Takuya however didn't seem to care much about the company. Black figures circled the two. One of the terrorists stepped forward. A woman. Unlike her comrades, on her faces there was far more redness than blackness. Her hair was long and thick. Very greasy. As if they were dirty of blood. She was smirking.

-Why Hodari… –she said. Her voice was full of cruelness and meanness. Hodari seemed to know her. Very good. Too good.

-Bitch. –he said, looking at her with pure hatred. She must've done a lot of bad things to him. Witch giggled at him.

-Zara Hodari. Nobody escaped certain death more times than you did. But finally, your time has come. –she came closer to him. He snarled at her. He had very deep grudge towards her. No doubts. In next turn the woman/monster giggled at Takuya.

-Well done, Zaratoped. Just like we planned. –she said. Hodari's eyes winded. He turned to Takuya.

-You? –he asked with fear. Takuya giggled. The answer was obvious.

-Yes, father. Me. As you see, I'm a betrayer, just like you. –with that, Takuya came to the woman and stood by her side. Hodari was scared. But he didn't loose his nerve. He made a simple seal and placed one finger on his forehead, on the White Avengers' seal. The woman laughed at him.

-What, calling your buddies White Avengers for help? That's not gonna work, Hodari. You are within the field of my mental block. –she announced.

-What? –Hodari couldn't believe.

-Yes, dear. After all those years, I finally worked out old Rishi's seal. I am blocking the signal you send to the other White Avengers. Nobody will answer your call. Your fate has been decided. –the woman pointed her finger at Hodari. Suddenly, he was surrounded by lots of little metal balls. He wasn't surprised.

-Huh… your trademark technique? This is not gonna work, Bitch. I am faster than this.

-We will see. Showtime. –violently, the balls begun to attack Hodari with huge speed. Like lightings. He took his two swords and defended himself. Balls were flying from every direction, trying to hit him, but he managed to hit every single ball back or to dodge it. Madoka's stepfather was a high skilled shinobi. His movements were fast and considered. No ball made it to any of the vital points. No ball left damage on him. Just a few touched his clothes. After hitting the last ball away, Zara senior foothold, catching breath. His eyes went on the woman again. This hatred. It was so strong. This sight could kill. But the woman didn't care. She kept on smirking.

-Heh. Good, old Hodari. Afterall, you're the one, whose will of surviving was always getting him through the risk, that no one else could take. You didn't change a little. As I expected, physical attacks don't work on you. But mental attacks… that may be a good solution.

-Huh… huh… mental attacks? What do you mean?

-I told you, Hodari: that stupid seal no longer allows you to call the backup. Also, it no longer protects you from being brainwashed. –those words scared Hodari. Hatred in his eyes was replaced by fear. Fear, that made the witch happy.

-Heheh… yes, koi. Even you won't stand this. This pain will make you loose your mind. No other way. –she was greening at him and giggling ominously. She definitely loved to hurt other people. And he definitely knew her power. He was deadly scared. But he wasn't the type to simply give up his life. It all happened within a second. Hatred filled his eyes again. He dashed at her, gathering chakra in his hands and shouting.

-DIE!!!!!! –but she was quicker. When he was just a few inches before her, she moved aside and gathered chakra in her hands as well. He turned to her. Too late. She was behind him already. He avoided her hit. In next turn, she threw him away. He dashed at her again. But in halfway, he felt a horrible headache. He tripped on the sand, holding his head.

-Heheh. And now, I'll make you remind yourself the crime you regret the most. –she announced. Like she said, horrible scenes appeared in front of Hodari's eyes.

-No! No! No! Not this! Anything but this! NO! I didn't mean to! I was ordered to! ARGH! GOD! –he yelled. The terrorists laughed at him and his pain. Witch stood upon him.

-What, don't tell me you regret killing them. You killed them both calmly. –she said in a sweet tone. He couldn't take it.

-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! –he launched himself at her. With no result. She avoided his attack easily. And he, fighting with the headache, couldn't defend himself too much. So, he felt her hit.

-ARGH!!!!!!! –he got a strong hit on his back. Her chakra moved to his backbone. Loud crack. Hodari collapsed on the sand. This pain. No. He can't loose to her. He must fight for his life. Even if there are no chances.

-I'm gonna change my gender if you get up after this. –ascertained the woman. Oh no. He won't let her feel this satisfaction. He has to stand up. Try. Hard. But he couldn't. He couldn't feel his legs. No. No way. He has to get up. For all cost. But his efforts are effect less.

-See? This time, there's no rescue. –the woman circled hurt warrior. She enjoyed seeing his wash-out. Seems like there is nothing he can do to save himself. Witch moved away. It looked like she's planning to finish him off from the distance. Hodari couldn't take it.

-Takuya! Son, I know, I deserve death! But she deserves it ten times more than I do! I beg you, kill her! Do it for me, kill her! –yelled Hodari. But his son wasn't going to fulfill this request. He drew his sight away from his father. In this moment Hodari lost hope. He'll die.

-See, Hodari? You lost. Hey, you, pick him up. –ordered the witch. One of the terrorists pointed at Hodari. Some kind of weed dashed from the terrorist's sleeve. It tied Hodari and picked him up. Red faced pointed at defeated Zara as well. Metal balls appeared in front of her. This time Hodari can't defend himself. It's over. But first, witch turned to her son.

-As I promised, Zaratoped: for the life of Hodari, I give you the cursed power of the U'Kru Laida. –she announced. Takuya nodded. He seemed concerned but sure about the deal. His father however tried to convince him to change the decision.

-Son! Don't listen to her! She will brainwash you! You will become her tool! Power of U'Kru Laida is cursed! Agreeing to receive it is like agreeing to sell your soul to the satan! Don't so that, Takuya! It's not worth to! –but Takuya didn't think this way.

-I want this power. Power to take my avenge on the Hidden Village of the Sand. The price doesn't matter. –this was scaring. Mostly for Sasuke. Because Zaratoped reminded him of himself. Ready to give up everything to receive power to take avenge. He always thought it's the right thing to do. But in this case… it was different. The avenger was the villain. Even in Sasuke's eyes. Zaratoped had no real reasons for betraying the Sand. Or were his reasons reasons enough? Sasuke betrayed the Leaf for power Orochimaru offered him. Power to kill Itachi. ,,Give me power" he said. ,,It doesn't matter how". He did receive power. He had Orochimaru's cursed seal. He could summomon snakes. But didn't want to use this power against his home village. His friends, Naruto and Sakura came to him. They made him see. Realize, that there are things more important than his avenge. That if he follows Orochimaru, he'll loose everyone who care for him. Everything he has left. That there is no greater power than the power of a bond he shred with them. That Orochimaru won't help him. He just wanted his sharingan. He didn't get it. He was killed by Naruto and Sasuke. The Sound was crushed by the Leaf. Everything went back to normal. Sasuke was accepted back to the Leaf. He wasn't such mean type any longer. He wasn't such a loner. Sakura convinced her parents to let Sasuke live with them, so he needn't live in the Uchiha household alone again. Alone with his painful memories in a place, from which the hope was taken away. He was very grateful for this. Later on, he fell in love with Sakura. They've gotten married and brought hope back to the place of Sasuke's ancestors. Because there were no life signs from the Akatsuki, he decided to focus on his second goal: resurrecting the Uchiha clan. Results, so far, weren't bad. As long as there were two times more Uchihas each generation the clan was resurrecting. And now, when Itachi decided to join… but could Sasuke agree? After what Itachi's done? Doubts again. He still couldn't trust Itachi. He still couldn't get the sight of his brother standing upon their parents' dead bodies out of his eyes. No. Crime like this cannot be forgiven. Nobody would be able to forgive the person who killed his parents. But Madoka… she said she would forgive the man who killed her father. No. That was different for her. She wasn't betrayed by anyone she knew. Her father wasn't killed on her eyes. She was too little to remember him. But now, her brother was betraying their village. Her brother was leaving their dad at the mercy of the U'Kru Laida leader. He was doing this for power. And Madoka was till speaking of him as ,,her dearest brother". Weird. Hard to believe. And most propably it'll be even harder to believe when the movie is over.

-Give me power. Quickly.

-This will be painful.

-Give it to me!

-There you go. –the terrorist leader preformed an ultra fast combination of seals. Her chakra was unpleasant. Even through the screen, it was able to feel. Takuya seemed to loose his confidence. But he wasn't going to give up. Even if he would, he had no time. His mother placed her hand on his forehead. He screamed. Black chakra surrounded him. It infiltrated into his body. The process was painful. The boy fell on the sand, holding his head and yelling his pain, rushing. Expressing so much fear. As if someone was about to kill him. His mother giggled. His father just watched the scene. There was nothing he could do.

-Takuya… Askari… what have I done. –he whispered. It suggested he's talking to people, who's names he gave to his son. Some people important to him. Friends, or relatives. But it seemed like he felt guilty towards them. This man for sure had a lot to hide. He must've commit some very serious crimes he now regrets. And it seemed like he'll regret more than this. The process of absorbing cursed powers was finished. Takuya was breathing hardly. He tried to stand up. He fell on the sand again. It was seenable, that the seal of White Avengers is gone.

-For the next few days, you won't be able to use your new powers completely. But later on, even that Kazekage guy won't be able to match with you. –devil woman informed Takuya. He tried to stand up again. This time he succeed. And smirked.

-Heh… Gaara-sensei… So special because of that Shukaku of his… I'll gladly kick his ass off. After I've made a plan that would let me defeat him in a very embarrassing way, with lots of witnesses. He deserves that for putting that peeing in bed sucker Madoka before me. –he smirked. This time, Mariko didn't cut in with insulation. She didn't dare. Not at such moment. Witch smirked at Takuya. Hodari closed his eyes, lowered his head and started to pray.

-Lord, who is in heaven, please save my son from the cruelty of that monster… –this time he was speaking loud enough for the others to hear. They laughed at him. And the witch was the one to laugh the loudest.

-Hodari praying! Hold me! Pity I have to kill him, he's so funny! –she pointed one finger at Hodari. Metal balls were ready for the action. Older Zara was deadly scared. He had no chances for surviving this.

-Soon, you'll face the Lord. But don't forget to tell him: Heil U'Kru Laida. Let's roll! –balls dashed at Hodari. His whole life moved before his eyes. He'll die. One more second… but no. He felt nothing. How? Could his death be painless? Hodari opened his eyes. He was still alive. And terrorists were staring at him.

-Huh?! What the… It can't be! How did you made it to threw the balls away!? You couldn't perform a jutsu! –witch couldn't believe. Like the rest of the terrorists. Hodari couldn't believe as well. A miracle? What saved him? Why? How?

-That was very foolish of you. –said Takuya. Everybody stared at him. Who is he talking to?

-I know. –response. From nowhere. What the?

-But if I wouldn't do everything I can to save him… –now the owner of the voice appeared. A certain lemon haired girl. Standing between held by the weed Hodari and the devil woman. Holding a huge sword, which was lying in front the statue of her father earlier. With bitter sorrow in her eyes.

-… I would have to live with a burden of guilt, just like my grandfather. And I'm not a coward like him. –so Madoka. The process of changing into Madoka from the presence begun. It was able to be seen in her eyes.

-Heh. I always knew you were brainless. But not that brainless to challenge the leader of the U'Kru Laida. –so the woman was the leader of the whole U'Kru Laida. Obviously. And she took Zaratoped's side.

-Buah, of course she is brainless. People who challenge me are either fearless or brainless, and this girl here is scared to death. –witch was right. Madoka was scared. Although it was a very well masked fear, it was enormous. But not greater than Madoka's will.

-I am scared. I am more scared than I ever was. But people who are not able to fight their fears are cowards. They are afraid to admit how hopeless they are, so they blame others. So, wrath is born. And within the wrath, hatred. And hatred just brings new sufferance (yeah, I watched Star Wars). It destroys the nature of a human and changes him into a monster. That's the worst that can happen. Fortunately, in my heart there is no place for hatred. So, there's no place for cowardice. So, I'm gonna fight my fear. For my papa. –Madoka was speaking words of wisdom. Her opinion of hatred. She was right. Hatred can change people into monsters. It made Sasuke betray the Leaf and join Orochimaru. But also, it made him train as hard as possible to be able to challenge his brother. So, it wasn't so bad at all. Or was it? Itachi used to believe hatred is the only thing that can bring the true power. He killed the whole clan. He left his brother to live in hatred. He kept on comparing his children at every occasion to make them hate each other. To make them keep on hard work, to surpass each other for all the time. He also was very strict towards them. Training them till ground. Making them feel weak comparing to him. So they would hate him and wish to surpass him at all cost. He once trained Kwan at waterwalking for so long that the poor boy got chill. He did feel a bit guilty because of it. Mostly because it made Ryoka so angry that he had to sleep on the couch for the next two months(can there be any more touching penalty for a guy?), but for damaging Kwan too. Not that guilty however to give up such training methods. He kept on. He even tortured Hro with mangekyo sharingan once. To make her want this power. He knew she would be able to kill her best friend. If she only had one. Itachi and his gang never stayed at one place for longer than half a year. Hro and Kwan never really had friends accept for themselves. Even if they had, their parents and Kisame never knew about them. Nevermind. Itachi no longer hoped for his children to develop mangekyo sharingan. Kwan didn't even develop normal sharingan. But that doesn't matter. Both children were strong. Itachi believed both Hro and Kwan will surpass him one day, but he would never admit it in front of them. Not to make them feel too self confident. Too special. But they were special. First ever half Uchihas half Hyuugas. United power of Konoha's greatest noble clans. No way for them to be weak. Still… they didn't hate their father. Yes, Hro kept on demanding to treat her like a worthy opponent and menacing she will surpass him, but not because she hates him. Because she loves him and want him to be proud of her. And Kwan? He didn't do his best at the Academy because he wanted Itachi to loose the bet and do the hula. No. He wanted to make his father proud of him. Because he loved him and wanted his acknowledgement. So it was love what made them strong. Not hatred. So, Madoka was right. Wanting or not, Itachi had to admit. And begun to feel a little unsteady. A little… guilty.

-Madoka, run away! Go, save yourself! You are not able to help me, run! –yelled Hodari. But Madoka wasn't going to listen.

-No! I won't let anyone hurt my precious people, I won't! –the girl objected her stepfather. Her brother didn't like that.

-Precious people? If you only knew what has he done, you would have no mercy for him! –he yelled at her.

-He is our father! –she yelled at him.

-No, Madoka… –Hodari. Madoka turned to him. What did he mean? Why does he looks so… guilty? What has he done?

-Madoka… I believed… I believed I'll be brave enough to tell you one day, when you're old enough. But it seems I can't hide it any longer. –what does this mean? What is he trying to say? Can he… no. No way. Not him. But what is it? What makes him feel he deserves death? What is it?

-I… I did it. –he expressed such guilt. Such sadness. But what has he done? Little Madoka didn't want to figure it out. No. She couldn't.

-Papa… –she was afraid. Afraid of what may she hear. He was afraid. Afraid of saying what he had to say. He clenched his teeth. He turned his head. It looked like he's stopping tears.

-Louder! –demanded Takuya. Right. There's no turning back.

-I killed Daisuke! –Hodari yelled his crime out loud. So loud, that the echo was heard. Takuya's words came true. But this couldn't be true. Arsenal of emotions appeared on Madoka's face. Fear, confusion, pain, confusion again, shock, sorrow, denial. Her eyes seemed as big as ping pong balls. No. That man, who she called her father, was responsible for her true father's death? No. She won't believe this. She won't.

-That… that's not true! Papa, this can't be true, this simply can't! My father was killed by U'Kru Laida, and you have nothing to do with it, you can't, can't! You would never, I know it, don't lie to me, I won't believe you could, you understand, I will never believe this, never, never! –Madoka didn't want to accept what has she heard. Every single cell in her body was revolting. She was beginning to cry. Her eyes scanned her stepfather's eyes, in search for any signal, that could tell her he wasn't serious. But he couldn't take her sight. He closed his eyes as hard as he can. No. Not him. Why him? How? This can't be happening.

-Madoka… I've been lying to you whole my life. Not only to you, your mother, brother, everyone. Now you know why I was getting angry anytime somebody tried to ask me about my past. I wished I could forget it. I was doing everything I can to forget. But I couldn't change it. I couldn't change the past. I had to live with burden of guilt. The guilt of being a member of the U'Kru Laida once. –response to Hodari's confession was a mad laughter of the witch. She was happy beyond reason to see him at such hopeless situation, humiliating himself in front of a little girl. And she was going to make him feel even worse.

-A member? Oh, don't be so humble, Hodari! You've been the greatest killer among us all! There hasn't been such cruel, heartless, ruthless, merciless bastard like you since founding of the U'Kru Laida! Everybody can admit it! Isn't that true, guys?!

-True! He was killing everybody in his way!

-True! He drew satisfaction from torturing!

-True! His thirst for blood was greater than need for oxygen!

-True! Nobody was better than Zara brothers! I mean before the middle brother killed the other two!

-STOP THIS! –Hodari couldn't take it anymore. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't stand his own guilt. He was cursing himself and his foolishness. Cursing U'Kru Laida for filling his heart with hatred. But his excomrades had fun torturing him. And they weren't going to give it a rest.

-Great Zara Hodari crying! Laughworth!

-What's the matter, Hodari?! You regret killing Askari and Takuya?!

-Sure he does! He called his son the name of his younger brother!

-Our greatest killer, feeling guilty! Can this be Zara Hodari?!

-No way! Zara Hodari is heartless, bloodthirsty, cruel, ruthless, monster in human's skin!

-SHUT THE HELL UP!!! –this time it wasn't Hodari to yell. No. It was Madoka, whose eyes were already red from crying. Red and mad. She didn't want to listen to this anymore. She couldn't stand this. Every single word was leaving a wound on her heart. This couldn't be true. But if it was, this had to be a nightmare. But if it wasn't… then Takuya was right and this whole world was darn fucked. Just for complete sureness, Madoka turned to her stepfather.

-Stepfather. Is this true? Do you really are a fratricide? –she asked. This time Hodari didn't avoid her sight. It was no longer so sorrowful. Madoka was beginning to believe. To believe and accept. She didn't deny what he said. So he went on, to finish what he started.

-It is a shame to admit. But yes. Both my brothers died from my hand. I have nothing to say in self protection. The only possible excuse is I was ordered to kill them. But that doesn't change my guilt. What else I can say? Everything they said was true. I have been the worst terrorist among them all. Until I met your father.

-How dare you mention her father! –yelled Takuya with madness.

-Shut your trap, Takuya! I want to hear his story! –Madoka yelled at her stepbrother. Hodari continued.

-I was sent on an assassination mission. I was ordered to kill head of the Rishi clan. For me, this was just another person to be crushed in the name of U'Kru Laida. This coward was no challenge for me. But I couldn't kill him. Because his son got in my way. That was something new for me. Nobody stood up to me before. Everybody was just running for his life. Because the will of surviving is human's greatest instinct. Stronger then anything else. It makes people sentence their closest friends and relatives to certain death, just to survive. Just to live. And Daisuke… he was different. I considered him as a fool. For me, a man who risked his life to save somebody who banished him, disowned him, had no respect for him, was a total fool. Before we begun to fight, Daisuke told me exactly the same thing as you said, Madoka: hatred just leads us to sufferance. He also said that the true power can only be caused by love. I always believed it is the other way round: hatred gives power. Love is weakness. We fought. He defeated me. For the first time in my life, I had to retreat. I had to run for my life. He was after me. He got me on a rock wall. One more second, and he would've killed me. But there was an avalanche. I survived. I later learned that he didn't. But what shocked me the most was the fact, he forgave me before dying. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe somebody may be able to forgive such thing. I had to recover for very long, so I had a lot of time to think. I begun to doubt everything I believed in. I understood. I understood how foolish I was. And I sworn I will do everything I can to live down. I started with kidnapping my son, who has been used as an experiment object till that time. I left, after blasting the base Takuya was detained in. I called him two names, in honor of my brothers: Takuya, after my ototo, and Askari, after my aniki. Your brother was about to die. You know what happened then. I begged Rishis for help. I agreed to be White Avenger. I thought this may be my chance for living down. And you… you were one and half back then. And you liked me from the beginning. I was feeling so guilty towards you and your mother. And when you asked me, can I be your daddy… sobs… I knew I will never replace him. But I tried.

-And mom had nothing to do with this, had she? –asked Takuya ironically.

-Madoka's mother is love of my life. But that is other story. What do I want to say… Sighs… I know this is meaningless. But I'm sorry. Madoka… please forgive me.

-Don't ask her forgiveness! You killed her father! You've been fooling her her whole life! She cannot forgive you! –yelled Takuya. Madoka lowered her head. She couldn't stop tears. She didn't want to stop them. So much pain for a child. Far too much for her kind heart. Can she forgive Hodari? Definitely no. He was evil. He killed her father. He was fooling her during her whole life. Who would forgive someone like this? Who would forgive such crime? Madoka? She whipped her tears. Can she…?

-Sobs… It's never too late to say ,,I'm sorry". It's never too great crime to be forgiven. Sobs… –everybody stared at her with confusion. What was she saying? Can she really forgive Hodari, so simply, so easy? She is crying. She definitely has sorrow towards him. Who wouldn't have? And so?

-What do you mean?! You forgive him?! –this was unbelievable for Takuya. Hard to believe for the audience. But obvious for Madoka.

-My father did. And so did I.

-FOOL! HE KILLED YOUR FATHER!

-He IS my father!

-BULLSHIT!

-THIS MAN RISED ME! THIS MAN HAS ALWAYS BEEN PROTECTING ME! IN MY HEART, THIS MAN IS MY FATHER AND I DON'T CARE WHO HE WAS BEFORE! ONLY GOD HAS RIGHT TO JUDGE PEOPLE'S SINS! IT IS GOD WHO WILL DECIDE HIS FATE, NOT ME, NOT YOU, NOT ANYONE!

-STOP FUCKING! I WILL NEVER FORGET, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE! I WILL KILL HIM, YOU GET IT, I WILL KILL HIM!

-OVER MY DEAD BODY!

-THERE YOU GO! –Takuya took a katana from one of the terrorists and dashed at his sister. Madoka dashed at him as well. Blade met blade. Steel hit steel. Thought Madoka was fast and determined, Takuya had longer legs (he could move quicker) longer arms (he could attack from further distance) and longer weapon. Let's say it straight out: he simply was better. He didn't need a lot of time to knock his sister's sword away. Using his chance, he cut her chest on the heart area.

-ARGH!!! –Madoka kneeled, catching her wound. Takuya took attempt at her.

-TAKUYA, DON'T! –yelled Hodari. Takuya looked at him for a second, with pure hatred. This second was enough for Madoka. She dashed to get her sword. Her brother followed her. He took an attempt again. He failed. Madoka made it to her sword and she blocked her brother's attack. For a second, they both stopped. Younger Zara's eyes were piercing Madoka with anger. For a moment, there was also anger in her eyes. And pain. Her wound was bleeding (not to mention she was left-handed, so a wound at left side of the chest was a big problem). So tears. But Madoka's expression changed. Anger was replaced with sorrow. That confused Takuya. Madoka caught her breath and said, without any unsteadiness in her tone.

-Brother… you said this world is fucked… perhaps you were right… but you don't make it any better that way, you know. Huh…

-Heh… I don't care if make it even worse. I just care for myself. Myself, and my goals. Nothing else. –he answered with steady tone as well.

-Brother… you may fool everybody… but not me. There's no way anyone could hide his true emotions from me. You know I can see your soul by looking into your eyes. –a little pissing of for Takuya. But he had to admit his sister was right.

-Argh… right. I won't fool you. But I don't need to. It's enough if I can fool my heart. What am I saying? I don't have a heart.

-You do.

-No. I cried it out. A long time ago.

-Because of her. Your mother, isn't she?

-No. I will never call her my mother. But yes. It's her fault. But his as well.

-So you want to kill him?

-Yes.

-No. You want to kill him, because it's so much easier than trying to understand him. –killing easier than trying to understand. Right. That was a good point. Doubts for Sasuke again.

-There's nothing to understand here. It's said and done. And there's nothing you can do to change it. –right. Said and done. Lots of people killed. Sasuke's childhood ruined. Because of Itachi. No doubts at this one. Itachi's maxima culpa. Had he ever doubts about it? Did he ever feel guilty for what he's done? No. For sure no. But maybe? And if he did… no.

-Don't understate me, aniki. There's one thing I can do. I will have to risk everything for this one move. But if there's no other way, then I won't be in two minds about it.

-What? Don't tell me you gonna go pure energy.

-I tell you: I'm gonna go pure energy.

-Baka. You won't stand level one for more than 10 seconds.

-No. I know level one is not enough.

-What? You gonna go level two? Are you nuts? There's no way you can stand it for more than 2 seconds. You have 95 chances to fail and loose all your chakra before you can even move.

-That's just one way to look at it, nii-san. I have 5 chances for success. –she smirked.

-Why do you want to risk like this? I worry you, if you want to prevent me from killing father, you will have to kill me.

-Who told you I'm gonna use my powers against you? I want to fight your… that woman. –that surprised Takuya. In positive way.

-Really?

-No. Heh. Really. It's all about her. She made you remember. She made you evil. Deep inside, you still are the boy you used to be. I believe… I know, if I get rid of her… I'd hate to be responsible for somebody's death. Even hers. But for you… to make you good again… I am ready for everything. –Madoka said. Takuya nodded. He knew how powerful a Rishi at level two is. Even if this power is just achieved for a few seconds. He smiled.

-Heh… Fine. Therefore, good luck. –He took his blade away. He stepped aside, making way for Madoka. So he doesn't take his mother's side? Then which side does he take?

-Zaratoped! What are you doing?! Kill her! –demanded Takuya's mother. But he just smirked at her.

-I was going to kill you later on anyway, so I if Madoka wants to relieve me, that's even better. –so it's it. That was his plan. He wanted to kill both his parents.

-Excuse me? –asked witch to be sure.

-Did you really think I could be your puppet? No way. I hate father. But I hate you even more. You made me remember. You made me remember those six years, during which my every day meant pain of loneliness in the crowd, which hate me for no reason, and every night meant crying my heart out. You are my mother, and you never cared for me. That's a crime that cannot be forgiven. I won't cry upon your grave. –this was a little bit shocking for the devil woman. She thought she had her son at her side, and he was going to betray her. So it is.

-You… so you were planning to kill me? You bastard.

-What else were you expecting? Afterall, I am son of the bitch. –those words Takuya said with pride and satisfaction. Madness appeared on his face again. His mother nodded.

-You… you have the same darkness in your soul like your father used to have. –she smirked. Seemed like she is proud of the way her son turned out to be. Just like her and past Hodari. Yes.

-Nee-chan, make it painful. –pleased Takuya. Madoka nodded.

-But you must promise you'll spare father. –she demanded. Without objections, Takuya put one hand on his heart, one up and said.

-I, Zara Takuya, swear to the almighty God: if you kill her, I'll spare my father. And if break my promise, may God curse me forever. –after hearing this swearing, Madoka smiled. She believed her brother with no doubts. He seemed to be serious. Perhaps she was naïve. But even if Takuya was lying, she had no other chance to save Hodari. So, she begun. She faced her opponent. She pulled a scroll from her pocket. She took a look at it. Alright. It's time to start. She rubbed a bit of blood form her wound in her hands. With speed of lighting, she preformed a very complicated combination of seals.

-Rishi skills: Pure energy, activation: level one! –Madoka finished the combination hitting the inner side of her left joint. Suddenly, tenths of white lightings covered her, making her look like a fully decorated Christmas tree during electric havoc.

-ARGH!!! –Madoka kneeled of the power she released. This was far too much for her to stand. Too much chakra. Too much power. So this was level one. Then how could she take level two?

-Buahahah! And you think you can challenge me? Don't amuse me! Such child like you won't defeat a terrorist organization leader! –witch laughed at Madoka. It seemed like she's right. But she wasn't. Madoka stood up. Her power was still painful. But she was ready to bare it. Her faith was greater than pain. And faith can cause miracles (which Kwan proved).

-Ugh… a child may not be a challenge for a criminal… but light will always defeat darkness! Activation: level two! –Madoka hit her joint again. This time white lightings covered her whole body, leaving no single unwhite place left (if we skip her clothes, but clothes are no body parts). Now all of the terrorists got worried. If Madoka will be able to handle level two, they are doomed. And it seems like she's going to handle it. She fell on the sand shouting from pain. But this time she rised her head quickly. And looked at the U'Kru Laida leader with uncontrolled anger. This pain was too great to let her think soberly. And witch could feel what will happen now.

-No! This can't…! –but it could be. Before she could finish this sentence, she was cut in halves by a white lighting that dashed at her. Madoka's released power caused explosion, ripping devil woman's body apart. Before others could even gasp, it was over. Bloody pieces of the fresh ripped body were lying everywhere. Black clothes of the U'Kru Laida members were dirty of their (ex)boss' blood. The audience on the other side gasped as well. That was unbelievable. Such power. Can Madoka's clan really be that powerful? Can Madoka really be this powerful? So hard to believe. So hard to believe a child may be able to kill a terrorist organization leader. So hard to believe somebody may give such power up. But Madoka gave that power up. She asked for a blocking seal. But why? That's senseless. Will it be explained? Back on screen, Takuya came in the middle of the bloody circle. He stood upon his wore out stepsister. All covered in blood. Breathing hardly. Yes. Nothing's priceless. Going level two consumed her whole chakra. She had nothing left. But she made it. She killed that monster. Takuya smirked at Madoka.

-Well done, Madoka. Your first assassination. That's the way of shinobi. Kill or be killed. Yes. –little Madoka opened her eyes. She was slowly getting back to normal. She succeed. But she wasn't happy.

-I… killed her? –she whispered the question. She was too weak to speak loud. Too weak to move her head so she can look at her brother.

-Yes, Madoka. And you know what does it means?

-I'm a murderer…

-Nah, you're still hopeless. Hopelessly hopeless. But after all… you did me a favor. You have no idea. –Takuya decided to check something. He wondered if his mother's death will give him some power. He concentrated. Perhaps… suddenly, his mother's metal balls appeared around him. Yes. Perfect. He pointed at the balls. They were moving and creating different configurations. He had them under control of his will. A powerful weapon. Realization of his new power made him very excited. Madman's laughter again.

-Yes. Yes! I can control them! Buahahahah! I am almighty! I am lord of the balls! Hahah! That's not exactly Gaara-sensei's sand, but darn fuck it! Buahahahahahah!!!! –Takuya was becoming dangerous. Everybody realized this. He was crazy. And now, when his mother, the U'Kru Laida leader was dead… the balls selected him to be the next one.

-Hail Zaratoped! Our new boss! –said one of the terrorists. Others shouted with him.

-HAIL ZARATOPED! HAIL ZARATOPED! HAIL ZARATOPED! –they accepted his as their new leader. Only his father (who was still being held by the weeds) lowered his head. His ex was dead. That was good. But his son decided to walk the same path. Path of hatred. He lost him.

-BUAHAHAH! YES! ZARATOPED, LEADER OF THE U'KRU LAIDA! THIS IS ME! YES! YEEEES!!! –Zaratoped kept on yelling his excitement out loud. Metal balls were flying around him. Madoka meanwhile recovered enough to move her head. She didn't understand. She thought her brother will become good again if she kill his mother. It seems like she was wrong. She was afraid. What will her brother do now? The answer came. Zaratoped stopped laughing. He had some business to finish.

-Hey, someone: pick her up. –he pointed at Madoka. One of the terrorists used his weed to pick Madoka up. The girl didn't object. She was too weak to fight. She only had strength enough to rise her head. But she was afraid of what may she see. Zaratoped now turned to Hodari. So he's going to kill him. No.

-Takuya… –whispered Madoka. He didn't look at her.

-Takuya… don't kill him… please. –Madoka still believed she can avoid the assassination of Hodari. She couldn't accept the thought of him being killed. In front of her.

-Killing him is best thing I can do for him now. He won't be able to walk again.

-He is your father.

-That doesn't matter.

-I beg you, think about it. Forgive him. Try, Takuya. Please.

-You forgave him. But I'm not such sucker like you, Madoka. –he responded calmly. There was no hope. But Madoka kept on trying.

-If you call somebody able to forgive a sucker… then I am most honored and proud of being sucker.

-Sighs. I don't believe I could be jealous about such thing like you. I don't believe I could call such trash like you sister.

-You promised to spare him. You sworn to the almighty God.

-So? I'm non-believer.

-Brother…

-DON'T CALL ME BROTHER! WE ARE NO SIBLINGS! WE NEVER WERE AND WE WILL NEVER BE!

-Sighs… Do you really believe you can just forget all those years we spend as siblings? Do you really believe you can so simply break a bond like this? I do not, Takuya. In my heart, you will always be my brother.

-Oh, really? We will see. –now Zaratoped returned to what he was planning to do. He pointed at Hodari. Metal balls appeared in front of him. Zara senior wasn't afraid. He submitted his fate.

-May I have last wish?

-Speak.

-Spare Madoka. I beg you, son. She has never done anything bad to you. She has always been looking up to you. She has always respected you. From my own experience, I can tell you: if you ever realize that joining U'Kru Laida was a mistake, fratricide will be the crime you'll be regretting the most. I beg you, son: don't repeat my mistakes. Human's life is not a thing you can replace. Don't take it away in any other situation than self protection. Don't kill the ones you love. Don't.

-Heh. Why do you care for me so much? I betrayed you. I'm about to kill you.

-You are my son. That's reason enough for me to care for you, even if you want to kill me.

-And why do you care about her so much? She is not even your daughter.

-I'm glad she's not. She doesn't have to feel embarrassed because of being a child of a murderer. And for you have to… I am deeply sorry.

-Something else?

-Yes. I forgive you the crime you are about to commit.

-I don't need your forgiveness! DIE!!! –so it happened. Madoka turned her head away and closed her eyes so tight as she only could. She begged she could close her ears as well, not to hear her stepfather's dying shout. Metal balls crashed through Hodari's head, splashing the blood out. There was no way to obviate his brain. No way it could stay untouched. Untouched? Not even unmixed. No chances for surviving. Hodari's eyes nearly got out of their sockets. He tried to breathe. But his brain was damaged. And his body didn't listen to him.

-Drop him. –ordered Zaratoped. The terrorist took his weeds away, letting Hodari collapse on the sand. He was still a bit alive. But not for long. His spirit was leaving the body. If he only could speak. He would say what he sees. All those people he killed. Calling him: ,,brother". Welcoming him. (Yes, I took it from Troy) But he couldn't. He died quietly, thanking Madoka for her forgiveness he needed to rest in peace. He died. Seeing him motionless, Zaratoped calmed down. He came to his father's corpse, to make sure it's 100 dead. He kneeled by him. He touched his neck, to check the pulse. Nothing. He's killed him. For sure.

-Heh. I believe in no God. But may the one you believed in look over your dirty soul. –he said quietly and stood up. His comrades were awaiting to hear the result. So, he'll tell them.

-I'm gonna change my gender, if he's not already frying in hell!

-YEAH! HAIL ZARATOPED! –they responded. Zaratoped smirked. He had one more relative to get through with. Creak of tears was making his way through Madoka's tightly closed eyes. Another father she lost. But nothing hurt her more than the fact it was her own brother to do such thing. She was afraid. Afraid she may be killed as well. Killed by her brother. He already came to her. And noticed her whispering something through the tears. Praying.

-…please watch over my papa… snobs… cuz although he killed many people he was a good man… sobs… and please forgive my brother, cuz he has no idea what is he doing…

-No idea? Oh no, Maddy. I'm not the type to act before I think. –he laughed at her. She forced herself to open her eyes. Even more tears ran down. Even more fear she felt. Fear of death. Fear of more pain. Fear she couldn't fight.

-Heh. Hey, you: I want to see that wound on her chest. –ordered Zaratoped. Weed moved aside, showing left side of Madoka's chest to her brother. And a wound he cut. What is he up to do? He pierced the wound with his sight. Fear consumed Madoka even more. Can he really kill her? She prayed not. But what will he do?

-Heh… It's not as serious as I thought. But I can correct it. –he said after a while and took a kunai from his holster. That scared Madoka to death. She couldn't stand it any longer.

-I BEG YOU, DON'T KILL ME! –she yelled crying hardly. Zaratoped's followers laughed at Madoka. Zaratoped himself silenced her in a very brutal way: strong kick in between her legs. She calmed down. She couldn't believe her brother's cruelty. The power he received was indeed cursed. Just like Hodari said. In next turn Zaratoped made a few seals. He loaded kunai with fire. And he placed such incandescent kunai on Madoka's chest. She clenched her teeth. Tears were still forming a river. But she had no strength to shout. He throat hurt so much. Her heart hurt so much.

-Takuya… it hurts… –she made it to speak with a terrible pain in her throat. Zaratoped stayed rigid.

-It is supposed to hurt. –he said firmly. Could he really be that heartless? No. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe he caused her pain. No. Never. This had to be a nightmare. This was more than nightmare. Why? What for?

-Why? –she asked with bitter voice.

-Heh. Do you really think there must be a reason for everything that happens? Wrong, nee-chan. Many things happen without reason. You see, in this darn fucked world such thing like justice doesn't exist. You are on your own. You have to deal with everything on your own. That's how the life is. But not yours. Now, it's the first time you're crying and there's nobody around to comfort you. It's the first time somebody ignores your tears. First time somebody laughs at your tears. Until now, nobody meant to harm you. Nobody intended to hurt you. You had everything you could ever wish for. Your could watch your beloved Teletubies and eat doughnuts fresh from the bakery. You could live your happy childhood, with your biggest problem being strict grandfather. Now, it's is the first time you taste the real life. Bitter, isn't it? But don't ya worry. Cuz I'm gonna get rid of both you and your problems now. –he took the kunai away, showing scalds he made around Madoka's wound. She was injured and weak. Wishing to rest. But she had to go on. To try to save her life.

-Please don't kill me. I don't want to die. –she whispered bitterly. She had no strength to cry.

-Brainless creature. If you want to live, then care for no one but yourself. Trust no one but yourself. Train as hard as you can. Learn as hard as you can. Don't care for how many people you'll have to kill on your way. Become strong, and one day, we will face each other again, as worthy opponents. That time, one will die from the hand of another. Of course it is you, who'll have to drive her life away. Because the way of shinobi demands sacrifices which you are unable to make. But I have no idea, why am I saying those things to you. You won't survive. You are too weak. I'm gonna change my gender if you'll get up after my next attack. –he turned his back on Madoka and walked a few meters away. So he wanted to finish this from the distance. Madoka no longer tried to beg him for mercy. She had no strength left. She just stared at him with begging sight. He turned to her again and looked directly in her eyes, red of crying. No emotions in his eyes.

-To make your doom even more embarrassing, I'll use a jutsu created by your clan's red division, which I've copied. It demands contact between the blood of you and your opponent, but I guess our last night's brotherhood of blood will be enough. –he announced. He preformed a fast combination of seals. It seemed like Madoka already knows which technique is he going to use. But she could do nothing to prevent him from doing it.

-Fire element! Burned blood technique! –as soon as he finished performing the jutsu, Madoka felt terrible pain. Like if something was burning her from the inside. Especially on the wound of her chest. It was burning. Living fire. Living hell.

-AAAA!!!! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! –yelled Madoka. But her brother kept on. Scalds and vines begun to appear all over Madoka's body.

-TAKUYA! IF NOT FOR PAPA, THEN FOR MAMA, STOP IT! PLESE STOP! –still no reaction. Zaratoped's face expressed no feelings. Skin was getting redder. Scalds were growing. Chances for surviving were declining. Gathering remains of her strength, she took deep inspiration and yelled one and only word, that could make affection on Zaratoped, changing him for Takuya at least for this last time.

-BROTHEEEERRR!!!!!!! –Zaratoped's expression didn't change. His hands however did. He stopped the torture. Totally wore out silver eyed fainted. At least it seemed so.

-Drop her. –ordered Zaratoped. His follower dropped Madoka on the sand. He came closer to her. She looked horrible. Injured from head to toe. Scalded from head to toe. To put it short: she was a rick of bloody wounds and black growths put together by a frazzle of skin. If it weren't for the fact she is showing this to them, the audience would believe she died. It seemed like Zaratoped believed so as well. He kneeled by his sister's body. He touched her neck, checking the pulse. For a moment he looked at her with concern. It looked like he isn't sure if she's dead. He moved his head closer. He touched her face. And whispered something.

-If you somehow survive, don't tell our mother the truth. And don't lase. I want to win this war by defeating someone on my level, so the victory would be satisfying. I don't believe you will live more than three hours in this state. But if you do, one day we will battle for what our fathers fought before. I, in the name of hatred. You, in the name of love. If I win, I'll take over the Suna to claim my rightful place. If you win, the U'Kru Laida will no longer exist. You won't stop me. Remember: for every winner, there is one loser. And I always win. Bon voyage, loser. And one more thing: never forget. –he stood up. His followers were getting nervous. Why did this take so long? They had suspicions. But Zaratoped solved them all.

-I'm gonna change my gender, if she isn't seeing her father in heaven now!

-YEAH!!! –responded terrorists. Metal balls created a platform of size of a skateboard. Zaratoped stepped up on it. Then, he ordered the balls to create metalboards for his followers as well. They all jumped on the vehicles.

-And now, we're blasting of!

-Heil Zaratoped! –metalboards took the gang, leaded by Zaratoped, away, with huge speed, leaving lots and lots of dust behind. When the dust descented, Madoka managed to open her eyes a bit. She was still alive. In critical state, but alive. Barely alive. She took a look in the direction, which the gang took. Was she angry? The only emotion she expressed now was tiredness.

-Takuya… my dearest brother… I didn't want to believe in what you told me about the world… you said it is all darn fucked… now I see you were right. –she then looked at Hodari's dead body. She sighed.

-You told me once… that life isn't about doing what we want to do… it's about doing what we have to do… now, I understand. –and then, finally, silver eyes turned to the statue of Daisuke.

-You believed… we shall accept judgements of the God… we have no right to object to his will… you were right… but if God wished me to die here and now… I must refuse to his will… I want to live… and I will live… for my mother… grandfather… for Takuya… I will live. –with all her might, she clenched her teeth, clenched her fists, and fighting with burning pain of her whole body, she got up. Strength filled her eyes. Old Madoka no longer lived in this body. Old Madoka died. The new one was born. And she knew what to do. She kneeled by Hodari's corpse. She searched through his pockets and holsters.

-I can…huh… be strong. I can make…ugh… sacrifices. –she found some medic stuff. Creams and bandages. Good.

-No more… agh… Teletubies… no more… uh… doughnuts. –with her clothes and bandages, she managed to stop bleeding in most serious wounds. Ignoring the pain. Ignoring the tiredness. She just wanted to survive. To live.

-I no… longer… need… anyone's… mercy. –she finished bandaging herself. She stood up. She won't die. Not with such determination. No way. She looked at the desert again. She had something to say before she leaves.

-To the pain of this wound… I, Rishi Madoka, swear: when the next time comes, I'll be ready. But if you think I'll follow your rules, you gonna fall fucking short on me. I'm gonna kick that Zaratoped out of you, Takuya, you want it or not. And if you not… then suck yourself. Bon voyage. Heh. Kuro no Takuya. –with that, she turned away and with careful, yet determined steps, begun to walk away. Home.

,,-I returned home. I told everyone that papa was killed by U'Kru Laida and Takuya was brainwashed, so he became one of them. Knowing the situation got very serious, we decided that our clan needs a strong leader. I gave up my rights for the leadership and grandpa stepped down, letting his nephew Subaru, who has been leader of the White Avengers till that time, take over. My uncle, the Kazekage, decided the best they can do is to pretend I died and hide me somewhere far away, to save me. My mother didn't want to agree at first. She didn't want to loose me. But in the end, she understood this way would be better. She wanted to go with me, but she had to stay. To protect the village. For safety, uncle didn't tell her, where will he hide me. He forbid me to write letters for them. He just bought me an apartment and left bank cards, so I have money to live for. For the first time in my life, I was on my own. Having nothing better to do, I changed my life into an endless training, in order to defeat Takuya and U'Kru Laida. And that seal… I asked my grandpa to put it on me. I wanted to show I don't need my blood limits to become a worthy opponent for Takuya. I wanted to achieve everything like an average ninja, through hard work, not by the skills I was born with, like a noble. And I guess I did good work. After one month here, I was the number one of the year. I just cared for myself. I've been cruel. I made everyone hate me. It may seem I turned out to be just like Zaratoped, but that's just on the face of it. In my heart, I still am a sweet little Teletubie maniac. I showed you my story. I hope some things became clearer for you." (Madoka)

Silver screen disappeared. The story was over. So they knew. They knew how did old Madoka became new Madoka and how did Takuya became Zaratoped. They knew. They understood. Not quite, but the movie explained a lot. Poor Madoka. Such experience. Everybody felt pity for the girl. Even Mariko, who hated Madoka with her whole might. But with no doubts, nobody was more affected by the movie than Uchiha brothers (seniors). They could both identify themselves with Zaratoped. Itachi, because he killed his family. Sasuke, because he betrayed his village for power. Now, having a different point of view, they had a new point of thinking. Itachi wanted to start over. So, he had to get rid of the trash. He never blamed himself for what he's done. He did that for higher purpose. Besides, how could the strongest clan of Konoha not be able to defeat one man? Not even a man, one boy. One boy killed over one hundred noble ninjas. What kind of clan is it, if one boy killed them all? Bunch of weaklings, not nobles. But this bunch of weaklings… was his family. A family he betrayed. A family he didn't want to be part of, because they were weak. But was this reason enough? He had no mercy for people who always have been there for him. His parents. No, wait… suddenly, a reminding… what can this be? Was his own memory trying to fool him? He could remember he killed everyone. With no exceptions… So why this vision of him sparing his parents? Perhaps because he regrets it. Regrets? No. He can't regret killing weaklings. But Afterall… they were the ones to create him. A sage. He could've let them live. But if he would, would Sasuke hate him the way he does? No. This hatred wouldn't be enough to become strong. So he had to. He did it. So why is his memory trying to convince him he didn't? Or maybe… No. He killed everyone but Sasuke. He left his village. Before he joined Akatsuki, he has been wandering alone. Training. Becoming stronger and stronger. Becoming the most powerful shinobi in the whole world was his dream. A dream he had to achieve on his own. But he joined Akatsuki. Why? Just because it was organization of S-rank criminals. Power people like him. He didn't care for Akatsuki's goals. He just cared for himself. For gaining power. He doesn't even know, when did Kisame became his friend. But one thing was sure: after Orochimaru was defeated by Naruto and Sasuke, it was clear Naruto could control the kyuubi too good. Too good to let anyone release the demon fox. So, Itachi knew there is no point in continuing Akatsuki actions any longer. He decided to leave the organization. But, what shocked him, the vision of being alone again scared him. Why? He always thought he doesn't need anyone but himself. He was very surprised he could need a company. Kisame learned about Itachi's plans and offered him his help. Together, they killed the rest of the Akatsuki and since then, they sticked together. They were best friends. They stayed friends, even when Ryoka appeared. What Sasuke said earlier, was true. If Ryoka weren't a Hyuuga, Itachi wouldn't even look at her. He wanted his children to have powerful blood limits. That was it. He never even planned to marry Ryoka. But she wasn't the type to be fooled so easy. She wasn't the type to do whatever some guy tells her to do. She was impressing him. He learned to respect her. And, for his utterly surprise, he fell in love with her. He didn't know why. And he didn't care. He cared for he has a strong family that will always be there for him. And now, he cared for his brother. He didn't know why, but he really wished Sasuke would forgive him. Let him stay. Let him be a part of the clan again. Because he really wished to be part of it again. And he didn't have to be the head of it. This was shocking Itachi. The thought of him being able to give up his rights for the leadership just to be accepted back was insane. How could this be? Nevermind. The reason doesn't matter. Not everything must have it's reason. Like Zaratoped said. Sighs. Madoka. Arigato. Darn much arigato. For showing me this. For letting me see a tragedy from the point of the victim. Poor you. Just like Sasuke. But… are you crying?

-I'm sorry… but I can't help it. –said Madoka suddenly, turning to the audience. The sight bricked everybody. She was crying. Tears were running silently down her cheeks. But only tears. No sobbing. So sounds. No voice cracks. Only tears. She was suffering in silence. Like the holy lamb.

-I learned to control my emotions. But I can't control my tears. It's not depending on me. I'm sorry. –she was trying to explain herself to the rest. It seemed like she's ashamed of her tears. Ashamed of crying. She knew ninja should always be able to kill his emotions. Yes, rule 25 was for sure the most often broken rule of the shinobi codex. No matter what. Cause people never become tools at all. They always are people in their hearts. Living creatures. They had their right to express themselves. And Madoka had her right to express her sorrow. Sakura came to her student and whipped her tears. That surprised Madoka. As expected. She never let anyone see her tears since leaving home. So, there was nobody to comfort her. And now, her teacher, who she always had a bone to pick with, was whipping her tears.

-Don't be sorry. Those memories are hurtful. You have your right to cry. –and cheering her up. Real surprise. Hard to believe. So hard to believe for someone, who has been on her own for two years, that somebody can care for her. Especially somebody, who she never respects, whose rules she always breaks, who she always drives mad. Such a miracle.

-But… shinobi can't show any weakness…

-Madoka, we're not on a battlefield. You're among friends. Don't be ashamed to cry. If you think crying is for weaklings, you are hell wrong. The much stronger is the one that shows feelings openly, not the one that hides everything inside. –Madoka listened carefully to her teacher, looking straight in her eyes. Her inner control was getting weaker. Sakura's words awoken Madoka's long forgotten soft side.

-Really?

-Really. –this was it. Madoka no longer was able to keep everything inside. And she no longer want to. She wanted to act like a child again. But the scar on her psychic still remained, telling her not to open herself to anyone. Not to be betrayed again. She was cursing Takuya in her thoughts. And cursing herself, for not being able to hate him for what he's done to her. She was lost.

-Sniff… Darn… sobs… Takuya… is… sniff… the greatest… asshole… sobs… on this… fucked… sobs… world… sniffs… ugh… but I… I just… –voice cracks no longer allowed her to speak. Lump in her throat was to big. She hid her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do. But Sakura did. She wrapped her arms around the girl in a motherly embrace. That was so strange for Madoka. So strange to be hugged after such long time. Memories. Pain. Sorrow. So many thoughts. Such helpless. Childish helpless. Fortunately, Sakura, who had a lot of contact with children due to her job, plus was a mother herself, could easily read in Madoka, as if she was an open book.

-Too many things inside, isn't it? Throw it out. We don't want you to burst here. –she said in cheerful tone. This was it. Madoka literally and in trope, exploded.

-Ican'thatehimnomatterhowhardItryIcan'tkickthebrotherIalwayslovedoutofmyheartIcan'tIdon'twanttoIdon'twanttofighthimIdon'twanttokillhimIwouldneverforgivemyselfIjustwanthimtobegoodagainbutI'mafraidIwon'tbeabletomakeitafraidofbeingweakafraidofbecomingevilmyselfIdon'tknowwhattodoI'mjustachildIjustwanttohavenormallifenormalchildhoodnormalfamilyisitreallytoomuchdoIaskforGodknowswhatIdon'twantanythingspecialIjustwanteverythingtobebacktonormalIwanttobemyselfagainbutnomatterwhatIdoIactlikehimnotlikemeIdon'twantthisIdon'tdon't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(And now, for my dearest reviewers, translation:

I can't hate him no matter how hard I try I can't kick the brother I always loved out of my heart, I can't, I don't want to, I don't want to fight him, I don't want to kill him, I would never forgive myself, I just want him to be good again, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it, afraid of being weak, afraid of becoming evil myself, I don't know what to do, I'm just a child, I just want to have normal life, normal childhood, normal family, is it really too much, do I ask for God knows what, I don't want anything special, I just want everything to be back to normal, I want to be myself again, but no matter what I do I act like him, not like me, I don't want this, I don't, don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Madoka was throwing words out with speed that could make a machine gun jealous. Even Ace Ventura wouldn't be able to say so many words on one breath. And crying so hard, that she could get drainage. And crying even harder, after she finished yelling her pain out. Sorrow. Sadness. But yet, relief. Large relief. She felt so much better after throwing everything out and collapsing into Sakura's embrace. She found sanctuary. For the first time in two years, she didn't torment herself with her quest. Realization of being among people who actually cared for her, was so healing. For the first time since moving to Konoha, she didn't feel she's a stranger. She was feeling she's one of them. And she felt she's normal. After such a long time.

-Madoka? –Mariko stepped forward. Will she say something insulting? No. Her tone suggested something far different. Even if she was planning to insult Madoka, she would have no nerve to do it after she saw her eyes. Such sad eyes. So full of pain. Sight, that could make even the most hardheaded person loose her nerve. And Mariko wasn't so bad.

-If I ever said anything, that could make you feel sory, please forgive me. –she was apologizing. A little shock. Mariko wasn't the type to apologize, unless she was told to by her mother. She was very proud and acted as if she knew everything. Never admitting she was wrong. So it was strange. But after watching Madoka's memories, understandable. Madoka smiled. She begun to feel everything will be fine now. Feeling she was among friends. Usually, she would say: ,,I don't need your mercy". But now, she wasn't going to waste that chance for starting cover with her classmates.

-Sniff… I will, Mariko. If you forgive me everything insulting I ever said about you. –she smiled at Mariko. And Mariko smiled at her as well.

-It's a deal.

-Yeah. You know… if it weren't for my ,,no need for mercy", we could have been friends. We are a bit alike.

-Yeah… sighs… fortunately, there's always a chance to start over. –always a chance to start over. Is this really true? Does it work for everyone? Perhaps.

-Yeah… oh, I almost forgot: what about my brother? I want to see him. –Madoka suddenly reminded herself of captured Zaratoped. Yes. Everybody forgot he is in prison now. Realization. Leader of the terrorist organization. In Konoha. Serious problem. Why does Madoka want to see him? She should be afraid. She should want to avoid him as much as possible. Is she insane? Who knows. Anyway, her request couldn't be done.

-I'm afraid this is impossible. Your brother and his bodyguard have been put asleep with very strong hypnotics. They won't be waking up before Monday. –explained Naruto. Madoka nodded. Her brother is under high security. Put to sleep. Won't be waking up before Thursday. She sighed. Perhaps it's better that way. Takuya won't be trying to kill her during next two days. She don't have to be afraid. But what will be then? That was fearing her. Vision of her brother standing in front of her as her enemy scared her the most. But she knew she can't avoid him. And she knew, that until the very last of the very last she can't give up on trying to make him good again. Seeing she's gotten worse, Naruto added a good news.

-Because you see, I informed the Kazekage already and he's on his way here. He should be here on Thursday, or even Monday.

-What? Uncle Gaara is coming? –Madoka wasn't sure if she overheard this. Naruto repeated.

-Yes. And I bet your mother is coming with him. –assured Naruto. So really. She will see her family. After two years, she will see her mother. Such joy. And smile. Beam smile. For the first time since leaving home. So Takuya wasn't right at all. This world may be fucked. But there is justice in it.

-Heh… that's… cool. That's darn cool. Heh… pity I won't get a chance to talk to Takuya before they come. I'm afraid uncle Gaara won't be willing to give him a chance. Or give a chance to me. To solve our problem in diplomatic way. –to solve the problem in diplomatic way? After what that bastard has done to her, she still wants to talk to him? That was something Sasuke couldn't understand. That girl was impossible for him. How could she be that kindhearted? How could she not be able to hate? Not able to hate somebody who betrayed her trust and took her childhood away? He couldn't understand.

-Diplomatic way? Do you really think he would listen to you? This guy betrayed his village for power! He killed his own father! He almost killed you, and he still wants to do it! He is a madman! How can you still call that bastard ,,your dearest brother"?! You should hate him with all your might for what he's done to you! –he yelled at her. She wasn't going to mix up with him. She explained her opinions in calm tone.

-Yes. I should hate him. But if it weren't for him, I would still be a crybaby. He made me darn much stronger.

-For the price of your normal childhood! –Sasuke was irritated. How could Madoka see any bright sides in such a tragedy? She was so strange. So intriguing. But was she a fool? No. Her theories were wise. But too idealistic. At least for him. But it was something in what she said. Something that made him think. Think soberly about his own tragedy. His own ruined childhood. About how he blamed Itachi for anything bad that was happening to him. About how he desired the power to kill him. And now, he had perfect chance, and he wasted it. Why couldn't he kill his brother? He hated him so much. With his whole might. But… now, it was different. Itachi had a family. Sasuke shouldn't care for such things. But he knew the pain of loosing somebody close. He didn't want to be like his brother. He didn't want to be hated. He'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Because Itachi… was his family. His brother. The same bloodline. The same parents. Parents he killed. If he only would let them live. Sasuke was able to forgive his brother killing the clan. But not killing their parents. No. But… Daisuke forgave Hodari before dying. Hodari forgave Takuya before dying. Could they forgive Itachi? He was their son. They loved him. He betrayed them. Would they wish him to die? That was the question. From his own experience Sasuke knew it is possible to hate your own child. He hated Kai. He blamed him for making him unable to keep resurrecting the clan. But he knew it wasn't his fault. You can't blame anyone for being born. Yet, he couldn't let the grudge towards the younger of his twins go. He has always been treating Ideo better. But when that wolf kidnapped Kai… when after 2 hours of searching for him, Sasuke and Sakura gave up and were going back home… he felt such sadness. Such pain. Like if someone was ripping his heart apart. He couldn't stop tears. At first he thought it's because it was leaving him just one child to carry on the Uchiha bloodline. But then he realized he loves Kai. As much as Ideo, just in different way. And when Kai returned, with just this one scar… he couldn't stop tears. But those were tears of joy. He kept on being more demanding towards his younger son, but not because he hated him. Because he realized Kai is more talented than his brother and can achieve a lot if trained well. So he can protect the clan. So he can protect Ideo. Because of Sasuke's plans towards his sons, Kai begun to speak of himself as of ,,The Branch House Uchiha". But he knew his father loves him. Althought he took his dreams away. But Itachi took his parents' lives away. A life is something far more than a dream. Far greater crime. Different crime. But the same bond. Would they forgive their son? Sasuke couldn't decide. But he knew his parents wouldn't want him to go the same path as his brother. One thing sure. Sighs. Meanwhile, Madoka was giving Sasuke the answer to his irritation.

-Yes. You know… at the beginning of living here, when I begun to feel the pain of loneliness, I was cursing him for this. I remember, once, I was so angry that I hit his photo. The glass got stuck in my hand. Physical pain let me forget the inner pain for a while. So I could think soberly. I reminded myself… Okay. When I said I can't remember my father, I lied. Because there is one moment I remember pretty clear. And I do remember exactly one sentence he said back then: ,,Never turn your back on your family… no matter what they do… because turning your back on your family is like turning your back on yourself… like betraying yourself." Sighs. So I sworn… I sworn I won't let him change me. I sworn I will never hate. I won't be like him. But wanting or not, I begun to act like him. To speak to my classmates with words he spoke to me. But deep inside, I didn't change a bit. Because the nature of the human lies within his thoughts and feelings. Besides, papa forgave him before dying. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to become a fratricide because of Takuya. He was his son. So, I will continue my quest and do everything I can to save the son of the man I called my father. –the final hit. Hit in his thoughts. Son of the man I called my father.

-And now, please excuse me, but I'm going home. –and she headed towards the exit.

-Madoka-chan, wait. Can't you stay any longer? –Kwan stopped her. She turned to him. Sad eyes again. Why? Everything was fine now. Well, maybe accept for the fact her brother still wants to kill her. But he was in prison. And she was safe. She needn't be sad. He didn't want her to be sad. It was making him sad too. She sighed. She looked into his eyes: one white, one onyx, for a few seconds. Such powerful weapon he carried within those eyes. Not just byakugan and sharingan he may one day awake. His sight. She felt as if it was piercing her soul. Strange feeling. Very strange. She avoided this sight. It was giving her creeps.

-I know Takuya. I feel he is up to something bigger. So I'm going to train. Just in case he manage to free himself. Even those few days left to his awakening and the coming of my mom and uncle may play a vital role. I sworn I'll be ready when the next time comes. And I'm going to keep my promise. –she explained. And headed towards the exit again.

-Madoka-chan. –she stopped. What may Kwan want? Obviously Kwan. Of all the people gathered here, he was the only one to call her chan, which was making her angry. But after thinking about it, she really didn't mind him calling her chan. Not at all. Weird, isn't it?

-Yes, Kwan-kun? –she said and was scared by her own words. She realized she called him kun. She just wanted to use his plain name, without suffix. Could she loose control of what she was saying? Kwan said he's calling her chan, because it's automatic. Can adding a suffix really be automatic? Weird, weird, weird.

-You know, I thought… perhaps I could help you with your training. I don't mean I think you could need any help, but work always goes easier when you have a company. At least I think so… So, whatcha think? –he was offering her his help. How cute. No, wait, cute? Why cute? There's nothing cute in offering help to someone. Absolutely. It's just natural. He wants to help her, because he feel pity for her. For sure everybody felt pity for her after what she showed them. But… he was different. He has been nice to her from the beginning. He didn't hate her just because everyone else did. He wasn't calling her names or cursing her when she was better at something. He did respect her as a rival. And now, he respected her as a friend. He seemed to be the same type as she was: unable to hate. And there was something in him. Something… just something. She couldn't call it any other way. But this was something, that made her unable to refuse to his offer. At least, not directly.

-Well… if you really want to run two miles obstacle race, climb over a 27 feet high rock wall, catch two meter long fishes with bare hands in a 3 grades Celsius torrent and clean chalets with a toothbrush…

-That's how you train? –he asked.

-That's how I do a warm up. –she smirked at him.

-Sounds like fun. Mom, dad, can I go? Please. –Kwan turned to his parents with hope. Ryoka and Itachi exchanged looks. Both nodded.

-It's okay with me. –said Ryoka.

-Okay with me too. –added Itachi. Kwan was overjoyed. He didn't know why, but the perspective of spending some time just with Madoka was very exciting and making him suspiciously happy. Why? It's just a training. There couldn't be anything more natural for him. Perhaps because it's the first time when he goes to train with someone from outside the family (Kisame is like an uncle for Hro and Kwan, so he is family). Perhaps because it's the first time he's going to train with somebody his age, his level, somebody similar to him. Or perhaps… he liked that girl more than he wanted to admit.

-Yuppie! Thanks a lot! I'll try not to come back to lately! After you, Madoka-chan!

-If can keep up, tortoise! –teased Madoka, starting to run.

-Sure I do, Maddy! –Kwan followed his friend (for now).

-Behave yourself! –Ryoka called after her son.

-I will! See you later! –and so, the two left, leaving dust behind.

-Heheh, training… that's how's a date called this times. The same as old times, wouldn't you agree, Hiana? –Takeru giggled at his younger daughter. She smirked.

-Well, it's simply a good excuse. –she uttered. Yeah. It was clear for everyone: Madoka and Kwan had something towards each other. Itachi was happy. Madoka was exactly the type of girl he wanted for his son. Strong, hard, independent, smart, hard-working, but still vulnerable, from the good family… Quite the type he got himself. That was good. But no time to be so happy about this. Not now. Itachi looked at his brother. Sasuke was looking at him as well. And they could read from their eyes: wanting or not, they had to talk……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hikaru no Madoka: Madoka of the light

Kuro no Takuya: Takuya of the darkness (but I'm not sure)

Marta: Okay. Twelve chapters. I didn't think I may go this far. Now, we're slowly getting out of the ,,Haku and Zabuza stage" and beginning the ,,chunin exam stage" (Inner GM: NOW?! Girl, what have you been doing till now?! And when the hell are you planning to finish this fic!?) Chill out. I have a lot of time. But yes, this fic will be very long. In the nearest future I'll write the reunion, get through with pairings (involving an intrigue, because somebody will try to destroy the feelings somebody has towards somebody), give the kids some very tiring trainings and think about the battleplan (Inner GM: Stop those spoilers!). Shoot up. It's my fic, not yours and I will spoil everything I want! Not that much cause everything comes out during the writing. But the biggest surprise is still just in my mind (evil grin). Geez, this chapter sucks. (inner GM: OH! Finally, we agree with something!)

I do no if this will make you happy, but I've came up with an idea to make a prequel to this story (not in nearest future)! Two prequels actually! One about kids of Naruto and the gang and their life in Konoha and second one about Itachi and his gang. Which of those two would you more likely see?

Oh, and one more thing: Kwan does mean strong, but in Korean, not Japanese. Japanese word for strong is Kaori (if my book of names was right, cause it may not. Some polish names in it weren't translated good).

BTW, for the very last: You know what important event took place 16 years ago? (evil grin) I WAS BORN!!!!! YEAAAHH!!! I have birthday the same day as Haku!!! January the 9th I turn 16! Sweat 16! YEAH! In Poland you have to be 18 to get drivers license, but whatever! 16!!!!!!!

Don't suspect chapter 13 before March. Sorry, my writing tempo is slow. But nobody's perfect afterall.

And once again: THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE AND SUPPORTING ME. GREAT ARIGATO TO ALL OF YOU. REALLY.


	13. Randomness

NOTE: Hi there guys and unguys. As always, sorry it took so long. Chapter 13 in front of you. As you all know, 13 is unlucky number.

This chapter, chapter 13, was supposed to be ,The trail of the Weakua". But after considering, I decided that you waited too long and made a decision to divide chapter 13 into two chapters, so it'll be quicker. So this chapter contains just half of what I wanted to put here, but I hope you'll be satisfied with my work. In this chapter, everybody will find something he/she will like. I call it ,Randomness", because of what it contains. Plus, what's the most important: the next chapter will be very soon!

I do not own a song ,Zabrałaś serce moje" (You took away my heart), fragment of which is featured here. But I do own the translation.

Dragon Man 180 – Yes I know what does ,balls" mean, but in this context it was clear what does Zaratoped mean. Idea about Itachi and Sasuke fighting is good (you always give me such good ideas, you're so useful). I didn't use it at all, but I hope you'll be satisfied with the action between the siblings.

Jinky-Kurapica – I'm glad you're glad. Poor you with all those stuff, it's a great responsibility to be a script writer. Yes, school is like Media Markt: They should have forbid it.

About the list of the main characters: that I cannot do, because I am not sure about it myself. Anyway, to put it short, the list is (should be) like this:

Uchihas + Madoka

Hyuugas + Uzumakis

Else

Darkness-ninja –Long and creepy, yeah. But this one will be funny. I hope so.

About saying he'll change he's gender: he simply wants to say he is so surely sure about something will or won't happen, that he would do such a thing like changing his gender if he wasn't right. So to put it short,I'm gonna change my gender if something will happen" means ,I'm certainly sure something won't happen".

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 13 –Randomness 

Wind. Slowly howling. Quietly. Playground. Lots of little children play here. Laughing. Smiling. Running. But it seems like complete silence. Like nobody around. Two men approaching. Coming here like shadows. In complete silence. Listening to the wind, playing in their raven hair. Paying no attention to the children and the noises they make. The sound of silence is beautiful. They both had times, when they were all alone, just with silence around. It was useless to fight it. So they learned to love it. At least, this was what they thought. But after thinking about it, they had to admit: silence wasn't good. It meant loneliness. Painful loneliness. The older man stopped suddenly. His companion stopped as well. He looked at the direction, the older man turned to. The swings. Memories, perhaps? For a moment they just stood there. Who will speak first? Because they had to speak. They had what to speak about. A difficult topic. But they can't just pretend it never took place. Even if this would be easier and less painful. Eh, life. You don't always go well. Yes.

Sasuke… –started Itachi. His brother didn't answer. He wanted Itachi to keep talking. So he would know, what to say, when his turn comes.

Do you remember, when we were brats? Such little brats? I remember you were a very joyful gaki. Never loosing your smile, always so darn cute. People only needed to take a look at you to smile. I think… that's what I liked about you. Your smile, that made me smile. Heh… –Itachi smirked. Sasuke nodded. Yes, he used to be a happy child. Before he started to understand the world. Before he started to understand the ninjutsu. Before he wished to be a fine shinobi, like his brother. Before his brother…. Sighs. He could remember. He has always been admiring Itachi. Always wanting to be like him. But Itachi was avoiding him. He wanted to go his own way. A brother would just be getting in his way. Disturbing him. Sasuke always thought Itachi avoids him, because he's too joyful. And now he says that what he liked about him. Heh. And what did Sasuke like about Itachi? Difficult question. Perhaps a question ,What Sasuke didn't like about Itachi?" would be easier to answer. Simply: he didn't like Itachi treating him like a burden. Promising he will train with him, but always saying,Forgive me, Sasuke. Maybe next time.". Like if he didn't care for his brother. But he did care. Sasuke remember Itachi playing with him (meaning: making mess in the salon), painting (anywhere but on the paper), telling him stories (in Itachi's version of the Cinderella, the ugly stepsisters killed the Cinderella, married the prince, than killed him as well and lived happily ever after in his castle), teaching him how to fight (using Sasuke's teddy bears as models), and many more. Itachi wasn't such bad big brother afterall. Sasuke owned him the happiest moments of his childhood. But also the worst moments. He have always wondered: What must have happened to make his beloved brother kill their family? Shame. Shame of how weak the clan was. He wanted to restart it. Make it better. There was something in it. Yes, if the clan would be strong, Itachi wouldn't succeed in killing it. But they didn't deserve to die. Nobody should be killed just because of his weakness. Never. At no circumstances.

You're a bastard. –said Sasuke with no emotions in his voice. Itachi was excepting to hear that kind of thing. And he had to admit, what his brother said is truth.

If I would deny it, I would lie. –he confirmed. Sasuke didn't know what to feel. He used to love his brother. Then he used to hate him. And now? Hew was struggling between the times from before the tragedy and anything that was later. Lost. A little boy lost in the dark jungle of his memories and thoughts. Not knowing what to do. Suddenly, an idea. He reminded himself, what Sakura told Madoka not so long ago. The same what she told him many years ago. It's not good to hold everything inside. You will feel better when you say what's bothering you. Wise advise. So he followed it.

I had a loving family…

Sasuke, you do have a loving family. You have your wife, children, friends. And you… you have me. I know you wouldn't call me a loving family, but I'm there for you. –Sasuke ignored his brother's assurance and continued.

Mt father didn't have much time for me. He was working very hard in the Konoha Police Forces from dawn till dusk, to earn for the family. He wanted the Village to be a safe place to live in. He hoped his son will continue his work and protect the clan and the village. But the son he was always favoring betrayed him.

Sasuke, if you think being a prodigy is fun, I can assure you it isn't. I was under the pressure for all the time. Especially our father's pressure. Sometimes I had a feeling… a feeling, that if I weren't such brilliant child… if I weren't strong, he wouldn't care for me. –this time Sasuke paid attention to what Itachi was saying. Was he opening himself to him as well? This hardheaded guy, who can't even say a simple 143 line to his wife (in public), was telling his little brother about his feelings? Unbelievable.

And you know what? My daughter… about a year ago… I noticed an oinin squad after us. It was nothing surprising. I am… I was, afterall, a nukenin. I knew even if I kill them, other will come sooner or later. So, I decided to avoid them. But Hro… unknowing to us, she went to fight them on her own. After she returned and told us what she did, Ryoka and I scolded her heavily for her disobedience and foolishness. But she didn't feel even a little guilty. She said she wanted to check if she improved. Cause you know, when she was 10, a few ANBUS ambushed her and Kwan. Back then, her level was still just chunin, and she lost utterly. She would have been killed if I didn't come on time. After that, I told her to run away if she ever notices an ANBU again. She deliberately disobeyed me by taking on that squad one year ago. Her answer for my scolding was,Why are you angry, father? I was able to deal with them. I improved. Shouldn't this make you proud?". I said,I'm angry, because you didn't think. What if they would kill you?". And she said,That would mean I'm weak and I don't deserve the name of Uchiha. I know you don't need a weak child, father. If I was weak, you wouldn't love me. And that's why I have to be fearless and keep on proving my worth to you, no matter what. Because weaklings don't deserve love. Nor life.". Sighs. My daughter thinks of me the same way as I used to think of my father. Pretty paranoia, isn't it? And what's worse, I let her think that way. Because I want her to be strong. I'm knowingly repeating my father's mistakes. Sighs. Now, being a father myself, I finally understand how much I meaned to him. How much he loved me. And I betrayed him. Betrayed everyone. But I did this for the future generations. And did I do the right thing, that's another story. –the younger Uchiha listened to the older one's speech in silence. So it was it: Itachi was opening himself to Sasuke. Weird. But good. Yes, this was making sense. Itachi was a prodigy. Sasuke has always wished to be this way. To be this perfect. To make everybody, especially his father see, how powerful he is. Itachi have always had everybody's attention. But nothing's as perfect as it seems. Cause, indeed, he was living under everybody's pressure. He was expected to be perfect. To be an useful connection. Sasuke always thought that Itachi enjoyed being a prodigy. Who wouldn't enjoy being the best, being an idol, a person, that everybody respected and looked up to. Now he knew. Itachi wasn't doing his best at ninjutsu, because he liked it. He was doing his best, because he was expected to be the best. Because he was living under a pressure. For a while, Sasuke felt pity for Itachi. A while, before the scenes he saw through the older Uchiha's mangekyo sharingan came in front of his eyes again. Scenes, that cannot be forgotten. A crime, that cannot be forgiven. Or perhaps?

Even if I forgive you, I won't forget.

You don't have to forgive me. You'll do enough, if you let me stay. I know I won't be accepted back to the village, if you won't accept me back to the family. It's all up to you. –right. Nobody's gonna accept Itachi if Sasuke won't. Truth. They both realize it. And if Itachi won't be accepted, his family as well. They would have to continue the life of outsiders and be endangered by the oinins for all the time. That would mean two of the four this generation's Uchihas would be seriously endangered. And because they carry the bloodlines of Konoha's two most powerful noble families, the more the oinins would be trying to kill them and get rid of their bodies, along with the secrets of byakugan and sharingan. No. Sasuke couldn't let this happen. Every member of the clan is priceless. In this case, he preferred to have his nephews here, in Konoha, where they would be safe. He needed them to resurrect the clan. To make it great again. Wait, isn't that what Itachi said?

SLASHBACK

…I couldn't bare the shame they brought to the name of Uchiha. I had to kill them. To start over. To make my clan great again. To restart it. I hope you understand.

END SLASHBACK

It was. They shared the same ambition: to make the clan great again. Sighs. It's all so hard to deal with.

By the way, Sasuke. Since you mentioned father, then how bout mother now? I remember, she was a very optimistic person. Always looking at the bright side, never loosing her smile. She has always been there for us. Whenever you or I had troubles, she could always sense it. And she was always ready to help. –said Itachi. Sasuke nodded and smiled weakly.

Yeah… sometimes I even wondered if she's a good fairy.

Me too. She was so good, kind, solicitous. Of all the people, she's the one I miss the most. Sighs. I don't know how could I find enough strength in myself to make such a sacrifice. –sacrifice? Sasuke glared at his brother. He killed his family and he says it's a sacrifice? For Sasuke, it was a crime. A horrible crime. And of all the people, he was the one to suffer the most, not Itachi. And this was driving him mad. He was suffering, because of his brother's decision. He had no choice. He was forced to live a miserable life. He was just a piece in Itachi's game. His own brother ruined his life. And now, they were talking, like if nothing happened. Well, okay, they were talking about what happened, but Sasuke didn't even try to kill Itachi. The hatred he used to feel towards him was shrinking. He couldn't believe this. But he was slowly accustoming the vision of giving up his revenge and living in the same house with the person he wished to kill for the most of his life. Yet, he still felt anger. He needed to exhale in some way. But how?

A sacrifice? You say you made a sacrifice? Well, let me remind you: it was me, who had to grow up in pain. In loneliness. You can't even imagine, what did I feel when I saw our parents dead and you standing upon them. With blood being everywhere. Even on the ceiling. In one second, my perfect life turned into a nightmare. I was all alone, in the very middle of the hell. With my heart splitting with pain. I realized you did this. I realized you are responsible for everything. And my pain turned into hatred. Hatred, that was growing stronger every second, filling me completely. The only thing I had on my mind was to kill you. To make you suffer, the way I did. To make you taste the pain you fed me with. –Sasuke let Itachi know his anger, his pain, his feelings. The older Uchiha listened to younger one's words carefully. His face didn't show any surprise. Like if Sasuke was saying exactly what he was expecting to hear. But this time, he felt guilty. Guilty for what he's done to his beloved brother. Guilty for changing his life into a nightmare. A nightmare? More. A living hell. Poor Sasuke. There was no way he could ever make this up to him. He knew it. But what could he do? Nothing. Nothing but helping him to resurrect the clan and protecting it. Yes. For the sake of the clan, they had to become brothers again. Now Sasuke was staring at him, looking right in his eyes, waiting for the response. What to tell him? Sorry wouldn't do. But a little humor… that may be a good idea.

Foolish little brother… –started Itachi seriously. Sasuke felt unsteady. That line. Bringing back the past. What is he going to tell him? Something insulting? But he said…

…If you want me to feel pain, just wait till Ryoka gets her period and I can make you sure she'll be a real pain in the ass for me. –the older Uchiha smiled suddenly, which was a shock for Sasuke. Itachi joking? Of himself in bargain? No way. But he was. He really was. This gave Sasuke an idea. He smiled as well.

Heh, I'm looking forward to it. But you know, what I'm looking forward to even more?

No.

Your birthday. –surprise. Itachi took a deeper look at his brother. He said he's looking forward to his birthday? What is this supposed to mean?

My birthday? –asked Itachi to be sure.

Yes. –admitted the younger Uchiha.

But why?

Because I have an idea for a perfect gift for you. –smirked Sasuke.

Oh really? What would this be?

A coconut bra that would match your hula skirt. –announced Sasuke and begun to laugh. It took Itachi a moment to realize what his brother said. And he reacted instantly.

YOU! –he tried to hit Sasuke, but the younger Uchiha was already running away, not stopping to laugh. Itachi launched himself after his brother.

Come back here, you little piece of shit! –he yelled after the happy Sasuke. Too happy to care for Itachi's anger.

Not gonna get me, not gonna get me! –sung Sasuke, running through the playground. He felt like a child again. And he liked the feeling. Yes, he and Itachi sure had lots of catching up to do…………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hyuuga Branch Household

No! Stop that!

Stay still, you little piece of shit!

You're a shit yourself!

Oh yeah?

Yeah!

Then try this!

What..? No! (Laugh)! Anything but this! (Laugh)!

I told ya I'll giggle you to death!

No! (Laugh)! Stop! Please stop! (Laugh)! Stop! (Laugh)! –meanwhile, another siblings were doing a catching up. Ryoka pinched Hiana to the floor and was fulfilling her earlier promise: showing her, what older siblings do to younger siblings. Their daughters and Neji were standing upon them and enjoying the cute view.

Mom, come on! you can giggle her too! –Reika encouraged her mother. But it seemed Ryoka has complete advantage over her sister and all Hiana can do is to beg for mercy.

Get (Laugh) of me, you (laugh) cow! –and to call her names of course. As much as she can speak in her current state. This didn't make Ryoka stop the torture, but she continued the conversation.

A cow you say?

Yes!

There you go. –to everybody's surprise, Ryoka stopped giggling her sister. It took Hiana a few seconds to stop laughing. Meanwhile, Ryoka warned her.

Call me like this again and I'll force you to eat a worm. –a worm? Is she serious? Hiana looked at her sister, trying to read from her face, if she would dare do such a thing to her. Others paid attention to Hiana. Will she risk? Rather no. She isn't a type to seek for conflicts. Plus she knows her sister is stronger. No. She for sure won't be trying to piss her of. Ascertaining it's over, Ryoka helped Hiana up.

Smart choice, nee-chan. –smiled Ryoka.

I think the same way, you doddery, witchlike, rusty, outworn, older than the coal old cow. –said Hiana smirking at her sister. Everybody got bricked up. She did it. That Ryoka didn't expect.

She's shit creek. –whispered Hro to Reika. And it seemed like she's right. Ryoka understood her sister won't let somebody bully her that easy. She nodded in understanding and smirked. And it was a sinister smirk.

Right… the same family genes… So, let's go outside.

Oh, come on. You're not gonna force me to eat a worm. –said Hiana, being sure of what she's saying is truth. Poor girl. She didn't know Ryoka. And she was going to regret that………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

Pheeh heeh heeh. Pheeiuh phiuuh phiuuh. Fiu fiu fiu (Sorry, I do no how to write a whistle sound in English). Heh, seems like somebody from up there is finally letting me to enjoy my life. Wouldn't you agree, Milkyway? –asked Takeru, pouring water to the trough. Hiana's horse lowered his head to reach the water. Old Hyuuga petted the animal's head. He loved animals. They were loyal, faithful, far better than humans. An animal would never betray it's owner. And it was always happy to see him. So he loved them very much. But most of all horses and falcons. Because thanks to a horse and a falcon, he was still alive. Yes, when Takeru was a child, animals were his only friends. His cousins from the Branch House didn't want to befriend him. He wasn't specially strong. The risk the Main House would want to get rid of him was very high. After he failed the exam at the Academy for the second time, he decided to commit suicide, before the Main House gets him. He decided to jump from a gulf. So he could fly, for once in his life. But when he was about to take a running start, a cluster of falcons, lead by the one he rised himself (since the falcon was an egg) came in front of him. He tried to fight them, but they were blocking the way to the gulf and pecking him, so he had to run away. After about five minutes of running, a horse got in his way. A black and white horse, just like Milkyway. But it's not the horse that matters. It was the rider. Unconscious. Injured from head to toe. Not wasting any second, young Takeru took care of the rider. And he was thanking the God he hadn't slept over the biology and medic classes. He ripped his T-shirt and used it to dam the bleeding up. He picked up some curative tubercles (?) and prepared medicines. Thanks to his quick actions, the man survived. When he opened his eyes, it turned out that he is a Main House Hyuuga. And he turned out to be a man of honor. He repaid his savior by becoming his teacher. Thanks to him, Takeru passed the Academy. He wasn't a very good ninja, but he had many different talents, which his teacher noticed. With his reference, Takeru became Hyuuga clan's official message bird trainer and horse wizard. He avoided being killed by the Main House for unusefulness. Since then, he loved horses and falcons, for leading him to the injured Hyuuga. And he loved his teacher, for saving his life. For thanks to him he could live, grow up, get married, have children. In honor of his sensei, Takeru decided to call his firstborn child his name. Well, not quite his name. He had to change the ending from ,ji" to ,ka" when the child turned out to be a girl. Heheh. By the way, he wondered how would Ryoka react if he tells her she was called after the Main House Hyuuga.

Heh. Old man's life can be joyful afterall. Do you imagine Ryoka and Hiana defeated Kouji and Koichi? I mean, they kicked their sorry behinds with full power! Yeah, that was such a cool view, especially when Ryoka drenched Koichi's arms! Man, I tell you… Oh, right, you don't know who Ryoka is. She's my older daughter. Hiana's sister. I'm sure you'd love to meet her. Wait here, I'll go and get her. –but Takeru didn't have to go and get anyone. Some worrisome shouts of some familiar people reached his ears.

Help me!

You have to eat this, you coward jelly!

Ladies! Enough! –a few seconds later Hiana rushed into the stable, where her father was. She was seriously afraid.

Hide me! –she yelled, hiding behind Takeru's back. In the same second Ryoka rushed in, holding a worm in her hand. She stopped in front of her father. Before she could say something, Neji and the girls jumped in as well. Takeru was totally confused.

What happened? –he asked.

She wants to force me to eat a worm! –shouted Hiana, changing from afraid to angry. Takeru giggled. Eh, those children. Even when they are adult, they can make your life funny. Especially when there's more than one of them and one of them has just returned from 35 years absence, met the second one, and they're doing a catching up.

Oh, really? And what do you want me to do? Ground her? Spank her? Tell her to go to sleep without a dinner? Girls, you are adult, you have to deal with your problems on your own. –he explained. Hiana lost her hope for getting help from her father. It seemed like he's enjoying the spat between his daughters. Ryoka set the hand with the worm up, in Hiana's direction. Hiana looked at it with disgust.

Umh… couldn't you remit her? –Neji asked Ryoka. He wouldn't want to eat a worm himself, and he could imagine how disgusting must that be for a woman. Afterall, women find bugs and reptiles far more disgusting than men do.

No. But I think we can meet half way. We will eat half a worm each. –submitted Ryoka. Yeah, there are exceptions from a rule. To everybody's amazement. Well, Hro wasn't surprised. She knows her mother very well.

Excuse me? –asked Hiana. She couldn't imagine somebody, a female in bargain, would want to eat a worm on her own will. In answer Ryoka parted the worm into halves and moved one forward to her sister.

Half for you and half for me. Deal? –she asked. Hiana wasn't sure. She looked at the half of a worm. It was disgusting. Very disgusting. Even a thought of eating it was making her feel sick. There was no way she's doing this. But if her sister can… there's no way she's gonna be worse.

I guess… yes. Deal. –she doubtly took the half from her sister.

Hiana, are you sure you can do it? –asked worried Neji.

Of course I can! I can't let the old cow feel she's better than me! –yelled Hiana angry. Ryoka smiled.

That's my sis. Okay then. Bottoms up. –she moved her half to her mouth. Hiana did the same. She was watching Ryoka carefully. Perhaps it's just a trick? Perhaps she's just pretending she'll eat the worm too? Oh no, Hiana won't let anyone fool herself. Ryoka must eat first. Ryoka solved her sister's doubts, sucking the worm in, as if it was a spaghetti noodle. So it's not a trick. Hiana looked at her half. Now she has to eat it. She looked at Ryoka. She was glaring at her and smirking. Oh no, she won't funk. Not looking at the worm anymore, she sucked it in and swallowed it immediately. Yuck. Double yuck. Ten times tuck. That's so sickening disgusting. How could Ryoka eat this without even warping her face? Unbelievable. The older sister giggled at the younger one.

So, does it taste like chicken? –she asked. And she's making jokes of it? Argh.

No, it doesn't. And don't tell me it does for you.

It doesn't. But I've been eating things far more disgusting than this. You know, my sensei and I used to do contests. We were eating disgusting things, most often snails, and the one who threw up first lost.

Don't you even mention that! –yelled Hiana at Ryoka. But she just giggled. She enjoyed provoking her sister. She enjoyed having a sibling in general. She have always wondered how would that be to have one. A person to share the most beautiful type of a bond. A bond she could so clearly see between her daughter and son.

Yeah, nothing unites people as much as dual worm eating. –ascertained Hro. Her mother didn't agree with her.

Oh no, Hro. You're wrong. Nothing unites people as much as dual vomiting. –she said, most clearly to piss Hiana off. And she did it. In the next second she was send on a flight by her pissed off sister and landed in the horse boxing at the opposite side of the stable. Everybody gasped. Ryoka could get hurt. And what's worse, that could've make her seriously angry. They all went to check if she's ok. They looked in. Is she alright? Good, she's fine. Fortunately, Ryoka had a soft landing… unfortunately, on a heap of horse dejections. Nobody dared to move. That will freak her out. She looked around her. Realizing, what has she fall on, she gasped. Eating worms okay, but horse dejections? No, thanks! She tried to stand up, but she slipped over a dejection and landed on the heap again.

Argh! Shit! –she yelled in anger, hitting the dejections, and wrenching even more, realizing what has she hit. The situation changed from the serious one into a funny one. Everybody laughed.

And who's sheet creek now, huh? –Reika whispered to Hro.

My mother. Literally. –whispered Hro back.

So what, how does it feel like, Mrs. Disgusting? –smirked Hiana satisfied with her victory.

You little..! –Ryoka lunched herself at her sister, but slipped over again and landed, this time en face in mud, at her sister's feet. She was running a very fine cabaret. That was becoming better and better. Perhaps even better than Itachi's hula dance. Pity nobody took a camera. An ANBU level ninja in such state was doubtlessly worth filming. Ryoka turned her head to look up. To see how amused her relatives were. She have made an idiot out of herself in front of them. And what was worse, she was defeated. Defeated by her little sister. That's so embarrassing. So off pissing. But Ryoka knew there's no use in continuing this. She calmed down and eventually gave up. Seeing Ryoka has enough, Hiana kneeled by her side.

You okay?

Do I look okay?

No. But don't ya worry. I'll give you some of my clothes to change. Come. –and she helped her sister up. Ryoka spitted aside. Takeru gave his daughter a towel (well, a rag to be truthful, but it was clean). She took it and whipped her face.

Huh… fine. But it'll better be nothing embarrassing…………………

………………………………………………………………………….

,My dearest Kitoro-chan

I never do anything without a point. That's why it is weird that I write this letter to you. I know there is no sense in writing it, since you'll never read it anyway. I do realize I'll never be brave enough to give it to you. But I am writing it. Why? Because I just can't stand all this stuff in my head. I just have to get rid of it in some way. I would never tell anyone, even my best friend Gai, about the feelings I have for you. So, I choose to confide to a piece of paper."

Man, this sucks. –Ideo put the letter aside and hit his head. He was depressed. Depressed by his own weakness. How long it has been since he wrote this letter? Two years? Three years? Such long time and he still hadn't done anything to let Kitoro know he likes her. Absolutely nothing. Well, she could have noticed he acts strangely in her presence. She could… if she was interested in him. The truth was Kitoro had absolutely no interest in boys. At least that's what she always claimed. She has always been a weird girl. Well, she had a little interest in typical girlish things, like cosmetics. Ideo knows, cause he and Kai were once forced by the girls to take part in their experiment, as models to test two shampoos and find out which is better. But she definitely was a boyish type. She was playing in the mud (when she was younger), belching aloud (louder and longer than any boy could) playing football (also better than any boy could), pulling on pranks (nothing surprising, since Naruto is her father). Her greatest ambition was to pull out a prank, that people would remember forever. In Ideo's opinion she achieved this goal already. Her pranks were far more designed than her father's ones. Plus she was working on them very hard, as if they were very important projects. Lots of planning, saving money, doing researches, and then, striking. Her greatest prank took place when they were on the last year of the Academy. She was ambitious. Instead of painting a huge graffiti all over the stone faces of the Hokages, she ,paper-hung" them with girdles. Whole village was disgusted and hot under the collar. Kitoro was sentenced to work as a village dustman for three months and grounded for ramen for two months (which she didn't mind, cause she expected that kind of punishment and coaled a lots of cup ramen in stock in her secret hideout. ). But she wasn't going to give her hobby up. The consequences encourage her even more to improve at prank pulling and inspire her to work harder. She was afraid of nothing and un steadfast. Plus she was indulging all of the punishments with a smile on her face. And she never cared for what do all of the villagers think of her. And they did think a lot of bad. She was considered to be an irresponsible brat (like her father) and a disgrace among the Hyuuga, that would ruin the clan once she becomes the leader (like her mother). But that wasn't the whole truth. Kitoro had a responsible side. Ideo learned about it the hard way. He used to think of her as of a weirdo, meaning the way most people used to think of her. But one day, this changed. Back then he was 8. And he could remember everything precisely.

SLASHBACK

It was a beautiful day. Just perfect day to go out and play. Nothing surprising there was many children running around. Plus, it was a playground afterall. Those ,perfect for playing out days" had one huge disadvantage: all of the swings were occupied. And waiting till one gets freed is so boring. But oh well. You don't wait for your turn, you don't get the swing. Kai knew it. He was waiting patiently by the swings for his turn. It took pretty long before somebody got down. At last. Happy for his patience was rewarded, Kai went to sit on the swing. He was just about half a meter from his goal, when suddenly…

Outta my way! –yelled Ideo, pushing his brother aside and jumping on the swing seat. Kai landed on the ground, hurting his elbow on some stones.

Ototo! No time for resting! Get up come here and swing me! –ordered Ideo, paying no attention to his brother's injury. Kai looked at his elbow. It was scratched. And it bleed a little. Just a little. Nothing so serious, but it hurt.

What are you waiting for! Come and swing me! –yelled impatient Ideo in jot that he reached the swing. Kai looked at his twin with sight of a cramped dog. That's what he was for his brother. Somebody he can bedevil. And because their father was favoring Ideo, Kai couldn't even threaten him, fearing of Sasuke's anger. The older twin could feel unpunished. And he enjoyed that feeling.

Are you deaf! I'm waiting! –alright. Enough of this goodness. He can't let his brother treat him like a thing. No way.

Then wait. Cause I'm not gonna swing you. –said Kai, turning and starting to go away. That surprised Ideo. Usually Kai was doing everything he asked him for. He was used to it. And now?

What? –he asked.

As I said. If I do everything for you, you'll never learn to be on your own. Besides, I'm injured. I have to sterilize the wound.

But you have always been swinging me!

So what? You know, Ideo, if you are as special as you claim to be, you should learn to swing on your own. Besides, I have more important things to do than babysitting you. –with that, Kai turned his back at Ideo and continued to walk away. Ideo was shocked. He has been talked down by Kai. And Kai said… he has more important things to do, than to baby-sit him. More important than Ideo. The pride of the older Uchiha twin was seriously hit. That hurt. Like a knife in the heart. How could his own brother say something like this? His very own brother, hurting his feelings? Not thinking much, Ideo jumped down from the swing seat, took a stone, as big as a ping pong ball from the ground, and threw it at Kai. Poor Kai was focused on his elbow, so he didn't notice the stone. And it hit on the back of his head. The boy fell on the ground, letting a long, loud, scream full of pain out. A scream, that made all of the children in the area notice. They all stopped their games, and as if they were one, they looked at the victim, lying motionless, and a bandit, standing upon him.

More important things to do? More important than me? What the hell do you mean more important than me! What is more important for you than me, your brother! –yelled Ideo in anger. Kai was breathing quietly. How much he wished to be born alone. Without that brigand. No. He did love his brother. He shared his mother's womb with that boy. He would enjoy having a brother. He would love him like nothing else. If Ideo would only give him a chance. The fact he couldn't let his foolish pride go and have a normal relationship with his twin, hurt Kai. More than that stone.

My… friends… –he whispered. And he knew, he will regret it. He knew Ideo had no friends. Well, maybe besides Rock Gai. But Kai wouldn't call it a real friendship. Nobody wanted to befriend such a cruel type. Of course he never told Ideo this. He just kept on trying to make him better. To make him see he has to change. With no result. Ideo was too selfish.

Friends! What friends? That fat ass neatty Akimichi? That perverted dumb ass Inuzuka! Or maybe some of those stupid girls! Man, be a realist! They are all losers! And they only stick with you just because you are an Uchiha! The only one who loves you is mother, do you understand? No one else! –yelled Ideo in anger. In his opinion, nobody would want to befriend Kai. The one haunted by the wolfs. He believed his brother has no one but him. Just two brothers, alone together. He believed he is the only friend Kai would ever have. But he was wrong. And he hated to be wrong. So he kept on shouting words, that hurt his brother. But for him, those words were a shield. A shield that would protect him from the loneliness. Complete loneliness. And from his own weakness.

And you know why! Because nobody, I tell you nobody, would love a devil! Nobody would love a Branch House Uchiha! –a weakness, that was born in jealousy. Ideo was jealous about Kai. Jealous of his power and talent. Younger brother's strength, that surpassed his own, was making him feel embarrassed. And he couldn't accept this personal loss. Until now.

Alright, that's it! One more word and I'm gonna throw up further than I'm able to see! –somebody called. Ideo looked at the owner of the voice. A girl. She stepped forward, from the crowed. A girl with white eyes. He knew her. The Ramen Prankster Uzumaki Kitoro. Backed up by her comrade, Hyuuga Reika, who stayed behind her.

You've been talking to me, Uzumaki? –asked Ideo, moving closer and piercing the girl with his famous ,I'll kill you" sigh. She wasn't afraid. She was angry.

Yes, stupid! Stop acting as if you were hub of the universe! You are no better than your brother in one thing!

I am! I am the heir of the Uchiha clan! One day I'm gonna rule the clan! Me, not him! Me! Do you understand? Me!

Well I am the heiress of the Hyuuga clan! A clan far more powerful than yours! So don't understimate me, you brainless moron!

You are brainless you… ! YOU! Leave him alone! –he now noticed Reika was helping Kai up and trying to get him away. The girl stopped, hearing he noticed her, but Kitoro drove his attention back on herself again.

Hey! Just because you are the heir it doesn't mean you can boss everybody around! You can't boss my friend around and you can't boss your brother around!

I can! I have the right to it! The right I received at the moment of my birth!

The only right people receive at the moment of their birth is the right to live! Everybody has the right to live a worthy life, beginning from the smallest bug and ending on the biggest whale, everybody has the right to live! Because every single being is a part of the great circle of life! Every single part matters! We are all connected! We are all equal!

Bullshit! I don't need to listen to this! I am the heir, not him! And I deserve respect!

You know what? The one who doesn't respect others will never be respected!

Cut that off, you flat chested bitch!

DEAD SILENCE

WIND BLOWS

She stopped speaking. Good. She was driving Ideo mad. Who does she thinks she is to say such things? To cue him? Him, the great Ideo? Huh? What is she doing? And why are there so many veins around her eyes?

Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou.

What? No! You can't do that to him! You haven't mastered this jutsu! –screamed Reika, trying to avoid damaging Ideo by Kitoro. Even if he deserved to.

Shut up, Reika, or you'll regret it. –answered Kitoro in an empty voice, not driving her eyes from Ideo. Reika gave up. She knew she won't be able to stop her friend. Ideo on the other way prepared himself for the fight.

You must be really nuts in your head if you think you can challenge me. –he said. He sure was self confident. The crowd was beginning to get excited.

Five bucks to the guy!

Two bucks to the girl!

Six and half to he'll knock her out!

Five and half to she'll win in less than five minutes! –the betting started. And so has the fight. Kitoro dashed at Ideo with full power. He was ready to block her attack.

Hakke! Two hands! –but before he could ever notice, he felt two strikes at his chest. So fast? No way.

Four hands! Eight hands! –but there she was, striking too fast for him to block it.

Sixteen hands! –and it hurt so much.

Thirty two hands! –what was that girl? How in the world? He couldn't believe it. And he couldn't think, because of the waves of pain he was feeling.

Sixty four hands! –he was crushed by the wave of pain, a strong as if somebody was piercing him with hundreds of needles. A tsunami that pinched him to the ground, making him unable to move. Barely able to breathe. Embarrassed in front of the crowd. Weak and defenseless. At the mercy of the Hyuuga heiress.

Aniki! –Kai broke the silence and dashed towards his brother. He kneeled by him.

Ideo, are you alive? –he asked very worried. It was surprising. Ideo has hurt him not so long ago. And now he was worried about him. Strange.

Why do you care for him so much? He has no respect towards you. –asked Kitoro. Ideo knew, what will Kai answer. He'll say,And I don't have any respect towards him, but I have to protect him, because if something would happen to him, my father would kill me.". For sure.

Even if he doesn't, he is my brother, and I believe he is able to change. I will always stand by his side, no matter what, because I promised our father that I will protect him, and I always keep my promises. –huh? What? What does he said? He said he cares for him, because he is his brother? Not because he is afraid of the father? Because he promised. Because he believes. Can this be?

I see. I won't damage your brother anymore. But let me tell him something. –requested Kitoro. Kai nodded, but stayed by his older twin. Naruto's daughter moved closer. Ideo looked at her with fear. She wasn't angry anymore. She seemed sad. There was sorrow in her sight. Also was it in her voice.

Listen, Ideo. I will tell you, like a future leader to a future leader. According to you, power is fun. It's welfare. It makes everybody love you and respect you. But for me, power is something far different. It's responsibility. A leader is a person who makes decisions in the name of the clan. It's a person, who can't make mistakes. Because if he does, everybody will have to pay the price. In my clan, the leader lives under a pressure of keeping up cruel traditions of our ancestors. Traditions, he cannot change, for the sake of the ones that have lived before us. For the sake of the clan. And he is the person to be hated by everyone. Because nobody would love a tyrant, who is given the right to kill. A person, who focuses his power on terror. And that's what being a leader of the Hyuuga means. Please, think about it. –with that, she turned and begun to walk away. Ideo couldn't even move. Her words did speak to him. To his conscience. Power is no fun. Power is responsibility. A leader can't make mistakes. A leader must live under a pressure. A leader is the person to be hated. Nobody would love a tyrant. Nobody would love a person, who focuses him power on terror. Nobody would love him.

Oh, and one more thing. –said Kitoro, stopping suddenly. Ideo paid great attention to her. What else will she tell him? Something wise? Important? Painful? He was afraid of hearing this. Afraid of how bad will this make him feel. But he wanted to hear. He wanted to know.

There is no power, if you don't have followers. A leader is a building, but the people are the bricks, from which he was built. If there's something wrong with the bricks, the building will be destroyed easily. That's why you must always care for your people. And that's why no leader is worse than the one who puts himself before his people. –the final hit. The hit that released a large amount of sense of guilt. The worst type of a leader. He was the worst type of a leader. A building, that may be ruined any minute, because his bricks are weak and uncared. He have always thought of himself as of someone special. Somebody more important than the rest, because of his destiny. And she show him, how miserable he is. How foolish he is. How weak he is. How wrong he is. Suddenly, Reika came to the Uchiha boys. What may she want?

Ideo, I just wanted to say that everything Kitoro said is right. There is no leader without people. People, who would respect him and obey him. You know, I am a Branch House member. I have no choice but to protect the Main House members, including Kitoro. And I do care for her, help her when she asks me to, back her up during her prank pulling, I would do anything for her. But it's not because I'm afraid of her or her grandfather. It's because she treats me as an equal to her. It's because she respects me. As much as I respect her. Because I know I can trust her. Because I know she is there for me. We are friends. And I hope we will always be. Even when she becomes the head of our clan, and all of the Branch House members hates her. And as far as you go, Kai: you don't have to do everything your brother asks you for. In your case, you have the freedom to choose. So don't follow a bad leader. Afterall, nobody will ever blast your brain nerves off. –with that Reika turned her back on the two brothers and ran to Kitoro. She didn't leave. She was waiting for her. Like a friend.

Kai… –whispered Ideo to his brother, as the white eyed girls were leaving. How could he be so stupid?

Yes, aniki? –asked Kai.

I… I'm so… I didn't… I just…. I… darn it… –Ideo wanted to apologize. He wanted to say he's sorry. But somehow, he couldn't force those word out. They were stuck in his throat. Why? Why does his voice has to crack? Why must this hurt so much? Why in the hell? Why?

It's alright. Come, let's go home. –submitted Kai. Ideo couldn't take it anymore. He desperately hugged his brother and cried into his shirt. Kai hugged him back. He knew his brother has been taught a painful lesson and he understood it.

END SLASHBACK

Yes. It was Kitoro, who taught him what being a true leader is. And he was so grateful for that. So grateful for making him see. For teaching him to respect. Since then, many things have changed. Ideo learned that the world isn't his private playground. Kai gained self confidence and was undefeatable. His friendship with the Hyuuga girls grew stronger. Relationship between the twins went better too. Ideo accepted the fact his brother is more talented. He gave up his sorrow towards him. Since then, he started to think before he acts. To notice many things he hadn't noticed before. Also, to notice her. Not as a prankster. As a wise person. And later on, also as a girl. He acknowledged her. He respected her. And one day, when he looked at her, it was different. It was something more. But he didn't know, what. It took him some time to realize: he felt the mint. He fell in love. At first, he was surprised. To fell in love at such young age? And with a girl, who is completely kicked in between her ears? He felt a little better when he learned that his mother fell for his father at age of 10. That meant it is okay to love someone at such age. But unlike his mother, Ideo had no courage to admit his feelings. He had no courage to even speak to Kitoro. He was sure she wouldn't want to talk to him, since he called her a flat chested bitch. Even if it was when they were eight. So he just kept on writing his feelings down. And making sure nobody would ever read his confessions. Until now, he was okay with it. But… his cousin, who is younger than him, asked a girl out for a date. Well, for a training, but they for sure were having lots of fun now. Lucky they. Lucky Kwan. Lucky and brave. He simply asked Madoka out, as if it was the easiest thing to do. Comparing to him, Ideo felt so miserable. He took a look at the calendar, that hung on his cork-board (?). The date of his birthday was marked with the red marker. In three days, he will be 13. 13 years old. Thirteen is an age, at which he should be able to tell a girl he likes her. Definitely. He is not a momma's boy. He is a young man. And he is afraid of nothing. Absolutely nothing. He made his decision. He will go to Kitoro, right now, and ask her out. Yes, that's what he'll do. Not wasting any more time, he took his shirt of, sprayed himself with deodorant, put a clean shirt on, touched his hairdo up in front of the mirror, and full of self confidence and hope, left his room………….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

,_You took away my heart_

_You took away my dreams_

_And left me in a puddle_

_Of tears of those warm tears_

_You took away my heart_

_You took away my dreams_

_And left me in a puddle_

_Of tears of those warm tears_"

The chorus consisting of four teenagers sung, accompanying themselves with their instruments. By the piano sat our well known wolf container Kai, pressing the keys with delicacy and sense, making the instrument sound as if was an angel. In the corner, on a comfortable couch, sat Inuzuka Val (yes, he's still alive), strumming his guitar, keeping an eye on his black and brown puppy Akuma, who was playing with a pillow on the other side of the couch. The drums were singing thanks to Akimichi Kenji, a gentle giant, who could make the most primitive of the instruments speak with the most exotic language that could be made by such a simple thing. But the most stirring sound of the band was magnum opus of the only girl from the group, a violinist Aburame Sata. The band existed since two years already. Together, they called themselves ,The Scars", and they practiced every week at Kenji's house. They played the music of their favorite singers, but also they were writing their own music. Kai was the leader of the group, and he was the one to write the best lyrics. Most of the time, based upon his experiences. He liked doing it. This was his way to exhale. But today, his friends and he were going to play just a few of their own works. They were practicing a repertory consisting of well known songs, which they were going to play in front of a big audience. It was going to be their first big show. A show, that according to Kai, will make lots of people see them as heroes.

Alright, everybody. I must tell you: we're adding a new song to our repertory. –announced Kai after doing a warm-up. His friends looked at him with interest.

A new song? You mean there's gonna be more people on the party? –asked Val, pulling Akuma closer. The puppy cried, because he wasn't finished with biting the pillow yet.

Indeed. The song is called ,Nothing I have ever known".

Bryan Adams? –guessed Sata, touching beads, that were braided into her hair. She used to decorate her hair with lots of colorful beads, because she found it (her hair) too gloomy (ashen).

Yes. He wasn't sure if ,Don't let go" would be better, but he finally decided to ,Nothing I have ever known". –admitted Kai.

That's a good choice. I'm sure the effect will satisfy him. And, if I may ask, who is he? –asked Kenji politely. He looked very much like Choji, but had black hair, long forelock, and no whirls on his cheeks. Plus his face didn't seem so roly-poly.

Sorry, but that is a secret for now. You'll learn when the time is right. –explained Kai. Kenji nodded. He didn't ask any further. Demanding to know what he shouldn't know wasn't his style.

Fine. Whoever it is, we must do our best. Let's work. –he announced. Everybody agreed. But before they could start playing, somebody knocked to the door. They looked at the door.

Who is it? –asked Kenji. It was, afterall, his room. The door half opened. It was Choji.

Oh, hi dad. What's your case for coming?

Can I help myself? –asked Choji unsure, pointing at the half eaten chocolate cake that stood on the table.

Sure, go on.

Hell thanks. –Choji took a piece of cake and ate it instantly. That made him feel a lot better.

Yeah… your mother's cooking is the best on the whole wide world.

Holy right. –admitted the whole group. Indeed, Kenji's mother Kaoru was the master of the culinary arts. She was also knows as a mad-cooker, because while cooking, she was loosing her mind and acting like a mad scientist. But any other time, she was kind and cheerful.

Yeap… Um, by the way… is she still, you know, angry? –Choji asked his son. Kenji had to give him a positive but not happy answer.

Yes she is. She said, quoting,If he only tries to stroke me down, I don't know what I'll do to him. Or I know. I'll kick his ass so hard, that he'll have to pee from his mouth." –Choji gulped as he heard this. Scary perspective. Looks like things aren't good for him.

Well… I guess I'll have to avoid her for some time more. Geez, I didn't think my poem may piss her off so much.

Don't you worry. I'm sure she'll soon chill out. Afterall, you had good intentions. –assured Kenji. Choji smiled weakly.

Yeah… Okay, I'm not disturbing you any longer. Have fun. –said Choji and left the room. Kenji sighed.

Yeah. Even turtle doves have quarrels from time to time.

Uhuh. Can you remind me, what did he compared her to in his poem? –asked Val, trying to make his dog stop biting his shirt.

To a cow on a field.

Oh… right. Akuma, are you sure my shirt is eatable?

Alright, everybody. Let's get down to business………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

Mountains. Trees. Wild animals. Water falls. Everything in the best harmony.

Ihhaaaaaahhh! –it was. Before a certain girl from the Village of the Sand jumped in, making her way up the hill. It was nothing surprising. The animals were used to her, since she trained here a lot. But they have never seen her smiling. What happened? Has she lost her mind? Is that why she bounces around with joy?

Iuuuaaahhhuuuhhh! –another human cub broke the peace. A male cub. Shock. Who may he be? Why has she brought him here? Or is he chasing after her? No, she is happy, so it must be something different.

Hurry, Kwan! The fishes won't wait forever! –yelled Madoka, looking back to check if he's keeping up to her. She didn't have to worry. That boy was just as fast as she was, if not faster.

You'd better hurry up yourself! I'm after you just because I don't know the way! –he yelled back, smirking. He enjoyed the training very much.

Yeah right! You're a tortoise! –she chaffed him happily. Training with a companion was far better than training alone. Now she had somebody to talk with. And she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

Oh yeah, than watch this! –he said and speeded up. Before Madoka could notice, he caught up to her. Seeing him, she gasped. Gush, this guy sure was fast.

See, I told ya! –he said triumphally. She smiled.

Yeah, I see. But now you'll see. The next part requires a brilliant chakra control. We're gonna run over a lake and then on a rock wall. You'd better take it seriously.

Waterwalking? Hah! I'll never forget how strict my father was while teaching me this! –he assured. Now he thanked Itachi in mind, for his cruelty and firmness. And he thanked his mother and sister, for cheering. Thanks to them, he was good. Not as good as he wanted to be, but still. And he could impress Madoka.

Good for you! Cause here it is! –announced Madoka. Indeed, a lake appeared in front of them. And a high rock wall with a water fall in the background. Kwan gathered chakra in his feet. He won't fail. At no condition. They jumped onto the water. And they problemlessly ran over it, as if they were power boats. All of the ducks that were in their way flew away instantly. They knew they were chanceless.

You're pretty good at these, Kwan-kun!

Same to you, Madoka-chan!

Fine! But we gotta be quick, if we don't want to end in the belly of Twinky!

Twinky? What Twinky?

ROAR! –they heard. Kwan looked back. And he screamed in fear. The biggest jaws he have ever seen were swimming after them, presenting a lovely view of it's sharp teeth and pieces of meat stuck in between them.

AAAA! You didn't tell me you have a shark in here! –he yelled, speeding up even more.

You never asked! –laughed Madoka. It seems like she's having fun on his account. That pissed him of a little.

If we gonna get alive out of here, I'll kill you! –he warned her.

Not if Twinky kills you first! Don't waste energy for speaking, your brain consumes 15 percent of the oxygen! –and she's definitely making fun of him. In such situation.

I hate you!

I love you too… UMH! –Madoka instantly plugged her mouth with her hands. God, what has she just said? Did he hear this? God, please no, very please…

What have you said? –asked Kwan in the tone, that was telling her he did hear this. Oh God.

I told you to shoot up! –she shouted.

Oh, really? I've heard something far different.

Then you've heard wrong!

You know you're cute when you're angry?

Just shoot up and run! –the more she denied, the more she was making him laugh. And that was pissing her off. God, it happens to everybody to say something wrong! Something totally stupid. It happens. People say things they don't mean to say. It's natural. Yes. She doesn't love him. Or perhaps? No. That's ridiculous. She barely knows him. And she's just twelve. Well… that's the age when children start to notice the opposite gender. And he's the type of a boy she likes: nice, cultural, caring, helpful. And he is mature as for his age. Plus, if we skip the fact he looks a bit weird with two different eyes, he's quite handsome. She smiled to herself. Perhaps something will be out of it. As long as he is faster than Twinky…………………..

………………………………………………………………………….

Yeah! Nothing relaxes as much as a little shopping! –ascertained Ino, leaving a shopping centrum with some small bags in her hands. Her daughter Aiko was after her, also with some small bags.

Holy right, mom! Wouldn't you agree, guys? –she called behind. Her father and brother could barely move. They looked like two Christmas trees, richly decorated with colorful plastic bags and heavy boxes. And it's a miracle they didn't trip over anything along the way, cause they could barely see anything from behind the dump they had to carry.

Umh, dad? –asked Shigeru, just as loud for his father to hear.

Yes?

Why did you ever marry such a dictator type woman and a shopping maniac in bargain? –whispered Shigeru, praying his mother or sister won't hear his question. This was a good question. Shikamaru has always thought he will marry a plain, sensible, woman. And he ended up in falling in love with someone totally different. Ino was loud, bossy, and extremely emotional. She was demanding such things like romantic dinners, flowers, and believed a man should be doing everything that is in his might to make the life of the woman he loves easy, worriless, and on a high level. Being her husband, Shikamaru had to watch stupid, pointless series with her, instead of, for example, going to beer with his friends. She was bossing him around for all the time. But, after thinking of it, he didn't really mind her being this way. He wouldn't change any single thing about her. He couldn't believe he really thinks this way. But, slowly, he accepted the fact he loves Ino. It was useless to fight it. He didn't want to get married so quickly however, but when she told him they're going to have a baby, he had no choice but to agree to marry her. So, the answer to Shigeru's question should be,Because she got pregnant". But it wouldn't be the whole truth.

Because I love her. –said Shikamaru finally.

And that's it?

Plus because she got pregnant.

Oh. Right. –this answer satisfied Shigeru. It was making sense. What kind of guy would leave a pregnant girlfriend? (IGM: Mariko's father) A coward. And Nara Shikamaru wasn't a coward. No way. Plus it wasn't that bad with Ino afterall. She was beautiful, smart, high skilled as a ninja, and most of all, she was a good mother for the children. Being with her, Shikamaru still made one of his childish plans come true. He had two children: a girl, and a boy. Okay, the girl was nearly the same as her mother. Nearly, because she had her father's intelligence and was a real slyboots. She naturally was pretending to be innocent, but there was nothing she could hide from her family. She was the Ino type. But her brother, to keep the balance, was a Shikamaru type. His favorite activity was to stare at the clouds, play Shogi and read historical books. Which he could barely do, because his sister was bossing him around just as his mother was bossing his father. To put it short: they were an afterall happy family ruled by women. That's it.

Black! Black! Black!

Blue! Blue! Blue!

Huh? What's going on there? –Ino stopped suddenly. She noticed a group of children and teenagers, forming a circle, from which clouds of dust were flying up.

Seems someone's fighting. –ascertained Aiko.

JERKWARD!

DEADLAST! –the shouts of most propably two fighters, were heard.

Wait, was it Sasuke's voice? –noticed Ino.

ASSHOLE!

Yeap. Sasuke's. –confirmed Shikamaru.

SHIT PANTS!

He's fighting with someone. –noticed Aiko.

SHIT HEAD!

That's none of our business. –Shigeru cut into the conversation.

BONKURA!

Let's check it out. –decided Ino. And when Ino decides about something, there's no way anyone can make her change her mind. So, the four went to the crowd, that was circling the two fighters. Indeed, one of them was Sasuke. The other one looked very familiar to him, but had longer hair. The fight looked very funny, because the two were just wrestling and rolling over one another. With quite a good effect, because they had both black eyes, messed hair, ripped clothes and a few minor wounds.

JACKASS!

DOBE!

MANUKE!

HAKUCHI! –they yelled, punching each other and hitching each other's hair and clothes. The crowd cheered for them, yelling,Blue" for Sasuke, who had blue shirt, and ,Black" for Itachi, who had black shirt. But considering the current state of their shirts, they soon will be nothing more than two rugs.

Odd. He looks like Sasuke. –said Ino, after taking a look at her friend's opponent.

Maybe his relative? –submitted Aiko.

No. Sasuke has no relatives. Unless… –Shikamaru started, but stopped in influence of realization. There were just two Uchihas left from the old clan. The survivor and the murderer. And since Sasuke was the survivor…

I know who he is. He is… –started Shigeru, but his father cut him of.

No time to waste! Shigeru, hold it! –he gave all the stuff he carried to his son, who fell down from the amount of kilograms he had to deal with. Shikamaru himself jumped into the battlefield.

Kage mane no jutsu! –he said, forming the seals. His shadow dashed towards Itachi's. And since the older Uchiha was busy with the younger one, he didn't make it with avoiding the shadow.

Huh? What the…?

KYAAAH! –Sasuke used his chance and hit Itachi on the stomach with full power. The older Uchiha spitted with blood, bended into halves and fell on the ground. Shikamaru released the Kage mane. This sure wasn't pleasant for him.

Hah! And whose the big boss now, bastard? –yelled Sasuke, happy he beat his brother up.

Outta my way! I'm the head of Konoha's interrogations and espionage team! –shouted Ino, jumping onto the battlefield, towards Itachi. This made Sasuke notice his kith at last.

Huh? Ino? Shikamaru? What are you…? –but before he could finish asking this question, Ino took out a summoming scroll, and in next second a huge hammer appeared in her hand. Itachi gasped.

Have this! –she yelled, rising the hammer. Itachi screamed. That was enough for him. He avoided the hammer in the last second, rolling aside. Ino took another attempt, but her victim was already hidden behind Sasuke.

Come here, you coward! I'm not done with you!

No way! Sasuke! Tell her something! –demanded Itachi. Sasuke smirked.

Something you say? Fine then. Ino, he's all yours. –he stepped aside, making way for Ino.

BASTARD! –yelled Itachi after him.

Nice to meet you, bastard. I'm Sasuke. –joked the younger Uchiha. Itachi snarled.

Say a prayer! –Ino was ready to run at Itachi with her hammer. Fortunately, for both Itachi and Ino, Shigeru came in between them.

No! Don't hurt him! He is a father of my friend! –he said, staying in Itachi's protection. That surprised his parents.

A father of your friend?

Yes. He is a father of Kwan, the boy who joined my class yesterday.

What! You have a new guy in your class and you haven't told us! –yelled Aiko, who liked to know about everything that happens not only in her family but in whole Konoha.

You don't have to know about everything. Besides, I knew if you know there's a new Uchiha on the block, you'll would chase after him, like you always chased after Kai and Ideo.

You little…! –started Aiko, but calmed herself down, reminding that her parents are around, and it wouldn't be wise to use bad words. Meanwhile Ino and Shikamaru focused on the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke, I thought you hate your brother. –said Shikamaru. Sasuke nodded.

True. I do hate him. But my clan is resurrecting. And I made a decision, that I will never allow an Uchiha to rise his hand upon another. No more hatred among the clan. No more killing. And now, after I've squared up with my brother, I start the new era of Uchiha, with applying the new rule to myself. –said Sasuke, putting one hand on his heart. Everybody was impressed. The words that came from his mouth were wise and beautiful. Sasuke wasn't a maniac he used to be. He was a true leader, caring for his clan and his future. More than for his revenge. Revenge he gave up, for the sake of his family. For the sake of the bond, he and his brother once shared.

Wow. Wish you luck. And wish you luck with explaining Sakura why have you made a mess out of yourself right before the reunion with our jounin teachers. –said Shikamaru. Sasuke faded. The reunion! He has completely forgotten! And now… He looked at Itachi. Of God, if he was as damaged as his brother, and he was because he felt so, Sakura will kill him. For sure. He won't recover from those bruises over the night. And to go to a party with black eyes and bruises? That wouldn't do.

Anyway, good luck. We gotta go now. –with that, Shikamaru went to the boxes and bags he left, took them up again and started to walk away, followed by his wife and children. The brothers exchanged looks. They knew they had to do something, or their wives will scold them heavily, and possibly crush some heavy stuff on their heads. But what?

Shit. What do we do now? –asked Sasuke.

I'll tell you what do we do. We go to that store over there, take something expensive and prey the girls will like it. –decided Itachi. Sasuke looked at the store his brother pointed. Yes. That was a solution. Not wasting any time more, the brothers rushed to the store…………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

Hyuuga Branch Household

After the stable accident, it was time to relax a little. While Ryoka was getting rid of the dejections smell in the bathroom, the others sat in the living room and were having a tea.

Huh. Smells nice. –said Hro, after receiving her cup with the liquid and smelling it.

It sure does, but not even in half as nice as it tastes. Go on, try it. –Reika encourage her cousin. Hro carefully took a draught. And it felt like a heaven in mouth. Loosing control over herself, she immediately drunk the whole content of the cup, although it was still hot. She would never think a simple tea can taste this good.

Heheh. And another one has been initiated into our bevy. Isn't this right, Hro-chan? –smiled Neji. His words however made Hro turn in his direction violently with both sharingan and byakugan activated, hitting the table.

Don't call me chan! –she roared. Everybody got bricked in. Okay, some people don't like when somebody diminish their names, but to react with such anger? That's weird. Really weird. Silence entered the room, and the only sound was Hro's unsteady breath. Pretty creepy atmosphere. But as quick as the girl got pissed off, she calmed down. Veins from around her left eye disappeared. Her right eye turned onyx again. She sat down on her place and looked on the floor.

I'm sorry. It's just… just…

SLASHBACK

Hey Hro-chan! –called a happy girl with long black hair and shining brown eyes. Hro turned to her and smiled.

END SLASHBACK

… Nevermind. –sighed Hro finally and closed her eyes. What is it? Has she got some bad memories? But what can cause such madness towards adding chan to her name? The company didn't have time enough to think about it, because even more powerful roar came from the bathroom.

HIANA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?

What do you mean! –asked Hiana, not knowing what may her sister want.

THAT THING YOU GAVE ME TO WEAR! I TOLD YOU I WANT NOTHING EMBARRASSING!

It is nothing embarrassing!

IT IS EMBARRASING FOR ME!

LISTEN UP, YOU COW! YOU EITHER WEAR THIS, OR GO OUT NAKED! IT'S YOUR CHOICE!

WHAT? HIANA, FOR GOD'S SAKE! I AM YOUR SISTER!

I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I GAVE YOU ANYTHING! YOU SHOULB BE GRATEFUL FOR THIS!

JUST WAIT TILL I GO OUT AND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM!

GO ON, I'M WAITING!

FINE!

FINE! –yelled Hiana for the last time and sat on the sofa, exhausted of the shouting and angry on Ryoka. Gush, having a sister sure is tiring.

Umh.. aunt, may I ask, what kind of clothes did you give her? –asked Hro shyly.

A yellow-and-blue dress. I thought she would look good in those colors. –explained Hiana. Hro's eyes winded.

A dress? You gave her a dress?

Yes. What's wrong with that?

Everything. Listen, I know her since I was born and I can't remember if she ever wore a dress. She's a totally un-womanish type, a durawoman, I tell you. –she explained. Hiana just smirked.

Well… if that's how it is… I feel in responsibility to remind my sister what her gender is. –she smiled. This didn't calm Hro. She knew her mother won't like it.

I… –they heard. The voice was coming from the direction of the bathroom.

…will… –now the voices was louder. Ryoka was heading this way. No doubts.

…kill… –Itachi's wife entered the room. She was shaking. Her face expressed shame and anger.

…you. –she finished, pointing at her sister. She was dressed in a simple yellow dress with an upright blue stripe on the front, that ended just above her knees. And the fact of having it on was driving her mad.

Oh, how nice. I knew you would look cute in it. –Hiana smiled at her. That was too much for Ryoka.

LISTEN UP, YOU STUPID CALF! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT WE'RE SISTERS YOU WOULD BE ROTTING UNDERGROUND ALREADY!

Hahah. Geez, Ryoka, what's so wrong with being a woman?

I was rised by a man, you baka! I'm not used to such things like dresses, cosmetics or else!

Well, I was rised by a man too, if you didn't remember.

That's different for you! You were a part of a society! I was an outsider, never staying anywhere for longer than half a year, accept for the last three years before I left him, because he became the Raikage at that time and we had to stay in his village! I have spend most of my childhood in forests, mountains, temples and so on! I had no woman example to follow! The only example I could follow was my teacher! What's so strange that I'm un-womanish! –she yelled at her sister's face, burning with anger. After she finished, there was a few seconds break, during which she was catching her breath and drilling Hiana with her sight. Hiana didn't seem to worry very much. She was getting used to Ryoka's character. And learning how to deal with it. It wasn't that difficult, since Ryoka had almost the same nature as Takeru.

Nothing. But we can correct it. –assured Hiana, smiling at her sister.

Sighs. God, have mercy.

I am no God.

Happily. Hro, make some place. –Ryoka said as she sat by her daughter. Hro moved, making place for her mother. In this moment Takeru decided to get into some safe topic, to avoid further conflicts between his daughters. He turned to the older one.

A Raikage you say? How did he made it? –he asked her. He was curious of the career of the man he chose to train and raise his daughter.

Simply. One night, when I was 15, some masked man came in our way. He turned out to be Seichiro-sensei's brother. At that time I learned that Seichiro-sensei was a prince of the Lighting Country.

What? A prince? Him? –Takeru couldn't believe.

Yeap. The forgotten prince, as he called himself. You see, when he was 13, he was framed by his father into murder of the previous king. Back then, his brother Satoshi was ordered to kill him, but let him go on a condition he'll never return. Sensei was angry that his brother found him, because that was breaking their deal. But Satoshi told us that he has been banished, for trying to assassinate his father, who was ruining their Country. He begged Seichiro-sensei for help. At first, he didn't want to go back, because it meant facing his past, which he has been running away from for his whole life. But after I scolded him for betraying his own ideals, for throwing away his one in lifetime chance to get his home and family back, he finally agreed. So, we went to the Lighting Country and started a revolt. I played quite a role in it: I defeated the prison tower guards and freed the people, while sensei and his brother were taking the king on.

And defeated him with a special jutsu that can only be done by the twins. –Hiana cut in. Ryoka gave her a look.

How do you know? –she asked.

I have been to the Lighting Country on a mission and I met your sensei and his brother. So, I learned a few things. –explained Hiana.

Oh. I see. Anyway, after they defeated their father, Satoshi became the king and Seichiro-sensei became the Raikage. It was quite difficult to deal with the mess his father left, but at least I can say that I took part in it. And I defeated the Raikage at snail slurping. –Ryoka greened. Seeing her mother is getting angry, Reika quickly changed the topic.

Hro, how it is with both byakugan and sharingan? –she asked her cousin. A simple question, but Hro liked it. She was obviously very proud of her special eyes.

It's just great. Having both of them I can copy technicks and see everything around me. This makes me absolutely undefeatable. –she puffed herself, activating both eyes, to show her greatness. Reika nodded. Byakugan and sharingan are indeed special. But when together…

Undefeatable you say? Tell me, do you have both eyes activated when fighting?

Of course I have. Isn't this obvious?

No. Because byakugan and sharingan are two different types of vision. I don't think it's very comfortable to fight when you see your opponent half normal and half consisting of chakra holes and circulation system. Or shall I say even more blurred, because human eyes have a dual part of field of vision. –Reika surprised everybody. She indeed made a good point. And she noticed something very important that others didn't. Hro was impressed.

Well… I see you're quite sharp-witted. This must be the same family genes. Yes, you're right, it wouldn't be so comfortable. But let me explain. When I fight, I keep both eyes activated, but I only keep the one I need more at the moment opened. The other one is closed. So, for example: if I'm close to my opponent, I close my right eyes and attack with the Hyuuga style. If I notice my opponent performing a jutsu, I close my left eyes and use sharingan to read through the opponent's technick. It's not so difficult, you just need to be careful and quick. Anyway, that's how I fight, unless the opponent is much weaker than me. Then I can keep both eyes open, because half this and half that vision doesn't disturb me. –explained Hro. Reika nodded in understanding. Yes, this was making sense. But there was one more disadvantage of having both sharingan and byakugan.

It seems that you're very lucky with such abilities. –admitted Takeru. Reika didn't agree at all.

It sure is, grandpa. If we miss the fact Hro's byakugan will never be as good as for example your's. –at this time Reika's opinion worried Hro and astonished the rest.

Why, Reika? –asked Takeru. In his opinion, having both special eye technicks had no disadvantage. It was making Hro powerful. Special. What could be wrong with it.

Do you know, why do we have two eyes, not one? –Reika's response was another question. This Takeru didn't know. Seeing that, Reika continued.

We have two eyes so we could see in 3D. One eye will never be as good as one, because with just one eye you can't measure the distance properly. Naturally, people who lost one of the eyes for some reasons still can go on with no special troubles, but during a fight, this matters. I believe Hro has no problems with the sharingan, because one eyes is enough to copy a jutsu, but with byakugan it's different. Her vision isn't sharp enough to locate such a small point like tenketsu and she has a huge percentage of missing it. –silence. This was smart. So smart. The Hyuuga girl was impairing the greatness of the successor of Konoha's both special eye types. With such easiness. The youngest one of the people gathered in the room was paralyzing the rest with the power of her brain. And, what was the worst, it wasn't just nonsense theories. She was absolutely right.

Isn't this right, Miss Wonderful? –Reika turned to Hro, proud that she worked her out. Itachi's daughter was in shock. Total brick up. She has been cracked by a brat. No way. She didn't expect her cousin to be such a good analyzer. She thought Reika is an average kid, nothing more than a dust by her feet. Now she saw that she thought wrong. She smirked. Yes, it is, afterall, her family.

Bravo, Reika. You found my weak point. Congratulations. –Hro ironically clapped her hands a few times.

Yeah. –nodded Reika proudly.

But. There is no weak point that is unable to deal with. I fight with this style for a long time already and I rarely miss a tenketsu.

But, you still have to be very careful with the Hyuuga style. –greened Reika. Hro had to agree with her.

Yeah. Anyway, I wouldn't want to change any single detail about myself. I am proud of who I am. Proud of being the first ever half Uchiha half Hyuuga. And proud of being the only person who is able to use both sharingan and byakugan. –Hro puffed herself again. At this moment Neji, who has been silent till now, got interested.

The only person able to use both sharingan and byakugan? Then what about your brother? –he asked. Ryoka and Hro sighed.

Kwan hasn't developed a sharingan yet. –explained Ryoka. This surprised Neji.

Really? That's weird. As far as I know, his father developed and mastered the sharingan at age of 8. Kwan should have already have his. By the way, Hro, how old were you when you developed a sharingan?

Six. –said Hro simply. Six? Six years old? She was two years younger than her father when she developed a sharingan? No way. Is she really that good? Wow. What a girl to be such a prodigy. Even greater than her father. That's so good she will be a shinobi of Konoha. Who knows what might have been if she one day would decide to take over the world. With such potential. She would have no problems. Right. As expected from Itachi's child. Takeru whistled in admiration.

Phew phew. That's quite an achievement. Especially for a girl. If my teacher was right, the last female Uchiha who developed a sharingan before the age of 15 was your great-great-grandmother. Yeah, she was famous of her talent and rigor. She could shake the whole clan more than any guy would be able to when she was a leader.

WHAT? What did you say? –Hro's eyes winded. She stared at her grandfather, as if he was crazy.

Well, I said that when your great-great-grandmother was a leader, she was shaking the clan more than any guy could shake and was famous of her talent and rigor. –repeated Takeru. Hro went even more pale than she usually was.

You mean… there was a female leader in the Uchiha clan? –she asked shyly. She looked to be afraid of what may she hear, but she desired this knowledge. She desired the truth.

Well, yes. In every Leaf clan women can become leaders as well as men. Didn't your father tell you this? –no. he didn't tell. It was more than obvious. Hro stared at Takeru for a few more seconds. Than she lowered her head. She felt anger. Shame. Disappoint.

What a liar. –she whispered in an empty tone. The situation was getting dangerous. Ryoka put an arm over her daughter's shoulder.

Hro, honey, I understand how do you feel but…

You do understand nothing. –Hro didn't let her mother finish. Ryoka stopped speaking. The atmosphere was getting turbid. What happened? The rest of the group didn't understand. But they didn't dare to ask.

Forgive me my rudeness, mother. And everybody, please excuse me. –with that Hro stood up and headed towards the exit.

Hro! Wait, we can find a solution for this! –Ryoka tried to stop her daughter. Hro stopped. She didn't turn to her mother however. She sighed.

Mother… What can we do? I've been trying to convince him. You've been trying to convince him. What would the fact we know he fooled us all, saying that there were no female leaders in the Uchiha history, change? Nothing. He is stubborn. He won't change his decision. Even if you tell him to sleep on the couch unless he does. –with that Hro left the room. Ryoka sighed.

Itachi, you asshole. Why do you have to be so unfair towards her? –she whispered. But knew that there's no answer to this. Now, when the atmosphere calmed down a little, the rest of the family could learn what was the point.

Ryoka, what did Hro mean? –Neji was the one brave enough to ask. Ryoka sighed again and explained.

To put it short: Itachi's ambition was to have a male heir. When Hro was born, he was disappointed, but acknowledged her, because he saw a great potential in her. We agreed that we want to have more than just one child. I've gotten pregnant again. Itachi reposed on this child. But when Kwan was born, he was more than disappointed. He found our son too weak and wanted us to try again. I objected. My rejection pissed him of, but he respected it. Having a strong daughter and a weak son, he chose a son for his heir. When the children were little, they had no problems with it, but when Hro got older, she started trying to convince her father to change his decision. But he told her that in his clan there is a tradition that only men can become leaders. Since then she gave up on trying. But she never accepted Itachi's chose at all. –the story made a huge impression on the Hyuugas. It was so sad. So unfair. So moving. Poor Hro.

No wonder she didn't. How could he do such a low thing to his own daughter? –Reika was touched. She hated all forms of discrimination. Most of all, discrimination against Branch House members. But hatred towards discrimination against women was right after that.

As you see, he could. –said Ryoka simply.

Didn't you try to make him change his mind? –asked Hiana, surprised that her sister, being a woman, agreed to such a precedent.

I did. I've been trying many times. But he is too stubborn. Besides, it is his clan, he's the boss. It is he, who has the right to make decisions. There isn't much I can do about it.

That's too bad. Sooner or later, he's gonna regret this choice. If he had a daughter first, it means that his clan was destined to be lead by a woman. –said Neji. As always, he believed that destiny can't be changed. And as far as Ryoka's case goes… well, it looks like her destiny was to escape the Hyuuga destiny. And thanks God for it.

Try to tell this to Itachi. –said Ryoka with irony.

I will. –announced Neji. That surprised Ryoka.

You will? –she asked.

Yes. Itachi needs someone who would knock him off his perch. I think I am the right person for this job. I'll talk to him, like a man to a man. –so he wants to help. He wants to make Itachi change his unfair choice. But will he be able to? Perhaps Itachi would rather listen to a man, but knowing him there wasn't much chance for achieving much.

Heh. It would be easier to squeeze water from a stone than to make Itachi change his mind. But thanks for good intentions.

You'll thank me when I'm done with him. And even if he won't listen to me, someone or something will make him change his mind. It is Hro's destiny to become the head of the Uchiha. And nobody will change it. Even him.……………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

Kage Bushin no jutsu! –a group consisting of twenty clones appeared in front of Kitoro. The girl smiled. She was doing better and better.

Alright, ladies! Who of you can read? –she asked. All of the clones rised their hands.

And who can write? –asked Kitoro, happy that everybody could read. This time four clones lowered their hands.

Who can count to ten? –six clones lowered their hands.

And to twelve? –another six clones lowered their hands. Kitoro sighed. Four clones left. Not that bad. She was improving with Kage Bushin. But not as much as she wanted to.

Fine. You four stay here, the rest: sayonara. –ordered the blonde girl. Sixteen clones disappeared.

Okay. So, everybody. Let's see how good you are with the jyuuken.

Hey, boss, we have a visitor. –noticed one of the clones, pointing behind Kitoro. The girl turned to see who it is. A certain Uchiha boy. Coming shyly, smiling weakly. God, why do I loose my whole self confidence anytime I get in her sight?

Oh, Ideo. What a surprise. –Kitoro was happy to see him. Good. That gave him a little more confidence.

Hi, Kitoro-chan. So, you didn't confuse me with Kai?

Nope. I know Kai has music sessions at this time. Plus I know he is not allowed to wear blue, because you agreed this color is reserved for you. Anyway, what's your case for coming? –to ask you out, he thought. But he couldn't say it straight away. She would get scared. Or think it's a joke. He must do it in diplomatic way. And he knew exactly how.

Well… I was going to Ichiraku Ramen, and I thought… I wouldn't want to go alone, and since Kai is busy… and since you like ramen so much.. I thought…

Of course I would like to go! –she yelled overjoyed. Ideo blushed. She agreed to go. It's good. It's not bad. Okay, she doesn't know it is supposed to be a date, but it's alright. She agreed, and that matters.

Well… shall we go then?

Absolutely. –confirmed Kitoro.

Hey, boss! What about us? –asked one of the Bushins.

Sorry gregorry, ladies. Sayonara. –Kitoro clapped her hands. The four Bushins disappeared. The girl turned to her friend.

Alright. Let's go.

Okay…………………………………………………………………...

………………………………………………………………………….

Marta: Okay. I have nothing else to say. Thanks for being with me. (IGM: You lazy ass! Just tell them you have spend two months on resting before starting to write this chapter!) None of your concern. (I'm sure they have noticed during writing which parts you were having writers block!) SIGHS. Whatever. Huge thanks to all reviewers.


	14. To be or not to be

NOTE: GEEEEEZ. Once again, shorter chapter. It seems like what I originally planned to be one chapter will be three or four chapters. Weird, isn't it? But anyway, I guess this option is better for you. You don't have to wait that long. This chapter is senseless and sucks, but Nevermind. Try to enjoy it anyway.

Dragon Man 180 – Yes, Itachi sure needs this.

About Kisame: soon you shall know. But I may assure you: wherever he is, he is having fun . Heh, that's the most mysterious thing in my fic so on! Where is Kisame? Hahahah! (IGM: I bet you don't know it yourself, do you?) Of course I know. I am almighty writer of this fic and I know everything.

Jinky-Kurapica – I'm glad you're glad. Well, it was early January. I know it's long, I know how nervous are people who wait for the next chapter, but on the end of the previous chapter I told you not expect it sooner than in March. Sorry for being a cliffhanger.

About Neji (ekhemyourfatherekhem) fighting Itachi (ekhemyouruncleekhem), let me quote Kouji,Heh... Where is this world going to... Everything has to be solved by violence...". Well, fight is not impossible, but knowing Itachi (ehemyouruncleehem) he won't consider Neji (ehemyourfatherehem) as a worthy opponent, so there'll rather be no fight.

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 14 –To be or not to be 

–How can I help you? –asked the waiter, seeing two new guests.

–Curry with cheese ramen for me. –ordered Kitoro.

–The same for me. –added Ideo.

–Five minutes. –announced the waiter and went to take care of the order. The two were left alone. Absolutely alone. Ideo was starting to get nervous. Her presence was making him shy, and now he was right next to her with nobody else around. Okay, Ideo, don't panic. Just talk to her. It's not so difficult. Speak.

–So, you like curry with cheese ramen? –Kitoro started the conversation and cured Ideo's panic. Thanks God, she was quite a talkative person. A real spirit of the company (a polish phrase meaning a person who keeps the atmosphere on the parties good). That would be very helpful for the Uchiha boy.

–Oh yes, I do. I like spicy food in general. –he admitted.

–Yeah, me too. I hate when the food is insipid. Eating should be pleasure, and what's the pleasure when there's no spirit in food? I always say: the food is the body, but the sauces are the spirit. Wouldn't you agree, Ideo?

–You're absolutely right. There's no good food without good sauces. Thanks God, my mom likes to do experiments and she uses lots of different sauces. –Ideo was feeling more and more confident. The conversation was on and it was going good. He was afraid that he'll have no topic to talk about with Kitoro, but now he knew it was pointless. Afterall, everything can be a good topic, even food.

–You're lucky.

–Not always. She sometimes cooks something, that is uneatable. I'll never forget her fishy pancakes. –the boy giggled at the memory.

–Fishy pancakes? –Kitoro got interested.

–Yeah. Not only they smelled like a fish but they tasted like a fish too. –Kitoro laughed at this.

–Oh, poor you. Fishy pancakes (giggles)… hold me (laugh). –her laugh made Ideo laugh as well. Yeah, how funny bad memories turn out to be the funniest ones. But is it always? Ideo wondered, if Kitoro still remembers that day. For him, it was the day when he understood what is power about. But he also made her see himself as a cruel bastard. Does she still thinks of him in bad way? She doesn't seem to. But if she is just pretending to?

–Here's your ramen. –the waiter placed the two bowls in front of our friends. Kitoro immediately took care of her bowl.

–Man, that sure was long. Itadakimasu. –she said and started to eat.

–Itadakimasu. –Ideo started to eat as well. He indeed loved spicy food. It was like a fire in the throat. A fire, that burned inside his stomach. Cause, as we all know very well, fire was the speciality of the Uchiha clan. Fire was power. It could bring everything down. It was uncontrollable. Which Ideo was about to learn. But, let's don't forestall the facts.

–By the way, Kitoro-chan. How is it been going lately? –asked Ideo between the slurps.

–Oh, not that bad. I made a decision, that will have a huge meaning for the future of my clan. –answered Kitoro in as airily, as if her decision didn't have any meaning afterall.

–Oh, really? What is it? –he got curious.

–Nothing much. I gave up my rights for the leadership. –that was the last thing Ideo expected to hear.

–What?

–That what I said. I've been thinking about it for a very long time, and I decided Iruka would make a better leader than I would. I think it's the best I can to for my clan. –she explained. He couldn't believe this. Yes, Kitoro has been saying that she is considering giving up her rights, but he would never think she could really do this. Oh no. He can't let this happen. He must make her believe in herself. He must.

–Kitoro-chan, this is not truth. Your brother wouldn't make a better leader than you. You are not doing good leaving your clan to him, while you could fulfill a leader's duties so much better.

–Heh. You are being nice, Ideo, but it is you who is wrong, not me. Ask anyone if Iruka would be a better leader than me and everybody will tell you he would.

–If somebody would ask me, I would say he wouldn't. It is you who had been taught and trained to become the head of the Hyuuga, not him. Besides, you have lots of leader skills. You have talent. You really should think about it.

–I told you I was thinking about it for a long time. I have no leader skills, Ideo. I'm just a prankster, who hates being responsible for anything. I would ruin my clan. I tell you, if I wouldn't give my rights up, I would regret that in future.

–No, Kitoro-chan. You are far more than just a prankster. You are a genius. Who else but a genius would fool all of the Academy teachers and let us kids have the whole building just for us?

–Yeah, that's nothing. I simply made one Bushin, went to the teachers' room with it, we did Sexy-no-Jutsu in versions for both genders, tied the teachers up, treated them with some medic sleeping gas which I sto… umh, borrowed from my mother, and that's it. Nothing so special. Any fool could do it.

–Well, okay, but not any fool could change such heartless bastard like me. Kitoro-chan, it is you, who made me realize how foolish I was. It is you, whom I own who I am now. You taught me what power is. You taught me what being a true leader is. Kitoro-chan, there are not so many good leaders in this worlds. It happens very rarely that a person with a potential to be a leader is born to be one. You are that kind of person, you are gifted. If you waste this chance, you will regret it in the future. And your clan will regret it. You are the right person on the right place. You must believe in yourself. –he kept on trying to make her change her mind. Kitoro did listen to him carefully, but she didn't seem to believe in his words. She was absolutely sure what she's doing is right. And she was surprised that anyone could think it isn't. Everybody could admit she is not suitable for becoming a leader. Accept for him. But what's one person comparing to the whole village? He sounds so sure. So inspiring. Waking up her potentials, which she kept hidden as deep as possible. It wasn't that she has no skills for being a leader. She had them. But she kept on hiding them, covering them with pulling pranks. She can't be a leader. Why? She kept on saying it's because she thinks Iruka would be better on this job. But her main reason was different. She was afraid. She didn't want to be responsible for the cruelty of her clan. She couldn't imagine herself torturing the Branch House members. No. No way. She could remember.

SLASHBACK

–Reika! Reika-chan! –little Kitoro yelled, as only her friend and her parents appeared. Of all the guests, they were the ones she awaited the most. It was her birthday. Very boring birthday. Her grandfather made a party at the Hyuuga Main household. A very boring party. Very official. With lots of boring adult Hyuugas in kimonos, talking about things Kitoro didn't understand. That wasn't exactly the way she would like to celebrate her birthday. Her mother explained to her, that the birthday of a heiress is an important event for the clan, and they have to celebrate it in this official way, but she didn't like that. Fortunately, there were some children around to play with. She had her little brother Iruka and cousin Mariko. But most of all, she had Reika. Her best friend.

–How good to see you!

–Good to see you too. Happy birthday Kitoro-chan. –the two girls hugged each other. Kitoro was overjoyed. She didn't notice concern on Reika's parents' faces. Neither did she notice concern on her own parents' faces.

–Come, I want to show you something! –not waiting from wishes from Neji and Hiana, Kitoro immediately dragged Reika aside. Away from all those firm, serious adults. It was a friend-friend thing.

–What is it, Kitoro-chan? –asked Reika, when they got away enough. Kitoro showed her two neck chains. There was a coin with engraved bird on each. A pigeon, to be exact.

–Wow. What is this?

–Those are the pigeons of friendship. I've got them from my mom as a birthday gift. She told me to keep one and give another one to a friend. And as long as we wear them, we are friends and our friendship is undestroyable. Come on, take one! –Kitoro encouraged Reika. Reika looked at the pigeons. They were beautiful. They must've been engraved by a very gifted person. So shiny. Seemed to be made gold. And they were a crest of friendship. She was chosen by Kitoro to share that kind of special friendship with her. That was really stirring.

–Heh. Thank you, Kitoro-chan. I will never take it of. –said Reika, taking one of the pigeons from her friend and putting it on. Kitoro followed her example and put her pigeon on.

–Right! We are best friends forever and more! And nothing's gonna break it! –assured Kitoro. But her grandfather had other plans. He was looking in the direction of the two girls with a very serious look on his face. This alarmed Neji. Can this be it? No. It's too early. For sure.

–Well, Neji. –the head of the Hyuuga turned to his nephew. Neji felt fear. Calm down, calm down, it's alright, nothing's gonna happen. No.

–I'm going to borrow Reika for a while. –the judgement was passed. Neji felt his heart stops. Memories. Fears. He knew this will come. But now?

–Now? But Hiashi-sama, isn't this still too early? I mean, she is not even 4 yet.

–But she will be next month. Besides, who said four is the only age the seal can be carved in?

–Well, no one, but we could wait till Iruka-sama's third birthday. That's in five months. Isn't this a better time option?

–The decision is not up to you, Neji. Now or in five months, it's not a big difference. Your daughter is already ready to take it. Call her. –so now. Irrevocably. Gush, it's too early. Still too early. Neji felt pity for his little daughter. He wished she didn't have to get through this. He hoped she will be given half a year more to enjoy her careless childhood and freedom. But, afterall, she has never been free at all. She was born as a Branch House member. To protect the blood of the Hyuuga. It was decided at the very beginning. It was decided even before she was born. It was unavoidable. Loosing faith in making Hiashi change his decision, Neji sighed and was about to call his daughter, but he didn't have to. She was already here.

–Ka-chan! To-chan! Look! –she called, showing the gift from Kitoro to Hiana and Neji. Hiana did her best to smile. She heard what Hiashi said and knew what it means.

–Oh. It's beautiful.

–Isn't it? I've got it from Kitoro-chan!

–From now on, you are supposed to call my granddaughter ,Kitoro-sama". –Hiashi cut in seriously. Little Reika didn't understand. She looked at the Hyuuga leader with confusion. He sighed. Darn, why do all those children have to be so darn cute? It makes sealing them difficult. Hiashi would never admit it, but he had more and more problems with doing his job. But he couldn't retire yet. He was too afraid of leaving everything to Hinata. And Naruto. He was even afraid to think what might happen if they take the leading. It wasn't the right time yet. So, all he could do was to act like a tyrant and hang on. He couldn't let himself be weak. Somebody might have used it against him. No. He must not let this happen. He is responsible for the whole clan. He must do his job. Because nobody will do it for him. Not yet. Hinata is too kindhearted. Well, he should have paid more attention to her. But he won't repeat this mistake. He'll make sure the next in line, Kitoro, will be able to handle being the head of the clan. Definitely.

–Kitoro! –he called his granddaughter. Kitoro came immediately.

–Yes, grandpa? What is it? –she asked. He got right down to the business.

–Kitoro, you are four years old now, you're a big girl, and it's the time for you to understand your place. You are the first born child of my firstborn child, which makes you second person in line. One day, you are going to be the leader of our clan. Now, I'll show you one of your future duties. Watch carefully.

–Hai.

–Good. Reika, look at me. –both girls were beginning to feel unsure. What is Hiashi going to do? And how is it connected with them? They were about to learn. In a cruel way.

END SLASHBACK

She could remember. She could remember, how did her best friend was sealed right in front of her. She could remember, how afraid Reika was, after Hiashi tortured her parents, just to show. To show Reika, what power does the Main House have over Branch House. To show Kitoro, what being a head of the Hyuuga means. It took very long for Reika to start calling Kitoro ,Kitoro-chan" again, even in private. And it even longer for Kitoro to accept the cruel tradition. In fact, she never accepted it at all. And she would never imagine herself fulfilling such duties. Duties? Tortures. That's what it is. And she kept a grudge towards her grandfather. She begun to make him see her from her worst side. That's when her prank pulling started. The victim of the first prank was Hiashi himself. Kitoro painted a bird in the cage symbol on his forehead, while he was napping. It took him two weeks of intensive brushing and washing with many different gels and washing liquids to get rid of it. Branch House members were silently grateful for Kitoro for doing that. But it wasn't enough for her. She was trying to convince herself, that such cruel future is not necessary. She kept on running away from responsibilities and was acting like an idiot. But as she grew older, she realized there is nothing she can do to prevent it. Accept for giving up her rights. This meant framing her brother into the job, but she knew there is no other way. Even if her inner self wanted to prove, how great leader would she make. To prove, that she is more than just an irresponsible brat. To be respected. But the loyalty to her friends was stronger. Afterall, she and Reika are still wearing those pigeons of friendship. This matters. More than anything else. Besides, everybody fell for Kitoro's plan and believed she would ruin the Hyuuga clan once she becomes a leader. Everyone, accept Ideo.

–I do believe, Ideo. I believe I could be a good leader if I only wanted to. –she said, completely amazing him.

–So why are you doing this? –he kept on asking. No. She won't tell him. She won't tell anyone about her true reasonings for giving up her rights to the leadership. Her grandfather may find it out. And that she didn't want. So she must lie. In all ways, just not to admit what it is all about. To anyone. And to herself.

–Because it's easier this way. I don't want to be stuck in some office and do paper works. I don't want do deal with some business men. I don't want to be responsible for the cursed seals. I want to be free from any responsibilities. Being a leader is too difficult. I have a brother who I can frame into doing this job. So why should I worry? –so this was it. She was doing this because of laziness. Because she wanted to have easy life, according to the rule Hakuna Matata. No worries. Ideo felt huge disappoint. A great, painful disappoint. The girl who told him that putting yourself before your people is the worst mistake a leader can make was doing exactly that kind of mistake. She was betraying her own ideals. And what's the worst, she didn't feel guilty because of it. Could she forget? No. It wasn't it. It wasn't the Kitoro he knew. It wasn't her style. It must be something else. Something different. But what? Think, Ideo. You can find it out. If you only try. Suddenly, Ideo realized. It wasn't the responsibility she wanted to avoid.

SLASHBACK

Listen, Ideo. I will tell you, like a future leader to a future leader. According to you, power is fun. It's welfare. It makes everybody love you and respect you. But for me, power is something far different. It's responsibility. A leader is a person who makes decisions in the name of the clan. It's a person, who can't make mistakes. Because if he does, everybody will have to pay the price. In my clan, the leader lives under a pressure of keeping up cruel traditions of our ancestors. Traditions, he cannot change, for the sake of the ones that have lived before us. For the sake of the clan. And he is the person to be hated by everyone. Because nobody would love a tyrant, who is given the right to kill. A person, who focuses his power on terror. And that's what being a leader of the Hyuuga means. Please, think about it.

END SLASHBACK

–Because by doing so you show that you are a coward. –he said, making her choke with ramen.

–Excuse me? –she turned to him.

–A coward. Forgive me I say so, Kitoro-chan, but it's truth. It's not you hate responsibility. You are afraid. Afraid of being a bad leader. Afraid of letting everybody down. Afraid of being the one everybody will hate. I know you befriend Branch House members. It's for them you are giving up your rights. You don't want to be the one they'll have to fear. You don't want to loose your friends. Or am I wrong? –shock. Pure, deep shock. How could he know? How in the? No. He read in her like in an opened book. And now, when he saw fear in her eyes, he could be sure he's right.

–How… how do you know?

–Because I know you, Kitoro-chan. I know how kind-hearted you are and how do you feel about the rules of the Hyuuga. And believe me, leaving this job to someone else is not a solution. Iruka is more delicate than you. More emotional. He wouldn't survive under such pressure. He wouldn't make it. But you are strong. You know a lot about crimes and penalties, since you have been sentenced for vandalism so many times. And since you are so close with Branch House members, they would know you do understand them. I'm sure they are awaiting the day you'll become their leader. Because they know you are good and you would treat them fair. They trust you, Kitoro-chan. Don't throw their trust away. That's what a coward would do. But you are no coward. You are Uzumaki Kitoro. The blessing of the Hyuuga clan. –his words were drilling her heart. Waking the conscience up. And making it hurt. Making it's way through her whole body like a poison. She lowered her head. Ideo was right. How could she be so selfish? How could she be such a coward? How could she be so stupid? Stupid to believe she'll escape her problem by giving up. So simply. She should have known, that among the Hyuuga, nothing's simple. The Main House members may think of her as of an irresponsible brat. She doesn't care. But the Branch House members… They trust her. She is their hope. Hope that, the future will be better. How many times have Reika told her this? How many times have her Branch House cousins assured her they're proud of her and happy for having her as a future leader? And she was betraying their trust. Betraying her ideals. Betraying herself. When she was younger, she believed she will be able to make both Houses satisfied. But the older she grew, the more she doubted it. So she decided to give her right up. The easiest thing that was to do. Only cowards choose the easiest way. Cowards. She felt embarrassed. Embarrassed of her weakness. And of her foolishness.

–Ideo… I… I didn't… I just… I can't do this.

–You can. Of course you can.

–Why do you think so?

–Because no leader is worse than a one that puts himself before his people. –this sentence hit her like a thunder from the bright sky. No leader worse than the one that puts himself before his people? Gush, why does it makes her feel so strange? She've heard this before. But where?

–Who told you this? –she asked. So she forgot. Forgot her own words. But he wasn't going to point it out. This could be too much for her.

–One girl whose name was Uzumaki Kitoro. –he reminded her. Her eyes winded. She said this? She? But… Yes. She could remember. Those were her words. The words she said back then. How could she forget about it? God. Back then, she taught him what being a leader is. Now, it was his turn to teach her. Okay. Alright. Nothing happened. He's just paying his debt. An apprentice surpassed the teacher. How funny. She smiled.

–Ideo… thank you.

–No. I thank you. You taught me this in first place.

–But I forgot all about it. And you reminded me. Now I see how blind I was. And you opened my eyes. Thank you, Ideo. You are a real friend. –a real friend. Friend. Just a friend. Well. Rome wasn't built at once. Ideo answered with a smile. This is a very good beginning. He took his bowl and raised it.

–So, to the friendship?

–To the friendship. Bottoms up. –agreed Kitoro. She took her bowl raised it against Ideo's. They hit the bowls and finished the ramen. Yeah. Good and delicious beginning.

–Here's the bill. –said the waiter, placing a piece of paper in front of the two. Kitoro put her hand inside her pocket, in search for some coins, but before she could find them, she heard Ideo's voice.

–For the both of us. –and a sound of metal hitting the blade. He was paying for her as well? No way.

–What? But Ideo…

–No, Kitoro-chan. I invited you and I pay. Besides, a gentleman's pride wouldn't bare to let the woman pay for their meal. –after hearing this, she didn't argue anymore. Afterall, Ideo was Kai's brother. And Kai was always paying for both his teammates when they went out together. Although it was Kitoro, who had the biggest pocket money among the gang. Even knowing this, Kai would never let her or Reika pay. He always adduced gentleman's pride. And the fact Kitoro spends most of her money on pranks, so, afterall, he is the richest one among the gang. So, the only thing Kitoro and Reika could do was to let him pay. But they never let him give the tip.

–Fine. As you wish, gentleboy. But I give the tip.

–Oh no, I can't let this be, madmousel (or something like this).

–Come on, it's just a tip.

–I invited you.

–Listen, your gentleman's pride is one thing, but my woman's pride is other thing, and it doesn't allow me to burden you with paying for everything.

–Well… alright then. I shall accept your decision.

–Thanks. –so, Kitoro gave the tip. After the bill was settled, the two left the restaurant in good moods. That Ideo. He was smart. And he told her the truth straight into the face. Like a real friend. Kitoro smiled slightly to herself. Yes. He is definitely worth trust.

–Yeah, that's what I needed. We should talk with each other more often. –ascertained Kitoro. At first Ideo wasn't sure if she meant ramen or the talk, but the second sentence made it clear. So she enjoyed their time. Good. Very good. He didn't expect it would be this easy and nice. Not so scary as he thought it would be. He was so lucky.

–I definitely agree. You know, I know a nice bar on the outskirt of the bazaar. They have 25 different flavors of pizza to choose. We may go there next time.

–Sounds good. I like this deal.

–Then we have a deal.

–Yeah. You know, Ideo. I must say it: You are a very cool guy. –a very cool guy. She said he's a very cool guy. The most beautiful sentence he've ever heard. Too beautiful to be real.

–I really am? –he asked, doubting if it's really happening. Maybe it's just a dream? If it is, please let it go on forever. And if it's no, it's even better then.

–Sure you are. Didn't you know you and Kai were holding the two top positions of the popularity ranking (?) at the Academy? Even such ungirlish girl like me knows about it.

–Yeah, I've heard about it. He had the first rank, and I had the second rank. I was jealous about him, but the fact he had more troubles dealing with the fan girls was making me happy.

–You remember when I told you that you mustn't feel you're better than Kai?

–Of course I do. Great thanks for that.

–Well, the rule works in both directions. You mustn't feel you're worse than him. If you want to know my humble opinion, Kai was considered to be cooler just because most of girls from our year liked such dark, outsiderish types like him. If they were more fans of cool, smart, subtle types, you would be the one on the lead. –cool, smart, subtle. Ideo absorbed her words as if he was a sponge. She was thinking good of him. So good. Now he was absolutely sure: he is dreaming. There was no way for reality to be this good.

–And you, Kitoro-chan, what type do you like more: dark outsiderish or cool smart subtle? –he risked to ask this question. This was a difficult one for Kitoro. She ,umhed" and scratched her head in gesture of thinking. She have never thought about that. She have never thought of what type of boy does she like. She just found this whole Uchiha-obsession stupid and annoying. But now, when he asked, she had to say something.

–What type do I like? Well… I don't know myself… you… emh… I don't really… If I would have to choose… I think I choose answer B. But don't tell Kai, okay? You know, he's my teammate, he may… –the answer B. She chose answer B. SHE SAID SHE LIKES THE TYPES LIKE HIM. Now he knew he died and gone to heaven. It was a strange feeling. Like if a volcano had erupted inside of him. A waterfall of some unknown power he have never felt before. It was so weird. But he enjoyed this feeling. He enjoyed it so much. More than anything before. He prayed that the time could stop in this very second. To let him enjoy it for a little time more. He wondered, if it's the right moment to tell her about his feelings. Or maybe he should wait a little longer, to make sure she likes him back. Yes, that's what he'll do. It's safer this way. He can't ruin what he has achieved until now. He won't risk like this. He knows Kitoro thinks good of him and that's more than he expected to hear after first ,date". He have almost reached perfection. Almost, because he notice something worries Kitoro. She looks as if she saw a ghost. But why? What could've…? Oh no. Not this. No way. It's too early for this to happen. But if…? God, that would be the worst thing that could happen in such moment. Please, let it be not what I think it is, please, please, please. Ideo defeated his fear and looked in the direction Kitoro was looking… And he knew his life had ended………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………….

–Geez, how pity Shigeru wasn't home. –sighed Iruka, heading towards the Hyuuga Main Household, where his parents were now, after he didn't find his friend home. He wanted to tell him about what happened at the Uchihas. About how his grandfather arranged an incursion on the Uchiha household. About how he learned that Kwan and Hro are half Uchihas half Hyuugas, and the woman who gave birth to them is a Branch House Hyuuga that escaped her destiny. About how the whole family stood up to Hiashi. About how the mothers of Hro, Kwan and Reika fought against Yamato's father and his brother. About how Madoka turned out to be a noble that is being hunted by a terrorist organization leaded by her stepbrother. So much to tell. And his best friend wasn't home. Surely his mother or sister or both of them framed him into some works again. As usual. Sighs. Perhaps he'll be able to tell Yamato. He should be in the Hyuuga Household Hospital Wing, since his father and uncle were lying there, damaged after the battle against Ryoka and Hiana. Yep, it was a great fight. No wonder Kwan is so good. Witch such a brilliant mother. Although father told Iruka, that Kwan's father, Itachi, is the one that holds the greatest power, Iruka still believed that genes only from the father couldn't have made a child so special. But Nevermind. What matters, is that they could stay in Konoha and be free from the cursed seal. Geez, Branch House members are gonna make this day their national festival. In honor of the first ever Branch House member allowed to live without the bird in the cage seal. This day will also be a national festival for Iruka. The day, that made him sure Hro and Kwan will stay in the village. Now he'll have a chance to get closer to Hro. But first, he must make her notice him. Perhaps the fact he is the grandson of the Hyuuga Main leader will bother her, but afterall, he took the Branch members' side during that event. He hoped she'll appreciate it. He hoped she will at least don't think of him as an enemy. Because that he wouldn't stand.

–Heh… this won't be easy. But nothing is easy in this world afterall. –he said to himself, as he was getting close to the bridge. The famous red bridge, team 7's meeting point. He had to cross it to get to his destination. He liked this bridge. It was a special place for his father. The place where he and his teammates spend thousands of hours waiting for their sensei Kakashi to appear. Iruka was thankful to his father that he called him his Academy teacher's name instead of his jounin teacher's name. He liked the name Iruka far better than Kakashi. And since he had blue hair (dark but still), the name that meant ,dolphin" was describing him better than the name meaning ,scarecrow" would ever do. But he never said it out loud. Kakashi might have heard it and feel sorry. And Iruka didn't like to make people feel sorry. It was exactly the other way round. He liked to comfort people. To help them get rid of their troubles. And he was good at it. However, even he wouldn't expect, whom will he have a chance to help today. The bridge was in his sight now. He could hear the water blow and silent bird chirping. At this time, there are no people around. Accept for one person. Iruka stopped. Somebody was sitting on the crash barrier. He couldn't see the face, because this person was covering it with her sleeve. But he could figure out it was a girl. It looked like she's crying. This sight Iruka couldn't stand. He decided to find out what happened and help the girl, as much as he'll be able to. He walked to her. As only his foot hit the floor of the bridge (?), the girl noticed the sound and turned her face at him. And he froze. Two different eyes were looking at him from the pale face.

–H… Hro? –he smothered. Oh God, he didn't recognize her at first. How could he? He could have notice. Not good, Iruka. You didn't cut a dash.

–Oh. It's you. –she said. Her voice was quite normal. No cracking. But she definitely was crying. Her face was wet and there were heats on her eyes. So something bothered her. But what? Iruka was about to find out.

–Yes, it's me. So… what happened? –he asked shyly.

–Why do you think something had to happen?

–You were crying.

–Do you have any problems with it? –her tone got a little nervous.

–No, I don't, but it seems like you have a problem. And you know, I thought… perhaps I could help you?

–Fuck of. –she drawled, making him feel ants on his backbone. She was scary. Hro isn't the type that will let somebody help her that easy. But Iruka isn't the type that will give up that easy. Not when the person he wants to help is this girl.

–Geez, Hro, why do you have such antipathy towards me? Is that because I'm from the Main House? –he asked, praying she won't tell his yes.

–No. It's not the antipathy. It's just… sighs… I don't want anyone to help me. –she doesn't want help? Is she like Madoka, thinking that it's just a mercy? Does she want to deal with her problems on her own? Or maybe she has complexes?

–Why? Do you think you don't deserve help? –this question hit her right in the heart.

SLASHBACK

–Hro-chan, where are we going? –asked the girl that was following Hro. Both of them were about ten years old. They were in some forest.

–Somewhere cool. I have a surprise for you there. –Hro told the other girl, not turning to her.

–Wow. What kind of? –asked Hro's comrade, getting excited.

–What kind of surprise would it be if I tell you? –Hro's response was a question.

–Oh, come on! Can't you at least give me a tip of what may this be? –pleased the brown eyed. Hro sighed.

–Well, Akemi-chan… this will be something special. Very special. With this gift, I'll show you my gratefulness for everything you've done for me. For everything I didn't deserve.

END SLASHBACK

–I… no… it's... You won't be able to help me anyway.

–And what if I will? –he smirked.

–You won't.

–You wanna bet? –he offered. Geez, this kid is stubborn. But if he offers a bet…

–Sure, why not. –yeap. Like mother, like daughter. Loves bets.

–Okay. If I will be able to help you, you'll have to do me a favor and other way round. Bet?

–Bet. –and they shock their hands. Iruka smiled to himself. The plan went well. Hro fell for his trap. And they say it's guys who let women manipulate them that easily.

–So, what's the problem? –alright. Now, when they had a bet, she has to tell him. Sighs. She doesn't like to share her sorrows with anyone but her brother and mother. But in this case, she can do an exception.

–Sighs. My father. You know, he is the older of the last remaining two from the old clan, which makes his our leader. Theoretically. Although I am the first born to him, and a theoretical heir to the Uchiha clan, I will never be allowed to rule our clan, just because I'm a girl. That's it.

–What? But women can be clan leaders. –Iruka was shocked. Could this be truth? Could Hro's father break the law of firstborn child's birthrights?

–But my father's ambition was to have a male heir. He chose Kwan over me. –so he could.

–Gush… what a jerk, pardon Hro. But… this is… he had no right to do such thing. –Iruka felt very pity for Hro. To be disgraced by an own father, just because of her gender. That's so humiliating. So unfair. So low. Beyond his notion of good taste. That was beating him. Hardly.

–He had. He is the clan leader. –sighed Hro.

–No, Hro. Even clan leaders have to obey the rules of their clans. If it weren't for this, there would be no cursed seals among the Hyuuga.

–Yeah, I'm about to believe you. –she said ironically. So she doesn't believe him. Alright. She has reasons not to believe. But he'll explain her the Main House point of view.

–You should. Main House consist of something more than just tyrants and cold hearted bastards. There are quite a lot believers of House emancipation among our Branch. But there's nothing they can do to change the rules created by our ancestors.

–Nothing they can do, or nothing they want to do? –a very good question. Right one. Iruka lowered his head. Because he had to admit, that Hro was right. But not completely at all.

–We need Branch House. We need protection. The Hyuuga clan fears of it's secrets to be stolen. That's why there has to be two Houses. But Hro, it's not like we just think of Branch House members as of second category people. They are our cousins. Our guardians. Protectors of the Hyuuga blood. They are necessary for the clan. We do realize of their importance. And although we can't remove the tradition of the bird in the cage seal, we do everything we can to make their fate a little better.

–For example? –she squinted at him suspiciously.

–Well, for example, my parents made my grandfather make the rules less strict. It's true, our Branch House cousins have to obey us, but not all of us are being taught how to activate the seal. In order to learn it, you must be over 18 and have the permission of the clan leader. Plus, in any situation different than being endangered by a Branch House member, only the leader is allowed to use the seal. So, as you see, the power we have over the Branch House is less scaring as it was a generation ago.

–Maybe it is. But still, it is a discrimination. And discrimination is something I hate more than anything. –Hro reminded Iruka of their main topic. And made him feel embarrassed. She was right. Who said her father had no rights to put her brother over her? Iruka. And who said the unfair treatment towards the Branch House can't be changed? Iruka. And is there any difference between discriminating women and discriminating the Branch House Hyuugas? No. Shame. Weakness. Miserable.

–Sighs. You are right, Hro. I have nothing to say in self protection. But being stuck in this, even at the better side, I know how do you feel. There may be nothing I can do in my clan's case, but I can assure you: you wait till my father learns what did your father do, and he'll definitely knock him off his perch. You'll get your birthrights back. No other way. –assured Iruka, trying to sound convincing. Hro's expression however didn't lighten. It just went more sorrowful. Iruka couldn't understand. How is it possible he can't cheer her up? What is wrong? Have he said something bad? Oh God, why is he hopeless against her? Why is it so?

–Iruka… fuck the power… I want to be respected and loved. I want the man who created me to acknowledge me as his child. I want my father to be proud of me. I want him to say,Hro, you don't even imagine how proud you make me. You have no idea, how precious you are for me. For me, you are special. And you'll always be. Because you are my daughter. My little sunshine."… hu… sob… but… this… sob… argh… bitch hell… –tears were beginning to appear in Hro's eyes again. The girl covered her face with her sleeve, drawling silently bad words. The sight was hurting Iruka's heart. Poor Hro. She just wants her father to appreciate her. She deserves to be appreciated. Everybody deserves this. She is not an exception. Sighs. About one thing, Zaratoped was right: there is no justice in this world.

–Ymh… A tissue? –Iruka took a tissue from his pocket and offered it to Hro. She turned to him and looked at him with such anger, that he felt his blood freezing. Such will of killing. There was just one thing that he could link it with: the sight of Orochimaru. He heard terrifying stories about him. And if they were true, you just needed to take a look at Orochimaru's eyes to imagine your own death. Were his eyes as scaring as Hro's? They must have been even worse. Because Iruka didn't imagine his own death. So Orochimaru's eyes were worse. How good Orochimaru is dead. How good, killing intent is leaving Hro's eyes. The girl took the tissue from Iruka's hand and used it.

–Hu… Thanks. –she said, giving the tissue back to him. He took it and smiled. It seemed like she's getting better, at least a little.

–You're welcome.

–And. Since you lost the bet…

–Not yet.

–You are not able to make my father change his mind. It means you lost.

–But my father…

–If your father would be able to, but I bet he won't, it would be your father, not you, so you would loose anyway. So, you lost the bet. –Hro made a good point. Iruka didn't think of that. She was right. She won. Okay then.

–Well… it seems you're right. So, what kind of favor do you want me to do?

–First: you've never seen me crying. –she said strictly.

–Done. –he smiled.

–Second: is there any quiet, isolated, nice place nobody visits, where I could train, around here? –she asked. And he knew. God, he knew a place like this. He could help her in this case. Geez, how lucky.

–I know a perfect place. It is quiet, isolated, nice, and practically nobody visits it. I'm sure you'll like it.

–Heh. Lead me then. –smirked Hro.

–With pleasure. Let's go. –and so, they went. Iruka couldn't believe his own luck. He had a chance to earn Hro's trust. A chance to make her notice him. He'll have to thank Ino and Aiko for framing Shigeru in shopping. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't meet Hro at the bridge. He wouldn't have a chance to talk to her. To comfort her. Yep. This definitely is his lucky day………………………………………...

………………………………………………………………………….

–Here we are! The best fishing place in the whole Country! –announced Madoka, as she and Kwan entered the fishing area. Kwan was impressed. The place was indeed beautiful. It was a valley in the mountains. Full of green and fresh. The trees were bending from the weight of sappy fruits, shining with all of the colors of the rainbow. The mist was flying to the air, from the place in which the torrent of the waterfall was hitting the water. The fish of all sizes were jumping happily, running on the water, like horses on the prairie. Everything was covered with the wonderful, pure smell of fresh air. Just after taking the first look, Kwan forgot all about Twinky.

–Wow. And you train here?

–Yep. By catching fish. It's quite difficult in such circumstances, you know, it's their place and they are very slippery… –Madoka stopped, seeing what her comrade is doing. He was taking his shirt of.

–Umh… Kwan, what are you doing? –she asked. She was starting to feel unsure.

–Undressing. It's not smart to go into the water in clothes. –he explained and unhooked his trousers. She looked aside, blushing.

–Uh… Right, but… aren't you embarrassed to undress in front of me?

–No, why? This is nothing so strange. Besides, I'm not taking everything off. You don't need to look aside. –he assured her. Madoka, still feeling unsure, turned her head and looked at him. Okay. It's not so scary. Right, it's okay. No need to worry. He stayed in boxers. Whole white. Without any weird markings or something. She scanned him. She had to admit, he looked quite good like this. Nice muscles, she thought and blushed a little.

–Where can I leave the clothes? –he asked, waking her from the daydreaming.

–Give them to me. I'll leave them with mine, I have a cubby hole in those bushes. I'll change there. –she took his clothes and headed towards the bushes. But she stopped suddenly. She reminded herself of a very important detail.

–One more thing. –she turned to her friend, with a strict expression.

–Don't you even try to peep on me with your byakugan. –she warned him. He laughed.

–Hey, don't confuse me with my sister. –that surprised Madoka.

–Your sister peeps on others? –she asked. Kwan's sister didn't seem to be a type to do such things.

–Yeah, she sometimes peeps on our parents, when they, you know, try to have some personal time together. But she never uses her byakugan to do it. She treats this as training her spying skills. But I don't think she's gonna do that anymore, since dad threaten her with his mangekyo sharingan. I tell you, she's really tough, nothing but the mangekyo sharingan is able to scare her.

–Really?

–Really really. She is afraid of absolutely nothing, none of the punishments work on her.

–Same as me. –smiled Madoka. She begun to understand what does Kwan liked about her. She reminds him of his sister.

–You're right. But not only this. You and Hro are very alike. You both are training maniacs, always improving your skills, always working hard, you both are 100 percent durawomen. –Kwan's words were making Madoka sure about her theory. Her friend was very excited talking about his sister. She must be a very important person for him. But… suddenly, a scurvy idea. How bout to test him?

–Yeah. Hey, Kwan-kun… In your opinion, who is more durawoman, me or your sister? –that Kwan didn't expect. He suddenly became very shy and worried. That was difficult for him.

–Ymh… Eh… Do I have to answer this? –he asked imploringly. Madoka smirked. She already knew his answer. But she wanted him to admit it.

–Yes. –she confirmed. Now, Kwanny, let's see will you have courage enough to say it.

–Well… Sighs… Don't get angry at me, Madoka-chan, but that would be my sister. I don't mean you're worse than her in any way, nothing like that, it's just… forgive me if I hurt you. –he was explaining himself to her, whole worried. She laughed at it. Yet, it was so funny.

–Hurt me? Neh. I wouldn't get angry at you for being truthful with me and don't sucking up. Really, I'm impressed.

–Thanks. You see, Hro is simply my guru, my idol, my greatest example to follow. Greater than my father, mother and uncle. It's been like this since I only remember. We've been very close from the very beginning. Even when I was still in mom's belly she was talking to me, singing, telling me stories. When I was crying at night, she was the first person to get up and check me. And so, I appreciated it. I didn't want to eat anything new, before she tried it first in front of me. Her name was the first word I learned to speak and my first ever logical sentence was ,I love you" and it was said to her. She's the most incredible person I know. She can do everything. She has no weak points. Her ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, everything is perfect. I wish I was as perfect as she is. I always wished I could match her. Maybe with your help I would be able to catch up to her. –Kwan was telling Madoka of his relationship with his sister with details. It seemed like he likes this topic. And that he truly idolizes Hro. Madoka smiled weakly. Kwan had a family he was devoted to with his heart. She thought of her own family. Of father, she never knew. Of mother, who she could tell about everything and who always had time for her. Of stepfather, who now was the greatest proof to her, that there is a good side in everyone and that everybody is able to change. Of two uncles. Of grandfather. Of clan brothers and sisters. And of the man, who she held dearest to her heart.

–Heh. Eh. Go and start the draught. –she ordered and went to change. Kwan's view was making her want to cry. Because he reminded her, how much she missed the times, when her brother was normal. When she and Takuya were like normal siblings. Cause although they weren't related by blood, although they didn't always understand each other, they shared a powerful sibling bond, as strong as the one Hro and Kwan shared……………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………

–ARGH! I'm not gonna let you go that easily! –yelled Kwan to the huge fish he was holding. But the fish didn't want to listen. It was moving like crazy, nearly causing the boy to fall. Gush, this whole fishing thing was far more difficult than he thought. One second of inattention. That's enough for a fish to escape. It slipped from Kwan's grasp, hitting him with it's tail. That pissed Itachi's son off.

–You're gonna regret it, you soon to be my dinner! –he called, jumping after the fish and taking another attempt. He made it. He caught it. But it didn't feel like giving up to him. It moved violently, making Kwan loose balance. He was doing his best not to fall down. Which was difficult in such a torrent. The fish was slipping from his grasp again. Just s little more…

–Hold on! –Madoka joined the action. She helped Kwan, catching the fish from the other side. The fish got pissed of and moved even more. But now it was two versus one.

–Let's take it to the riverside! –decided Madoka. Kwan followed her orders. He was disappointed that he couldn't make it by himself, but he wasn't the type who feels offended when receiving help form a woman. Afterall, the one who was helping him during his whole life was a woman and he was used to it. But he felt some kind of anger now. Why? He couldn't tell. He thought he will be able to deal with the fish. He thought he could show Madoka, how wonderful he is. He wanted her to impress her. He didn't know why. He always thought it is stupid to act taught just to impress a woman. And now he wanted to do it himself. How weird. He wondered, if it is love already. But that he couldn't tell as well, because it was the first time for him to feel this way. Whatever it was, it was good.

–Just a little more… . –they have reached the riverside. The fish was still fighting with her whole might to break free. But it seemed like her fate has been decided.

–Okay! We made it! –yelled happy Kwan, feeling the dry ground underneath his feet.

–Fine! Then let's release it now! –ordered Madoka, surprising him utterly.

–Nani?

–Do what I say! It's no use in training if we catch just one fish, and there's no need to catch more than we are able to eat, so we have to release it and then start all over again! –she explained. He nodded. Yes, this was making sense. He didn't think of it this way.

–Well… Alright, boss! One…!

–Two…!

–Three! –and so, they threw the fish back to the water. It immediately swam away, jumping happily (the fish, not the water). Gush, it sure was tiring. Yeah, good training. It wasn't as easy as it seemed to be. Kwan felt huge respect for Madoka, who had power to train like this everyday.

–Huh… huh... So what, again? –asked Madoka, catching her breath.

–Yeah, abso… –he started, turning to her. And he gasped. Gasped in fear. And it wasn't because Madoka's swimming suit was so horrible. No. The skin on the left side of her chest looked frightening. It was red and damaged. It looked as if it was burned. A huge scar, running through the heart area, was the first thing that reached his eyes. Geez Christ. After two years, it still looked so bad? So it was. Madoka mentioned, that the wound never healed. Now Kwan knew, it was not only the wound on her heart. And he felt even more pity for his friend.

–It doesn't look good, I know. –admitted Madoka sadly, noticing he noticed. Kwan quickly rised his head.

–What? No, I didn't mean to, I just… pardon for staring at it. It's just… it's so sad.

–Sighs. I know. I can only be happy that it isn't in a place I usually show to others. But yes. It never healed. It looks terrible and it hurts. But it doesn't let me forget. Every time I feel it or look at it, I remind myself of my quest. I remind myself, what am I here for. Who for. Takuya. My dearest brother… Kwan-kun, I want you to know, that I appreciate your help. I appreciate you are here with me. It means very much to me.

–It means much for me too. –he said. She looked at him a little surprised. He was surprised too. By his own words. But after thinking of it, he had to admit he said the truth. He said what he truly felt.

Really? –asked Madoka, not sure if he was serious. He smiled and nodded.

Really really. –he admitted. This response made her lighten a little. She looked at him with a sight, that pierced right through his heart. He felt paralyzed. What a power those silver eyes had. More scaring, than white eyes. It was like a cement. Like a chain. But it was pleasant. He felt he's blushing under the force of her sight. And he liked that feeling. He smiled foolishly. And she smiled weakly.

–Arigato, Kwan-kun. So much arigato.

–Oh, it's nothing, Madoka-chan. Really nothing.

–It is far more, Kwan-kun. So much more. Yeah… and now, let's get back to work, before it gets too late!

–Hai! –and so, they jumped back to the river, and with the company of each other, they really felt like fish in the water……………...

Marta: Okay. I'm done for now. I hope this ,shorter chapters and more often updates system" will be good for you (IGM: You mean good for you, you review maniac!). Oh, cut it of. BTW, if you figured out (and I'm sure you did) what happened to Ideo: this is still suitable for 13 years old, right?


	15. Getting serious

http/greatmarta. I'll be truthful: I had a writer's block and it was a huge one (IGM: As always after you finish a chapter.). I'm placing this chapter in place of the notice that was here before, and all what was in the notice goes on the bottom of this chapter. And my deviantart account is my homepage, so if you'd like to take a look, feel free. I highly recommend Itachi hula pic to you.(IGM: Be prepared. Starting next chapter, I'm answering your reviews!)

Shang: Witaj bracie, i dzięki wielkie! Mam nadzieję, że moja fikcja nie zawiedzie twoich oczekiwań!

PS: Sorry if what I write about boy's puberty isn't true. I base my knowledge on the books and my brother, who is very immature.

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 15 –Getting serious 

–Drats! Where have I put this? –yelled Sakura, making her way through uncountable amounts of jars, boxes and packets, taking them out of cupboards and shelves, creating total mess in the kitchen in order to find her newest recipes. She was certainly sure she left them on the view. Maybe wind removed them? Everything's possible. Whatever happened with them, she must find them. And nothing, absolutely nothing, can make her give up her research. Wait, take it back. Something has just made her stop. A cry. Rushed fast steps. A loud smack of closed door. And silence. But not at all. There was a silent cry. Coming from Ideo's room. Silent, but she was able to hear it. Motherly intuition removed the recipe problem from Sakura's head, replacing it with solicitude for her son. He needed her. Without thinking, she left the kitchen and headed towards Ideo's room. As she was getting closer, the cry was getting clearer. And the compassion for Ideo was growing. She was at the door. She knocked. No response. Just sobbing. She carefully opened the door and looked in. Her son was lying on his bed and crying in the pillow. Poor baby. Sakura went in, closed the door, went to Ideo's bed and sat by him. The boy didn't look at her. He didn't seem to even notice her. He just kept on sobbing in the pillow. His mother petted his back gently and made a try to find out what happened.

–Ideo-kun, honey, what happened? –she asked. He instantly got up and launched himself in her arms, crying bitterly. She hugged him tightly. The boy felt safe. She was here. A person he could always trust. A person who has always been able to cure his pain. His mother. But now, he doubted if even she will be able to do something in this case.

–I… sobs… ugh... I… I hate him… –he whispered through tears. The memory of that accident was so embarrassing. Will he ever be able to leave his room again? Will he ever be able to look in people's eyes again?

–Who, Ideo-kun? –asked Sakura, calendaring his hair.

–How… could… sobs… he… ugh… do this… sobs sobs… to me… ugh… –he didn't answer. He couldn't. Such shame. In such moment. Why did it had to happen? Why, of all the people, in her presence?

–Who and what did he do to you, honey? –Sakura kept on asking. This time, Ideo didn't answer as well. He couldn't find any words. So, he decided to express it in other way. He whipped his face, moved away and emphatically pointed his perineum. The pink haired understood at once.

–Oh… your bird?

–Umh umh. –he confirmed.

–You mean you had…?

–And she saw it. –yes. Now, it was starting to make sense. Ideo had an erection in the presence of a girl, and he feels embarrassed because of it. Poor boy. Sakura sighed. It should be the father, to talk with the son about such things. Darn Sasuke, you're never here when you're needed. They are your children too, for god's sake. Oh well. The problem can't wait. All Sakura can do is to do her best in talking ,men's business" with her son, hoping she won't make the situation worse.

–I see. I can see how embarrassed you feel because of it. But Ideo, don't say you hate him. It's a part of your body. A very important part.

–Why? Why did it…? Ugh…

–Because you are a boy, and you are starting to turn into an adult man. You are changing. Your body is changing. This is nothing bad, Ideo. It's just natural. –she assured. Ideo rised his head. Green eyes met green eyes. Sakura smiled at her firstborn. It seemed like he's starting to get better. For a second. He just got more blue.

–Natural? It ruined my life and you say it's natural? –he asked, with his voice cracking and tears filling his eyes again. Oh no. Emergency. Gotta act quickly.

–Honey… –Sakura started, but her son didn't let her finish.

–Now she will think I'm a pervert! BUAAAAHH! –a literal waterfall rushed out from Ideo's eyes, as the boy hugged his mother as tight as he was able to, nearly making her throw up her breakfast. Sakura was thanking herself for not eating that much, and Tsunade, for teaching her how to breathe in extreme situations. Okay. Gotta do something, or she won't survive. Geez, she had no idea her son could be this strong. Well, an Uchiha is an Uchiha. Always.

–Honey, you are not a pervert. There was nothing you could do to stop that, what happened to you.

–Nothing? But mom, it is my body! I should be able to control it!

–Well, as far as moving your arms or legs goes, you're right. But with that part of the body, it is different. What has control over it, is hormones. Hormones, not you. When for example you see a girl you like, or she says something nice to you, your hormones start the action. They tell your bird to ,stand up", because they think you're gonna need him. And so, your bird ,stands up".

–But dad's bird doesn't ,stands up" every time he sees you or you say something nice to him!

–Ideo-kun, your father is an adult man. His hormones already learned when to ,activate". Your hormones will learn that too. It's just a matter of time.

–But how long will it take?

–Honey, I have no idea. It is different for each man. –Sakura felt she is able to breather normally again. She also noticed Ideo's breath coming back to normal. Good. He's calmed down. His eyes are still full of tears, but he's calmed down. Well done, Sakura. You're getting progress. Or perhaps he's just tired of hystering?

–Hu... And… What to do when it happens? –asked Ideo. His voice wasn't cracking. So he's alright now. Huge relief for Sakura. She wouldn't survive another rib-breaking.

–Simply: don't think about it.

–Easy to say.

–Try, Ideo. When you clear you mind, there is nothing that can make your hormones work. –assured Sakura. Ideo didn't seem to believe her. To believe clearing his mind is enough to prevent the tragedy. But, after thinking of it… it seemed to have sense. His hormones notice, when he's thinking of Kitoro, and that makes them work. If has clear mind, there would be no reason for the hormones to work. It's logical. Yes, mom is right. She's always right. Yes.

–Sighs… I guess I can try. –he smiled weakly.

–That's my boy. Come. –said pink haired and hugged her firstborn. But unlike him, she was delicate, so Ideo didn't have to worry about his life. At least for now. But what will happen, when he faces Kitoro again?

–And you know what? Since I lost my new recipe, I'm going to make your favorite dish for dinner. –this sentence said by Sakura made the older twin forget of what he was thinking of at the moment.

–Really? A super spicy tomato soup and cayenne casserole? –he asked with shiny eyes.

–With extra cheese. –admitted Sakura. And she found herself being crushed in her older son's embrace again.

–YEAHOOO! I LOVE YOU MOM!

–Egh… Ideo… Can't breathe… –drawled Sakura, reaching her limit. Ideo immediately released her and ran to the door.

–I'm gonna prepare the ingredients! –he shouted, leaving his mother alone in the room, filling up her reserves of oxygen. Gush, this kid sure has power. When did he become this strong? Oh, children. They just grow up too fast. It seemed like yesterday when she held her sons for the first time. They were two months old and the greatest blessing she could receive. Who cares that after giving birth to them, she was in coma for two months? Who cares she almost died bringing them to world? They were fruits of her love. Her and Sasuke's. So cute. So sweet. So adorable. And now? They were almost thirteen and one of them has just entered puberting. Sighs. They grow up too fast. Too fast. Before she could even notice, Sakura will find herself babysitting a cluster of grandchildren. Which she won't mind at all. Hopefully, at least one of her grandchildren is going to be a female. Definitely. Wondering, who might the girl Ideo likes, and possible mother for her future granddaughter, be, pink haired followed her son to the kitchen.…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hyuuga Hospital Wing

The peaceful atmosphere was there in this small white room. The two green haired bodyguards were already disinfected, bandaged and put in comfortable beds to rest. They haven't returned to consciousness yet, but knowing Hinata, who was taking care of them, this will change soon. The Hyuuga heiress took a look at her sister, who volunteered to help her and was currently changing Koichi's bandages. Hanabi wasn't very keen on medic jutsus. This was Hinata's speciality. Hanabi was a normal ninja. A deadly strong close combat Hyuuga-style fighter. She have never reached Neji's level, but has always been much stronger than Hinata. It has always been this way: Neji, Hanabi, Hinata. Hiashi's older daughter wasn't a bad ninja. Her taijutsu and ninjutsu was pretty strong. But her chakra was more suitable for medic jutsus than for normal ones. Because of that, she could never be as strong as her sister. She didn't mind though. She knew nobody's perfect. And she wasn't going to be jealous about Hanabi and her skills. In fact, she felt pity for Hanabi. Her life turned out to be much worse than her own. Right, Hinata was the weakling among the Hyuuga. She had been criticized by her clansmen. Everybody just kept on asking, why can't she be more like her sister, or why is she so weak?". Never directly. Nobody would dare to insult the heiress openly. But she had been secretly listening to what the other Hyuugas were saying about her. Especially her father. He had always prefer Hanabi. She was his apple (egg?) in the eye. Yes, Hanabi's childhood was better than Hinata's. But then, Hinata married the man she loved. Hinata gave birth to two children, both of whom, were legal, and was raising them together with the man she loved. Hinata became a high class medic-nin everybody respected. Hinata's husband was chosen by the fifth Hokage to became the sixth. Even though he was the Hokage, it was Hinata, who had to make sure he signs all of the documents and remembers about all important meetings, as well as the rest of his duties. So, you could say it was Hinata, who ruled the village. Yes, Hinata's life was almost perfect. And Hanabi? The rising star of the Hyuuga clan ended up becoming a single mother of an illegitimate child at age of 16. The father of the child refused to take any responsibility of his actions. Refused to help Hanabi raise Mariko. Refused to pay alimony. Refused to have anything to do with his daughter. He left the village and became a nukenin. Since then, there was no sign of life from him. Poor Mariko never got a chance to meet her father. But she didn't want to. She didn't want to look at his photos. She didn't want to hear of him. She didn't even want to learn his name. Akano Rando. The bastard that made her mother suffer. She had no idea, how much. Only Hinata knew, how hard it was for Hanabi to deal with the scars on the heart that her boyfriend left. She was the first person Hanabi told about her pregnancy. She was the person, in whose shoulder Hanabi was crying, after Rando told her he doesn't want ,that brat". She was the one Hanabi asked to deliver the birth (Iruka was about two months old by that time, so Hinata had no problems with delivering Mariko). She was helping her sister with everything. She was teaching her everything about raising children. Hanabi could always count on her. And was grateful beyond reason. She was thanking God for her sister. A sister, and a best friend. A friend, in front of whom she had no secrets. At least up to now.

–Hanabi? –talked Hinata down, after her sister finished changing Koichi's bandages. The younger sister had no idea, what horrible topic the older one was about to bring on.

–Yes?

–You like Koichi, don't you? –even before Hinata finished asking the question, Hanabi's face went through ten shades of redness and her pupils (?) got drastically small.

–What? No, I just… I don't like him… –she claimed, but the color of her face left no doubts. Hinata smirked.

–Oh, who are you trying to fool? Me or yourself? When everybody went to congratulate Ryoka and Hiana, you went to Koichi to take care of him. You volunteered to help me with them, although you don't like that medical stuff. Plus, when you were changing his bandages, you were looking at him with care, that can only appear in our eyes when we look at somebody close to us. Oh, and most of all, you do my ,trademark gesture" when he looks at you. –Hinata proved her point smiling sweetly at her sister. Hanabi sighed and blushed even more. So the secret has been found out. Top secret found out. Big sister knows. Oh well. She expected Hinata to find it out sooner or later. She was, afterall, the person who knew her more than anyone else. She just hoped this will happen rather later than sooner. But now, when she knows, there's no point in lying to her. She is her sister. A person she can trust more than anyone. It is alright.

–Heh. I guess there is nothing I can hide from you. –Hanabi looked at her sister with a weak smile. Hinata smirked.

–Oh, so you finally realized it? After 28 years? That's pretty fast you know. –she grinned.

–Hey! –Hanabi revolted.

–Gomen, Hanabi. You know I'm just joking. –laughed Hinata. Hanabi couldn't be angry for a long time. Her sister's good mood affected her and she automatically laughed along with her. Yeah, laugh is like a malaria. Very infectious.

–Ha-sama. –but unlike malaria, easy to break.

–Kouji-san? –Hanabi panicked. The Branch House brother returned to consciousness. But how long ago? Since when had he been overhearing? What did he hear?

–Oh, so you're awake. How do you feel? –asked Hinata, happy to see her patient getting better. Kouji closed and opened his eyes for a few times. He took a few deep breaths. He turned his head left and right. He checked, if he was able to move his fingers. He could. A little.

–As if my body was made of stone. –he stated, after doing this little test of condition.

–Don't worry. This will change soon. Just a week in a bed and you'll be fine. –assured Hinata. Hanabi cut in.

–Kouji! Since when have you been overhearing!

–Gomen nasai, Hanabi-sama. I didn't mean to hear anything I shouldn't. But if you mean that you like my brother: yes I've heard it. –he admitted. Hanabi felt paralyzed. He knew. Kouji knew. And he's gonna tell Koichi. For sure. And if he does, she's gonna die. She'll be doomed. Oh God, that's the dead end.

–But I guess it's good that I've heard it. Because now I can tell you, that he likes you too. –huh? Heh? What did he say?

–Really, Hanabi-sama. He never admitted it, but my son told me that he caught Koichi on staring at a picture of you. Furthermore, Koichi haven't even noticed Yamato. With no doubts: he is in love with you. –everything inside Hanabi was getting back on it's place. And the symphony orchestra in her heart started to play ,Ode to Joy". Could this be true? Could Koichi really feel the same? That's too good. Or maybe Kouji is lying? He is from the Branch House. He might be trying to make fun of Hanabi. But no. He has no intention in doing so. He is the spy. He is informing Hiashi about everything that happens within the Branch House. He is telling on other Branch House members. There haven't been a Branch House member who'd be so devoted to the Main House in the whole Hyuuga history. That means, he would never lie to a Main House member. So Koichi does feel the same. Such a relief.

–But let me change the topic: what happened during the fight? I can remember we used the apocalypse move. And then, that traitor and Hiana-san were a total mess. It looked like we won. But… something dashed from the ground in front of me. And I… woke up here. –Kouji entered the difficult topic. Hinata informed him.

–It was Ryoka-san, Kouji-san. She and Hiana-san hid underground and waited till you'll finish your move. The ones you've seen were only Bushins. –she explained. He nodded.

–I see… pretty smart solution they've found. Well… it seems I was careless. And what happened then?

–Koichi-san attacked with some jutsu he called ,metal clench", trying to choke Ryoka-san and Hiana-san, but Ryoka-san bored her throat and Hiana-san's throat with a kunai. After that, she drenched Koichi-san's arms with a jutsu called ,tenketsu havoc". On the final, your brother was hit with a combo of gentle fist and normal kicks and punches. After that, he lost consciousness.

–So we lost…

–You don't have to feel ashamed. It's no shame to loose in such battle. –assured Hanabi. But Kouji kept the ,cramped dog" expression.

–It's not that… huh… and… what did Hiashi-sama do?

–He congratulated the winners and made a promise to leave Ryoka-san and her children alone. –green haired ANBU winded his eyes to hear this. Letting the traitor be free? That's so unlike Hiashi-sama. So absurd. Oh God. What the hell is going on? Everything goes upsy daisies. And it's because… because he lost? Oh God.

–No… It can't be. A Branch House member… without a seal… that's… against the tradition… against the law… and I… and I allowed this to happen. –Kouji was getting nervous. Fear appeared on his face. He failed. It's his fault. He is responsible for this scandal and he won't get away with what he's done. God, no. Please no.

–Kouji-san, you really are weird. You're a Branch House member. Shouldn't you be happy, that a member of your branch will be allowed to live in freedom? –asked Hinata surprised. She didn't understand Kouji's fear. He should know he won't be punished for loosing the fight. It happens to everyone to loose. So why?

–Why should I be happy? I believed there is no way of avoiding this. I believed that destiny hates us, Branch House members. That there is nothing we can do to change it. That anyone who doesn't think this way is a fool. And that's why I agreed to be the spy. I wanted to make those fools realize, that we are losers. That we were born to be losers. That we should learn to love our fate. And to be loyal to the Main House. Because that is the only way we could be safe. The only way to be sure, that we will live. That's what I've been telling to myself during my whole life. That's what I've been teaching my son during his whole life. And now, because of one woman… ugh… one traitor… just one Branch House member, who believed she can be free and proved she really can… ugh… everything I believed in… broke down… sob sob… –Kouji was doing his best not to cry, but it seemed that he couldn't handle this any longer. His life philosophy turned out to be wrong. His world order was ruined. What else but crying could he do? Nothing. Poor guy. Hanabi took a tissue and whipped his tears.

–Shhh…. It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. –she assured.

–But I… sobb… I shouldn't… sobb sobb…

–You can cry. Nobody's listening. –claimed Hinata. But she was wrong. A certain boy has been intercepting the talk from outside the room. Hearing what his father said and realizing what it meant, Yamato felt his legs turn into cotton. Knowing he won't be able to go against this weakness, he sat by the door. No way. There's no way a traitor could defeat his father. There's no way anyone could make his father cry. But he was crying. And admitting his life philosophy was wrong. This Yamato couldn't stand. He grew up believing in what his father taught him. That they are nothing more but servants of the Main House. That all they can do is to accept their fate and live the life under the order of ,the ones destined to lead". That's why he had always been trying to secure his future by being close to Hiashi's grandchildren. He wanted to be Kitoro's bodyguard at first. Seeing Kitoro already has Reika, he tried with Iruka. Iruka didn't want a bodyguard. Yamato was finally accepted by Mariko, who was more than pleased to have somebody who would do everything she tells him to do. Since that time, Yamato kept close to her, carrying her books, helping her out with her trainings, standing in long ques for tickets, protecting her. This was supposed to be a training, so he could become the leader's bodyguard, like his father, in future. But after all this time, he just couldn't help it but feel about Mariko as about a friend or a sister more than a person he works for. And he was cursing himself for this. Because he had it coded deep in his mind: there's no way a Branch House member could be equal to a Main House member. That's what he believed in during his entire life. And now? He had no idea. And he knew he won't have.

–Yamato. –he heard. He looked up. Oh no.

–Hiashi-sama? Kitoro-sama? –indeed they were. Powerful head of the clan and his first grandchild, looking as if something bothered her.

–We've come to see your father. I guess that's why you're here too, isn't it? –asked Hiashi. They've come to visit his father. So simply. No. Main House members visiting a Branch house member for no reason. No way. So what is their reason? Oh no. No. God no.

–Yamato? –Hiashi begun to worry seeing the boy went pale and was about to cry. He was shivering. This was too much for him. Far too much for his young mind. In total desperation, green haired boy threw himself at Hiashi's feet, crying out his pain.

–NO! HIASHI-SAMA NO! I BEG YOU NO! DON'T KILL HIM! FORGIVE HIM! HE IS FAITHFUL TO YOU! HE IS YOUR LOYAL BODYGUARD! SPARE HIM, PLEASE! I BEG YOU! BUAAAH! –Kouji's son cried, clinging to his masters legs. Hiashi was speechless at the sight. Poor boy. So terrified. So stressed. So paniced. Yes, the cursed seal is doing it's job. The fear of death is a powerful weapon against the Branch House. It is guaranty of their obedience. But is not their own life they're afraid of loosing. It's the life of their relatives and friends. People, who are important for them. When Hiashi was a boy, he believed that the will of surviving is the strongest human instinct. That it takes people's morality away and make them sentence their closest relatives to death, just to survive. Just to live. But when he was 11, he was forced to change his way of thinking. His father was going to put a traitor to death, and he took Hiashi with. On their way, a boy Hiashi's age threw himself at the leader's feet and begged for mercy for the traitor, crying hardly. Even with activated seal, he didn't want to stop begging for sparing his mother. After he fainted from pain, the boy was instantly taken away by the bodyguards. And his mother, the traitor was put to death. Although she was injured. Although she was pregnant. Although they barely had proves for her betrayal. Hiashi could still remember that boy's face. He could see his tears. He could hear his screams. He could feel his sorrow. Just as clear as he feel Yamato's now. But Yamato had no reasons to worry. The Hyuuga Main leader didn't come here to kill his father. But that he couldn't know. And Hiashi had no time to explain. Yamato's cry alarmed the people inside the room. The door opened rapidly as Hinata and Hanabi jumped out.

–Father! What happened? –asked Hinata. Desperated Yamato moved at her feet, almost making her loose the balance.

–HINATA-SAMA! DON'T LET HIASHI-SAMA KILL DAD! I BEG YOU, YOU ARE GOOD, YOU MUST HELP HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! BUEEEEHH!

–Yamato-kun, calm down. Father, what happened? –Hinata repeated. Instead of replying to her, Hiashi turned directly to Yamato.

–Yamato, I am not planning to kill your father. I just wanted to check how is he. –green haired boy looked up at his master. He stopped crying. Propably, he had no water left in his body. He looked horrible. His face was red, especially the eyes. The sight was a real knife in the heart.

–I have no reasons to kill him. He did nothing wrong. Besides, even if he would, he proved his loyalty to the clan for many times and that would be reason enough to forgive him. You don't need to worry. –Hiashi continued. This seemed to assure Yamato. A weak smile appeared on boy's tearful face. Hiashi gave him a smile too.

–That's better. And now, go in. I'm sure your father will be pleased to see you.

–Yes sir! –and so, Yamato ran into the room where his father lied. Being just on the company of close family now, Hiashi changed the topic.

–And now, Kitoro, tell your mother and aunt about your decision. –he told his granddaughter. Kitoro nodded.

–Well… I have… I changed my mind. I won't abdicate. I will be the head of the clan. I understood, that it is my responsibility. And I won't be trying to avoid it. –she announced. Hinata and Hanabi were happy to hear this.

–Honey, it's wonderful! –exclaimed Hinata.

–You're doing the right thing, Kitoro! –agreed Hanabi. Kitoro smiled weakly.

–Yeah… somebody poked me on that stupid head and it worked, heheheh… –she giggled, although she didn't find anything funny in this. She didn't know, what to think about it. The talk with Ideo helped her a lot. It made her consider her choice. She was finally able to see, that lots of people put trust in her and by giving her rights up, she would simply throw it away. She stopped thinking of her destiny as if it was a curse. Because it could be a blessing, if only used wisely. Ideo mad her see. That's the fact. She was thankful to him. She was beginning to think that she found a real friend in him. But now… She didn't know what to think. And she knew, she won't be able to understand it on her own.

–Umh, by the way, mother… I… need to ask you something. –she started, blushing and doing ,Hinata's trademark gesture". Hinata smiled. At last, her daughter was showing similarities with her.

–What is it, Kitoro-chan?

–Well… That's a private business…

–I see. Come with me. –Hinata lead her daughter to a vacant room nearby, so they could talk in private. She wondered, what may the problem be. If Kitoro gets so shy, then it must be something serious.

–Okay. So, what's that ,private business" of yours? –she asked her daughter. Kitoro blushed even more. She didn't know, how to say it. She didn't know, what will her mother think of her if she asks her such question. But she knew she had to, or she won't be able to stop thinking about it.

–Okay… What… What does it mean… What does it mean when a boy has… has… umh… sighs… you know… –Kitoro waved her hand around the haunch area. Her mother understood.

–Oh, I see. So, it means that a boy is thinking of something pleasant, sees someone he likes, is in the presence of somebody he likes, saw something that makes him excited in the cinema or on the TV or has nice dreams. –she explained. Kitoro nodded.

–Right… Thanks mom.

–Is there anything more you wish to ask?

–No, this was it. Thank you.

–You're welcome. And remember, feel free to ask me any questions. And I highly recommend you reading the ,Let's talk sex" book we gave you on your 11th birthday.

–I read it. But only the part that involved girls' puberty.

–You should read the part addressed to boys too. It's much more interesting.

–Yeah… you know, that's a good idea. I think I will go home now and check that book, so, I will be going now… –Kitoro carefully moved to the exit, hoping her mother won't be trying to stop her and for example ask, why did she wanted to know such things. In that case she'll have to tell about what happened between her and Ideo, which she wanted to avoid at all cost. Luckily, Hinata respected her daughter's privacy. She let her go, smiling to herself that her little girl is growing up that quickly. It seemed like yesterday when she was asking questions like,,Why is grass green?" or ,What is that big yellow thing in the sky?". And now, there you go. Boys. Heh. So there still is a chance for Kitoro…

A minute later, Kitoro on her way home

–Okay. I have it behind. So it is: thinking of something pleasant, seeing somebody he likes, being in the presence of somebody he likes, seeing something exciting on the TV or cinema and nice dreams. Let's see: he was woke up, so it wasn't dreams. There was no cinema nor TV around so it wasn't it. I don't know what he was thinking of… hmm… now wait, he asked me what kind of guys I like… and I said I like the types like him more than the types like Kai… and then that happened. How weird, if it would be in some other girl presence I would think he likes her but what this has to...

REALIZATION

_No! He can't like me! There's no way he could like me! No way! For God's sake, he's the most handsome boy in the village! The most handsome boys in the village don't fall for such ungirlish girls like me! That's impossible! That's against the rules of the nature! Jesus Christ. But… He was so shy when he was asking me if I wanted to go on ramen with him… and he seemed nervous when we were at the Ichiraku. And he… was always acting strange around me. Avoiding eye contact. And blushing. And he… he had erection when I said I like the types like him. So he really… I can't believe it. Ideo-kun, why? I don't even look like a girl. My hair is a mess, my chest is flat, I'm fat… the only thing above size is the size of my feet. So why? Why would a perfect guy like you love such a disaster? Eh. Ideo-kun... I don't think I am good enough for you… but if you love me… then I will give you a chance. Yes. Afterall, I have nothing to loose. Who knows… maybe it will turn out that I love you too? Maybe. And even if we see that it wasn't a good idea, we will still be friends. I have no doubts about it._……………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

–Here it is! The entry to the top secret training place! –announced Iruka proudly. Hro looked at the ,entry". She was starting to consider if her comrade was serious. They were in the middle of some forest and the only thing that could possibly be the entry was an old well.

–Iruka… Are you nuts? –she asked. The boy just smirked.

–Heh. I know I should let you go first, but since you don't know the way… Follow me! –with that, Naruto's son jumped into the well. Hro sighed.

–No doubts. –she ascertained. She was asking herself, what the hell is she doing here. What the hell gave her the idea of asking this boy, who she barely knew, to show her some quiet place she could use as a training ground. She could find such place on her own. That way, she could be sure that nobody but her would know about it and nobody would interrupt her. And now? She trusted a stranger and let him take care of everything. She had no certainty if the place he choose was right for her. Plus, he knew about it, so it wouldn't be her own secret training ground. So why did she ask him for it? No idea.

–Hey, come on! I'm not going to wait here forever! –called the voice from the bottom of the well, waking Hro up from her thoughts. The girl looked down. The well wasn't very deep. Most likely, it was a secret passage. Quite smart. Perhaps trusting Iruka wasn't such a bad idea afterall. Hopefully.

–Coming! –called the girl back and jumped in.

………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

–Whoa! I'm sweaty like a dog! –Val said reaching a bottle of water.

–(Bark)!

–No offence though, Akuma.

–Right, we've been working very hard here. But it's our last meeting before the party, and we have to make sure we're well prepared. –said Kenji, whipping swept from his forehead with a tissue.

–Man, slow down! We are professionals, we've been preparing ourselves for God knows how long. Everything is perfect, there's no need to overdo it. –Val got a bit angry with Kenji's industry. Choji's son was known of his scrupulousness. He put his heart in everything he did, trainings, learning, house chores, games. Music, which was his hobby, wasn't an exception. This was sometimes pissing Val, who was Kenji's opposite and hated overdoing anything, but they never quarreled over it.

–I have an idea. Let's do one more round with the ,ordered songs", make a break for dinner, meet again at six, for an hour let's say, and we'll cal it a day. –suggested Kai. Both boys agreed. Sata just nodded. She wasn't a very talkative person.

–Okay, so let's… NO! –suddenly, Kenji jumped at the corner with a scream. He made it just in time to stop Akuma, who picked his hinter leg up and was about to damage floor in Kenji's room.

–Are you nuts? Not on my clean carpet! Val! Take him outside! –he ordered. Val took his dog from Kenji.

–There you go! Kai, come with me!

–Me? But why…?

–No stupid questions, hurry! –so, Kai and Val with Akuma ran to the garden. Val released the puppy, who immediately ran at the closest tree and did what he had to do.

–Woah. This was close. –admitted Val.

–Yeah. But why did you tell me to go with you? –asked Kai. Val sighed.

–Well... I wanted to ask you something… but I reminded myself that my cousin Nari will be waiting for me outside the Akimichi household, to check Akuma in fight against her Neko, so I won't have a chance to ask you on the way home, and I don't want Kenji and Sata to know… you see.

–Oh. Right. So, what do you wanted to ask?

–Right. So… I have a horrible secret… and I feel very bad with it… and I just have to tell someone… and I know I can trust you… so, I want to tell you this. But please swear to the life of your family that you won't tell anyone. –Kai moved one hand to the heart and put the other one up.

–I swear.

–Well then. Last times, I've been having perverted dreams. –Val said simply, but it was clear he didn't feel alright with it. Kai nodded. Val was putting a great deal of trust in him. He couldn't fail.

–I see. Perverted? You mean, involving…?

–Raping my classmates. –Val blushed. This was getting dangerous. Kai begun to feel unsure. He wished he didn't have to get into details. But yet, he couldn't just tell Val to cut it of. He had to help his friend. That's what friends are for, to help each other.

–Umh... so, in your dreams… you've been raping the girls from our class?

–Kai, is they were girls, I wouldn't be so worried. In my dreams, I was raping boys. –total shock. Kai bricked up. Raping boys? Val? OMG. OMFG. He didn't like this talk at all. It was giving him freaks. More than that. He wasn't sure, how to act. What to say. How to help Val.

(_"Seems we have a problem here, Chosen One.") _–Kai gasped. The Wolf. Oh God, not now. He reached his crystal pedant.

("_No need to do that, Chosen One. I'm not gonna hurt anyone this time")_ –claimed The Wolf.

–Kai, do you think I am a gay? –Val gathered his courage and asked his friend for an opinion. Kai didn't know, what should he say.

_("Tell him that it's normal his age and he can't judge by his dreams only if he's a homo or not.") _–advised The Wolf.

_What? What makes you think I will listen to you?_

_("Do you have a better idea?") _–right.

–Umh... Well... I think you don't have to worry, Val. You know, you can't judge by your dreams themselves whether you are a gay or not. You know, I'm often having dreams involving wolves, which doesn't mean I like them. –he said, using what The Wolf told him. Val spend a while thinking about what Kai said. It seemed like his words cheered him up a little. Seeing that, the younger twin continued.

–Besides, we are still young and it's not yet decided. You are still reading your father's dirty magazines and ,Come Come Paradise", don't you?

–Well… I do. Perhaps I'm bisexual.

–See? Everything's just fine. I'm sure that you will find yourself a nice girl soon and everything will be okay.

_("Add that even if he turns out to be a gay, everything will be okay and you will still be friends")_

–And even if you turn out to be a gay, the world won't break down because of it and we'll still be friends. –that seemed to completely cheer Val up. A wide smile appeared on Inuzuka's face.

_("See? It worked.")_

_Yeah. But don't think I forgot of what you've done before. _

–Thanks, Kai. I knew I can trust you.

–Oh, it's nothing. I'm your friend, aren't I?

–You sure are. So, let's go back before they start to have suspicions, shall we?

_("I don't think. And you'd better star getting used to me, Chosen One, cause I'm not gonna leave your body unless you are too old to be the Chosen One.") _–Kai was starting to get mad. It wasn't very comfortable to talk with Val and with The Wolf at the same time. Plus he didn't want to talk with The Wolf at all. He hated him. More than everything. No matter what. But he had to admit: at his current situation, he had no choice but to get used to the spirit. Or had he? He decided to ask aunt Ryoka, if getting rid of The Wolf is possible.

–Yeah. Let's go.

_("Don't you even think of removing me outside yourself, Chosen One. We're stuck in this together, you want it or not.")_

_My name is Kai._

_("Black Brother.")_

_Well then, Black Brother. Now shut up and stop bothering me. _

_("As you wish, Chosen Kai. But remember: I am going to need your body soon. Very soon")_

_When this time comes, I'll be ready. That you may be sure. I won't let you hurt people who are important to me again. Never again. _

_("HAHAHAH! We will see about that, Chosen Kai. We will see.")_…………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

Uchiha household

–SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH YOURSELF? –yelled angry Sakura at her husband, who has just returned home.

–It's his fault. –Sasuke pointed on Itachi sweat dropping. The man who defeated Orochimaru was dying of fear in front of his wife. How hopeless, thought Itachi. But he had to admit: his brother's wife was scary. Not as scary as Ryoka when she's on her period, but the difference wasn't that big.

–I DON'T DARN IT CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS! YOU BOTH LOOK AS IF YOU HAVE HAD A JOURNEY THROUGH A MEAT GRINDING MACHINE! RIGHT BEFORE THE REUNION! –the woman was burning with anger and it seemed like she's about to breathe with fire. The brothers gulped. At this rate in best case she's gonna treat them to a real journey through a meat grinding machine. Unless the gift works.

–Anything to say in self protection? –Sakura belched smoke out from her nose. This was their chance. Sasuke pulled a small parcel from his pocket and showed it to Sakura.

–A little gift for you. –he said, praying this will calm her down, at least a little bit. Sakura looked at the parcel with interest. Good, it seems it's working. Sakura moved her sight on Sasuke again. Or maybe not? The younger Uchiha could just smile stupidly and keep on praying. Eventually, pink haired took the parcel from her husband's hand. She scanned it carefully. There was anger in her eyes. But there also was curiosity. And it was stronger than anger. Sasuke's wife opened the parcel. And gasped in admiration.

–Mother! The casserole looks ready! –called Ideo from the kitchen.

–Then turn the oven down, Ideo-kun! And bring the white box from my wardrobe! We'll see what can we do about your father and uncle! –called Sakura back. She is going to take a look at their wounds. So she isn't angry anymore?

–That mean you forgive us? –asked Sasuke with hope. Sakura smirked sinisterly.

–Not quite, Sasuke-chan, but I think I can consider it. After I'm done with you, shannaro. Heheheh.

A while later

–Ugh! Sakura-chan, couldn't you be more delicate than this? –asked Sasuke. He was sitting on a stool, while his wife placed cream medicine on his bare back. She was determined to do something about her husband's injuries.

–Don't complain. Even though Ino-pig will die from jealousy when she sees that necklace you bought me, I'm still a bit angry at you. To damage yourself like this just before our reunion. –Sakura said, taking a look at Sasuke's gift that ran around her neck. It was a golden necklace with an emerald oval. It made her happy, since it was rare for Sasuke to give her such expensive things. But not happy enough to forgive him. That would be too good. Meanwhile, Ideo was placing the medicine cream on his uncle's back. Itachi didn't scream. He was too busy thinking of how will Ryoka react when she sees him like this.

–Umh, father? –asked Ideo suddenly.

–Yeah?

–You know, I wonder… How old were you when you first had… umh… when your… when IT stood up. –he asked shyly. Sasuke scratched his head. Good, it seemed like he didn't find anything strange in this question.

–Oh, Ideo, I don't know, I was 15 or so. –15. Fifteen years old. He was fifteen when he first had erection. Ideo sweat dropped. That's two years later than in his case. Does this mean it's too early for him for such things to happen? Does this mean he is a pervert?

–Uncle, how bout you? –Ideo turned to Itachi. He needed more examples to compare with himself. Mother said it's different for each man. So maybe uncle had it earlier? Ideo hoped for this. He needed to be sure that he's not the only one to have his puberty start at such low age. Itachi muttered.

–Hmh, let me think…

–He was 11. –Sasuke cut in. This surprised Itachi.

–How could you know?

–I don't, but I can remember one morning, when you were 11, I found mother hanging your wet sheet to dry of and you were standing nearby, looking very embarrassed. I remember I was making fun of you because of this, cause I thought you peed in bed. Heheh. –Sasuke giggled at the memory. Itachi blushed and looked down, a little pissed of.

–That's no shame to have wet dreams. It's just natural. –he said. So he was 11. That's two years younger than Ideo. Such a relief. Now the boy was sure everything is okay with him. If it was 15 for his father, 11 for his uncle, and 13 for him, that means he fits in the middle. How good to know. How good to have family that would help him in such situations. Even if they don't know they do……………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

–Geez. I just hope Itachi's friend Kisame is not back yet. He'd laugh at me like a hyena if he sees me like this. –hoped Ryoka.

–That's the last thing you should worry at this moment, nee-san. We gotta think of how to make that bastard husband of yours make Hro his heiress, the way she should be. –Hiana scolded her sister. The whole company was walking Ryoka home, discussing the anti-Itachi strategy.

–You're right, imooto-chan. Any ideas?

–I am going to have a man-to-man chat with him. I think it should be in some public place. That's safer this way. –Neji was still willing to risk ,squeezing water from a stone", as Ryoka called it.

–Good one, Neji. How bout taking him to the bar? In my opinion such father-sons beer excursion is a great covering. –suggested Takeru. Neji looked at him a bit surprised.

–,Father-sons beer excursion"? You mean you want to go too?

–Yes, why not? I have a few questions to Itachi too.

–That's not a good idea. Remember, he is a sage criminal.

–So what? I am not going to fear my own family member. If Ryoka-chan agreed to marry him, that means he is to be trusted. –claimed Takeru. But Neji was worried. He wasn't so sure if Itachi's intentions of joining Konoha again are true and if he really is to be trusted. But Hiana's sister loves him. She accepted him as a husband. So he can't be that bad afterall. Or is it…?

–Ryoka, he didn't force you to marry him, did he? –everybody turned to Neji. What kind of question was that? Or is he right? Everybody turned to Ryoka, awaiting her response. Ryoka herself seemed a bit amused with Neji's suspicions. Does this mean nothing like that happened?

–No, it's not that. I joined him and Kisame on my own free will. I knew they were sage criminals, but I wouldn't bare loneliness any longer. Itachi was trying to get closer to me from the start, but he quickly learned that he won't get through my security barrier that easy.

–Security what?

–It's full name is Suzuki Seichiro's Virginity Security High Voltage Barrier. My sensei created it to protect me from rapists. It works quite simply: when you feel endangered by a guy, the barrier treats him with 1 000 volts. No mercy. –explained Ryoka. Takeru got shiny eyes.

–Suzuki Seichiro, I knew I could trust you! –he exclaimed to the skies. Neji liked the security barrier idea too.

–That's interesting. Can you put it on Reika too?

–EY! –protested Reika.

–That's just to protect you, Reika.

–But to-san, I don't need this. I am strong and able to protect myself. –claimed the girl. Neji just smiled at his daughter.

–I know, Reika. But that way I would be less worried about you. Ryoka, continue.

–Okay. So, after I taught Itachi to respect me, he turned out to be quite cool and I realized that I love him. I was terrified at first, cause I knew he murdered his family before and was dangerous. I was afraid of getting involved in such relationship. But my heart was stronger than my head. And I had to admit, that being a paid assassin, I wasn't so innocent myself. So I decided to give him a chance. We have been dating for some time. And one evening, he took me on a walk in the sunset, got on one knee, made a speech of how he loves me and how colorful I made his life, and asked me, if I would do him the great honor of becoming his wife, his partner, his comrade for good and bad times. And I said yes. So, it was a traditional schema of how people get together and nobody forced anyone to do anything. That's it.

–That's so romantic! –Reika said (somebody had to ).

–But he doesn't hurt you, humiliate you, or gets pissed off for no reason and blames you for everything? –asked Neji just for formality. It was still difficult for him to believe that a sage criminal would make a good husband, but after hearing Ryoka's explanations he was starting to think a little better of Itachi. Just a little.

–No, nothing like this. He is a very good husband, it's just he's a bad father. For both our children. –Sorrow appeared on Ryoka's face. She felt pity for her daughter. How hurt poor Hro must feel at the moment. How humiliated. How low thing her father had done to her. He took her birthrights away and hadn't even have courage enough to admit that he's acting against the law of his clan. What a jerk. Why is he doing this? Maybe he just wants Hro to grow strong hating him? That's possible. Itachi's philosophy of raising children says: The less you care for a child, the stronger it will grow. There was sense in it. But to do hurt Hro like this? He had no right to. And Kwan? He feels so guilty for being the chosen heir instead of his sister. Even believing that only men can inherit the leadership in the Uchiha. When he learns that women have the right to inherit it too, he won't be able to handle that guilt, even though he did nothing. Nothing but being born. And he had no choice in this case. Poor Kwan. Poor both of them. They don't deserve it. If only Itachi wouldn't be so unfair towards them. Noticing upcoming tears in her sisters eyes, Hiana took an action. She moved closer to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled cheerfully.

–Don't worry. When Neji-kun is through with him, Itachi will beg your daughter for forgiveness, crawling in front of her and jumping on one leg. –she assured. This amused Ryoka.

–Thanks. But in my opinion it should either jumping or crawling, both of them is too much.

–Then how bout to make his crawl on one leg? –suggested Reika.

–Sounds good for me. Okay. It's the moment of truth. –said Ryoka, as the group entered the Uchiha possession.

Inside

–There. It's enough for now. We'll continue the torture after the dinner. –decided Sakura, putting the medicine cream back to the box Ideo brought. Sasuke sighed in relief. That cream really burned his back. If he only knew he's gonna suffer like this, he'd never get into a fight with his brother. No, take it back. We would fight his brother, no matter what. Afterall, it was Itachi, who started it.

–Heh. I don't mind. But we'd better wait for Ryoka and Hro. I feel like they're going to be here soon. –said Itachi. And he was hell right.

–Itachi! Are you here? –Ryoka's voice was heard. Itachi gulped. Sasuke smirked.

–Heheh, I wonder how will she react. –he greened at his brother. Itachi pretended he didn't hear it.

–I'm here, Ryoka-chan! –he informed his wife. He hoped, that after having a meeting with her family, she's in good mood and won't get too angry at him. There she was. She entered the room. Dressed in a dress?

Eyes out of sockets times two

–ITACHI? –she asked seeing the state her husband was in.

–RYOKA? –he asked seeing what his wife was dressed in.

–What the hell have you done with yourself?

–I was about to ask you the same.

–Umh? –now Ryoka reminded herself, what she had on. Oops.

–Well… it's a long story… heh… argh… It's her fault. –Ryoka pointed on Hiana. Itachi nodded.

–I see. In my case, it's his fault. –he pointed on Sasuke.

–Liar. –muttered Sasuke. Ryoka nodded.

–I see. So we both have had catching ups with our younger siblings. Okay, I'm going to change and then… –she wanted to go, but Itachi stopped her.

–No no. Stay like this. –he requested. Ryoka was shocked. So he likes her in such clothes? How weird. Okay. Let's get down to business.

–Oh… okay. But, Itachi. We have a little request to ask you.

–Whatever you wish, Ryoka-chan. –and he was calling her ,chan" in front of the (almost) whole family. Geez, what happened with him? Is this really Itachi? Or has somebody used henge to transform into him and is now fooling them? Ryoka was speechless at this. Fortunately, her father wasn't.

–Itachi, Neji and I wanted to take you on a beer excursion this evening. You know, so we could learn to know you better. What do you say?

–I say: I like the deal. What time exactly? –and he agreed so easily? Jesus, could this dress be really that powerful to make Itachi go nuts? Unbelievable. Ryoka started to consider if she should wear dresses more often. It seemed to be a good weapon against her husband.

–Six o'clock let's say. We'll come here to get you. –decided Takeru. But it turned out that Sasuke had other plans.

–Six o'clock? Oh geez, make it a little later. I was planning to invite a group of friends for watching video and I wanted Itachi to be here. –he said. This alarmed Itachi. Watching video? Does he…?

–What kind of video? –he asked suspiciously. Sasuke greened at his brother. No doubts.

–A five stars comedy under the title of,,Uchiha Itachi's greatest embarrassment also known as hula hula of the century", featuring Uchiha Itachi, produced by Uchiha Sasuke, and rewarded with a golden banana for the dumbest performance of the history. –he said smirking al over. Itachi felt his blood boiling like a volcano. Goodbye, kindness. Welcome, murderer.

–YOU CAN'T DO THAT! –he revolted. Sasuke greened even more, laughing sinisterly.

–I can, and I enjoy it. –he claimed. Itachi didn't know how to describe all those kinds of anger, that he was feeling at the very moment. He was endangered. His honor was endangered. His blood pressure was drastically high. And that bastard, his brother, looked as if all of this made no impression on him. Fucking hell. Not knowing what to do, being in total desperation, Itachi turned to the only person, that could be able to save him.

–RYOKA, I BEG YOU: BET HIM FOR SOMETHING! –he cried, getting on his knees in front of his wife. This moved Ryoka greatly. Her husband, the most proud and hardheaded person she knew, threw his pride away and was leaving his fate in her hands. She was torn apart. On the first hand, she was angry at him for what he's done to Hro. On the other hand, she couldn't leave him on Sasuke's mercy. There also appeared the third hand: it was supposed to be a bet. A bet. A challenge for her intelligence. Something that she couldn't resist.

–Hahah. No way, aniki. I am not going to give you any chance. –Sasuke smiled sinisterly. This was it. A chance for a super serious challenge. Something, that would let her show, that nothing can compare with her intelligence. Something, she had to accept.

–Sasuke. In this case, I will agree on any bet you suggest. I mean, I am ready to do anything. Whatever you come up with. –she announced to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha brother smiled sweetly at her. This deal was starting to sound interesting. Perhaps he'll get a chance to embarrass Itachi even more? Oh, goodie.

–Anything? Even, if it's impossible? –he smirked at Ryoka. She was determined to take him on and win.

–I will say it this way: If something seems easy, it's difficult. If something seems difficult, it is impossible. And if something is impossible, then I will do that. Cause for me, nothing is impossible. –she announced. Sasuke laughed at her declaration.

–Is this so? Alright then. Let me think… hmh… hmh… Heheh…. Well well…. This you won't do…

–We will se about that.

–Sure thing. So, you accept any bet? Even, if it's naughty? –he moved closer to her, still with a madman's expression. Ryoka took a look at Itachi. He waved his head for yes.

–I do.

–Okay then. I will hide the video with Itachi's hula dance and won't show it to anyone form outside the family if, and that's the only possible case when I'll agree to do that, tomorrow, at 10 o'clock in the morning, you will be holding, Hyuuga Hiashi's balls in your grasp. –he clenched his fist and moved it to Ryoka's face. The Hyuugas bricked up. She'll never be able to do that. No way. That's impossible. Unless she'll cut his balls of, which would be the dumbest thing to do.

–Not to mention, that I will only consider you as a winner, if Hiashi, on his own free will, allows you to touch his balls. –Sasuke added. Ryoka stayed calm. What will she do?

–Is that okay with you? –she turned to Itachi. So she's going to accept the bet?

–Everything is okay with me, as long as it will make him give up on embarrassing me! But how in the world are you going to do that? –asked Itachi with desperation. Ryoka smiled.

–You're underestimating me, Itachi-kun. Sasuke, I accept your challenge.

–Fine. Oh, and of course, if you loose, I want Itachi to dress like a primabalerina and dance macarena on the roof.

–Bet. –they shocked their hands, before Itachi could even protest. So it was settled. The bet, even more frightening than the previous one. How is Ryoka going to win it? Does she have a plan? But that's impossible. Or maybe? She's gonna need a miracle. No other way. Satisfied with the task he created, Sasuke turned to the Hyuugas.

–Well, it seems like I have to remove video watching on tomorrows evening. In this case, feel free to take Itachi on the beer this evening. And be sure he enjoys it, since that would be the last time he'll be able to show in public without being laughed at by everyone. Hahahah! Oh yeah, life is beautiful. KUKUKUKU! –with the laugh a la Orochimaru, Sasuke left the room. The atmosphere was still like in a horror. Everybody gathered around Ryoka.

–Are you nuts? How in the world are you going to do that? –asked Neji. In his opinion, Ryoka could as well buy the primabalerina skirt for Itachi straight away.

–Nee-san, no doubts you are smart, but some borders are just impossible to cross, even for you. –added Hiana. She was terrified of what her sister agreed on.

–Ryoka-chan, I do believe in you, but are you sure this was a good idea? –Itachi cut in. He was too desperated to get angry at his wife. Ryoka just smiled sweetly at everybody.

–Heh. Don't worry. There's no way I am loosing it. There are no borders. If you move your head, you can win any bet. It may be hard, but not impossible. I have completed tasks, which many considered impossible, because I never doubted my chances and never stopped believing. Faith can cause miracles. And I am going to prove that. –she announced. There was no doubts in her. No trace of uncertainty. She allowed no possibilities of loosing to happen. She seemed to be almighty. She was really power giving. Itachi sighed. He knew Ryoka was a bet specialist. But even she wasn't undefeatable. Will she win this bet? He couldn't tell. But he knew: his life was in her hands. And he's gonna believe in her. Since there's nothing else he can do.

–Sighs. Good luck then, Ryoka-chan. –he said. She kissed him on the cheek.

–I won't let you down. I won't…………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

–Huh… huh… Iruka?

–Hai?

–What's this smell?

–Oh, it's just ramen.

–Ramen?

–Yeah. You see, this place was originally discovered by my sister Kitoro. She's a well known prankster. One day, when she was hiding from some guys she pulled a prank on, she found it. And decided, that it would make a perfect store room for things she needs to pull pranks and some ramen, just in case she gets grounded from it.

–And she told you about it?

–Yeah, she trust me. Stay close to me. At the end of this tunnel, there's something very cool.

–I hope you're right, Iruka. –the sound of footsteps filled the dark tunnel. Two young ninja were making their way through it. And it wasn't very long, until they saw the light, meaning they reached the other side. Everything seemed so easy and simple. But something was wrong. The drastic change in the smell hit Hro's nose like a lighting. She recognized it immediately. Scent of blood. So sudden. So strong. So scary.

–What's the matter, Hro? –asked Iruka, noticing fear on his comrade's face. Hro turned to him. He was calm. This scared the girl even more. Doesn't he feel it? No way. It's so clear. So fresh. Like if someone has just been murdered there. And it's more than just one person. It's impossible not to feel it. Or maybe? Maybe Iruka doesn't know, how does the blood smell? That's possible. He is, afterall, just a kid. Just an Academy student. He has never killed anyone. For sure. ,_Either this, or my imagination is playing tricks on me"_ –thought Hro. But she knew, that option two is not likely to happen. She was a very serious person and had her imagination under full control.

–Oh. It's nothing. Really nothing. –she claimed, giving her comrade a fake smile. She didn't want to worry him. She stopped worrying herself too. Everything was okay and there was no need to overreact. Definitely. Iruka wasn't sure, if Hro told him the truth, but decided not to pick on her. If she doesn't want to tell him, nobody will force her. Besides, they reached the end of the tunnel by now, and he could ask her, how does she like the place, which he did.

–Okay. So, here we are. What do you think? –before replying, Hro scanned the area. They were in a round valley, the shape and size of which reminded of a roman coloseum. A plain, pale ground, surrounded by tall, bold slopes. Nothing green. Just emptiness. And silence. Lots of free space. Free space filled with unexplained sorrow. Yet, there was something familiar with this place. Hro couldn't explain it, but she felt a deep connection with it. A bond, stronger than any of the attachments she had with all of the hideouts, dens and bases her family stayed at during it's journey around the world. Quite lot of them were built by the members of Itachi's gang themselves. Hro liked those hideouts, dens and bases. They served, afterall, as a home for her and her family. But none of them had this special ,something", that could make such place special. Special, and worth devoting yourself to it. Something, that could make you feel like you belong there. None of those hideouts, none of the dens nor bases had it. But this place did.

–It's… magical. –said Hro finally, not able to find any other word to express her opinion. She grew up from fairytales. She didn't believe in magic anymore. But she had to admit: magic was present here.

–I'm glad you like it. –said Iruka happy. Did she like it? Was this it? She couldn't tell. Her feelings were very mixed up. Right, there was something special about this place. Something familiar. Something pleasant. But on the other hand, the training ground was freezing the blood in Hro's vines. It was so strange. A part of her wanted to get as far away from here as she could. Another part wanted to stay here forever. Being torn apart, Hro decided to go forward. She moved. She had to. She would go mad here if she didn't move. She forced her legs to work. To lead her to the mystery this place was hiding. Suddenly, she noticed something new. On the other side of the valley, there was a gate. A huge gate made of stones. Engraved in the rock. So powerful. So impressing. It seemed to be calling her name. Pulling her closer like a magnet. Hro ran. Or rather her body was moving on it's own, running to the gate.

–Hro! Wait for me! –yelled Iruka, running after her. But she didn't hear him. She forgot him. What did matter, was the gate, and the mystery that lied behind it. There she was. In front of her destination. Catching her breath. Scanning the gate. What may be on the other side? What kind of secret to be solved? She had to know. Byakugan. But no. She won't be allowed to. Her eye won't listen. It will show her nothing.

–Huh… huh… there… is nothing… there. I checked it. –informed her Iruka, finally catching up. But Hro won't listen. She won't trust him this time. She has to check it out.

–Hro, this gate is just engraved here. There is nothing at the other side but rocks. –claimed Iruka, as the girl moved closer to the gate. Excitement filled her body and mind. No turning back. No way. No will to abandon the quest. Girl's hand touched the rock. It was warm. Delicate. Alive. The flow of the blood was easy to be felt. The heartbeat was easy to be heard. Hro closed her eyes. Relief. Sanctuary. Pleasant warmth. It was so relaxing. Making the girl want to sleep. To jump into this paradise and sink in it. Forever.

–Hro! The gate! –yelled Iruka terrified. Hro opened her eyes. The gate was moving. Quickly, Itachi's daughter jumped back. She returned to her senses. Geez, what the hell is going on? What the hell is this supposed to mean? Two huge rocks, creating the gate, were moving aside, opening it.

–What the fuck? –whispered Hro, not drawing her eyes away from the gate.

–I don't know, it never happened before. –whispered Iruka back, turning pale from fear. They were in front of a miracle. A miracle, that was freezing their blood and making them feel death taking them in it's arms. It was it. The gate was opened. Our heroes couldn't move. They had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, something flew out of the darkness. It was moving fast. Like a lighting.

–ARGH! My eyes! –yelled Iruka instantly, covering his eyes with his hands. Hro turned to him, just to fell something weird on her own eyes. It wasn't pain. But what it was? She had no time to think of it. Something caught her. It twined around her arms and legs. It was coming from inside the gate. And it was pulling her inside. The girl was to shocked to scream. Her body wouldn't move. The gate wouldn't stop. Nothing would save her from being pulled into darkness. Darkness, that was calling her name……………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

Fire. Fire is good. It gives warmth. It scares wild animals away. It is beautiful. It is powerful. It is a gift. But two fish, who were unlucky to be chosen by Kwan and Madoka for a dinner, wouldn't say that, as they were grilling, sticked on some sticks. The children were sitting around the fire. It was useful for them because of two things: it was grilling their food and warming their bodies. But considering how they were feeling about each other, no fire was needed.

–Huh… Kwan-kun?

–Yes, Madoka-chan?

–You know, I was thinking… is this my scar that you're looking at, or my chest in general? –she asked. Kwan blushed at this.

–Well… Umh… I… –but fortunately for him, they were interrupted by a loud splash. This alarmed them. They exchanged looks. Somebody was here. A friend or enemy? Anything's possible.

–We gotta check it. –Madoka decided.

–But if it's some of your brother's people?

–Then shall the will of the heaven's happen. Come. –so, the two started the action, moving towards the river. They looked from the bushes. Very carefully. There was one man. One man with a huge sword. It seems like he came here with the same purpose as Madoka and Kwan: to catch fish. And he proved it, sending one almost as big as him on the riverside, with just one hit. Not wasting any time, he jumped at it and cut it on halves with his sword. The job was done.

–He's fast. –Madoka noticed. Kwan on the other turn jumped from out the bushes.

–No! You baka! –she jumped after him. What kind of idiot is he? To dash at the enemy who's this strong? That she didn't suspect. He's gotta be nuts to do that. And he proved her point, yelling:

–Uncle! Uncle! –and jumping at the blue skinned man. For her utter surprise, the man seemed to know Kwan.

–Kwan! What are you doing here?

–Uncle Kisame! How good to see you! Where have you been during this whole time? –now Madoka had no idea of what's going on.

–You know each other? –she asked. Kisame noticed her.

–Sure thing! Who are you by the way? –Kwan decided to introduce them to each other.

–Madoka, this is Hoshigaki Kisame, my father's best friend, I call him uncle. Uncle, this is Madoka, my… umh… friend. –he blushed. Kisame nodded.

–I see. Okay, no time to waste. Kids, help me with this fish. We need to cut it's scale of. We gotta hurry.

–Why, uncle?

–My new friend. I saved her from some guys with painted faces. She's recovering at some old woman's house. I'm gathering herbs and so on. She needs help. You got that, right? –guys with painted faces. U'Kru Laida. Zaratoped. The children exchanged looks. The decision in this case was obvious.

–We're in. Just give us two minutes to change. –Kwan said and ran to the bushes to get his clothes. Madoka after him. Kisame smiled.

_Perfect. I told you you don't need to worry, Weakua. Not only will I bring your medicine, but I will also bring you Itachi's son. Son of your old rival and friend. I'm sure this will make you feel better. And soon, I will bring you Itachi too. I don't know, what kind of business you have to do with him, but I don't care. I just hope he will be able to help you. He'd better will…_…………………………………………………………………...

………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

–WHAAAAH! –a ringing scream filled the air, as the girl hit the ground. The downfall closed her mouth. Fear. Shock. Rushed heart beating. Pain. She couldn't move. Not in such state. She lied there and waited. Waited, till her heart would calm down. Waited, till her body would stop shaking. Something pulled her in. Something almost gave her a heart attack. There was no way this could be reality. This must be a dream. Just a bad dream. Hro, wake up. Calm down and wake up. It's over. It's just a dream. You are alright. Nothing happened. It's just your imagination. You no longer feel pain. You no longer feel your heart ripping your chest apart. Everything's fine now. All you have to do is to open your eyes, and you'll find yourself in your bed, covered with coverlet, perhaps with your mother, who must've heard your scream, around, to hug you and comfort you, saying it's alright. So be brave and open your eyes. Just a little more effort. Look up. Look and see a woman, who is looking at you. A woman. She's not your mother. You don't know her. You have never seen her before. So why do you feel so familiar with her?

–Hi. –says the woman. Her voice calms you down. Her voice makes you feel safe. You take a more careful look at her. For a moment, you have a feeling you're looking at your reflection. But after a few seconds, your vision becomes clear and you see, that the woman is adult. Adult? No, she's old. At least 50 years old. It's clear that she had lived for many years. But there is a youthful glow around her. Especially in her eyes. Eyes, that are the same as your right eye.

–Hi. –you answer. And you find yourself in the arms of that woman. She's hugging you. It's so sudden. You're a stranger. But she doesn't treat you like one.

–We've been waiting for you. –she says. Waiting? They? What does it mean?

–What happened there? –a new voice appears. A male one this time. It's owner looks suspiciously familiar. Thos eyes. This face. He is old, but the similarities are just too clear for the age to hide them. The woman smiles at him.

–Honey, look. –she says. The man comes closer. He is surprised. He is shocked. He touches your face. He looks at the woman. He looks at you.

–Who are you? –he asks. You are afraid. Shocked. They are so familiar. But… no. No way. It's impossible.

–My name is Uchiha Hro Mikoto. –you introduce yourself. The couple exchange looks.

–Daughter of Uchiha Itachi and Ryoka of the Hyuuga. –you add. And you find yourself in arms of the man.

–No need to say more. Welcome, my little one. My granddaughter…………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Great Marta's NOTE:

Hello everybody.

I know how do you feel. It's such a great disappoint, when you think the new chapter you waited for so long has arrived, and you find nothing. But with this ,chapter" I wanted to let you know I'm still alive.

It's been like hell here. I had my exams, very stressful. Plus FCE exams. Plus, when the results came, my mom got pissed of, and in fact she still is (can't blame her though, she's stressed cause her father is in hospital). She hoped I'll be able to get to the best high school. I'm a disappoint for her. Not only for you. Because of the stress, I had a huge block. I'm nearly done with it, so I'm starting to work again.

I noticed hell lot of mistakes I made in previous chapters. Also, after reading them, I thought,,OMFG, I wrote such crap?". Some moments seems to be too blunt. Like if something is missing in them. Now, when I'm more experienced as writer, I decided to upload the previous chapters of NGZ. Expect that in future.

For example, I noticed a terrible mistake I made, connected with the Japanese language. Really, I've commit a real crime against the rules of the Japanese language! There are moments in previous chapters, in which Ryoka calls Hiana ,ne-chan". This could not happen, because we just use ,ne-chan" or ,one-san" towards an older sister. Sorry for that!

Japanese lesson in bonus:

–Ane (older sister, when we talk about our older sister)

–Ani (older brother, when we talk about our older brother)

–Onee-san; ne-san; ne-chan (older sister, when we talk directly to our older sister)

–Onii-san; ni-san; ni-chan (older brother, when we talk directly to our older brother)

–Imooto; imoto (younger sister)

–Otooto; ototo (younger brother)

So, it is:

Hiana for Ryoka: Imooto (when Ryoka talks to Hiana)

Ryoka for Hiana: Ne-san (when Hiana talks to Ryoka)

Zaratoped for Madoka: Ni-san (when Madoka talks to Zaratoped)

My younger brother for me: Otooto (when I talk to my younger brother)

So, you see. But don't worry. I'm still working. And, for you:

http/greatmarta. the link won't work, there's another at the bottom of this chapter)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My deviant art gallery, featuring fanart of the NGZ. Hope you'll like it.

Answers to reviews:

Dragon Man 180 – Right, poor Ideo is entering the difficult age. I wanted to add some reality to the fanfic.

Hiashi is the person to be hated, as it often happens with power people. In future chapters, however, he will let some Branch House member see his softer side.

Kisame is going to appear soon. And, I can tell you: he'll meet someone interesting .

Jinky-Kurapica – I answered you questions in the email.

And as far as UchihaxHyuuga pairings go… difficulties for all of such pairings are coming up.

AND for curiosity: what bloodtypes do Reika and Hiana have?

Lord Ru of Kato: THX. Right, grammar has always been my weak point. But, nobody's perfect afterall.

Archangel Rhapsody: THX. Hope you'll enjoy it.

PLUS: If you guys happen to have any evil characters you'd like me to use in my fic… (but if not, no problem, I'll make some on my own)

PLUS….

About the characters: bonus for the NGZ 

Episode first: Itachi's gang!

BTW: In the ,Family", I only mention the relatives that are related by blood with the character (up to first cousins), accept for husbands or wives.

Full name: Uchiha Ryoka Oki of the Hyuuga (nickname: Haku no Ryu) 

Age: 38

Zodiac: Scorpio 

Blood type: A 

Family: Itachi (husband), Hro (daughter), Kwan (son), Hiana (sister), Reika (niece), Takeru (father), Yukari (mother, dead)

Likes: Extreme sports, alcohol, making bets 

Dislikes: Itachi's ways of raising children, Kisame's ways of raising children, television (especially soap operas) 

Level: Stronger than ANBU, but weaker than sage

Is good at: Eating disgusting things (), Making bets, Thunder jutsus, jutsus that require good control of inner processes, hyuuga style (naturally). She even made a hyuuga jutsu on her own (I mean Tenketsu Havoc). 

Is bad at: Giving up. Gets pissed off when it turns out somebody is better than her. Especially, when that person is a male. 

Favorite food: A weird mixture made of bugs, honey, fruit juice and alcohol, everything fired up (her own idea)

Least liked food: No idea

Other: Born as a member of the Branch House. Given up to a Lighting Country outside ninja Suzuki Seichiro by her parents at age of 3. According to tests of the leaders from the Temple of the Wolf, where her sensei became a ninja, she became genin at 7, chunin at 11, jounin at 15. Being aged from 18 to 21 she worked as a paid assassin. Then Itachi and Kisame crossed her way. Or shall I say: she crossed their way, winning lots of money from Kisame, because she was using her byakugan to card cheat. Being tired of loneliness, she accepted Itachi's offer and joined the two. Then, as you know, she became Mrs. Uchiha and mother of Itachi's two kids. An interesting fact: as a teen, she used to peep in the opposite gender's changing room with her byakugan (now we know after whom Hro takes ).

Full name: Uchiha Hro Mikoto 

Age: 15

Zodiac: Capricorn

Blood type: B 

Family: Ryoka (mother), Itachi (father), Kwan (brother), Sasuke (uncle), Kai (cousin), Ideo (cousin), Hiana (aunt), Reika (cousin), Takeru (grandfather), Yukari (grandmother, dead), Fugaku (grandfather, dead), Mikoto (grandmother, dead) 

Likes: Spying, reading magazines and mangas for adults (yeah, she is a little perverted), tai-chi 

Dislikes: Discrimination, foolish brats, being understimated 

Level: Jounin

Is good at: Everything, but her strongest point is endurance. 

Is bad at: Nothing really, but her weak point is the Hyuuga style, because with just one byakugan she can't measure the distance properly and has to be fully concentrated when using Hyuuga style. Also something Hro herself calls ,bad blood": a need of being evil from time to time (Itachi's genes). 

Favorite food: Pizza 

Least liked food: Candy floss

Other: Hro is Itachi's firstborn, but Itachi didn't want to have a female heir, so he made Kwan his heir instead. Hro suffers because of it, but knows that she won't get anything by complaining. She used to be a very kind and joyful girl, but Itachi's ways of rising made her turn into a monster (but still, with sensible inner side, which she is afraid of showing). She keeps on training herself to ground, practicing everything she can, just to improve and one day be able to defeat her father in a real fight, to prove her worth to him. She is a genius, but admits that being a genius is not enough for succeeding and hardwork is essential. Developed sharingan at age of six, reached level of chunin at 7, and jounin level at 11 (according to Itachi's tests). She first used Katon at age of 2 (it was very small, but still) Plus: she has a very horrible secret. 

Full name: Uchiha Kwan Takeru 

Age: 12

Zodiac: Aquarius

Blood type: AB

Family: Ryoka (mother), Itachi (father), Hro (sister), Sasuke (uncle), Kai (cousin), Ideo (cousin), Hiana (aunt), Reika (cousin), Takeru (grandfather), Yukari (grandmother, dead), Fugaku (grandfather, dead), Mikoto (grandmother, dead)

Likes: Learning, spending time with his family, musicals, operas 

Dislikes: People who make fun of another, discrimination 

Level: Academy student (but is as strong as early chunin)

Is good at: Hyuuga style (not having sharingan he had no choice but to concentrate on byakugan), jutsus that require a good control of inner processes.

Is bad at: He easily gets scared and looses self confidence, but is doing his best in eliminating this.

Favorite food: Anything banana flavored

Least liked food: broccoli

Other: Being the weakest among ,Itachi's gang", Kwan has a little self confidence. He kept on comparing himself to the rest of the group and feeling miserable about being ,the omega" among them. His mother have always been encouraging him to train and improve, disadvising him from comparing himself to everyone, but his father have always criticized him with texts like,,Why can't you be more like your sister" or ,How can this be that you're such a looser?". So, poor boy could only believe in earning his fathers acknowledgement one day and doing his best to make this goal come true. The person Kwan idolizes the most is his sister. He believes she would make a better heir than he would. Being afraid of his father's anger, when Kwan has a problem, he goes to his mother or sister, which kinda pisses Itachi of (serves him right ). 


	16. The trail of the Weakua

NOTE: I have nothing to say. Well, maybe accept for: Sorry it's so short. And sorry it took so long. I was writing a book (another one which I'll propably never finish). And the process of writing this one chapter took me less than a week. It normally takes a month. Would you believe? And would you believe, that this chapter and the previous two were originally supposed to be one? No chance. Oh, and BTW: Happy New Year (a bit too late, but whatever). And in case you're interested, I'm turning 17 on the 9th of January.

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 16 –The trail of the Weakua 

In the beginning of this chapter, I owe you an explanation.

You remember Kisame said, that his friend is recovering at an old woman's house? Well, this old woman is no one other than the previous hokage, Tsunade the Legendary Sucker (which I guess you guessed already).

To put it short, after Naruto and Sakura succeed in bringing Sasuke back and defeating Orochimaru, the village returned to normal. Well, at least to the level of normality that is possible in the Hidden Leaf.

Since there were no signs of life from the Akatsuki, Naruto and the company could return to living their ninja way. Their career went on well, as for their worthies they were promoted to jounins. A few years later, Naruto and Sasuke, along with their senpai friend Neji, joined ANBU. Unknown to his friends, for all the time after Orochimaru's defeat, Naruto has been taking lessons about hokage's duties by Tsunade (it was pretty taught to teach him how to do paperworks).

About 5 years ago, The Fifth decided to retire (she was tired of being hokage) and picked the new leader: Naruto. It was a great surprise for his friends, but nobody criticized Tsunade for her choice. People back then didn't see Naruto as the Demon Fox anymore, but the hero and, as it was revealed, the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Having passed the title to Naruto, Tsunade moved to a house in the middle of the forest, so nobody would bother her, and opened a laboratory and a casino. She kept on doing, what she's the best at: gambling and loosing lots of money.

Naturally, when there was an emergency, she would back the medic nins of Konoha up with her knowledge and experience. But to be honest, she believed the new generation of medicine specialists, leaded by Sakura (who choose to teach in the Academy, since this job let her spend more time with her children, but still was a great medical authority) and Hinata will do fine on their own.

–Fuck! Where the hell could I have put that? –roared the previous hokage, making her way through the shelves and cupboards, throwing amounts of bottles behind.

–Tsunade-sama! Calm down! –begged a young girl, running around the room, breaking the laws of Physics to catch all of the bottles threw by Tsunade.

–How in the world could I calm down when I can't find my savings of sake? –Godaime turned to the girl, piercing her with the sights, that could froze blood in veins. The girl sweat dropped.

–Um... I've put your sake in the freezer, Tsunade-sama… So it remains cold…

–Now you're saying! How many times do I have to tell you: NEVER move my stuff without permission! –yelled the old woman and left the room in fury. The young woman sighed. No matter how hard she was trying, it seemed that her work is no help for Tsunade. Although her mother, who knew Tsunade for ages, warned her, that the older Godaime gets the more difficult she is to deal with, Yui just couldn't let go the feeling, that it is all her fault.

Running away from her down putting thoughts, Yui decided to check the patient she and Tsunade have been taking care of for two days already. And it was clear it's going to take long before she recovers.

It was a woman in critic state. She was drained and starved. There was no place on her body, that would be free from scalds or scars. And even if there was, the skin was yellowish and sick looking. There was gangrene-like thing growing on her right leg and left arm. Her head was bold, with only a bit of purple hair left on the top. She seemed to be a skeleton, barely covered with skin. A living zombie. She must've been kept in prison and tortured for years. And according to the relation of that shark-man who brought her here, she fought like a devil with quite a large group of skilled warriors, who were after her. Unbelievable.

–Fuck it… –drawled the patient quietly. Yui sighed. She didn't like swearing, and that woman would mention fuck at least every two sentences.

–Something's wrong, Weakua-san? –asked the young woman, carefully coming closer. She was afraid. There was something strange in the disabled one. Something scary. Yui felt, that even in such state, her patient could kill her in any moment. Weakua opened her eyes. The left one was totally blind. The right one had large, yellow iris. The sight was heavy and tired. Hiding great deal of pain. Causing the one, who looked into it, to feel pity for Weakua. But only before the damaged woman would speak.

–Fuck it… wrong, fuck it? Neh… I'm fucking fine… As fucking always… as fucking good as I fucking can be in such fucking condition, fuck it. –two fucks before even giving the answer. This woman was unbelievable………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

DING DONG

–Geez... Quite a big house as for an elderly lady. –noticed Kwan, scanning the building he was about to enter, along with Kisame and Madoka.

–This elderly lady is the previous hokage and it's not only her house, but a laboratory and casino too. Plus there are lots of spare bedrooms, since it's likely that a party started at Friday evening will end at Saturday morning. –explained Madoka. During those two years she spend at Konoha, she made lots of observations on it's citizens, their possessions and habits. Tsunade, being the previous Hokage, was just too important to avoid being included in the research of Temari's daughter. So, silver eyed knew her just too good.

–And how do you know such things, little girl? Could it be that your parents let you gamble from Friday's evening to Saturday's morning? –asked Kisame, smirking at the Sand girl. Madoka tried to remain calm. She hated when somebody asked her about her family. It was a tabu topic. A topic connected with pain, sorrow and fear. But this was to end soon. Soon she will see her mother again. And soon she will have to face her brother. To solve the case once and for all.

SLAM

The door opened. Kisame and the company have been welcomed by a likeable woman, that seemed to be in her late thirties, but was in fact in late fourties. I won't discover the America, telling you straight out it was Shizune.

–So fast? That's great. Come, Weakua-san is waiting for you. –she smiled at Kisame, letting him and the children in. The byakugan in Kwan's eye quickly caught her attention.

–Hello. Are you a Hyuuga, young man? –she asked. Kwan smiled, rising his hand to his forehead, covering the dark one of his eyes, before Shizune could notice it is not white.

–Sort of. –he explained. He decided to keep his identity hidden for the nearest future. He knew what opinion his father had in the village (and he had to admit he deserved it) and didn't want people to judge him because of it.

–I see. Okay, let me take this to Tsunade-sama, and you go straight to Weakua-san. –Shizune decided, taking the bag with herbs and scales from Kisame. He was more than willing to do as she told him.

–Roger that. Kids, Let's go. –he ordered, moving on rapidly.

–Hey, wait for us! –Kwan and Madoka followed him. Kwan was surprised to see his uncle doing something this eagerly. Wanting to see somebody this bad. This was suspicious. Something bigger must be going on. Suddenly, a purely crazy idea entered him mind. Could it be, that Kisame fell in love? This determined bachelor, getting close to 50, who never treated women seriously? No way. That's ridiculous. But not impossible. Nothing's impossible afterall. But this? Either it is love or not, this whole ,friend" of Kisame's must be some total beauty, with at least ANBU level skills. No doubts bout this one..………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yui was more than relieved to see Kisame and the children. Being alone in the presence of Weakua was far too much for her weak self confidence. If she had any.

–Thank goodness, you're here.

–Yeah right, we're here, but you should go and help your mother and the old hag with preparing the stuff. I'm sure they'll need your help. –said Kisame pointing the door. Kwan found it a little rude, and another proof for the ,Kisame in love" theory.

–I doubt they will. But I won't be disturbing you. –Yui left the room in ,an organized hurry", without even noticing Kwan's special eyes. Good then. Time to meet the ,friend".

–Hey, Hro-chan! Look who I've brought here! –,Hro-chan"! Nee-san! Where! What…? Why…? No, no, wait. He is speaking to that woman…. But why is he calling her ,Hro-chan?"

–,Hro-chan"? Kwan, isn't this the name of your sister? –Madoka was surprised too.

–Yes. I don't understand.

–Come, let's come closer. –decided Madoka. And so they did. To Kwan's utter amazement, his uncle's friend turned out to be a fine mix between an ogre, yeti, Godzilla, and a rotted cabbage. Such an eyesore. And he was looking at her with such care? Geez. That's at least weird.

Suddenly, the woman spoke.

–Fuck it, Kisame, you fuck. I fucking told you… fuck it… don't call me fucking ,Hro-chan". I hate this my fucking name, fuck it. Fucking hate it… –so her name was Hro. Just like Kwan's sister. Fortuity? No. This name was just too rare. In fact Kwan never heard anyone but his sister being named like this. He even wondered if his father made this name up on his own. Could it be that…?

–Well then, Weakua-chan. Just look, who I've brought with: the son of Itachi, and his girlfriend in advance.

–I am not his girlfriend! –revolted Madoka. This was just pissing her off. Why do all adults think that when a boy and a girl do something together it automatically makes them a couple! That's so annoying.

–The harder you deny, the more truth it is. –stated Kisame. Madoka felt like killing him for this. But she had to admit he had a point. If she is not his girlfriend, then why should she care if anyone thinks she is? It was clear that he had fun playing on her nerves. If she doesn't pay attention to what he says, he'll get bored with teasing her and give up. That was the right strategy. Come on, Madoka, clam down. Don't let him provoke you. Be smarter than him. You can to that. Relax.

–Itachi's son… –Weakua Hro opened her eye and turned her head to look at Kwan. The boy gulped. There was something unpleasant in her sight. Yet something mysterious. Something to find out. A riddle. But a dangerous one. Carefully. Stay calm. She's injured and weak. She won't hurt you.

–Um... I'm pleased to meet you… Weakua-san. Um, this is Madoka, she's my friend. –he forced a smile. It's okay, she's just a nice, not good looking but still nice and safe to deal with, disabled woman.

–Konnichiwa. –Madoka greeted Hro. The woman gave her a quick look, and turned to Kwan eventually.

–Good day, fuck it right… you future fucking wife of fucking Itachi's fucking son… you two will fucking have two fucking daughters, twins, fuck it, and then, fuck it, three fucking sons, fuck it. You're gonna fucking call them: Ryoka, Temari, Daisuke, Itachi and Hodari, for fuckness' sake. –muttered the woman. The two children were bricked out at this. Was she telling them their fortune? No. No way. This couldn't be. Gosh, what kind of freak was she? That's crazy. She needed a doctor. A good, nice doctor for mad people. That would help her. Hopefully.

–Umh… I'm sorry, Weakua-san… you must be mistaken… –claimed Madoka. She couldn't imagine herself getting married with somebody she barely knew. This vision scared her. But if that woman is right… no. Don't think about it. You shouldn't.

–I can only fuck it give you my fucking opinion, and it is fucking up to you what will you fucking do. If not in this fucking dimension, then in fucking another, fuck it. There are uncountable fucking amounts of fucking dimensions, fuck it, in at least one of them, fuck it, it is all fucking going to happen exactly like I fucking say. –drawled Weakua in angry tone, and her only healthy eye was piercing the children like a power drill. Now they were scared for life. What was she talking about? Different dimensions? Uncountable amounts? This is getting sick. Seriously sick. No doubts, she is kicked in between her ears. And she is kicked hell strong.

Kisame, unaffected by his friend's speeches, gently caressed her face.

–Weakua-chan, don't scare them. They're just kids. Now they will be peeing in bed for at least two months. –he said sweetly. She kinda calmed down. Kinda. And Kwan got even more unsteady. God, why in the world, of all the women, his uncle had to fell for this certain one? What for?

–Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck… huh… right… fucking right… what matters, is my case… my fucking case… huh… how fucking weird… after so many years… I still don't fucking understand… why did your father do that. –she said slowly and quietly, looking at Kwan. The boy felt a little more confident. She was starting to act normally. And the amount of fucks per sentence dropped down. Okay.

–You know my father? –he asked.

–Yeah… but I don't understand… Itachi and I… fuck it… we grew up hating each other… he and Shisui, fuck it… they would fucking fight me anytime we saw each other… they would fucking not let me sleep the whole day on some fucking tree branch… they would fucking bother me… Itachi would fucking swear to kill me… but in the end… in the very fucking end… when he surpassed me… when he fucking defeated me… when he had a fucking good chance to kill me, for fuckness' sake… he wouldn't… he would fucking let me live my fucking life… why in the fuck… I don't understand… he would promise to name his daughter after me… if he fucking has one… and he would fucking fulfill his promise… I won't fucking get it… But I fucking know… that Uchiha Itachi.. is the only fucking person… who can fucking help me… yeah… –so she know his father. So she is the one after whom he named his daughter. And she knew Shisui, Itachi's former best friend, who he killed to obtain the mangekyo sharingan. To obtain the power to kill the entire clan. Kwan was starting to understand. But his father never told him of a friend named Hro. Well, from what Weakua said it's clear that they were rivals, not friends, but even so, he should've at least mentioned her. But when Hro asked him about why did he called her so, and what does her name means, he would only say it means very much to him and that's all she needs to know. And now… this old rival needed his help.

–What do you need him to help you with, Weakua-san? –asked the boy shyly. He was starting to feel a connection with Weakua. She was, afterall, his sister's namesake.

–He'll come here… he fucking will… he'll fucking have to… once Hro Junior discovers what I left for her… once both of you get him, with my fucking name on your fucking lips… he'll put the fucking two elements together… and he'll fucking know I'm his only fucking chance… –she is his only chance? But she said she's the one who needs help. It doesn't make sense. Does it?

–Don't argue with her. I've tried to learn what she wants from Itachi, but she just wouldn't tell. The best thing we can do is to get your father here to see her. No other way to get the things move forward. –stated Kisame. Kwan nodded. Then he'll have to be the one to get the things move forward. He looked at the watch. It was getting close to two o'clock. And they left at ten. Geez, how fast does this time go.

–Roger that, uncle. Then we'll bring father here. –he assured. Kisame nodded.

–Fine. Then go. I'll stay here with Hro-chan…

–It's Weakua, you fucking dumb shit.

–…and comfort her.

–Sure thing. See you later. –with that, Kwan and Madoka left the room, the same way as Yui, in organized hurry. They had enough for today.

–Geez, that was tough. I thought I I'll faint. –said Madoka after catching deep breath and making sure her organism is in good state.

–Yeah. She's scary, don't you think? –asked Kwan, trying to think soberly. He had to get his father to help this Weakua, and he will need her help too. He and Hro will come to their father at the same time, both with a message, and from the two messages Itachi will know exactly what is going on. This is all strange. Far too strange.

–She's either a very ugly woman, or a very beautiful monster. –stated Madoka, finding the right way to express her opinion of Weakua.

–I wouldn't have summed this up better, Maddy.

–It's Madoka, you dumb shit. And we'd better get moving.

–Hai……………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

–Hro! Hro-chan! Please! –yelled despaired Iruka, hitting the great gate in front of him. How could he allow this to happen? That gate just pulled Hro inside. And he was responsible. He brought her here. It was his fault. And if something happened to her because of him… he just couldn't stand this.

–Give…! Me…! Back…! Hro…! Chan…! –he roared, putting his whole strength and whole heart into damaging the gate. To make it allow him to go in. To let him save Hro. It had to let him. Because he loved her. He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't bare it. He had to get her outta there, or at least, if there was no chance, die along with her. For all cost.

He jumped back. He was exhausted. He's been hitting and kicking this piece of rock since he returned to normal after that strange something blinded him, this means for fifteen minutes non stop already. Using all of his strongest jutsu. With no effect. But he wouldn't stop. Never.

One again. This time for sure. It has to work. He ran. He dashed at the gate. With the whole might. With a loud yell. Prepared to hit. But instead of hitting the gate, he got hit himself. In less than a second, the gate opened and threw something at him. Something or someone. Could it be? He hit the ground. He immediately turned to see, what or who landed next to him. In less than a second, he forgot all the pain.

–Hro! –he jumped at the girl, hugging her. Thanks God, she was alive. She was safe. She was with him.

–Iruka, don't get so excited, there's no need to. –claimed Itachi's daughter, trying to get out from the crushing embrace of Naruto's son.

–You're alive! You're okay! You're safe! –he cried, hugging her even tighter. She didn't push him away anymore. She was surprised by his behavior. She expected he would be worried about her, but this much?

–Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really fine. –she assured calmly. The boy looked at her with tears in his eyes.

–Oh, Hro, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know this gate was dangerous. I just…

–Shhh, calm down. It's okay, Iruka, I'm fine. Nothing happened. You don't have to apologize.

–I have to. I brought you here. You could have died because of me.

–No, no, I wouldn't die so easily. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did me the biggest favor you ever could. –she smiled. This surprised him. He did her a favor? By putting her in danger? But how? She looked aside. She stood up. Iruka looked in the same direction, wandering what might've Hro seen. A few meters closer to the gate, there lied a plastic bag. But where did it come from? Hro came to it and looked inside. She sighed in relief.

–Alright, it's still here.

–What is still here? –Iruka stood up and went to Hro. She hid the bag behind her back.

–None of your concern.

–What's that bag? Where did you get it from? –he kept on asking. Could it be that the bag came from behind the gate?

–It's a gift… A gift from somebody I met on the other side. –she explained. On the other side. She met someone. Behind the gate. So there was something there. How amazing. How interesting.

–On the other side? Who was this?

–You wouldn't believe if I tell you.

–Why shouldn't I believe you?

–And why should you?

–I have no reason not to.

–And no reason to.

–Even if so, I know I can trust you. You are not the type of person who would gull her friends. –this hurt Hro. That boy was so naive. So childishly naive. If he only knew… For goodness' sake, she was an outsider. A daughter of a S-rank criminal and a paid assassin. How could anyone find her trustworthy? A type of person, who wouldn't gull her friends. Gull her friends. Friends.

SLASHBACK

–Wow! You were absolutely right, Hro-chan! This gorge is so high, I'm sure one would die if fell from here! –Akemi couldn't draw her eyes from the beautiful view. The place Hro showed her was a pure Grand canyon. So colorful. Those walls, shining with all kinds of red, orange and yellow. Those shapes. The size of the rocks. It was breath taking.

–I knew you would enjoy it, Akemi-chan. –said Hro, who was standing a little further from the edge. Will she be able to tell her? No she won't. It will ruin everything. It is better for Akemi not to know. That's the only form of mercy Hro is able to show her.

–I knew I could trust you, Hro-chan! This is such a nice surprise! –exclaimed the girl joyfully. Hro felt her heart being ripped apart. Akemi trusted her. Believed in her. And she? She already made the decision. And there was no going back. Just one step. Move. Move. Move.

END SLASHBACK

–Iruka… I… You… My father is a murderer. And blood of this murderer is running through my veins. I'm an outcast. Bad blood. You are a noble. Hokage's son. You are so… innocent. You… Why would you…. We're as different as a windmill and gingerbread. How could you ever trust me?

–Flour.

–What?

–Even if we're as different as a windmill and gingerbread, there still is flour that connects us. –noticed Iruka simply. Hro was speechless. That boy. He was unbelievable. She had no idea, how to deal with him. Lord, what is this supposed to mean? Is this a chance? A chance to repair what I've done? A friend? He is a friend. But I don't deserve one. Not after what I've done. How could I ever…? I….

SLASHBACK

–Sometimes we do things that we regret later on. We hurt people, who are close to us. We say, what we are not supposed to say. We make mistakes. Sometimes because of anger. Sometimes because of fear. And sometimes just because. Things happen, Hro. And they will be happening, because people are just people. They act before they think and are not able to hide the shame they feel because of their sins later on. But when there is sorrow and the will to change, you can always repair your bad acts. –assured Mikoto. Hro listened in silence. Carefully. What here grandmother was saying had sense. But there still was a little ,but".

–Always? Even if the bad thing you've done is irreversible? Unforgivable?

–Even so. Do you believe in God, Hro?

–Sometimes yes, and sometimes not.

–Then know that nobody but the God has the right to judge if something is unforgivable or not. And I can assure you: he is so merciful, that even if you've done something irreversible, he would forgive you. If you only regret it sincerely. –if you regret. So regret is all you need to be forgiven? This can't be that easy. This would mean that I can slaughter the whole village, while being drunk for example, and then be sorry about it and it'll be okay? How is this supposed to be the right thing? That is so difficult to understand. But it is a chance. Perhaps the only chance.

–And… how will I know if I was forgiven?

–The God will find the way to tell you. Some kind of sign. But what will it be exactly, I can't tell.

END SLASHBACK

So maybe this was the sign. A friend. Gush. I don't deserve this. But I won't object. You know better than I.

–Huh… Thanks, Iruka.

–No problem, Hro. I'm always there for you. –he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled. But one look at his hand took that smile away. She took his hand in her own. It was coated and scratched. It looked horrible. She looked at the other hand. It was the same. But they were absolutely unharmed before the gate pulled her in. What happened?

–Iruka… Your hands…

–I hurt them while trying to get across the gate.

–What?

–After the gate pulled you in, I was doing all I could to get you out. I had to do something. I couldn't just leave you like this. –he explained. So he damaged himself while trying to help her. So it was. Again a surprise. Okay. He might like her. But to go this far? This friendship must mean very much to him. Or is it…? Hro scanned Iruka's face carefully. No certain signs. She had to check her theory. And there was one good way to do it. She kissed the boy's hand and petted it gently. Quick look at his face. He blushed. So this is it. I knew it. This was just to easy.

–Does it hurt? –she asked with fake sweetness. She wasn't forgiven. She was cursed.

–N, n, no, it's nothing. Thank you. –he blushed even harder. Okay. Time to settle this down. He must know there's no way for her to repay his feelings. Never. The sooner he realizes this, the better for him. Talking time… She looked up. Assuming from the position of the sun, it was getting close to two o'clock. Great. She's wasted enough time. If she wants to get them Outta there, she has to tell her father and then find the Weakua. Well then. Telling Iruka the truth can wait.

–Okay. Come, we have to hurry. –she announced and turned to the other side of the valley, starting to run.

–What? Hey, wait for me! –he called after her. Why did she say ,We have to hurry"? He didn't have to. It was her problem. Why would she drag him with? He was a burden. But still. She was going to break his heart. Great. Yet another problem to deal with. But that she couldn't help. It was not her will to happen……………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………….

UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD

It was two o'clock. All of the Uchihas that were in the household sat at the table. The dinner was served. Kai, who's just returned from his music session, was more than delighted to see it.

–How good, just what I needed. –he grabbed the bowl with his soup and swallowed it's hot content in one approach.

–Kai, don't behave like a pig. –scolded Sasuke.

–And go and take a shower and get changed after you finish. You're whole sweaty. –added Sakura. Kai sighed. Those parents.

–I know, mom. Next time I'll take my shirt off before starting to play.

–Play? So you're the piano player here? –guessed Itachi. He didn't notice his wife haven't touched her meal and was looking at him with sorrow and anger. Now, after the ,another bet" case was solved, she could focus entirely on her daughter's case. She was worried about Hro. Naturally, poor girl needed to be alone for some time and she wouldn't come home so fast. She once left for three days just because she needed to be alone. And after that she returned to her family safe and sound. Ryoka was sure that nothing would happen to her daughter. At least nothing worse than what has already happened. Itachi, you darn male scrub. I swear, if you won't make this up to Hro, the consequences will be far greater than dancing macarena on the roof in a primabalerina dress. I shouldn't have agreed to help you with this bet anyway. You don't deserve this. Me and my stupid weakness for bets. Shit.

–How did you know it is piano that I play? –asked surprised Kai.

–I noticed you have a piano in the living room. I assumed one of you can play it. Or perhaps there are more musicians in the family? –suggested Itachi.

–Well… sort of. –Kai took a look at Ideo. Ideo sighed.

–Oh, forget it. This was a long time ago.

–So you play something too? –Itachi went on.

–Neh. You see, mom and dad originally bought this piano for me. I wanted to learn to play it. The teacher would come to me and Kai would just sit nearby and see what we were doing. I have been learning for quite long, and I didn't do very well. I had no talent for music whatsoever. And one day, when I was practicing some piece that I've been trying to learn for almost a month, Kai came to me and said I'm a total disaster and even he would play it better. I got angry and told him to go ahead and try. And without any lessons, sitting at the piano for the first time, he played that entire piece so good, that mom and dad thought we turned the radio on. After that I gave up and Kai went on. That's the whole story. –explained Ideo. He didn't like to remind that event. It was touching for him, because his brother turned out to be better than him. But not just that. Back then, Ideo gave in too easily. Now, after a few years, he was sure of it. And he regretted giving up the piano. It was a bad choice. He shouldn't give it up just because Kai was better. If he only practiced more, he'd learn too. But now it was too late. It was said and done. Kai was the musician. The topic was closed.

–I see. Ryoka, where is Hro? I thought she was with you. –Itachi turned to his wife. So he finally noticed their daughter's absence. So she finally can scold him. Alright, she agreed with her family, that she'll let Neji handle that. But just as she couldn't resist the challenge Sasuke came up with, she couldn't resist on telling her husband what he's done.

–She's gone. And I believe it is your fault. –she said in an angry tone. A little red lam lighted in Itachi's brain. Ryoka was pissed of. He was going to get scolded. But what for? No idea. Alright, let's solve this matter carefully. Ryoka can't be blaming him for something he hasn't done. Cause how could he do anything to Hro if he wasn't there?

–What do you mean exactly by saying it was my fault?

–There you go. Sasuke, I have a question and you'd better answer sincerely. Were there any female leaders in your clan?

–Of course there were. Just because our leaders had sons for most of the time it doesn't mean daughters can't inherit after their fathers. Women and men both have the right to rule, we're not living in the middle ages.

–And that's the problem. Your brother (turns back to Itachi with madness in her eyes) told our daughter, that only men are allowed to inherit in the Uchiha clan, and just because she is female she can't be his heir, and now, after she learned the truth, just imagine how must she feel after discovering her own father has been lying to her for her whole life. –so this was it. The most serious possible problem. Itachi knew this was coming. He was is big trouble. One bad word and he'll land on the couch for a month in best case. That would be pity, his wife was looking so pretty in that dress. Okay, gotta protect yourself.

–Ryoka-chan, we've been through this…

–Sure, now it is ,Ryoka-chan", of course, you darn asshole. Do I look like an idiot to you? To you really think I'm so dumb that I'll let you fool me with nice words? You hurt our daughter, and you hurt her badly. To do such a low thing, just because you think women don't deserve such rights like men, it is unforgivable. –no chance. She is already in the state of total bitched of.

–I just want my children to be strong. And there's no way you can be strong, if you live a perfect childhood.

–You and your sick rising methods! For God's sake, they are children, not still nature! They need love to develop properly!

–I do love my children. And that's why I'm treating them like this. I know our world is cruel and only the strongest survive. You know that, Ryoka. You know how hard it is on the outside. Don't you remember how they almost got killed by the ANBU? If we came five minutes later, we'd loose them. I wouldn't take that. That time we made it in time. But one day we won't be here. And Hro and Kwan must be able to survive on their own. I'm worried about them. I'm worried about their future. I am just trying to make sure they'll be fine. I know I hurt them by being so cruel, but I don't see any other way to secure their future. And you know that, Ryoka. You know it so good. –Itachi's speech kinda calmed Ryoka down. His ways of rising children were one of the most common reason for their quarrels, so he knew what to say, what not to say, and how to act. Not exactly, but good enough not to piss his wife of even more. Ryoka sighed. How much longer will this have to be like this? Hopefully now, when they moved to Konoha and were going to stay here forever, Itachi is going to get a little less strict, since they don't have to fight with ANBU, live in extremely cold or warm climates, built hideouts, or haunt the food. But that she wasn't sure.

–You total jerk.

–I never denied I an one. You knew what you were taking.

–Once Hro is back, you will apologize and explain everything to her.

–As you wish. –he agreed. He knew it was not the smartest thing to do to make her angry even more. She could have give in the bet with Sasuke, and his life depended on it. As far as Hro goes, he'll have to act carefully. At least till Ryoka wins the bet. Hopefully. He'll have to talk to his daughter when she's back. But knowing her, it won't take her this short to return after such an affair.

–To-san! –a loud shout filled the air. It was Hro's voice. She's already back. Complications. And she's calling him so desperately. This is suspicious. Normally she wouldn't want to talk to him. Something must've happened.

The elder of Itachi's children rushed into the dinning room, catching her breath. She's been running. So there's something bigger coming up.

–To-san… you won't believe this… your parents…

–To-san! –before Hro could even start, her brother appeared just in the same rush as she, with Madoka by his side. They looked at Hro. She was here too. Weakua was right. Oh god. This was serious.

Eventually, Iruka made it in the room too. He was exhausted. His face was whole red and he could not even speak a word. Gush, catching up to Hro is so tiring. She's far too fast for him.

–Alright. Hro, what you were saying? –Itachi turned to his firstborn. Everybody could tell this is going to be hell important and hell shocking. And especially that Hro mentioned the parents of Sasuke and Itachi was adding the olive to the fire. The girl continued.

–Father… There was some gate in the rock. Iruka showed me. And this gate… it pulled me in. And on the other side, there was some different world. And there… I know this is ridiculous, but…

–Go on.

–On the other side, there were your parents. Alive. And they were talking to me normally and hugging me, and we had a tea, and grandma even gave me this and this. –Hro put the plastic bag on the table and pulled something form her pocket. Everybody come to her to see what it was. Earrings. Uchiha fan-shaped earrings. Everybody looked at Hro. What was she saying? This can't be true. Hro herself didn't seem to believe in what she just said. But for Kwan, the facts were lining up. This must be what Weakua meant. Why would Itachi need her help. He wasn't sure what will happen now. But now it was his turn to tell his father about the older Hro.

–Father, and we found uncle Kisame and he brought us to the house of the previous hokage, and there was some woman recovering from very fatal injuries, and that woman claimed she knows you and she needs your help and you will need her help as well. –he said. Now everybody looked at him. Another strange sign. How this two connect? Or do they? Hro understood at once. This was the same puzzle.

–Kwan, did that woman have purple hair, yellow eyes, was ugly and mentioned fuck two times per sentence? –she asked. It all line up.

–Yes. –answered her brother. Itachi went pale. There was one person he knew ages ago who fitted this description. And he was afraid of what she's prepared for him.

–Weakua Hro. –this name he said sealed it. They were all in. And they ere in deep.

Weakua Hro……...……………………………………………………..

………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

NOTE:

Okay. It's been far too long.

Anyway, guys and unguys, welcome back after this half a year break.

You must be wondering why in the world didn't I update since holidays. Well, I started to write a book (inner GM: yet another one you will never finish), that was supposed to be better than Harry Potter (writing a book better than Harry Potter for me is the same as becoming hokage for Naruto), which is nothing new, since this is what I'm trying to do since I was a little kid. But after learning about Christopher Paolini and Eragon, I started trying even harder. I devoted myself to my dream and my book, over fan fiction, which is nothing more but fan fiction, that won't make me famous. That will never be mine at all. I concentrated on the book of my own. However, during those six months I only wrote 6 chapters. And I am not satisfied with them. It will still take me so long before it's suitable to publish. And during writing, I feel like I don't have something I need the most. I don't have motivation. Because when you write only for yourself, not knowing either your story is good or not, or will there ever be people who'll like it, you loose your inner strength. You get lost in fears. In doubts. You loose the pleasure. Cause what pleasure there can be in writing, if you only write for money, for success, for fame? None. None at all.

So I realized. Realized, that dropping NGZ was a mistake. Cause even if it's just a fanfic, even if I will never publish it as a book, it is a good story. And there are people, who like it (you). There are people, who are waiting for the next chapter, awaiting it as much as Naruto fans await the next chapter of the manga or the next episode of the anime. And there is nothing better than reading reviews from such people. A feeling that you are doing something useful, and your work is being appreciated. You have the motivation. You have the reason. You feel good.

I am sorry for doing this to you. I'll try to continue writing NGZ. I hope I am still able to do it. If I am not, than please forgive me.

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:

Shang: Stary, jesteś błogosławieństwem, dzięki ci very much. Co do kage bushinów: fakt, mój błąd. Co do nazw technik: teraz już wiem, jak powinny być. Co do chorego fragmentu o Ideo: chyba na tym właśnie polega zabawa (kosztem postaci z historyjki) . Co do Hanabi z Itachim: a myślałam, że nie ma bardziej pogibanej pary niż Konohamaru z Sandaime .

Aznpuffyhair: This is soon to be explained.

Dragon Man 180: To put it simple: she was send into another dimension.

Akimori-chan: Glad to hear that .

Archangel Rhapsody: As you wish, hope you'll like it.

Kitsuneofthedarknessflame: Sorry for making you wait so long.

ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER:

I will place it here, as it should be, by updating this ,chapter". The NOTE will go at the bottom. So, check again in a month or two.

BONUS: WHERE DID I GET THE NAMES FOR THE CHARS FROM? (only the characters, that have already appeared):

Hro: While listening to a French version of ,He lives in you" (a song from ,Simba's Pride") I thought I heard a word ,Hro", or something similar. Anyway, I liked the sound of it, so here's the name.

Kwan: When I decided to create a brother for Hro, I took a book of names to look one up. I found a name that meant ,strong" in Korean. I assumed it is a good idea to choose a name meaning ,strong". At first, Kwan's name was supposed to be ,Kinua", but after thinking of it now ,Kwan" was the best choice. And ,Kinua" wasn't my idea, but my friend's anyway.

Ryoka: In the list of Japanese names, I found a name ,Ryoko". I knew ,ryu" means ,dragon" so I thought it would stick. But I changed the letter ,o" into ,a". I liked it much better.

Kai: Sasuke's youngest son was named after my favourite character from the Beyblade: Kai Hiwatari.

Ideo: No practical reason. To be honest, I just picked up a random Japanese name.

Kitoro: I had a lion character named Kitoro, so I took her name and gave it to Naruto's daughter.

Iruka: After Iruka, if you didn't notice.

Madoka: After Madoka from Kimagure Orange Road (never saw the anime, but I like the name).

Daisuke,,Dai" means ,Great" in Japanese. And Daisuke was great, even if he had to pay for it with his own life.

Hodari: I took the name of one of my friend's characters.

Nobuo: Looked the name up in internet with no reason for choosing this one.

Subaru: The same as above.

Zordon: After the guy who gave orders to Power Rangers.

Donato (Zordon's real name): It means ,gift", and I chose it because of the meaning.

Zaratoped: My bro just made this name up.

Takuya: After a character from Digimon Frontier (never saw).

Takeru: After Takeru Takaishi from the Digimon Adventures.

Yamato: After Yamato Ishida from the Digimon Adventures.

Mariko: I looked it up I n the book of names and decided it fits her.

Nari: It means ,thunder". Guessed it fits an Inuzuka.

Neko: It means ,cat". I thought it would be funny to call a dog ,a cat".

Val: After a character from some movie I saw. Full name: Valente.

Akuma: It means ,devil". Decided it fits a dog.

Kenji: Just a random Japanese name.

Kaoru: Just because I like the name.

Sata: No particular reason, I just liked the sound of it.

Kouji: After a char from Digimon Frontier.

Koichi: After Kouji's (the one form Digimon Frontier) twin brother.

Gai: Obviously after Gai-sensei.

Gi: After a char from Captain Planet.

Aiko: After the daughter of the future emperor, Naruhito and princess Masako.

Shigeru: Because I simply loved the name.

Akira: It means intelligent. I simply picked it up from the book of names.

Yukari: Just because why not.


	17. The truth behind the black sheep

NOTE: I have nothing to say.

Shang: Co do Psów, to ich nie widziałam, ale traktuję to jako komplement. A co do Weakui: masz stary rację, gościówa jest mocno walnięta.

I dzięks za wierność.

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 17 –The truth behind the black sheep 

–Itachi! Who the hell is that whole Weakua Hro! –roared Ryoka at her husband, as the whole Uchiha company (plus Madoka and Iruka) was running like crazy in the direction of Tsunade's house.

–Nothing much, Ryoka-chan! Just a total looser and my childhood rival! –roared Itachi back, putting his whole concentration into running. Weakua Hro. After all this time. That kicked in between the ears freak. His worst nightmare. And the greatest authority in the same time.

–If she's just a rival, then why do you want all of us to see her! And what do our parents have to do with this! –asked Sasuke. Geez, why can't all of you people just shoot your traps of and keep on moving? That's so annoying.

–I'll explain everything when we get there! Move it! –demanded Itachi. Old witch Hro. I hope you haven't done anything serious……..

………………………………………………………………………….

–Itachi! How nice you're here! –Kisame stood up from his chair to greet his friend. Itachi however, along with his whole clan, was far more interested in the disabled woman than in the shark man. The self-called Uchiha leader pushed Kisame aside and stood upon the bed, in which Weakua was lying. Kisame didn't like that.

–Now, why you… –he was about to tell Itachi a few bad words, but stopped from the shock he felt seeing Ryoka in a dress. WHAT! His eyes got out the sockets. Ryoka in a dress? No wait, this can't be. No way. Rub your eyes. Look again. Confirmed: Ryoka was wearing a dress. This can't be.

–RYOKA? Is that you? –he asked, still not sure if it's everything alright with his eyes.

–Yes, Kisame dumbass. It's me, myself. –confirmed Itachi's wife. This is absurd. Kisame came to her and put a hand on her forehead. She must be sick. Check the pulse. No other way.

–What are you doing? –protested the woman. But Kisame didn't listen. If Ryoka has a dress on, and she's feeling alright, then she must be in a very bad state. Certainly.

–Itachi, she's sick! We gotta get a doctor! –he called to his friend.

–I know she's sick. But I doubt there is a doctor that would be able to help her. –Itachi replied, not drawing his eyes from Weakua, who seemed to be asleep.

–Her state is in fact serious. But I'm sure Tsunade-sama will cure her. –Sakura tried to comfort Itachi.

–Maybe her body, but not the buckwheat porridge she has in place of her brain.

–Alright, that's it! I'm fine with you refusing to greet with me, but don't you dare speak of Weakua-chan like this! –yelled angry Kisame at the older Uchiha brother. Itachi turned to Kisame with shock on his face. Did he hear it right?

–,Weakua-chan"? –he asked. He never heard Kisame referring to someone as ,chan", unless he was making fun of that person. And obviously, he couldn't address freaky Weakua as chan. That at no condition.

–Yeah, Weakua-chan! Or Hro-chan! I don't know what business do you two have to talk over, and I don't really care, but I won't let you insult her! –Kisame was defending that freak. How absurd. The more I know him, the less I understand.

–Insult her? She doesn't give a dam about what others say about her, so don't bother! And besides, you moron, she's asleep!

–Not fucking anymore! –a yell was heard. Everybody turned to the bed. Weakua woke up. And seemed to be in bad mood. Itachi looked in her eyes. She looked in his. Tension. Especially among the children. Kwan and Madoka already knew, how scary the older Hro is. The younger Hro could imagine, after what she heard about her namesake. But Itachi was able to deal with her. For a few seconds, the two have been staring at each other. Letting the rest die in curiosity of what is going to happen now.

–Itachi. –she said finally.

–Hro. –he said.

–Weakua, for fuckness' sake.

–Enough of this ,polite stuff", Hro. What is going on? What did you pull on? What do you want from me? And what do my parents have to do with this? –Itachi didn't waste any time. He wanted to get the information. To get to know. Weakua frowned and sighed. Her only healthy eye seemed to be loosing it's strength. But it didn't fail to keep a contact with Itachi. He's grown a lot. And surely gained even more power. Yeah, that little annoying brat. She haven't seen him for ages. But she knew exactly, how will he look like, and what type of person will he be. She knew a lot. And she knew how to use her knowledge.

–What is fucking going on, you ask… Well… fuck it… Back then… I could not fucking understand… why did you fucking spare me… huh… ugh…

–You know why I spared you. Answer my questions. –demanded Itachi. He was getting angry. His patience was short. Weakua knew it. And was playing on his nerves. Not the smartest thing to do. There were not many people stupid enough to behave like this towards him. But she was different. Since the very beginning, she was different. Perhaps that was why he chose her as a rival. Because of her extraordinary.

Anger appeared on the elder Hro's face. She had a secret weapon upon her sleeves.

–Huh... You'd better be fucking polite to me, you fucking annoying little fucking Uchiha, fuck it, Itachi, if you want to see your fucking parents again. –she drawled in anger. And she was threatening him. That was enough.

–What the hell are you talking about? My parents are dead! I killed them myself! The only Uchihas left after the massacre were Sasuke, me and you! –he yelled at the disabled woman, with his sharingan eyes shining like a thunder. And with the power of the thunder, the sense of his last sentence hit everybody. The only Uchihas left. Does this mean…?

–What? –Sasuke was the first to ask. Was that woman an Uchiha? No way. He scanned his memory, trying to remind himself a cousin named Hro or anyone who looked similar to her. He could not remember. Then how can this be? No wait, there is a memory.

SLASHBACK

–Nii-san! Look! How do you like my picture? –a 6 years old Sasuke was dying to hear his brother opinion of his newest creation. Both brothers were sitting a the table with lots of crayons, paints and pieces of paper lying around in a total mess.

–It's wonderful. –said a 10 years old Itachi, fully concentrated on his own picture. Little Sasuke didn't like that.

–But you didn't even look at it! –he protested.

–I'll look once I finish mine.

–And what are you drawing, Nii-san? –Sasuke tried to look at Itachi's picture. The older brother gently pushed Sasuke aside. He didn't like to be interrupted. And Sasuke would interrupt him for all the time. He was so annoying.

–Oh, Nii-san! Please! Let me see it! Nii-san! –begged the younger brother. Itachi signed. If he says no, Sasuke will start to cry and run to their mother to tell her Itachi is being bad for him. Little cry baby. Sighs.

Itachi picked his picture up, to show it to Sasuke. The little boy was delighted. It was as always beautiful. Itachi sure had artistic talent.

In the picture, there were three figures. Two of them were boys. The smaller one had black hair in ponytail. This must be Itachi. The bigger one had brown hair, also in ponytail. This was Itachi's friend Shisui. Both boys had baseball bats in their hand and were hitting a figure in the middle. The figure was bigger than them and had short, spiky purple hair. It didn't remind Sasuke of anyone he's seen before.

–Nii-san, who is this? –he asked, pointing at the middle figure.

–Nobody important. Just a freak Shisui and I are fighting with.

–And what's a freak nii-san?

–Heh… A freak is somebody different than the rest. Somebody, who does strange, stupid things for all the time. A type of person, who nobody is able to understand. The freak I know, for example, would sleep her whole life on some tree branch, act as if she didn't give a dam about anything that's happening around her, does weird rituals and mentions fuck every two words.

Little Sasuke gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

–What? –asked Itachi.

–You said a bad word!

–This will be our little secret. Now, show me your picture. –with that, Sasuke forgot the talk they just had. The only thing that matter, is to hear Nii-san's opinion of the picture. And to be praised for it. He immediately gave his picture to Itachi.

Sasuke's picture was a typical picture a child would make: the Uchiha brothers and their parents, all happy and holding each other's hands. Everything colorful and joyful. In Sasuke's opinion, it was a real masterpiece. In Itachi's it was just a crap, but he knew his brother would cry and run to their mother to tell on him if he says so, so he kept his real opinion to himself.

–Not bad. But I want a normal size head. And you made dad's hair too long. And you made two mistakes in your name. Besides this, it's quite good.

–Alright! I'm correcting this! –happy Sasuke took a rubber and crossed the mistakes Itachi pointed him out out. Itachi returned to his own picture. It was actually finished. All he had to do was to give it a title. He chose it without much thinking,,The end of the black sheep of the Uchiha clan".

END SLASHBACK

So it was she. The freak Itachi wanted to defeat. But if she was an Uchiha, then why didn't she live in the household, with the rest of the clan? Maybe nobody wanted her, because she was a freak? Or maybe she chose such life herself? It's possible.

Itachi eventually turned to his brother. And he was awaiting Itachi to confirm the truth of what he said. So he will.

–You've heard it right, ototo. Hro is an Uchiha. Hro, show him.

–Weakua, fuck it, Weakua. –drawled the angry Hro, but fulfilled Itachi's order. Her eyes went red and three black pupils appeared on each. This left no doubts. It was true. She was one of them.

–What? You didn't tell me you were an Uchiha! –Kisame was the one in greatest shock.

–I don't fucking have to fucking tell you fucking everything about me, fuck it.

–Geez, I can't believe it. Another Uchiha. –whispered Kai.

–I'd never guess she could be one. She's just… she doesn't seem to. –whispered Ideo back.

–But dad said he killed everyone but his brother. So he's been lying to us for all the time? –Kwan was thinking out loud. The only child who didn't seem to be surprised was Hro. She knew about her namesake's origins. She knew her story. And couldn't help it but feel pity for her, because of what she's been through.

–No, no, no! This just don't stick! If she is a member of our clan, then why didn't she live in our district? I don't even remember seeing her. Only on your picture. And if there was a member living outside the district, then everybody else would know, so why didn't anyone tell us about her? –Sasuke had lots of questions. And he was right. The case was just suspicious. Itachi looked at the Weakua again. She sighed.

–You can fucking tell them. I don't fucking want to waste my energy on speaking, when fucking somebody else can fucking do it. –she said. If you don't want to waste energy, then cut all those fucks out, you stupid. But alright. Now they will hear it. The story of the Weakua.

Itachi turned to the rest of the visitors and started the story.

–Hro's mother was originally from our clan. But she left the village. After a few years, she returned, with a nukenin comrade, I don't know where from. Together, they kidnapped me. I was a few months old back then. But father found their hideout and killed them, in order to save me. When he was about to take me home, he noticed a child, about three years old, coming from the darkness. It was the daughter of the traitor. At first, father wanted to kill her. But decided to take her in instead. To raise her. To make sure she doesn't turn out like her mother. The girl however wouldn't adjust herself to the rules of the clan. She would sleep outside. She would terrorize any child, who'd come near her. She would only eat and wear things she was able to steal from the household at night. When father forced her to go to the Ninja Academy, she would skip classes and avoid learning as much as she could. Gradually, everybody would loose patience for her and give up on trying to make her a part of the society. She would earn a nickname ,The black sheep of the Uchiha clan". And later on, become a tabu topic. A failure, dishonor, disgrace. And the younger generation, like you, would never know that somebody like this even existed. That's why you didn't know about her.

–An that's how it fucking is. And fucking thanks fuckness, I don't think I could fucking bare to deal with another fucking brat bothering me for all the fucking time. –added Weakua. Now the guests had an idea, oh what made her the way she was. Orphaned at such a young age, forced to live under the command of the one who killed her parents. No wonder she didn't want to have anything to do with the Uchiha clan. No wonder she turned out like this. Poor girl.

–That's so sad. –Sakura said, what everybody was thinking. The elder Hro didn't seem to be sad at all.

–Neh. Don't you fucking stir upon me. This is really fucking nothing, fuck it. If my fucking parents were stupid enough to let themselves get killed, fuck it, then it is only their fault. And it is only my fucking fault that I didn't want to fucking accept all of the fucking good those fucking Uchihas were giving me. I fucked it all up myself. That's the fucking truth. –stated Weakua. Now everybody got bricked up. What does she mean it's all her fault? Doesn't she blame the father of Itachi and Sasuke for killing her parents? Doesn't she miss her parents? How come she's so clam while talking about it?

–But Itachi's father killed your parents. Don't you feel any grudge at all? Don't you miss your parents? –asked Ryoka. She was the same age as Weakua when taken away from her family and during her whole childhood she could not accept the fact she's supposed to never see them again. And she would never forget them, even if she was so young back then. Weakua's fate was even worse: her parents were killed. So, she should remember them. Maybe they were treating her bad? Even so, she was too young to hate them.

–No. Itachi's fucking father was just defending his fucking son. And my parents didn't really mean fucking anything to me at all, fuck it. –another shocking statement. They didn't mean anything to her? How come? But they were her parents. Children may love their parents, may hate them, but not to feel anything at all? This is unbelievable. But Itachi wasn't shocked. He knew how disabled his old rival really is. And it wasn't her body.

–Now you see, guys, what kind of freak she is. Hro is unable to feel any kind of devotion. Unable to form any type of bond with anyone. Human life has no meaning to her. Even her own. And because of that, she has nobody to live for. Nothing to live for. She has no point in life. But also, she has no reason to commit suicide. She's a miserable being, living only because all of her initial organs work fine. In fact, her whole life is waiting. Waiting, till her body looses it's strength. Waiting for death. –the explanation sounded like a death judgement. Unable to feel devotion. Unable to create bonds. Could she really be so disabled? But people need people. People won't live without people. The feeling of being important for somebody, the feeling of caring for somebody, this is what makes people's lives colorful and worth to live. Not to have anyone, not to have a point… how could anybody live this way? And Weakua… if she was able to feel anger, annoyance, then why wouldn't she be able to love? This was beyond human nature.

Weakua's expression became sad. Was she mourning over the disability? She closed her eyes. Was she going to cry? She took a deep breath. She was about to say something. Will it be as absurd as what Itachi said? Will she admit it? Or maybe deny? At this rate, literally anything was possible.

–No longer. –she said. No longer. What does she mean no longer? This means she wasn't able to love till now. Or maybe she was, but is no longer? Itachi seemed surprised.

–What do you mean no longer? –he asked. Weakua looked at the ceiling. Now it was her turn to make a long speech. This will be tiring. But the story had a great value. Great one indeed.

–I did what you told me to do: I left the village. For about 5 years I have been traveling through our world and different dimensions. Without any purpose. Just because. I thought that now I will live in peace, on my own, completely free. But soon after I left Konoha, I started to have a feeling. It was something new. Something I never felt before. It was strange. Weird. I had no idea how to call it. But it wouldn't let me enjoy living in peace. It wouldn't let me be. It was so disturbing. Sometimes it was so bad, that I considered killing myself. I've been trying to get used to the feeling. I've been trying to defeat it. Nothing would work. One day, I met a guy. I thought I'll just sleep with him for money, like I usually did with guys like him. But this certain one would follow me and keep on bothering me after we were done. He wouldn't leave me alone. He said it's much safer for an outsider to have a comrade. At first I didn't want a comrade or anyone who would disturb my peaceful life. But I quickly noticed, that when I'm with him, that disturbing feeling is easier to bare. I wanted freedom. But I decided that this feeling is worse than having to deal with a partner. So, since then, we traveled together. There was no special relationship between us. Just plain sex. Very soon I got pregnant and nine moths later our son Donato was born. Neither his father nor I would really care for him, accept for feeding him and so on. But Donato would turn out to be a very annoying brat, so joyful and curious, with a strong love for life and learning something new about it everyday. I felt as if I was rising another Itachi. And, what was the strangest thing, I didn't really mind it. When Donato was 5, I had another child: a daughter. The delivery was hard. When my second child finally made it onto the world, I was so exhausted that I only managed to name her: An, and lost consciousness. When I regained it, my children and their father were nowhere to be found. They disappeared. Left me alone. My first thought back then was,,How good, I'm finally free again". But soon, the disturbing feeling would return and cause a great deal of suffering to me. I realized, that I have to look for them. That I have to find them. That I have to know, what happened. So I set out for the search. And I've been searching for over 5 years. I learned about a terrorist organization called U'Kru Laida, that haunts advanced bloodlines. My partner didn't know I was an Uchiha. But he knew I'm powerful and have special abilities. He assumed, that my skills are a bloodline limit and my children will inherit them. I finally got hold of U'Kru Laida. Reached their headquarters. I found my partner, who turned out to be a member of the organization. He told me, that the children believe I died giving birth to An, and that he only sticked with me to have them. To have soldiers for his organization. I went mad. I demanded my children back. When he refused to give them back to me, I ran a literal hell, killing everybody in my sight, using all of my powers. Till the moment. Some woman, the leader of the U'Kru Laida, appeared. Along with her, two people, holding my children. The leader told me, that she heard from my partner of what I'm capable of, and now, after seeing how good I actually am, she wanted me to work for her. This made me even more angry. Back then, I was ready to kill her. But her soldiers pulled out knives and placed them at my children's throats. She told me, that if I dare to move, Donato and An will die. Back then, I thought: I am not able to love. I am not able to feel devotion. The lives of those kids mean nothing to me. I don't care if they die. But to my utter amazement, I realized, that I do care. That it would kill me, if they die. That I feel devotion to them. I knew, that I may never be free again. But knowing my sacrifice may save them, I gave up. The leader of U'Kru Laida wanted my bloodline limits. I explained, that my talents are just gifts a few people are born with, she decided to keep me alive, yet weak, so she could use me and my abilities in any way she wanted. You know, there are not many women in such groups, so it's obvious what I served for. Plus, they've been making some experiments on me. But my main usage was to open portals to different dimensions, so the terrorists could get advanced weapons or experimental objects. Anyway, lots of things that don't exist here. They would treat me badly. They would lock me in a prison, leaving me to sleep on cold, wet ground. They would give me just a little food and less water. Rarely. Only as much as I needed to remain alive. They kept me weak, so I wouldn't escape or else. It's been hard. But knowing Donato and An are safe, I could sleep well. Two years ago, the leader was killed and a new one took her place. This was a chance for us. The new leader didn't know I was Donato's and An's mother. In fact, not many people knew. So, he couldn't threaten me for killing them if I escaped. Since then, I've been doing everything I could to get out of there. I had to escape, to recover and regain my powers, to find some strong allies, like Uchiha Itachi, and defeat U'Kru Laida, to get my son and daughter back. I've been trying numerous times. But I was too weak. And they had too advanced weapons. They would always catch me and bring back. Until now. When it seemed that I lost again, Kisame appeared and killed the pursuers. He took care of me and found good medic nins. So, thanks to him, I am free again. And able to ask for Uchiha Itachi's help. –Weakua finished her story, letting a loud sigh out. While listening, nobody dared to move or even blink, nobody dared to make any sound. She was speaking slowly and quietly, making lots of pauses and sighs (which I didn't put in her story, not to destroy the process of you learning it), as if telling all of this was the most tiring experience she ever had. She even cut all the fucks out, as if she didn't want to waste energy on mentioning them, which was a clear proof of the importance the story had for her. As she spoke, the opinion the whole company had about her was changing like in a kaleidoscope. She didn't seem dangerous anymore. She was just a poor, disabled, woman with hard past. Her story was stirring and touching, making everybody feel respect to her, for her endurance and sacrifice, and pity, for the suffering she had to get through. And she was an Uchiha, one of them, so they needed to help her. At no conditions. But still.

For Itachi, who remembered her as a freak, unable to love or feel devotion, it was difficult to believe she actually changed. This smelled a little fishy. Suddenly, a crazy idea hit him: is she working for U'Kru Laida? Is this whole story just a pretext to get him? It didn't seem so. Weakua would never work for somebody on her own will. And she would never let somebody damage her like this. He had never seen her in such state, even after the greatest battle they had. The battle he won, thanks to the newly obtained mangekyo sharingan. And there still was the case of his parents. They were dead. Of that he was sure, since he killed them himself. But Hro claims she's seen them and she brought gifts, that were proving her right. But it couldn't be. Was it just an illusion? Or maybe… No. Could she do such a thing…?

The elder Hro turned to Itachi and spoke again.

–Itachi… I know you hate more than anything in the world… even now, after having your daughter named after me and referring to me as your elder sister when we were saying goodbye… but I need to ask you for help… In the name of that fucking bond we shared… help me save my children. –she pleased. Itachi wasn't sure, what to say. Everybody expected him to agree. It was written on their faces. But for him, it still was strange. Weakua asking for something. Unbelievable. She must be really desperate. And his parents…

–There still are a few things you need to explain us, Hro.

–Call me Hro again, and I ain't releasing your fucking parents free.

–My parents are dead, you fucking freak!

–You bet? –she smiled sweetly at him. This was getting dangerous. She was smiling. It was not right. Not Itachi wasn't sure of the situation.

Weakua turned to Madoka.

–You, Rishi. Come, read my memories and show them. –she ordered. Everybody froze. Read her memories? How come? What was that supposed to mean? Madoka's eyes winded.

–How do you know I can do that? –she asked.

–None of your fucking business. Show the fucking Uchiha lords, what have I fucking done with their fucking parents. –Weakua ordered. Madoka gulped and came closer. Fighting with disgust, she put her hand on the elder Hro's forehead. Both women closed their eyes. Madoka concentrated on what Weakua was trying to show her.

Reading the other people's memories was an ability she discovered after moving to Konoha. She sometimes used it to get to know people around her better, even though she was never going to make friends with them. Besides, she could only get hold of some basic facts, like who is related to whom, where does this person live and who are his/her friends. But now, having a close physical contact with the person she was supposed to read, when both of them were focused on the task, it was much different. An avalanche went through Madoka's head. She saw a man holding a baby, standing upon a little girl with purple hair, with two corpses lying around. She saw two boys with Uchiha fans on their shirts chasing a girl with a killing intent. A boy with purple hair jumping around some cave with joy. A dark prison of U'Kru Laida. Even her brother, with his face painted red and black. Everything was well organized and prepared. Weakua only let her read the most important, in her opinion memories, sometimes being interrupted by scenes with no particular meaning.

It all lasted less than a second. Madoka harshly removed her hand from the disabled woman's forehead. Oh my gosh. It was so much. And it was so… she couldn't find the right words. And the feeling in her head… a real brain kicker.

–Madoka-chan, you alright? –asked Kwan with concern.

–Yeah… I think so… huh.

–Now, Daisuke's daughter, show them the fucking truth of Fugaku and Mikoto. Just like you showed your fucking broken bond story. –another order form Weakua. And another hit. How much did this woman know? And how much she could predict? She was dangerous. A riddle not to explain.

Madoka chose a wall, that Weakua could see from her bed and created a silver screen there. Just like she did before. They immediately recognized the scenery, that appeared on the screen. Uchiha district. But it was not quiet and empty, as it is now. The lights were on in the households. Children were running around. Lots of people with Uchiha fans on their shirts, talking, working, being alive. With the atmosphere there was, before Itachi put it to an end.

–I'm off! –a voice was heard. And a raven haired boy ran out of the household. Little Sasuke.

The adult Sasuke was shocked. He didn't recognize his own voice. His childish voice. It was so long ago.

When little Sasuke left the field of vision, some figure appeared. It was a girl, about 15. Purple hair and yellow eyes left no doubts.

Young Weakua…...……...……………………………………………………..

………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

HAH! Yeah, I'm so cruel to stop in the most exciting moment! R&R, folks! Shorter chapters on the go!


	18. The purple shaman

NOTE: Naturally, sorry it took so long. My father kept on encouraging me to write my own book, and I had literature competitions at school (if my story wins a prize, I'll translate it and publish on F.press). As always, weak excuses, I simply didn't cut a dash. But you may be sure, that I'll continue to write NGZ, even if it's one chapter for six months!

Hides away from angry reviewers

InnerGM: You fool! Do you really think, that anybody is waiting for next chapter!

Me: Yeah, why not? When I love a story, I am able to wait half a year for updation.

InnerGM: Those stories are like drugs sometimes.

Me: Hell right. Anyway, let's bring it on!

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 18 –The purple shaman 

Madoka chose a wall, that Weakua could see from her bed and created a silver screen there. Just like she did before. They immediately recognized the scenery, that appeared on the screen. Uchiha district. But it was not quiet and empty, as it is now. The lights were on in the households. Children were running around. Lots of people with Uchiha fans on their shirts, talking, working, being alive. With the atmosphere there was, before Itachi put it to an end.

–I'm off! –a voice was heard. And a raven haired boy ran out of the household. Little Sasuke.

The adult Sasuke was shocked. He didn't recognize his own voice. His childish voice. It was so long ago.

When little Sasuke left the field of vision, some figure appeared. It was a girl, about 15. Purple hair and yellow eyes left no doubts.

Young Weakua.

Even at those times, she looked quite poor. She was very thin, and her shapes reminded more of a boy than of a girl. Her head was bold at the sides, but on the top there was a nice bush of bright, spiky purple hair. Seemed having them like this was her style.

Young Weakua watched Sasuke, as he ran away, and when he disappeared from the view, she entered the household. In a rush hurry.

And in a rush hurry, she entered the kitchen, where the parents of Sasuke and Itachi were. Adult Sasuke's heart twisted. His parents. Just the way he remembered them. Fortunately for him, everybody was looking a the screen. And nobody could see a tear running across his cheek.

Fugaku and Mikoto rised their heads (they were sitting at the table) to look at the uninvited guest. Weakua seemed a bit concerned, but was showing a rather ,don't care about anything" expression.

–Umh... you're Hro, right? –asked Mikoto, not sure of who she's facing. Weakua was, afterall, not often seen in the district. Weakua nodded.

–That's how my fucking parents named me. –she answered in a polite tone, despite using bad words.

–What do you want, outsider? –asked Fugaku sharply. He didn't like her. She was a disgrace to his clan. A disgrace to the name of Uchiha. A failure they didn't want.

Young Weakua got on her knees and bowed to the Uchiha leader. Her adult form didn't seem to be the type of person who would bow to anyone, but the situation on the screen was different. Fugaku was the Uchiha leader, the first in the hierarchy, and Weakua, being black sheep, was at the dead end of the food chain. And she knew it just too well.

–My lord. I want nothing. I'm here to pay my debt. –she said, not rising her head. A debt. What kind of debt could she have to somebody, who killed her parents?

–Your debt? –Fugaku wasn't sure of what she means.

–Yes. 12… or was it 13, I don't remember… whatever. Anyway, some years ago, you could have killed me. But you let me live. I owe you my life. And now I'm here to save yours. –she explained. The couple still didn't seem to understand. But for the people on the other side of the screen it was obvious now: she wanted to save them from the massacre. But they had no idea of how she's gonna do that.

–Save my life you say… I don't imagine you doing that. –stated Fugaku. Hro rised her head and sat straight.

–Of course you don't. You think of me as of the weakest of us all. Whereas in fact, I'm one of the strongest. May I please get a bowl of water? –for both the audience and the couple the girl's request was strange. Mikoto however decided to fulfill it. She stood up, took a small bowl, purred some water into it and placed it in front of Weakua.

–Here. –in next turn, Hro started the show. She pulled two bottles, size of a nail and opened them.

–Revu vu Mikoto et Fugaku, dawo m-Ma Trohu vu n-Te, da, f n-Ma-du Probowks. Aba pwol-do. –she said. It sounded like an order. And it indeed was. Mikoto and Fugaku felt, as if something cut them. They looked at their hands. On the pointing finger of each of them, there was a small cut. And a tiny amount of blood that came from the wounds was flying in the direction of Hro's bottles. Everybody's eyes winded. Except for Itachi's. He knew of his rival's skills.

When the blood filled the bottles, Hro closed them. The Uchihas were still in shock.

Not wasting time, Weakua bite her finger and let a drop of her own blood fell into the bowl of water.

–Ma, Weakua Hro, hec n-Gata otfan. –another commend in her strange language was given. The water in the bowl begun to whirl. Weakua held her hands around the bowl, slowly rising them. The whirling water with her blood would follow. Hro moved the whirl in the door and made it grow, covering the doorway. It now looked like a mirror. A magic one in addition.

–Otfo. –ordered the girl. Suddenly, the mirror changed. On the other side, there was a green field now. Grass and bushes. Some kind of a country landscape.

Hro turned to Itachi's parents, completely bricked out of what they've just seen.

–Please forgive me. But we don't have much time before Itachi starts the massacre.

–What? What do…? –Fugaku couldn't finish his question, because he was blinded. Two small, round things came from the other side and blinded both adults, just the way Hro Junior and Iruka were blinded before. Or rather later on, from the right perspective. Before they could even protest (except for Fugaku saying a bad word or two) some weeds dashed from the portal and tied them both, pulling them inside. With the accompany of their yells, Weakua closed the portal with just one movement of her fingers.

–One day, fucking Itachi, you're gonna thank me for this. –she claimed and pulled the bottles with her victims' blood out. She opened them.

( –Rishi, you can skip this fucking moment. Making the fucking clones took me about ten fucking minutes.) –ordered the adult Weakua.

( –Hai.) –Madoka made the movie move faster. On the screen, the company could see, as the two drops of blood, under the power of the Weakua, morph into bones, muscles and grow with skin. So she really was making their clones. But not bushins. Not even kage bushins. Something far more.

( –As long as an object is alive, fuck it, I am able to create it's perfect clone, fuck it. And that clone, fuck it, will serve me in any way I fucking want. And all I need to create such thing is a drop of blood. Just a fucking drop of fucking blood, and hell fucking lots of fucking energy.) –explained elder Hro. She was this powerful. This poor, disabled woman was able to clone people. The unbelievable ability of Itachi's old rival was beyond everybody's imagination. Kage Bushin yes, but this? This just couldn't be.

( –However –Weakua continued, as her younger self was getting done with the job – it's not like a clone like this can live like a normal human. Fucking hell not. It has no free will. It has no personality. It's a fucking zombie. And it fucking lives only for a short time period. Fuck it.) –of course, there still were ,buts". There had to be. But the skill itself was impressing indeed.

As the clones were done, the creator on the screen collapsed to the ground. She was sweaty and weak. Breathing hardly. The process of making them took her whole energy. But she had to hurry. She had no time to rest.

–You, clones… huh… in my pocket… huh… a pill… give it… –she ordered, trying to remain couscious. The Mikoto clone reached it's creator's pocket and pulled some shiny pill from inside it. She put it in Weakua's mouth. Purple haired moved her jaw. Even this was difficult for her. So exhausted she was. But determined to have the job done. The pill was swallowed. It must've been some soldier pill. With the help of the clones, Hro got up. The pill gave her a bit of strength back.

–Listen now… Cause it's important… huh… You are the clones of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Today, everybody living in this district is to be killed by a guy named Uchiha Itachi. He is a son of Fugaku and Mikoto. He is going to kill you, since you're his parents. You have to act like you're scared, and you know, he's your son, so it's a difficult situation to you to be in. You love him, but you know he is the traitor and killing everyone in your clan. Just pretend you're full of anger, sorrow, love and hatred. Fight back for your lives, so it doesn't seem suspicious, but in the end, let him kill you. You get it?

–Yes, boss. –said the fake Fugaku.

–Uchiha Fugaku calling me boss… alright then, farewell, I'm off. –and so, young Weakua left the household, the way she entered it: in a rush hurry. She was still weak and not able to run very fast, tripping along the way, but doing her best to get out as fast as possible.

( –Move it the evening, Rishi. To my fucking goodbye with Itachi.) -ordered Weakua, before anybody could ask her about the event they've just seen on the screen.

(–Hai, Weakua-san.) –and so, the scenery changed again. It was dark now. And it was quiet. The older of two Hros was lying on a grassy dispatch. Most propably resting after the work she's done. Assuming from the trees outside the cave, it was located in the middle of the forest. Right. That Hro was an outsider. And in her cave, there also were ,furniture": self-made wooden boxes with food and clothes, self-made cane baskets filled with suspicious herbs and trash, some carpet, assuming from the Uchiha fan sewed on it, stolen from the household, bowls, bandages, candles, weird objects with no particular meaning. The place was arranged with no order, but seemed suitable to live in.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the cave entry. Embraced with the moonlight, with eyes shining blood red. Weakua noticed the guest. She picked herself up from the ground and looked at him. Silence filled the air. Both Uchihas weren't the talkative types.

–Weakua. –Itachi spoke –The past is finished. The future is started.

–Huh... why are you fucking here?… ugh… changed your mind, fuck it? Gonna kill me, fuck it?

–I'd gladly do that. Unfortunately, I can't afford killing you. Your genes, filled with Uchiha genius, are too important to be wasted. –Itachi was speaking in his normal style, with coldness and nonchalance. His rival could barely stand on her legs and was breathing hard, not loosing eye contact with the murderer.

–Huh... Uchiha genes, fuck it… you, almighty Uchiha lord, doesn't fucking need a fucking trash like me, fuck it. –she drawled. Itachi fully ignored her.

–I am leaving the village. And I demand you to do the same. Get your ass out of here. Live your miserable life. Away from here. And away from Sasuke. He can't know about you. Nobody can know there are more than two Uchihas left. At least for now. –Itachi's tone was showing deep grudge and hatred towards Hro, but keeping a safe level of respect. It was difficult to tell his feelings for the black sheep. It seemed like he treats her as the worst enemy and best friend at the same time. Weakua showed nothing more but indifference. But one could risk stating, that she feels of Itachi as of a younger brother.

–So it is… and so I'll do…

–Will you?

–Man, you're the fucking Uchiha lord. You're the alpha, and I'm the omega, fuck it. I have no fucking choice but to obey you. The same as your father… he could've killed me, but he didn't… I never knew why… you did the same…. You fucking let me live…. You've been trying to kill me for your whole life, and in the end, you fucking let me live. Fucking why?

–I've already told you. Sayonara. –Itachi turned his back on her and headed towards the exit. But stopped. He turned back and looked at his rival once again. He wanted to say something more. Something unexpected –You know what? Even though I hate you… if I ever have a daughter, I'll name her after you. –so this was his promise. The promise of giving her name to his daughter. Weakua didn't show any shock.

–I hate that name.

–You are the most powerful opponent I fought so far. Your name will bring my daughter good luck. That means, if I have a daughter, but I doubt it.

–You will, Itachi. A daughter, fuck it, and then, after that, a son, fuck it. The daughter will be a prodigy, greater even than you, and the son will be on a level only slightly higher than the average, at least at first, fuck it. And I fully recommend you start getting a habit of putting the toilet seat down, cause this is gonna make your wife fucking angry when she's pregnant. –announced Weakua. Itachi stared at her with his eyes winded a bit. But quickly returned to his normal self.

–You are nuts. –he said.

–From the day I was born. But that is nothing fucking new to you, fuck it.

–Right… Indeed. –and again, silence. The situation seemed like both of them have something more to say, but are waiting till the other one speaks first. After a few more seconds, Weakua broke the silence.

–You'd better leave. They must be already looking for you.

–It would seem so.

–Then, fuck it, goodbye, Itachi.

–Goodbye… One-san. –with that, he left the cave. Weakua's face expressed something, that may be considered as shock. She moved to the cave entry. Itachi was now just a black spot far in the distance, disappearing in the shadow of the trees. Hro stared at the darkness outside for a few more seconds.

–One-san… Very well… ototo. –with that, she returned to the cave.

(–The same night, later on, Rishi.) –ordered Weakua. Madoka moved the memories forward, without responding. The action moved to the place Iruka showed Hro: the secret valley. Weakua was standing in front of the place, where the gate should be, with a large sack on her back. She put the sack on the ground and pulled a bowl and a bottle of water out of it. She repeated the same ritual as she did in the Uchiha household, opening the portal. She took a deep breathe and entered the different dimension she put Sasuke and Itachi's parents in. On the other side, there was about the same time as in the ninja world. The place seemed to be a little forest. And the first thing that welcomed the girl, was a powerful punch in the face from angry Fugaku. Weakua hit a tree nearby with her back, letting go of her sack. She was strong. She could fight back. But she didn't.

–You little bitch! Get us out of here, at the instant! –roared Fugaku in anger. Hro stood up and faced him.

–That I cannot do, my lord. –she replied. Fugaku came to her and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt.

–Cannot do! And you still call me your lord after that! Listen up, you whore, you're getting us back to our world, or die, do you hear me! Die!

–Fugaku, drop her. She won't be any help if you choke her. –noticed Mikoto. Her husband decided to follow the suggestion and dropped Hro on the ground. The girl stood up, breathing heavily.

–Die, you say… huh… Unfortunately, my lord, I already paid my debt. I am not obliged to follow your orders anymore. I saved your life. You two would've been killed if I didn't place you here.

–What do you mean?

–I mean, fuck it, that everybody in the clan, except for Sasuke and me, have been killed by Itachi. That's how it is. –she informed them. The information was a surprise to the two. They didn't seem to believe it. Who would believe, if told that his/her son killed the entire family? Not many people. And surely not these two.

–It's not true. I will never believe this. –said Mikoto.

–Then don't believe, my lady. But you won't change the fact it's true. Fucking true. –said Hro. She was being cold and strict. It was her territory now. And she was the boss. Mikoto kept on throwing away the truth about her son's crime with all her might.

–You liar! Itachi wouldn't have done something like this! Not my Itachi! How could you ever think of such a horrible lie! –she revolted. But it was seenable, that a part of her brain already believed in what Hro said. Only her heart could keep on fighting. Weakua didn't show pity for her.

–I have no reason in lying, my lady. Your son was born with so called ,bad blood". He is a criminal. He always was, deep in his heart. Such things fucking happen. I'm sure you noticed he's been behaving suspicious lately. He became distant to you. He was acting strange. He was getting ready to put his plan into life. –she explained. Mikoto had tears in her eyes. This was too much for her to bare. Her son, her beloved Itachi-chan. He was a good child. Maybe weird, maybe not able to show his feelings, maybe stubborn and hard-headed, but what children are not weird? She accepted and loved him. And he… would kill the entire family? No. God, no.

On the other side of the screen, the audience could only stir upon the poor woman. The greatest sorrow filled Sasuke. It was so painful to see the mother he loved suffer. Suffer because of Itachi. He knew how harmful it is, when a person you love betrays you. When he realized what his brother did, he first would not accept this knowledge. He would push it away as much as he could. And when he'd finally accept it… this kind of pain was unbearable.

Itachi felt unsteady. Forcing a murderer to look in the very eyes of the people he hurt. Forcing him to feel their pain, to feel the size of his crime, to feel the guilt. No. Uchiha Itachi was the tough guy. He could not feel regret. But… he did have a heart. And he did realize what he had done. He would never think, he could feel such a burden in such situation. But he had to face it. And admit, despite his glorious plans to recreate the clan, that he had committed a dreadful sin.

Fugaku put his arm over Mikoto's shoulder. This was hard for him too. But he believed Weakua. He knew there was something wrong with Itachi. One thing he could not understand was: how could he allow his son to turn out like this?

–Go on, Hro. –he sighed, sure, that nothing the girl says can hurt him more.

–It was a plan, that Itachi and Shisui created together. They wanted to return the clan to it's glory. To ,clean it", since it was degenerated. So, they decided to whip out everybody, leaving only the strongest and most promising children alive, so they could start the clan anew. However, they needed power, to accomplish this. The easiest way was to gain the mangekyo sharingan, the legendary Uchiha dojutsu. But to develop it, one must kill his closest friend. –she stopped for a while, so her listeners could submit with the knowledge. People on the other side knew, what was next: how Itachi gained his special eyes, by killing his best friend. But they didn't know, that they didn't know the entire truth.

–Are you trying to say… That Itachi killed Shisui? –asked Fugaku. Even he was now beginning to show signs of unsteadiness.

–That would not be the entire truth. –said Weakua. Not entire truth? What could be more to this then? Another dark mystery? The facts were speaking for themselves. Itachi sighed. This was the part, he's been trying to forget.

Seeing confused looks of her listeners, the girl went on.

–One night, Itachi and Shisui were supposed to meet and go to get me. Cause, you know, we have always been rivals. But Shisui did not appear. Itachi was starting to get worried. Suddenly, he was attacked. Some ninja, dressed in black, with an Iwa-gakure headband, was throwing shuriken at him. Itachi fought back. It was a long battle, but Itachi had eventually won. His opponent was still alive. And I guess it won't be surprise if I tell you, that when Itachi took his mask off, it turned out to be nobody different than Shisui himself. –a pure shock came. Could it be? Itachi killed his best friend by mistake? Not on his own, free will? But he did not show any regret. He simply took Shisui's life in order to obtain the mangekyo sharingan. That's what he claimed. Yet… He seemed sort of sad after Shisui's death. But to believe he did not want him to die at all? Hard. Impossible.

–Shisui knew Itachi was stronger. He knew Itachi had power to put their plan into action. Before he died, he asked Itachi to make a good use of his new eyes and kill the old clan. Itachi promised he will. He decided to start with the person he hated the most. This person was me. –Weakua continued her story. Now it was time to reveal her ,worthies".

–You? Why you? –Fugaku could not understand. Right now, he was speaking for both himself and his wife, who was not able to say a word.

–When Itachi first met me, I destroyed his ball. You remember, right? You forbade him to come close to me. But, when forbidden, it becomes attractive. Itachi would come to me with his best friend, Shisui, and together, they would fight me. So fucking annoying. One day, I was so pissed off, that I decided to show them the power I am able to hold, and they will never be. I treated them with mangekyo sharingan. –what! SHE had mangekyo sharingan! No way! This black sheep? How come? Audience on both sides jaw dropped.

–Mangekyo sharingan? You? Are you making fun of us? –roared angry Fugaku. The fact, that this outsider, who he's been treating as the worst possible trash within the clan, was suddenly turning out to be a prodigy greater even than his son. Hro allowed herself to smirk.

–No, my lord, fuck it. You see, I was born with some very useful skill: I am able to summomon the souls of deceased shinobi and use all of the jutsu they could, when they were alive. People like me are called shamans. –now this was it. The most dangerous skill of Weakua. Summomon souls… is it possible? Orochimaru did summomon the first two hokages, yes. But he was a sage, for God's sake! And this was a simple girl! To be born with such skill… a bloodline limit from her father's side? A special gift?

–I don't believe you. –Fugaku risked to say. The girl was more than waiting for this.

She bit her finger, so it would bleed. She turned around 180 degrees, letting her blood fall around. First thing to be worried about: the wound was too small to give so much blood. She took a fighting stance. A lighting came from the skies, right at her. Her whole figure became shiny. Time to be afraid. A figure of purple dust appeared around her, forming in a shape of a man. The figure sunk into his summomer. Sharingan appeared in place of yellow eyes. And as soon as the dust infiltrated into the shaman, the black dots grew and connected.

Mangekyo sharingan.

Before the two Uchihas in front of her could even say a word, Hro let her mangekyo sharingan disappear. She wasn't going to use it on them. Only show it. This was just as scary.

–As I said, I am able to use the jutsus of deceased shinobi. Mangekyo sharingan is no fucking exception. I searched through the clan archives to find out, which members have obtained our legendary jutsu in the past. All I had to do next was to summomon a soul of one of them. I already had a normal sharingan developed, so it was no problem. –the girl continued, being very self confident. Unbelievable. To think, that those eyes, that required killing your closest friend… No. There must be a ,but". There must be. –I would never think those boys may be able to obtain it on their own. And this was my mistake. In the final moment of our last fight, when it seemed that I'll win, Itachi used his newly developed mangekyo sharingan. So much fucking stronger than mine. I was careless. And I almost paid the highest price. Heh. But… you know, I was sure he'll kill me. Afterall, he's been wishing for me to die since he knew me. But he took me to my cave and took care of my wounds. I survived. Just to live my miserable life. And pass my genius genes on the next generation. Uchiha Itachi acknowledged me as powerful enough to be spared. The two Uchiha lords, Fugaku and Itachi, both showed me their fucking mercy. And I have to pay them for it. That's why I decided to save you from the massacre. That's why I brought you here. So you could live. And one day, return. –Weakua finished her story. That girl. Nobody could find words to express, how powerful shock she was treating them with. Fighting Itachi as equal. Traveling through dimensions. Foretelling the future. Cloning. Summoming souls. Mangekyo sharingan. If they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, they would never believe. Especially the audience, since they met Weakua as a disabled, weak victim of U'Kru Laida.

But now, everything was clear. No more questions about Weakua's past. She was Itachi's rival. She had a great power. She saved his parents. So that's how it was.

It seemed that Mikoto and Fugaku understood. They were on the black sheep's mercy. They survived, thanks to her. She took them away from their world. Away from their sons. Away from the monster they created, only to be killed by him. But Sasuke… he was still alive. He needed them.

–One day… What exactly do you mean by ,one day"? –Fugaku asked. He has lost his anger and self confidence. He knew, he couldn't do anything. He had to believe that girl, who's parents he's killed, and accept her judgements.

–25 or so fucking years. –was the answer. 25 years. It was long. So long. 25 years here, in a foreign world? Away from home, from family? No. There was no family left. Itachi killed everybody. But Sasuke… he was alone now. Poor little Sasuke, hew as only 8, and left on his own. No. They couldn't leave him like this.

–Sasuke-chan. What about him? He is too young to live without family. We must do something about him. –Mikoto demanded. Most of all, she was the mother. She didn't even want to think, of what may happen to her youngest son now.

Sasuke wished he could be with her. He wished to tell her, he'll be fine. To ease her pain. His mother… he missed her so much throughout his life. The hatred, he's been holding in his heart for Itachi, burned like hell, awakened by sorrow. This bastard. No. Hold your anger back. You said you'd let him live. You said you're only going to care for the good of your clan. The clan is more important than your hatred, your pain. Even if he's done such a hell to you, you must focus on the future, not the past. Bare with it, Sasuke. There's still a chance. You may be able to see your mother again.

–Sasuke will be fine. Until he is able to live on his own, the Orphan Supporting Organization will support him. He'll grow to man, a strong and respected shinobi. A true pride to the Konoha village. And you may be sure, that he'll never forget you. –explained Weakua gently. She didn't want to tell Mikoto that Sasuke was to be an avenger to kill Itachi. This would be too much for her. Even if Itachi turned out to be a traitor, he still was her so and she still loved him.

–So 25 years…

–More or less.

–And when 25 years pass… Then what?

–You will have a visitor. Itachi's daughter. I'll leave a portal in my old place, so she could use it to get here. After she returns home, she'll tell her father about you, and I'm sure he would do anything to get you back.

–Anything to get us back? Wasn't his goal to get rid of us? –roared Fugaku, not understanding. Pretty hard not to be confused in this kind of situation. On his side, Itachi felt like a child, being scolded by his father. No. This was ridiculous. How could he, the cold blooded murderer, be afraid of his victim? Yet, some part of Itachi kept on saying: give in. If you keep on thinking of yourself as of a criminal, you'll never be able to live as part of the new clan. Admit you were wrong. For the sake of your children. You don't want them to suffer because of you, don't you? Surely, you don't. So let yourself be good at last. But to be good with such past? There's no turning back.

–What we do, is not always the same as we think. Itachi baka loves you. But he puts the clan as whole before individual members. If Sasuke grows up on his own, he'll be strong. If he grows up hating his brother, he'll be strong. You see, Itachi and Shisui at first were planning to leave a bigger group of talented children alive. But being angry after Shisui's death, Itachi acknowledged only two people as gifted enough: his brother and me. To him, this massacre was a start for a new, better Uchiha clan. A sacrifice.

–A sacrifice? You call this ,sacrifice"! –Fugaku shouted his wrath out again. This girl was driving him mad. What she was saying, was driving him mad. This entire situation, the realization, of his spoiled son committing such an unforgivable crime, everything was ripping him out of senses.

But no wonder. To call Itachi's crime a sacrifice? For a normal human, there was no excuse for a person, who whipped off his entire family. And if this person was unable to see his action as a crime, then even worse. Such person was simply bad. But was Itachi entirely bad?

He surely was a bad father. Strict, tyrannical, despotic. His children however were unable to hate him. They were always trying to find explanations for his lack of understanding for them. He had good intentions. His daughter and son believed he had. But sometimes it was so difficult. So difficult to pretend they don't feel uncared, ignored, or less than zero. For Hro, who's already hit the puberty, it was extra hard to keep all of her thoughts inside. Sometimes she lost control and said a few bad words. But straight after that, she would apologize for her rudeness and disrespect. She didn't have courage enough to yell her pain in his face. To point him out all of mistakes he makes as her father. She feared the consequences. She feared loosing this small amount of love she believed he had for her. Kwan was more optimistic. He had a times, when his father made him really down. But as the time went by, the boy accepted the situation. He wasn't as good, as his father wanted him to be. He understood, that he couldn't have everything. He had a carrying mother, a supporting sister, and a cool (well, sometimes ignoring and not giving a dam about him, but whatever) uncle. He appreciated it. And hoped, that one day, he will be able to match his father's expectations. Positive thinking was the absolute base for that.

When she first met Itachi, Ryoka knew of his bad fame. Being a paid assassin herself, she had a deep knowledge of criminal backgrounds and most wanted bandits. She would never think, that such a type would offer her to join him on his journey through the world. More than that, she would never think, she could actually agree to ally herself with a man, who whipped his entire clan off. It was disgusting. For Ryoka, family was the most precious gift people could be given from life. To throw it away… was unforgivable. But she was lonely. And her loneliness was killing her. She needed people. She needed a group. And this need for company was stronger than antipathy for sage criminals. For the first month, she wouldn't even reveal her real name to them. But then, her heart would soften. She would start to see Itachi and Kisame as a family. And she would finally be happy. Happy, of finding her place at last. And the past of her comrades would no longer matter. She wasn't so innocent too anyway.

To Sakura, Itachi was a jerk, no doubt. She hated him for everything her beloved Sasuke had to go through because of him. To cause such suffering to his own brother. The person, who has always been admiring him. Itachi deserved to die. In a very painful way. But, since Sakura is a wise woman, she had to admit, that taking avenge on Itachi was now not the right thing to do. His wife and children would want to avenge him. The circle of hatred would only continue to roll. And the clan would finally disappear. This could not happen. The best option was to work together on a better future. Sasuke realized that too. Sakura admired him for being able to put the clan before himself. Truly noble. She was proud of him.

Kai was ashamed to admit, but he always had a kind of admiration for his uncle's power. He was a great ninja, nobody could deny. But the way he used his power… nothing to praise. He would never say his uncle was good, but he would silently wish to become just as powerful as he. He was not afraid of he may turn into a monster too. Sometimes he even wondered, how it is to be feared by everybody. To be such a dark type. But when the wolf finally started to take over, when he felt it's evil energy filling him, when he was made to cause pain to his friends, he finally understood, that this was not, what he wanted to be. That he didn't want to be feared as a monster. And now, when he understood the size of tragedy his uncle was responsible for, he could not help but feel embarrassed for having nay kind of admiration for him before.

Ideo's thought were somewhat between his mother's and brother's. He loved his father. Since he learned of what he's been through, his respect for him grew even more. To be able to survive such a tragedy and don't run out of mind. To be able to return to normal life. An achievement to be proud of. Ideo would want to make sure, that their clan will never create such a traitor like uncle Itachi. And he would strictly reprimand Kai for any good words about him. He was elder. It was his job to keep an eye on potential new Itachis. For a great deal of time, he would see his brother as someone second category, a potential danger. But as he grew older, he learned that people are more complicated than he thought. They are not purely evil or purely good. And to be good, they need love. Uncle has been living under pressure and had a fishy rival. His friend turned out to be a piece of bastard too. Would Itachi be good, if his father treated him a bit warmly? If he had normal company? If he wasn't seen as a backbone to connect the clan to the village? Or would he turn out to be evil anyway? Was the tragedy unavoidable? What makes people evil? He didn't know.

For Weakua, the answer was simple. Or was she just using the easiest way to explain it? No idea.

–As I said before: your son was born evil. Bad blood. You see, I've chosen this world to place you with, because it's pretty much the same as our world. It just doesn't have any ninja. –Weakua changed the topic. To her, there was no more need to badger about Itachi. It was said and done. And nothing can change it.

The purple haired walked to a tree, on which Fugaku threw her before, and rised her sack up from the ground. She next walked on a hill, that was nearby. Fugaku and Mikoto followed, not knowing what else to do. The girl stopped. From the hill, they had a view on some village. A few houses and barns, surrounded by fields and meadows. A typical landscape. Weakua pointed on one of the houses.

–Over, there, there is a house. An elderly lady lives there. She's very lonely, since her son moved out. I suspect she doesn't have this much time left. But she needs somebody to run the household and do the chores around the farm. You understand, right? –she asked the Uchihas. The couple nodded. So that's where they were going to live now. She decided for them. And it seemed, that they had to obey.

–Here. I gathered some stuff from the household. So you could have a keepsake. –Weakua passed her sack to Mikoto. The woman took it. She looked inside. And took out a photo frame. There was their family picture.

Mikoto pressed it towards her chest.

–Well. Seems I'll be fucking going. Good luck you two. –yellow eyed turned around and started walking away.

–Wait! –Fugaku called after her. She stopped.

–What?

–Thank you. –he said quietly. It didn't seem to surprise her. She went on. But suddenly, she stopped again. There was one more thing she wanted to say.

–You know what? Produce yourself another kid. –with that, she left them.

( –Next day, Rishi. Creating the portal.)

Madoka followed the disabled woman's orders. Just one memory left. There was the valley. The place where younger Hro has been transported to a different dimension. It was just the same. Accept for one thing.

Purple haired was just finishing the preparations. The gate of rock was painted with strange symbols. So was the floor around it. 15 years old Weakua marked her work with blood from her bitten finger. Logically, she couldn't have painted it all with her blood. She'd need more than one can afford to loose. But maybe…? Who knows. One thing was sure: she was unpredictable.

Black sheep placed a bowl of water in front of herself. She let a few drops of blood fell inside. In the next turn, she did the summoming ritual, the same as in front of the Uchiha brothers' parents. Her body shined with purple light, and whirls of energy were dancing around her. This was very serious. Propably, she wasn't able to create the portal with her own chakra, and needed support form deceased warriors.

Hro rised her hands, gathering chakra, and rapidly pressed them to the painted ground. Her energy filled the symbols, making them become shiny. The water in the bowl begun whirling.

The shaman mourned something in her strange language, making it louder and louder, as she put more power into the process. Strings of electricity appeared. Sealing was getting painful for Weakua. Little lightings cut her skin. It seemed, like her own creation was absorbing her, part by part, and she could only fight it. She kept on yelling spells, just to be done as soon as possible. Just a little more.

–… Dawo Nełan Verasz-du kane Uchiha Itachi-du Urla, Uchiha Hro, hro n-Te by pas! –with this, water jumped out of the bowl and flew to the gate, creating a portal. The whole gate shined more than already, and energy whirls moved to it, hitting the portal one by one. With great impact, the symbols, painted on the ground, moved back, all to the gate, surrounding the portal. Everything whirled and concentrated in that very place, the portal. It suddenly shrunked, letting out small explosions. In the end, purple light covered what was left of the portal, making it disappear. It was over.

Exhausted shaman fell on the ground. Her work was done.

( –It's over, Rishi. You can turn it off.)

Madoka made the screen disappear. After what she's just seen, she couldn't even say ,Hai, Weakua-san".

The story was over. Everything explained. Everybody had some kind of fear for Weakua. After learning, how powerful she was. But this was not the most important thing right now. Because now they knew. So it's true. The parents of Itachi and Sasuke are still alive. Somewhere on the other side, they are alive. And waiting. Waiting to be released back to their world. A miracle. What else to call this? A pure miracle.

–Huh… After that… fuck it… I left. As you fucking told me. Argh… fuck it… huh… So… are ya happy? –old Weakua asked.

Itachi didn't answer. He couldn't believe she would do something like this. For him? That bitch? His worst enemy? Or was she just trying to fool him? But Hro said she's been on the other side. And most of all, Weakua never lies. Oh God. His parents. What to think of this?

Don't think. Just do, what the piece of rock you call your heart is telling you. Let it speak for you. Let it decide.

Itachi turned to his enemy. No. Not enemy. She was a part of his clan. And her act may give him the chance to be a part of Konoha again. A chance for his children to have a better life.

–How does your children look like? –was his reply.

Weakua Hro……...……………………………………………………..

………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

READ BEFORE REVIEWING!

You have just read the 18th chapter of my story. 18. NGZ is now an adult. Because of that, I'm holding a big voting. It is going to go on for a longer period of time. I would like those of you, who read my story but don't review it, to vote too. It's a suggestion to me, of what do you like about NGZ.

You vote for:

Favourite character (non canon, of course)

Favourite chapter

Favourite fight

Favourite scene

Favourite pairing (can be canon characters)

Favourite quote

You don't have to say, why. I'd be grateful, if you vote for at least one option.

Oh, and of course: I would like to thank a million all of you, for you are my support, my inspiration, my motivation to go on. I hope my insanity, which I put on the paper (um, web) grows to your expectations.

InnerGM: I wonder who'd decode Weakua's spells!

GM: Hmh…. I don't know


	19. Hro's sharingan

NOTE: Guess I made it quite fast, neh (maybe not so fast really, but quite)? Thanks to it's holidays! But I still keep on making the ,Weakua Arc" so long.

InnerGM: Right, people just wants you to get straight to business! Put on the ,Action/Adventure" part! Konoha ninja versus Zaratoped and his gang!

Me: I know. That's why I removed this chapter and added a piece introducing a new villain (was going to put that later on, but seems it has to be now).

InnerGM: It's still to weak for Action/Adventure.

Me: Okay, okay. Oh, one more thing: DragonMan180 and Darkhope, on my Deviantart account (link on my profile page) appeared surprise gift pictures for you, featuring your favorite chars (a reward for reading, reviewing and voting). I'm not satisfied with Ryoka, but I'm in fact never satisfied with women I draw. They never look the way I want them to. But what can I do about it? Just practice.

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 19 –Hro's sharingan 

SLAM!

Everybody turned to their heads to the door. And at the door stood angry Tsunade, with Shizune and Yui at her right and left side. Shizune was holding a basked with bandages and bottles of colorful liquids, and Yui was holding a pot with bulging grease.

–And what is this supposed to be! No more than three visitors allowed! Everybody, out! –ordered the Godaime. Sakura came to her old teacher, to explain the situation.

–Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama. This woman had something very important to tell us.

–Well okay. But now, you have to leave. We have a very serious exertion to make. –Godaime calmed down a bit, but urged on the group to leave. And, as we all know, it is unwise not to follow Tsunade's orders (unless you want to die in pain). Sakura turned to the rest of the family.

–Come, we're leaving. –she decided. It was now the best thing to do. But Sasuke had something to ask before leaving.

–When will she be able to walk? –he asked Tsunade. He had to know. He wanted to see his parents again. The sooner the better. This desire was burning his mind, demanding to be satisfied, instantly. And for that, he needed Weakua to open the portal, like she promised to do.

Tsunade sighed. She didn't have any good news to share with the company.

–At least two weeks. But considering the current state of her right leg… –the Fifth hokage looked in the direction of Weakua's right leg. It in fact wasn't giving a good impression. The gangrene-like thing covered it up to the length of the knee, like a leprosy. It seemed, that there are no human parts left within it. Only this curse.

Shizune placed her basket on a table and came to the patient. She was the one, who is going to tell her the news.

–Your arm is pretty much healed, Weakua-san. But your leg… the infection developed too far. I'm afraid we won't be able to save it. –she announced. They won't be able to save the leg. In this case, there is just one thing left to do. A horrible one indeed.

Tsunade went on with explaining. With the greatest hit.

–This mixture is our final try. If it doesn't work, we will have no other choice but to amputate the infected leg to save your life. –she passed the judgement. Amputate the leg. For a ninja, it's a judgement of death. Without a leg, you can't run. You can't escape from enemies. You can't fight. You are unable to go on as a shinobi. You are a burden to others.

Poor Weakua. She, who held such powers, was to be kicked out from business. In such way. It's unfair. It's sad. But that's how it was.

The woman didn't show any emotions. Loosing a leg, or even both, had no meaning. There were more important things to care for.

–Fuck it… Fine… Fucking fine… You can cut it off. It's just a fucking leg. As long as there is hope for me to see my children again, to see them free, I don't give a fucking damn of what happens to me, fuck it times ten till square. –she stated, and determination shined in her eyes. The three medic nins felt relief. The patient took it right. How good. There is nothing worse than a person, who panics all over about the medic treatment and terrifying, yet necessary interventions. It makes the job so hard.

So, there was no problem. They had to try the last chance mixture. The last chance to save Weakua's leg. But Tsunade caught Itachi with the corner of her eye. And she reminded herself, that there was one more case to be solved.

–Okay. Now, Sasuke before I forget: I've heard from Naruto, that your brother is to be accepted back to the village, and this comrade of his (points Kisame) too. –she said. To her, the whole thing seemed fishy. True, she did notice, who Kisame was. Not at first, she was too concerned about the wounded woman he brought. And to believe, that a former Akatsuki would save a stranger? Having Naruto to inform her, and this Mist nukenin to admit it, she had to believe, at least for now. But she would not rest, until Sasuke admits this unreasonable piece of news.

–You've heard right. My brother and his family are staying with us. I don't know what about Kisame though…

–Well, I guess I have nothing to look for in the Mist anymore, so I can as well stay here. Itachi, Ryoka and the kids are like a family to me. I wouldn't want to leave them. And I'm just to used to be protecting Itachi's ass. –Kisame declared.

–You protecting my ass? I always thought it's exactly the other way round. –Itachi chuckled.

–What wouldn't you say? I practically raised you, boy. –shark man greened. Sasuke cut in.

–So it's decided, Kisame is staying with us. And we're taking this woman in at no condition too, as soon as she recovers. –announced the younger Uchiha. Purple haired looked at him with amazement.

–Fucking what? –she asked.

–You are staying with us. I won't allow any Uchiha to be left alone, with no support form the clan. You are one of us, with the same rights as any other member has, and you deserve a place among the family. Itachi and I will get your children back, and all of you are going to live in our district. I would also insist on that you take the name of Uchiha, since you have the right to use it, because of your mother's origins. –Weakua was shocked by Sasuke's speech. He wanted her in the clan? He wanted a disabled bitch to carry the name of his clan? Okay, she expected him to be grateful for she saved his parents, but this much? It was something brand new for her. First this Kisame guy, and now this. She confronted people, who actually care for her. What a strange situation.

–I agree with Sasuke. And I believe nobody has objections. –Itachi supported his brother.

–No objections. She's one of us. –agreed Sakura.

–We take her in, that's more than obvious. –added Ryoka.

–Yeah, we take her in! We do! –the kids answered in chorus. The decision was made. Everybody agreed. Weakua was accepted to the Uchiha clan.

–You've heard them, Weakua-san. Welcome to the family. –confirmed Sasuke. Weakua was speechless. She was slowly getting through with accepting the situation. They wanted her to be one of them. All of them wanted. How come? Such trash like her? Wasn't this too high price for saving two fucking lives? Or maybe… it was all about her genes? Just because her mother was an Uchiha? But she was to loose her leg, to become disabled for life, so it couldn't be her abilities only. So they cared for her. How weird. But not bad. She knew now, she couldn't bare loneliness for a longer time period. Now she was to be among people. Among freaking off pissing kids. Among Uchiha lords. How nice… but Donato and An would be with her. Yes. Being in the clan will give them the opportunity to develop. To be safe. They will benefit if they agree to join. Yes She needed nothing more.

–Huh… Fuck it… if this is your decision… I don't think I will be able to fucking travel through fucking dimensions anymore. Yeah. I am Uchiha... BUT. I'm used to be called ,Weakua". So, keep on calling me ,Weakua", even if I'm Uchiha. Got it?

–As you wish, Weakua-san. It was an honor to meet you. In behalf of us all, I wish you good luck with returning to good health. –in this moment, Sasuke did the last thing Weakua expected him to do.

He bowed to her.

No. This can't be happening.

Following his younger brother's example, Itachi bowed as well.

Good heavens. Somebody, pitch me.

In next turn, without any words, the brothers left the room, and the rest of the visitors followed them, one by one.

Still unsure if she's couscious or not, the older Hro found strength to yell after them.

–Look for a bulk with purple hair and an inconspicuous girl with long black hair, who doesn't speak! –with that, Shizune closed the door to the room. It was about the time to start………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

The way back home went on quietly. After all they've seen, nobody dared to speak. It would disturb the silent flow of thoughts. This was just so unrealistic. For Itachi and Sasuke's parents to be still alive. For all this years. Thanks to an outsider Uchiha.

Sasuke was relived. This only crime he would never forgive his brother turned out to be undone. Now he could accept him. Without regret. He was going to see his parents again. He had so much to tell them. How he missed them throughout his life. And now… Bless you, Weakua, bless you. I will never forgive anybody, who dares to treat you like an outcast from now on. My hero.

Itachi was confused. He was happy, for his parents have been saved. But he was afraid of reuniting with them. He had taken an attempt to kill them. He thought he actually did kill them. What do they think of him now? Will they ever forgive him? He was still their son. But he betrayed them. For the sake of the clan. But he had no right to decide upon their lives. Will he be able to look in their eyes? Sighs. Let it happen. He'll accept it.

They just walked in silence. Almost the whole way back to the Uchiha district. Then, suddenly, right in the very entry to the district…

–Iruka! –a yell was heard –Holy ramen, where have you been! –a known voice. Ideo hid behind Sakura. God, please, don't let her see me, don't let her see me, let me vanish, I beg you…

–Huh? Kita one-san? What happened? –Iruka asked his sister. She was at her heels, but clearly nerved.

–What happened? What happened! I'm gonna tell you, what happened! You were supposed to be back home for dinner on half past two, you are never late, so we when it was quarter past two, we started to get extremely worried, and after another quarter mom send me to search all over the village, if you are staying at some of your friends' house or elsewhere, and I'm tired and mad and I was worried something ugly happened to you and dad was about to send an ANBU squad to look for you and a piece of good food was wasted and it is all because of you! –Kitoro yelled right in Iruka's face, scaring his life out of him. Could it be? Could he be this late? He looked at his watch.

It was half past three.

Iruka gasped. He has never done something like this before. He's completely lost the sense of time. He made his parents worried about him. Oh god. It was serious.

–I'm sorry, Kitoro. I just…

–Oh, forget it! Let's go home and pray dad hasn't informed the ANBU…

WUSH!

THUD!

–Iruka-sama?

–…yet. –sighed Kitoro. She and her brother were surrounded by 5 ANBU ninjas. With uniforms, masks and complete equipment.

This was more serious than Iruka thought.

–Hey, chill out, people, my brother is fine. I found him. –ascertained Kitoro, trying to wreak the situation. ANBUs, however, remained cold. As always.

–We've been ordered to bring Iruka-sama home safely. –said the squad leader. Everybody recognized the voice of Hyuuga Neji. His tone was revealing anger and discontent. This mission truly kicked him out of mood. He asked Takeru to take Reika on a horse ride and was about to have some sweet time just with Hiana, when a messenger appeared, calling him on a duty. In his mind, Neji hoped Iruka is going to be severely punished.

–Well… Umh… okay. –Iruka didn't know, what to say. He felt embarrassed of causing so much troubles. But how could he know it would take so long? How could he know, such a case could develop? He couldn't know. It was just too unpredictable.

Two of the ANBUs turned their backs on the two children and kneeled on the ground.

–Get on. We're taking you home. –said one of them. Iruka got at once. He was the guilty one and had to obey.

Kitoro took a look at Ideo, hidden behind his mother. Now she knew he liked her. And she made a choice to give him a chance. She knew, that he couldn't stop… umh, this ,little accident". It happened, because he felt good in her presence. He's hiding from her. It means he's embarrassed. Perhaps she should tell him it's okay. Perhaps she should tell him, that she knows, it wasn't his fault. She didn't want him to feel bad because of it, did she?

She will have to talk to him. But not now. Too many people. Not right time. No. They needed to be alone, and have plenty of time. Certainly.

So, Kitoro jumped on the ANBU's back. For now, she had to pass.

–Captain, that man. He looks like the one from bingo book. –one of the ANBU whispered to Neji. Obviously, meaning Itachi.

–Nope. I know him. He's fine. –Neji assured, forcing himself to lie. He had to talk to Naruto. He'll have to do something about Itachi's gang soon. People are starting to notice them, and if he doesn't announce their acceptance to the village officially, they may end up in real trouble. Even although he still considered Itachi to be a dangerous criminal and a heartless bastard, Neji could not allow anything happen to him. He was, afterall, his brother-in-law. He had to learn to tolerate him.

–Make sure to take some anti-katz (hangover?) pills. –Neji turned to Itachi –With dad, we're more than sure to get drunk. Company, let's go! –and so, the ANBU squad vanished, taking Kitoro and Iruka with. Ideo let out a sigh of relief. And Sakura smiled to herself, having no more doubts of who her eldest son's crush may be. Naruto's daughter. Hmh… well, she's a good girl. A little too… narutoish. Yes, that's the only right word to express it. A little too narutoish, but with a good heart. Quite a good match for her little Ideo. And good from political point of view. Now, with Itachi's children having more rights to lead the clan in the future, Ideo will still have a strong position as the husband of the Hyuuga heiress. Yup. Quite a good solution.

–Well… I guess I'd be going too… –said Madoka. She spend quite a lot time with the Uchihas. And it was one big adventure. At moments she felt, as if she was taken to a different world. That woman, Weakua, her story. It was the Uchiha business. She wasn't one of them. She only happened to witness it. But… if it weren't for her, they would never see those memories. This ability. She'd never think she'll have a chance to use it like this. And the fact, that she could help, made her happy. At last, she's done something for others. And for Kwan's clan… No, no! It was about the Uchiha clan in general, not just Kwan! But earlier, during their training… oh, girl, forget it! Just go home and leave them alone! Move it! Go!

–Wait, Madoka. –Sasuke stopped the Sand girl. Geez, too late –You still have a job to do for us. –a job? For them? What may this be?

–What kind of, Sasuke-san?

–One that only you can do. Hro, you said you have been to the other side, and saw our parents there, right? –Sasuke asked Hro.

–Well yes, but…

–Good. And you, Madoka, you are able to read other people's memories and show them to others, right?

–Yes, as long as the person who's memories I read is focused on them.

–Perfect! Read Hro's memories of her meeting with our parents and show them to us! –brick in. Was Sasuke serious?

–What! Oh no, no way, I don't allow! –revolted Hro. She had no intention in sharing her memories with others. Not those memories.

–Oh come on, it's not gonna hurt nor damage you. –assured Sasuke –You saw Madoka doing this with Weakua and you know it's safe. Isn't it, Madoka?

–Sure, there's nothing to be worried about. –confirmed Madoka. This didn't calm Hro down.

–I refuse! It's disturbing my privacy!

–If you used the toilet while being there, I'll just skip it. –offered Madoka.

–Oh please, Hro. I want to see my parents so badly. You have to understand me. –Sasuke said in a begging tone. Hro started to feel uncomfortable. Not begging….

–Oh come on, Hro-one-san. We'd all be glad if you let us see grandma and grandpa. –Kai supported his father. God, stop asking me…

–Kai's right. It won't kill you if you share your memories with us. –added Ideo. If you only knew…

–Yeah, come on, nee-san. You know we're not gonna eat you. Why don't you agree? –asked Kwan. Why. Why wouldn't she agree. She had no reasonable reasons not to agree. In fact, her situation would get much better if she agrees. But she didn't want to make it better this way. What to do? What to say? Think, think.

–Girl, what is your problem? If you have any, just split it out, and if there's no problem, then don't make a big deal, okay? It's unlike you to behave like this. –Itachi picked on his daughter with a strict tone. Hro was afraid. It seemed that she had to tell them the truth. But she didn't want to. But it seemed she had no choice. They are not going to let her live, if they don't see those memories. Oh well.

–No, there's no problem, I mean not a real one, but… I just… when I was there… I just… I said a few words too much. I said a few things I shouldn't say. And I… I don't want you to hear it, that's all. –the girl explained. She said something, she shouldn't say? And she doesn't want them to hear it? What must've that been? How harmful and to whom was it directed?

Ryoka had no doubts.

–If you told your grandparents what a bad, unfair (strict look at Itachi), uncaring, hard-headed, despotic, non-understanding father your father is, then it is the best thing to do to let him listen to it, so he would know how humiliated you feel because of him! –the woman yelled in her husband's face. Itachi made a few steps backwards.

–Ryoka-chan, we've been through this and…

–No ,chan"! After what you've done you should be begging our daughter for forgiveness and pray to receive it, and for all the pain you caused her I should build a giant stage, and force you to dance in front of the public every single day until you're old, flaccid, rotted and unable to use the WC on your own! –Ryoka bursted with anger, turning her byakugan on and making Itachi shiver. Neji said he would talk to him. But she just couldn't stand it. Itachi was in trouble. And needed to get outta trouble. But how?

–Mom, stop that! –suddenly, Hro came in between her parents. –I don't want you to quarrel because of me! I don't want dad to treat me better just because you tell him to! I want to gain his respect on my own, so stay out of this! –she cried at her mother, with anger burning in her eyes. Ryoka stepped backwards, shocked by her daughter's action. Now, Itachi, it's your chance.

–Your mother is right, Hro. –Itachi put a hand on his daughter's shoulder –I do realize I may not be the best type of father. I'm aware of my raising methods are strict, sometimes too strict. And I know you do hold a grudge towards me, you have the right to. But greater than your grudge, you have a large respect for me, as your father. And this respect doesn't allow you to tell me, how bad I harm you. –he knew. He was reading her so well. How many times did it happen, that she was about to tell him? That she actually did say a few words too much? Since she hit puberty, she would start to be disobedient. She would leave for days, and then return, as if nothing happened. She would behave and talk rudely and impolite. But she would always remind herself who is she talking to. She would always remind herself that she loves her parents very much and doesn't wan to hurt them. So, always after offending them, she would apologize and bow for forgiveness and understanding. And for most of the time, she would be forgiven. She would get a punishment, like getting grounded for a week or two, but neither Ryoka nor Itachi could hold a grudge towards her for too long. They could understand she's getting through difficult age. And she had reasons to be angry. Especially at Itachi. Yes. He was cruel at times. And never seemed to be satisfied with her, although she did her best to impress him. This hurt. Hurt so much –I swear I won't get angry at you. Even if you offended me back there, I understand you. You don't need to be afraid.

–You swear? –she took her courage to turn to him and look in his eyes.

–Oh come on, Hro. You are my daughter, I would have never lied to you. –Itachi said and instantly regretted not having bitten his tongue.

Because he did lie to her. He's been lying to her for her whole life. Saying, that she is nothing more than what he expected. She was far more than what he expected. Such a prodigy, greater than even him. Sharingan at 6, chunin at 7, jounin at 11. Practically no weak points. He was so proud of her. She was his greatest hope. But he would never tell her. He was afraid, that if he did, she'd give up on trying to impress him. He usually kept his true opinions to himself. He would tell Kisame, he would tell Ryoka, but never directly to Hro. This was hiding the truth, therefore lying. The same as saying, that it is her power only that matters. In fact, there was much more to Hro than her ninja skills. She was a pretty girl. She reminded him of his mother. At younger age, when she had long hair, she looked very similar to her grandmother. When she cut it down at age of 10, he got really angry. The girl claimed she just needed to change something about herself. Pity she chose her hair. She looked better with long. Far better. Apart from ninjutsu, she inherited her father's other talents. He had always been good at sketching. So was his daughter. None of them saw it as something worth to mention, but still. She was a brilliant dancer too, like her mother. As a child, she would never stay still while listening to music. She had to jump around, and she was doing it well. Pity that she would give this up when she got older. Perhaps he should encourage her to keep her hobbies up. But then, he never did. All he wanted from her was progress with ninjutsu. This hurt her, he knew. But nothing hurt her more, than taking away her birthrights. Saying, that women can't be leaders in the Uchiha. This lie was the greatest. And she has just recently found out it was a lie. And she surely wasn't happy with her father telling her now, that he would never lie to her.

Not happy? She was furious. Her sight. She would not say a word. But her eyes. Everything was written there. This scared Itachi. How? How could there be so much hatred in one's eyes? So much killing intent? Such unpleasant look… he had never seen something like this before. And to find it in his own daughter's eyes… Too scary.

Suddenly, Hro's eyes changed. Redness slowly shined from the right eye. Veins slowly grew around left eye. Okay. She's angry. This is a normal reaction of her organism. But… her sharingan… it was different. Itachi didn't know what was wrong, but something certainly was. This sharingan eye hypnotized him. He wanted to look away. But he could not. This eye kept his sight. Hro opened her eye wider. The sharingan got smaller. And instantly grew bigger. This is bad. The process repeated. It is not normal. Come on. Some trick. He can't be falling for it. But it's so overwhelming. Why? How? What is happening? What is she doing to him? What the hell is this?

The eye stopped. Itachi held his breath. For a second, it seemed like it's going to give the final blow. Something deadly powerful. Frightening. Beyond one's understanding.

It wouldn't. Hro closed it and covered it with her hand, letting out a silent groan. Itachi remained in shock. He couldn't move. What was that? Was she doing it on purpose? Or was he just having hallucinations? This couldn't be real. It would mean Hro has developed some powerful genjutsu. Powerful enough to scare him. Could it be? Could she already be this good? She hadn't seem to be making any bigger progress recently. During the last five years, she was getting only slightly better. Maybe she was just pretending? Maybe she did surpass him in fact? Possible. But frightening. This genjutsu. It either hurt her, or made tired. It seemed that she wanted to go further, but stopped herself in the last moment. She didn't want to reveal her true power. Not yet. Fortunately.

–Do I have to –she started –be present during watching my memories?

–No. –replied Madoka simply.

–Then you can read them. I don't give a fucking damn of what will others think. Within my capacity, I lost all the hopes for achieving anything by pretending to be what everybody want me to be. –Hro said sharply.

It was almost the same, what her father once said. Within my capacity.

–Hro! Why are you saying such things? –Ryoka asked, shocked by her daughter's sudden change. The girl kept a grave look.

–Why are you surprised, mother? I am just being myself. I am being Uchiha Hro. The woman, who will one day become the most powerful ninja of the world. Isn't that what you've been raising me for? Isn't that, what I was decided to become, even before I was born? –she made her mother even more worried. Because she was saying truth.

SLASHBACK

–So, decided to spend some time with your daughter at last? –asked a happy Ryoka, seeing her husband coming. Itachi kneeled by her side and placed his ear on her belly. The baby inside answered, kicking. He already knew it was a girl. Ryoka checked it with her byakugan. He wasn't so thrilled at first. But it seemed that he's finally getting over with this little shock –You know, I think she recognizes you. She always kicks harder than usual when you're near. –Ryoka noticed. It should make Itachi happy. The man didn't seem to care. But Ryoka knew he is just pretending to.

–I don't really care if it's a girl. –Itachi said, keeping his ear by his wife's belly –I am going to raise her to be the second Uchiha Itachi. –he claimed. Ryoka chuckled.

–Second Uchiha Itachi? I thought you wanted to name her Hro.

–This name shall bring her good luck. So she could become the second Uchiha Itachi. –explained Itachi. Ryoka messed his hair up, causing him to move his head up.

–You're the only one in your kind, Sparky. Two Itachis would be too much for me. –she smirked.

–Oh, really? Then how bout ten Itachis? –he formed Kage Bushin seal with his hands, smirking. His wife took the first pillow in her reach and hit him on the head, laughing. He laughed as well and threw the pillow back at her. Before she could attack back, he caught her from the behind and hugged tightly. The baby inside kicked, letting know she's having just as much fun as her parents. Another Itachi or not, she is going to be wonderful.

END SLASHBACK

True, she and Itachi had big ambitions for their first child. They knew that she was special, and she can achieve a lot. Ryoka however was doing all in her might, not to let her daughter forget, that although they're training her hard, they love her and don't see her as a prodigy ninja only. But more and more often it seemed, that the outsider Hyuuga's efforts were not enough.

–Bring it on, Madoka. –ordered Hro. Madoka gulped. To read Hro's memories in good quality, she had to place her hand on her forehead. To touch her. Somehow, this made her afraid. There was some unpleasant glow around this girl now. She was giving an evil impression, like Weakua did before. Madoka moved closer to Hro. Carefully.

–Focus now. –she said, moving her hand up, to place it on Hro's forehead. Kwan's sister closed her eyes, trying to get all her concentration on those certain memories. Memories of the other side. The faces of those people. The surroundings. The atmosphere. The music. The love.

Madoka's hand reached it's destination. Now, focus. Let the thoughts flow through. Focus.

_,What a pretty girl. Just like her grandmother." –an elderly man said, smiling. _

_,Didn't your parents teach you to respect adults?" –a young woman asked, holding a white walking-stick against Hro's throat._

_,What happened to your eye?" –a little boy asked with curiosity, yet concern ._

_,So, you're the only girl?" –an elderly woman placed a cup of tea in front of Hro._

_,I haven't asked you about your skills. I meant your hobbies, interests, and such." –the elderly man explained. Hro seemed surprised._

_,I am not a good daughter." –Hro sighed._

_,Sing one-sama! Sing! Please!" –the little boy pleaded, making puppy eyes. _

_,But when there is sorrow and the will to change, you can always repair your bad acts. –assured the elderly woman. Hro listened in silence._

_,Your father already knows how good his daughter can be. It's the time to teach him, what having a bad daughter is." –the young woman smirked cunningly. _

_,What kind of grandma would I be, if I let you leave without even a small gift?" –the elderly woman walked to a cupboard and opened it, searching for something._

_,I'll be back soon! Prepare yourselves for changing the environment!" –Hro waved at the group._

_,HRO-CHAN! HELP MEEEE….!" _

–ARGH! –Hro rapidly removed Madoka's hand from her forehead, taking a few steps backwards, catching her head. Shit. Why now, for all the moments? Why!

,_Akemi-chan_"

God, she can't know, nobody can know, it's the top secret. Never to be revealed. If anybody knows… there's no penance. No forgiveness.

,_Akemi-chan_"

The Sand girl was shocked. Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but something definitely was. Think. Calm down. This surely was it, the right memories, the right story. Those people had Uchiha looks. The landscape was like in Weakua's memories. So this was it. But… in the end, there was something different. A girl. About 10. Long, black hair and shiny brown eyes. She was terrified and crying out Hro's name. Crying out for help. What could this mean? Hro pushed her away. She seemed afraid. She surely didn't want her to see this memory. She must've thought about it by accident. Perhaps it's something hurtful for her. Anyway, Madoka was not going to check it. If Hro didn't want her to see it, then it's the best to pretend not to notice.

–Nee-san! Are you alright? –Kwan asked his sister.

–Yeah. I think so. –Hro tried to smile, but she couldn't hide her nerves. Madoka can't know. Nobody can. Look at Madoka. Darn, she saw it. It's clear. Even if she pretends not to. Fuck.

–Okay. Then we can start. I guess the living room is the best place for watching. –decided Ideo. Everybody agreed and soon the company was sitting on comfortable sofas, turned in the direction of one of the walls, which was supposed to be the screen. Only Hro headed towards her room, taking the plastic bag she brought from the other side with.

–Hro, wait. –Itachi stopped her. She turned to him. He was afraid of her now. Was it good? She almost revealed it. She swore never to reveal it. Not like this. Could he suspect, what it is? Hopefully not. That's not the way she wanted to impress him. She didn't want to be like him. But in the end, it seemed that she had to.

–I'm sorry. –her father said. Empty words. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't give it in now. Not after she showed her dark side to him.

–You shouldn't be, father. I know that you wanted me to hate you, so I could become truly strong. Just like uncle Sasuke. Perhaps you were right. I have no right to judge you. I am no much better than you are. But I want you to know, that I no longer give a dam about what you do or say. I hope that after watching those memories you'll realize, that my position in the clan hierarchy is higher than yours. And I swear, that before I reach the age of 18, I will defeat you, just the way you always wanted me to, and rule the clan with strong hand, making sure nobody unworthy of the name of Uchiha is ever born into my clan again. –with that, Hro turned her sharingan on once again, making her father sweat, and left him, slowly walking upstairs. As she walked, Itachi watched her. His first child. His daughter. He tormented her throughout her whole life. Just to make sure she grows strong. To make sure, she lives. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing her. Of his child falling victim to some hunter nins, wild animals, bandits. He wanted her to live. To grow up. To have children on her own. To become an excellent ninja, like him.

Afterall, Itachi could be proud. He reached his goal. He has raised another Uchiha Itachi. He succeed in securing his daughter's future.

If he only knew, how a success can hurt………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

Of all the noble clans, the Hyuuga is the easiest to recognize. It's all thanks to their white eyes. Those powerful, white eyes. The Uchiha wear the fan emblems on their shirts. But not always. The Akimichi are fat. But not only they are. The Inuzuka have dog comrades. But again, not only Inuzuka do. So, the only clan you can recognize straight and with no doubt is Hyuuga.

And because of that fact, Mariko happened to have ,an adventure".

She wasn't doing anything special. Just taking a walk. Normally, she'd take Yamato with. Even if it was just a walk it felt good to have a bodyguard, especially when going through places, where there are not many people, if any. But this time, she decided to go on her own. She thought that Yamato should stay with his father, who was recovering in the Hyuuga household hospital wing. Kouji needed him more than she. But… it sorta felt strange to be alone. She was used to having Yamato around. Since they were 6 or 7 years old, they'd stick together for most of the time. Yamato wanted to be her bodyguard, and she felt really important to have one. It is always good to have somebody to carry your bag, help you with your training and homework or simply listen to what you say. Until now, she didn't realize it. Maybe she did, but didn't want to admit. But everything was telling her, that her bodyguard was her closest friend. The thought scare her. The boss and the worker can't be friends. It's irrational. But Kitoro and Reika…

–Excuse me, little girl. –somebody's voice suddenly brought her back to reality. She looked up. A man came to her. A stranger –You're a Hyuuga, as far as I see. I need your help. –he continued. She scanned him. She's never seen him in Konoha before. He didn't seem to be a ninja, but looked suspicious. He was wearing a long, brown coat. Too warm, as for today's nice weather. He had long, thick, red hair, and a shaggy red beard. He looked, as if he's just left the prison, at least in Mariko's opinion.

–Excuse me, but I don't talk to strangers. –she tried to leave, but the man got in her way.

–I won't do anything to you, kid. I need to find somebody from your clan, Hyuuga Hanabi to be exact. –the sound of her mother's name made Mariko stop. What might this fishy stranger want from her? –Do you know her by any chance? You should, since she's the daughter of your leader.

–What do you want from my mother? –Mariko asked. The man opened his green eyes wider. Mariko didn't like that. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. As if she was some animal in the zoo. Who does he think he is to do so?

–Hyuuga Hanabi is your mother? –he asked. Geez, what an emo.

–Yes, she is. Any problems with that?

–No, I just didn't know Hanabi had a daughter. When did she get married?

–She never did. –Mariko lowered her head. She hated to talk about it –her boyfriend dumped her when she was pregnant. She's raising me on her own. –she explained. The man nodded in understanding.

–Sorry to hear that. –those words were empty –What's your name, little girl?

–Mariko. Hyuuga Mariko.

–Mariko. –he repeated –Mariko, Mariko, Ma-ri-ko… –he repeated a few times, as if checking if he likes the sound of it. This pissed Mariko off a little. Was he doing it on purpose, to annoy her? What a strange guy –I think it sticks with you. –he finally said.

–You know my name. Now tell me yours. –the girl demanded. The stranger thought for a moment. Was he going to give a false name then? So maybe he's a spy ninja from other country? It's not impossible.

–My name is Rando. –he said, looking still at the girl. She nodded.

–Rando how? –Mariko could swear, that for a few seconds, the man seemed disappointed. But why? What about? She was just asking about his name. What's so wrong with that?

–Akano. –he added –Akano Rando. Are you sure you haven't heard of me before? –what? He expected her to know him? Weird. Akano Rando. Mariko focused and searched through her memory. Akano Rando, Akano Rando… nope. Nothing. Certainly. But… no. Never heard it before.

–No. Should I? –this time, the man seemed annoyed by her answer.

–I'm surprised your mother didn't tell you about me. We were very close when we were young. –he said. This surprised Mariko.

–Close? How? Were you in the same class while in Academy? –she wanted to know.

–Far closer than this, my child, far closer. –if Mariko was an experienced ninja, she'd notice the way he put his hand in his pocket. If Mariko was an experienced ninja, she'd make it to avoid the hypodermic syringe he drove in her carotid. If she only knew. But she was just a girl. Not even genin yet. All she could do was to look at the enemy with shock, as he smiled and said:

–So close, that one of my spermatozoids made it to her oocyte. –at that moment her vision got blurry and her muscles would no longer listen to her.

–You… son of… a bitch… –she made it say before she lost her consciousness and fell on the ground.

Hro…….………………………………………………………………..

………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

19. Plans for the future chapters are:

20: Hro's memories. (to be called ,On the other side")

21: Neji/Itachi/Takeru beer excursion. (To be called ,Pain of choosing right")

22: Kai's special training/solving the second bet/The gang officially accepted as the Konoha ninja. (InnerGM: Or not) (To be called ,Midori no Hebi")

23: Preparations for the reunion (To be called ,I'll make women out of you")(InnerGM: Scary, kewl neh? Poor Ryoka and Hro )

24: Reunion/Concert (To be called ,Concert of wishes")

25: One big… (InnerGM: That's a spoiler!) Alright, I'll stop it.

But knowing me, it propably won't go like this anyway. The titles, the content, everything. But, Nevermind. It's just a story. And I hope it won't make people bored.

And, one more thing: The cast for villains is not yet complete, so if you have any bad guys or unguys you'd like me to feature in the story, let me know.

And sorry it's so lame.


	20. On the other side Part 1

NOTE: I've been thinking about this chapter since about half a year, planning it with details so it was easy to write it down. The more I plan it, the faster it goes. HAHAH! But, unfortunately, the school started and it's killing my head, back and eyes, so I can't spend so much time on the PC. Sorry, guys and unguys.

InnerGM: Geez, when will get to update regularly?

Me: Don't ask me, I do no . And now, a surprise: Guess, who answers reviews today?

RU: Oh come on, it's so obvious who I am, considering you want to tell the only guy who reviewed the lat chapter (so far) how grateful you are. Kay, I'd better answer his review the best I can now:

Yeah, I can't wait for that too. The kids are all overjoyed and already making plans of how they'll show everything to their grandparents and how they're gonna play together. Maybe now, with his parents around, Itachi will try to behave better. Gush, I only hope they would like me.

About Hro: I'm really worried about her now. But I know she's smart and strong, and I believe Itachi will finally start showing some love to her. She deserves it. And if her father won't do anything… rubs cayenne paper into Itachi's underwear

About Rando: If it was up to me, I'd hang him by his balls on the chandelier. Unfortunately, GM-boss needs to keep his alive for some time more (don't know exactly how long, hopes not so long). That bastard, now Hanabi can't even harm him, because he can threaten her to Mariko's life. He's even worse father to his daughter than Itachi, argh, I wanna teach that jerk a thing or two about raising children, let me at him!

ME: Thank you, Ryoka, you did a good job . And now, to the chapter!

,NARUTO GENERATION Z" by GreatMarta

Episode 20 –On the other side: Part 1 

Once again, Madoka created a screen. Yet again, the Uchiha audience was going to watch memories. This time, the younger Hro's.

It started with the moment Iruka and Hro came before the gate. Madoka showed, how Hro got sucked into different dimension, and then got to the point, when the mother of Itachi and Sasuke entered the scene, at the same place where Weakua left her and her husband many years ago. When Hro opened her eyes, she was there, kneeling by her side, looking at her with care and love.

Itachi felt his stomach is jumping back and forth, and his heart bleeding. Sasuke couldn't stop his tears. Their mother. She hasn't changed at all. She was 60, but still looking so young and beautiful. Her hair got grayish, wrinkles appeared on her face, but she didn't look old nor ugly at all. She was wearing a plain white shirt and a green dress. The shoes on her feet reminded of wellingtons.

, –So this is grandma?" (Kwan)

, –Yes. She herself." (Itachi)

, –She's pretty." (Kai)

, –Yes. She is." (Sasuke)

–Hi. –she greeted her granddaughter. The same friendly voice.

–Hi. –Hro replied. She was clearly shocked, and not quite sure of who is she talking to. In next moment, Mikoto made her even more shocked, by pulling her closer and giving her a hug.

–We've been waiting for you. –she explained. Judging from Hro's expression, the girl only got more confused about the whole situation. But this didn't matter. Mikoto did. And the fact she was well, in good health and alive. Safe, on the other side.

, –Hro doesn't seem very happy." (Ideo)

, –I doubt you'd seem. Nee-san doesn't know it's our grandma yet." (Kai)

–What happened there? –called Uchiha Fugaku, who was already running from behind a hill. It was more difficult to recognize him. 65 years old, his hair was now white all over and face wrinkly. His clothing was similar to his wife's, but he had overalls instead of a dress. Uchiha Fugaku. That strict and serious father of Itachi and Sasuke. He wasn't the best type of a father, surely. But seeing him on the screen now, his sons could only remember the happy moments shared with him. For a moment, Itachi was trying to think,,He made me evil". But gave it up. He couldn't blame anybody. And he wasn't any better than his father afterall.

, –He doesn't look very much like dad. And he sure is wrinkly." (Kai)

, –That's the result of warping his face too much. Remember boys: you need to smile often if you don't want to end up like this." (Sakura)

, –Got it." (Ideo and Kai)

–Honey, look. –Mikoto showed Hro to Fugaku. His eyes winded. He came closer and kneeled by Hro too. The girl got scared and tried to move behind, but he stopped her and turned her face the way he could look at her. He looked at Mikoto. He looked at Hro. He was looking for similarities. He wanted to make sure, if this girl is really the one they've been waiting for.

–Who are you? –he asked. Hro was afraid. By now she must've had an idea, of who those people may be. But that was impossible.

–My name is Uchiha Hro Mikoto. –she managed to say. The couple exchanged looks. An Uchiha. So she is the one.

, –You gave her ,Mikoto" for the middle?" (Sasuke)

, –Yeah. I thought mom would like that." (Itachi)

Judging from her expression, Mikoto clearly was glad, that her granddaughter had ,Mikoto" for the middle.

, –I wouldn't expect you to do that. But I'm glad you did." (Sasuke)

, –No problem. Mikoto is a good name." (Ryoka)

–Daughter of Uchiha Itachi and Ryoka of the Hyuuga. –Hro continued, thinking her name just might not have been enough. But it was more than enough. Fugaku pulled her to himself and hugged tightly.

–No need to say more. Welcome, my little one. My granddaughter. –at those words, Hro's eyes winded in shock. Granddaughter? He said,,granddaughter"? No. No way. This cannot be. It must be a dream.

–Come. We'll show you our house. –Mikoto offered. Hro didn't reply. Seems she was too shocked to speak. Or simply wanted to see, how will this dream develop. The three got up and went in the direction of the hill.

The grandparents kept their newly met granddaughter in between them. She wasn't so happy about it. But her father and uncle would give anything to be in her place.

–What a pretty girl. Just like her grandmother. –Fugaku petted Hro's head. The girl remained silent. Now, from top of the hill, they could see a village. Not much changed during those 25 years. It was practically the same. Now, in daylight, it looked like a good and peaceful place to live.

, –Poor Hro. She really feels uncomfortable with them." (Sakura)

, –You know, Hro sticks very close to the reality. Such a dreamlike situation disturbs her feeling of safety." (Ryoka)

, –At this point, she should at least notice they look like her grandparents. Itachi, you did tell her about them and how they looked like, didn't you?" (Sasuke)

, –Yes I did and don't make a big deal. My daughter is mature and doesn't believe such easily in things like different dimensions, ghosts, Santa Claus, revival of dead and such. Mom and dad could as well be terrorists trying to steal the secrets of the sharingan, you thought about that?" (Itachi)

There was a distance of about 200 meters to pass, and the group was moving slowly, so Madoka moved the tape to the moment of entering the house. Mikoto and Fugaku left their shoes on the veranda outside, meaning they kept their old habits. Hro also took her sandals off. By the door, there stood two other pairs of shoes, one of them were tiny, as for a very young child. But that was a detail.

They entered a room, that seemed to be a living room. First thing that caught the audience's eyes was a low table with tatami around. A boy, aged about three or four, was sitting on one of them and drawing.

Itachi and Sasuke almost got their eyes out of their sockets. That boy had typical Uchiha looks! Could it be, that in their sixties, their parents had another child!

The boy raised his head. He quickly noticed the guest and came to her with a surprised look on his face.

–Mommy? What did you do with your hair? –he asked Hro. The girl didn't know what to say, but fortunately, she didn't have to say anything.

–I simply washed it, darling. –a voice from a room nearby called. The boy looked in the direction of the voice. The boy looked at Hro. He was afraid and confused. Taking a more careful look, and deciding Hro is the stranger, he called to the room nearby.

–Mommy! The lady here looks like you!

–Oh, really? Let me see. –the voice replied, and after a few seconds, a young woman, who looked like a female version of Sasuke, appeared by the door. Now everybody felt relieved. So they did have another child, but much earlier. The woman was most propably in her early twenties, which would mean she was born not very long after her parents were placed in this dimension. Back then, they still were at breading age, so everything was fine. More than fine. The Uchiha boys had a sister. And a pretty one in bargain. Another Uchiha. Another hope. Another reason to be happy.

Getting rid of shock they noticed that the boy in fact had Uchiha shapes, but with such coloristics couldn't be their parents' son. His hair was ashen and a little bit curly, his eyes green and skin brown (some people were angry that there are no black ninja, so here's one ). Taking a more careful look at Izumi, her eyes were not plain brown, but brown falling into dark green.

Sasuke's sons felt relief. So they did have some genes for light eyes from their father's side. Now nobody's gonna suspect their mother for cheating on him (some did, for blue and green eye genes are recessive – still regret they did).

Fugaku took Hro's hand and lead her to the young woman. Hro wouldn't go, but the old Uchiha pulled her hand tighter, and before she could object, she was standing in front of her aunt.

–Izumi, this is Hro. She's Itachi's daughter and has just came here through the portal Weakua left. Hro, this is Izumi. She's our daughter and she was born shortly after Weakua placed us here. –he introduced the girls to each other. Hro didn't know, what to think about it. Izumi was shy, yet interested in her niece. She carefully rised her hands, to touch Hro's face. And she was touching it with deep concentration, slowly moving her hands, checking the shape and location of nose, ears and eyes. By the time she was doing this, her sight seemed absent. Hro noticed a strap on Izumi's wrist. On the strap, there was a walking stick. A white one.

At this moment, it hit her: that woman was blind.

–You have a very friendly face. –Izumi stated –Pity you inherited those horrible wrinkles by the nose. I see yours are not as big and visible as your father's, but such things doesn't look good on women. Apart from that, you are very pretty. And if you only had longer hair, you would remind of your grandmother very much. –she continued. It seems she was able to feel many things. The boy, most obviously her son, came closer, learning that Hro is no danger.

–Cool! So you are that girl, who will take us to ninja world! And I will be a ninja! A ninja! Ninja! –he jumped around the room, all happy.

, –See, Kwanny? You're not the youngest anymore." (Madoka)

, –Oh, I don't mind being youngest at all, Maddy. I'm used to that." (Kwan)

, –I'm sure you'd make a good Nii-san. You are so caring and wise. Your little cousin could learn a lot from you." (Madoka)

, –Geez, thanks, Maddy. I'm glad you think so good of me. " (Kwan)

, –Can you feel the love tonight…" (Kisame)

, –Shoot up!" (Madoka)

With the corner of her eye, Hro noticed a couple of photo frames, standing on a cupboard by the table. She came to that cupboard and took one of the photos. A family picture of her grandparents and their two sons.

–No way. –she whispered and looked at the family. Then at the picture again. She pricked on her arm. Hurt. So it's not a dream. But how? At this point, she reached the highest bearable level of confusion she had.

–Okay, time out! –she yelled and did the ,T" gesture with her hands. She couldn't take that it anymore and had to find out, what's going on –Just who are you people! –she shouted at them in anger. In turn, They seemed confused –I asked you a question! Answer me!

–We're your family. –Fugaku started –Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku, the parents of your father, Itachi. Izumi is our daughter and Masakatsu is her son.

–I don't believe you! –Hro turned on her sharingan and byakugan and took a fighting position –My father killed the entire clan, including his parents! The only survivor was his brother Sasuke! Nobody else! And don't think I'm so stupid to fell for your stupid genjutsu! Release me now, or I'm gonna chop you into tiny pieces and hang your heads and genitals on the walls! –a whirl of yellow chakra appeared in Hro's hand. Masakatsu hid behind his mother with a scream.

Izumi rapidly rised her walking stick and held it against Hro's throat. The chakra in girl's hand spread into all directions. Izumi hit her in a tenketsu. And was holding her walking stick right against her carotid.

So Mikoto and Fugaku did teach their daughter ninjutsu. She knew exactly where to hit and was fast enough to surprise Hro. Impressing. Truly, especially for a blind.

–Didn't your parents teach you to respect adults? –she asked. Hro remained silent. She now knew her opponent is skilled and needed a new strategy. But overall, she needed to be careful. Carotid was a vital point. If pressed too hard, might even kill.

–Hro, we don't want to hurt you. We will explain everything, but calm down. –Mikoto pleased. Hro wasn't sure. She didn't want to believe. They couldn't be her grandparents. Her father killed them. He admitted that. He couldn't have made this up. That was what he's been hunted for by oinins afterall. So no way for those people to be Uchihas.

–We can prove we are Uchihas. Look. –Fugaku activated his sharingan. This wasn't enough for Hro.

–Big deal. I know eye covering genjutsu myself, and I use them since I was five years old. –to prove her words, she made her both eyes look blue.

–Alright then. –Fugaku turned his sharingan off –How bout asking us some questions then? –he suggested. Hro accepted the offer. Questions. Something only the parents could know…

–Okay. Then… could she take that thing away from my throat?

–Izumi, release her.

–Okay. But you have to be polite. –Izumi warned Hro and took her walking stick away. Now Itachi's daughter could focus. And she had a great idea for a question.

, –You sure raised your daughter well." (Sakura)

, –Well, at least we can be sure she won't get killed." (Ryoka)

–Well then. There's one gesture, or rather a combination of gestures my father sometimes showed to me, when I was younger and doing something stupid. He said he would show it to his younger brother too, so you should know what it means. –she pointed at them, clenched her fist in front of herself, waved her hand, turned the thumb out and touched her forehead. Mikoto smiled.

–Easy. You… –points at Hro –…have… –clenches fist –…porridge… –waves hand –…instead of… –turn thumb outside –…brain. –touches her forehead. First question answered. The easiness and perfection of Mikoto pissed Hro off, but she just nodded.

–Okay… How bout this one… What was the name of my father's pet, what kind of pet was it, how old was he when he took it in and how did it end? –this was a good question. Hro knew not many people knew her father did have a pet once. And for such details…

–Ria, a female dog, lablador to be exact. On your father's 8th birthday, his father took him to a shop to choose a gift. Itachi wanted a puppy, but his father didn't agree. Later, Itachi returned to the shop on his own and took the puppy. He kept it in secret from us for about one year. We found out about her when she had pups and Itachi could no longer keep four dogs hidden. He had to give them all away. –again, Mikoto got the top score for the answer. At this point, Hro started to doubt if she really was a victim of some genjutsu. One more question. If she knows again, she'll have to give up and believe those people really are her family. Calm down. Focus. Something extra hard. Think, something that only parents would know… Suddenly, and idea. An evil grin. Yes, that was the good one.

–Hah! There's no way a stranger would know something like this: Is he circumcised or not! –the third question was a total brick out. No wonder. Who would expect a girl to know something like this about her father? Itachi and Ryoka slapped their faces. The fact their daughter treated peeking on them as a training wasn't very comfortable (would any normal kid peek on his/her parents?).

, –No comments. " (Itachi)

, –She sure knows a lot." (Sasuke)

, –I said no comments." (Itachi)

, –I meant Ria and such." (Sasuke)

, –It was your fault she got pregnant. I told you not to let her at the males." (Itachi)

, –Yeah, go on, blame everything on me, who didn't know where do kids come from back then." (Sasuke)

–Of course not. We always thought that circumcising is an unnecessary damaging. –Mikoto replied, still amazed by her granddaughter's question.

–It reduces the risk of getting infected with HIV by 60 though. –Fugaku cut in. His wife turned to him.

–True, but there are many important nerves in this little piece of skin. Removing it disables…

–Could you please don't talk about such things in Masakatsu's presence? –Izumi reminded her parents a young child is present in the room.

–Oh. Sorry. –they apologized for bringing on such a discussion. Meanwhile, Hro was watching them. She knew how to detect lies. And assuming from the elderly woman's tone, breathing and other body reactions, she wasn't guessing.

So those people really were, who they said they were. Although everything Hro believed until now was telling her that it is impossible, she had to force herself to start believing it may be truth.

–Grandma answered your questions! We win! –Masakatsu started jumping again. Typically for a kid his age, he had a lot of energy and was happy to win. Hro was starting to feel a sympathy towards the little boy. Somehow, his presence made her feel more safe among the strangers. Perhaps because thanks to him, she wasn't the youngest/ weakest/least knowing person in the house. Or simply because taking care of a younger brother made her like such cute little boys.

–Right. You win. Congratulations. –Hro tried being nice to Masakatsu and smiled weakly. She was at disadvantage and decided being polite could help her get to know everything she needed to understand what was happening around her.

Fugaku came to Hro and risked putting hand on her shoulder.

–Come. Sit down. We will tell you everything. –he invited her to the table.

–And I'm gonna make some tea, and cookies maybe. –Mikoto offered and left the room.

–Yes! Sit next to me! –Masakatsu grabbed his cousin's hand and lead her to a place by his own. Izumi and Fugaku took their places as well. Hro sat down, taking a look at Masakatsu's drawings. There was no white space left on the pages. Masakatsu filled every square cm with various colors, not even nailing basic shapes. Total abstraction.

–What happened to your eye? –the boy asked. Hro smiled at him.

–I was born like this. And thanks to that, I can see through walls and I can see what's happening behind me. –she explained and pulled Masakatsu's drawings to herself –I like your pictures. You have a good feeling of colors.

–You like it? Cool! Oh, see this one! This is lion king! –the boy grabbed on of the drawings and showed it to Hro. It had mane, okay, but apart from that didn't look like a lion much. And the proportions were all wrong.

Not knowing why is she doing this, Hro pulled the only clean piece of paper left to herself, took a crayon and started the lecture.

–I'll show you, how to draw lions. First, you need to imagine, how do you want your lion to look like. Then you draw the basic shapes of it on the paper, look. The big oval here is the corpse, the circle here is the head, and those lines here are the paws. My lion is standing still. Now you start adding details, starting form the head. It's easier when you start with the nose. Some people start with eyes, but I start with the nose. Then you draw a line that tells you, where the eyes should be. Here is the muzzle, and here are the ears…. –while Hro was speaking and drawing, Masakatsu was looking at her picture with open mouth and winded eyes. Being a little kid, he was impressed when somebody could do anything so far better than him. And the lion in the picture looked almost the same as the one from his favorite movie. Even Fugaku and Izumi noticed how fast Hro sketches and how easy it all seems to her.

–One would think you were born with a pencil in your hand. –Fugaku complimented his granddaughter.

–Thanks. –she replied –So what about your explanations? You should be smelling flowers from the underneath. –Fugaku's voice made her remind herself she still has some facts to find out. Noticing she stopped working, Masakatsu took the drawing and started coloring it. The old Uchiha sighed.

–Right… We would be long time dead, like the rest of the clan. But we survived secretly, thanks to Weakua Hro. –he started.

–Who's Weakua Hro? –the girl asked. Her grandfather made a surprised look.

–My dear girl, don't tell you've never heard of Weakua Hro.

–No, I haven't. Who is she? –Hro made an annoyed face. Seeing she really doesn't know, Fugaku told her of how he killed Weakua Hro's parents and took their daughter in. Of how the girl became an outsider Uchiha. About her rivalry with Itachi and Shisui and how in the end, Weakua saved them. He even showed a picture of the elder Hro to the younger. Itachi has never told his daughter about her namesake, so she was amazed by learning about her. An outsider Uchiha. Why wouldn't he tell her? She couldn't understand.

–…and that's how it was. But I'm surprised your father didn't tell you about her. He named you after her afterall. –Fugaku noticed. Assuming from the girl's expression, she was embarrassed. Such a shame to learn such facts from strangers. Such a shame that her father didn't trust her enough to let her know. Such a pain.

–Well… My father barely tells me anything. I guess he didn't consider the fact I had a namesake as worth to mention. –she said simply. She clearly didn't want to talk about it.

–So, Hro. Do you have any brothers or sisters? –Izumi asked, feeling it's a good moment to change the topic and get to know something about the family on the other side. Hro was silently thankful to her for that.

–I do. One brother, three years younger. His name is Kwan. –talking about Kwan or simply thinking of him could always cheer her up.

–And Sasuke Nii-san? Does he have children? –Izumi went on. Sasuke felt a little strange to suddenly be called ,Nii-san". He still has to get used to being an elder brother.

–Two boys, twins, almost 13 years old. Their names are Ideo and Kai. I don't know them very good, but so far I like Kai better. –None of the Uchiha boys was shocked by this statement. Ideo knew his main experience involving Hro so far was getting beat down by her. Not a pleasant thing. Kai spent more time with her and had sympathy for her, for they both had problems with their fathers. He even started to call her ,Nee-san", which everybody noticed.

–And how old are you, one-sama? –Masakatsu wanted to know.

–15. And that ,one-sama" is unnecessary.

–But you are the eldest so you're one-sama and other cousins are Nii-sans! It's so cool, now I have many Nii-sans to play with and teach me to be ninja! –Masakatsu was right. His cousins were all good ninja and willing to teach him. At first they felt a little disappointed that their youngest cousin automatically placed Hro higher than them in the family hierarchy, but considering they had to admit he was right. Hro was the eldest and deserved more respect.

Meanwhile, Mikoto made tea and prepared chocolate peanut butter cookies and apple cake for everybody. She was now placing all of those on the table. Izumi removed Masakatsu's drawings, so there would be place enough. Masakatsu wanted to swallow his piece of cake in one bite, but his mother hit him on the hand, reminding him about manners. Fugaku and Hro just waited. It's impolite to start eating before everybody has his/her portion in front of him/her.

–So, you're the only girl? –Mikoto asked, purring tea into Hro's cup.

–Right. Only girl. –Hro admitted, turning a little gloomy. She felt like they're bringing on the topic she hated.

–So we have five grandchildren altogether. Nice result. –Mikoto was done with delivering food and drinks and sat next to her husband.

–Good at least one is female. And it's the eldest too. Good. It's been quite a long time since we last had a female leader in the clan. –said Fugaku happy. Hro looked as if she wanted to say something, but her grandfather rised his tea cup and ordered a toast –So, everybody. To Hro, our future leader, so she won't repeat my mistakes and so the lucky star of the Uchiha would always shine upon her.

–To Hro! –everybody rised their cups and drunk to Hro's health. Only Hro herself remained still. They drunk to her. And she was not the chosen one. She had to tell them the truth. But how?

–But… No, you can't. I am not the chosen one. –she protested. They didn't seem to understand.

–What do you mean you are not the chosen one? Leadership in the clan is not something you can be chosen for. You were born to lead the clan. It's your saint law, as the firstborn, to be the leader. That's how things were meant to be, and nobody can object to it, otherwise, the past leaders may not forgive us. –Fugaku lectured Hro. The girl lowered her head. She didn't want to tell him that her father selected her brother over her. It was humiliating to her. And it was hard to speak bad of a parent.

Using the moment of Hro's deconcentration, her grandfather cut his thumb with a knife and placed it on her forehead. She gasped, as he grew a single line with his blood.

, –What is he doing?" (Kwan)

, –Marking her. " (Sasuke)

, –For what?" (Ideo)

, –For the future leader." (Sasuke)

Hro clearly didn't know, what this marking means. She just stared at the mark on her forehead (as much as she could), feeling it's another important matter concerning her, of which her father never told her. So shame again.

–Now it's official, my dear granddaughter. You're the heiress of the Uchiha clan. –Fugaku announced. His statement scared Hro. So that's, what this marking was for? No! She rubbed the blood of her forehead with her sleeve. She couldn't go against her father's wishes.

–Listen, I'm very thankful for that favoritism, but I cannot accept it. My father doesn't want me to lead the clan. –she informed the family. Her testimony shocked them –I am not the chosen one. My brother is. –she continued –Father said women can't be leaders in the Uchiha. Now I know he lied, and I think it's unfair, but I can't just go against his will. He's my father, he has power upon me.

–Well I am his father, I have power upon him, I have power upon the clan, and nothing within it has right to happen without my knowledge. –Fugaku got pissed off –If Itachi thinks he is so special and almighty, then we will see what he'll do, when I delete him from my last will.

, –Grandpa's not joking." (Ideo)

–What? No, don't do that! My father is gonna hate me for that! –Hro protested.

–To hate a fruit of your love means to hate yourself. Itachi can't hate you. –Mikoto tried to clam her granddaughter down.

–Well unless he just raped her mother. I wouldn't expect a type like him to form a serious relationship. –Fugaku submitted. He seemed to doesn't have the best opinion of his firstborn son (now, why would he).

–No, nothing this sort. I was conceived after my parents got married, on my mother's free will. I can assure you, that my mother and father love each other like mad, and they do that quite often, if you want to know my opinion. –with the last sentence, she smiled. Ryoka and Itachi slapped their faces again –I can even tell you exactly how.

, –ARGH!" (you know who)

, –Geez, she really knows more than she should." (Sasuke)

, –Guess Itachi didn't spank on her hard enough for peeking." (Kisame)

, –Oh, forget that. She's a teen, it would be suspicious if she wasn't interested in sex." (Ryoka)

, –Ryoka, let's be truthful: our daughter is a pervert." (Itachi)

, –If you want, I can send her to psychologist." (Sakura)

, –No, thanks, we are not interested." (Ryoka)

–Umh… We are not interested… –Izumi made an angry look at Hro, slowly getting annoyed by having to remind everybody about a young child's presence for all the time.

–But maybe you will tell us something about yourself instead? –Fugaku submitted. That was the right suggestion. Hro had reasons to be proud, and was joyful to speak of her successes and powers.

–With pleasure! I can assure you, that I am a great ninja, a true Uchiha. Sharingan at six, Chunin at eight, jounin at ele…

–No, no, no. –the old Uchiha cut in –I haven't asked you about your skills. I meant your hobbies, interests and such. –he made himself clear. His granddaughter looked at him, as if he was crazy. A ninja that doesn't care about his descendant's power? Cannot be! Her father told her, that his father only cared for how strong his children are! And now he was telling her, that he doesn't want to know about how great she is? Nonsense!

–What? You mean that all of I said, all about my fast development and that I'm a prodigy, greater than even my father, is this all meaningless to you! –Itachi's daughter yelled her sorrow, confusion and wrath out. She was loosing self control. She was special. She was a genius. And they wouldn't see it? They, the great ninja? What was wrong with her? What was wrong with them? She needed explanation, and it'll better be good. Surprisingly, she didn't see discontent in Fugaku's eyes. Only sadness and consolation. The same in the grandmother's eyes. Mikoto sighed heavily.

–That's what I was afraid of. Itachi raised her just the way you raised him. –she said to her husband, lowering her head. Old Fugaku sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had to admit his wife was right.

–But grandpa is good. And uncle Itachi wanted to kill you, and one-sama won't kill us, will she? –Masakatsu got worried. Hro calmed down a little seeing his big, green eyes, piercing her with the worst possible sight: full of unsureness, full of hope, fear and trust. She hated, when somebody was looking at her this way. She looked aside. It reminded her. Reminded her, of what kind of a monster she really was.

–Masakatsu, you need to know, that before Itachi killed the clan, the clan killed him. –Mikoto said with a gentle, out chilling tone, giving both her grandchildren a look full of consolation. The clan killed Itachi? What does she mean? That she doesn't hold any grudge towards him? That she's making excuses for his crime?

–It was that Weakua girl. It was her influence. –Fugaku mumbled, as if trying to defend himself. His wife didn't like that.

–You put him under pressure. You made our dear child, the hope of our clan, grow to be a murderer, a mad genius with sick ambitions. I had been begging you to let him live a normal childhood, to let him know you love and would love him even if he wasn't a genius, but no, you kept on telling him that he has to be the best, to the backbone that connects us into the village. The rivalry with Hro only helped him to grow to your expectations. And don't you dare blame that poor girl for your mistakes, Uchiha Fugaku. Face it: you created a monster. You killed our son and let a demon of madness take over his innocent soul. You did it, my husband, you and that whole clan of blind idiots with cucumbers in their asses, no else! –as Mikoto spoke, Hro watched and heard in disbelief. It was so familiar. So much like her mother and father. So dangerous. Because it was a link. A link between generations. Hatred, ambitions and mistakes. It all got passed down with blood. Was this their curse? Would she be a tyrant to those three sons she was planning to have too, meaning if she finds a right material for a father in Konoha? Did her father have to grow up with the same feelings as she has to now? Did he have to go through the same pain and humiliation? Or maybe he didn't care for it? But he wasn't this heartless. He was a child once too. Nobody is born a tyrant. It's the life, the surroundings, the family and many circumstances and events that make people evil or good. So he had it the hard way too. He could have been normal. But, as his mother said, the clan killed him, and he killed the clan.

Guilt drew on Fugaku's face. So he agreed with his wife. He knew he wasn't a good father and regretted that. Maybe her father regretted being bad for her too? Maybe he was just pretending to be this heartless? Cause she knew, he did appreciate her. Her mother kept on telling her, that when father talked to her, he just talked about how fast she's developing and how proud he is of her. She doubted whether this was true or just a lie to cheer her up. Her mother was good at lying afterall. You could never tell if she's saying the truth or not. She was able to make people believe even the most unrealistic stories. So Hro wondered, if those about her father talking good about her were fake. It is not easy to believe, when everything around tells you there's no point in believing. But Itachi's daughter always hoped, that one day, she could intercept a talk like this. To hear her father saying he's proud of her. Sometimes she even hoped, he would tell her straight out in face. But as she grew older, she started cursing herself for this. She was almost an adult. She had to be a realist. And now? Now she wondered, if her father had the same dreams, when he was a child. And he simply couldn't wait anymore. Lost all his hopes and threw the past behind, to find himself on his own. There were many times she considered running away seriously. But she wasn't brave enough. Unable to break all family bonds like her father did. Was it good? She couldn't tell.

Mikoto finished her speech. The atmosphere got heavy. Full of thoughts. Regrets. What if? Did it really have to be this way? What could I have done to avoid the tragedy?

–My dearest Mikoto. –Fugaku started sadly –It's been 25 years since that event. Don't you think it's a bit silly to scold me after such a long time? Don't you think no regret can turn back the time? It's true: I wasn't a good father. And now I see my son is repeating my mistakes. I'm ashamed of that. But I know I can't live in the past. Soon, we will have to face Itachi and Sasuke. No matter what happened, they are our sons, and their children are our grandchildren. We can't let them suffer because of our clan's past. The best thing we can do is to focus on the future, and hope the new generation could be free from our hatred at last. There was far too much hatred in the Uchiha. We must put it to an end. –he announced. And everybody agreed with him. There was far too much hatred in the Uchiha. Far too much pressure, far too least love. Tradition and ambitions ruled it, creating monsters like Itachi. Itachi, a poor child, who just wanted to find himself. To free himself from the Uchiha. And to eventually free Uchiha from the past. He said he wanted to make his clan great again. Great, with no weak members. But was his way right? To make the clan great again… perhaps it would mean to clean it from the hatred of the past? Hro always thought her father was just following his own ambitions. Now she was able to look at his and his acts from a different light. But somehow, this didn't make her feel any better.

Hro…….………………………………………………………………..

………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

GM: This is not the end! I decided you've been waiting far too long, so I divided chapter 20 into two. This is the first half, the other one later. You can review this one.

RU: I can't wait to read more! Wouldn't you agree, guys?

InnerGM: Hey! Get outta here! The job of GM's partner is long time taken!

RU: Fine, I still have to prepare a special training for Kai anyway. Hahahahah!

InnerGM: Stop spoiling!

GM: Thank you, you two, but it's the end .


	21. Chapter 21

ATTENTION

I, GreatMarta, am SERIOUSLY considering rewriting this story.

Being truthful, I've been on a very weak mental condition lately. I've got myself a psychologist and need to learn to break the invisible wall between me and the rest of the world.

I seem kinda like Hro, heh? I'm feeling more miserable than I usually do. The only joy in my life is writing, and I feel that this story, which is so far my longest, sounds like a work of an amateur. I'm not satisfied with it. I feel it could be much better. That feeling just keeps on bothering me.

Now, I have a HUGE request to you: if there is anything to NGZ that bothers/annoys/irritates you in particular, tell me. It's the time that I have to sit down and think: How can I make my story better?

And, of course: sorry. I'm being hard to deal with (InnerGM,,Being"? Neh, you simply ARE hard to deal with.). Anyway, that's all. Thanks for the attention.


End file.
